The Children of Unspeakables
by Emmie Rose
Summary: James Potter is best friends with twins Kaylie and Kent Scott, children of two of the most famous Unspeakables at the Ministry. Going into their fifth year at Hogwarts, they'll discover that sometimes love and danger can tear the best of friends apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/F: Hey Fanfiction Potterheads! This is the first story that I've written in a long time that's for anyone but myself, so I beg of you all to bear with me. But other then that, I honestly hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave any comments, questions, or even grammar mistakes (Self-editing right now, but sometimes I miss a spot or two) feel free to drop me a PM and a review. I honestly love ANY feedback, good or bad!  
>XOXO,<br>Emmie Rose**

**Some characters, the world, the spells and the genius belong to the rights of JK ROWLING, but all others such as most characters, plot and such are completely mine! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>I glared at myself in the mirror. Things just weren't going right for me this morning. The room echoed back at me, making me start to sweat. Oh boy, Mum is <em>not<em> going to be happy, but hopefully Kent is worse-off like he usually is. My school trunk lay open and its contents were spewed all over the room. This is so not like me.

"Kaylie! I thought you packed last week. Then two days ago. Then last night again. Wicked, this is going to make my trunk look positively tidy," my twin brother Kent announced from the doorway. He was clutching two different socks; one with Gryffindor lions on it and the other black with unidentified stains.

"Oh put a pie in it before I make you," I grumbled, pointing to my wand lying innocently on a pile of different colored jumpers.

"No but honestly, what's with your trunk? This is totally against your normally annoying OCD standards," Kent snorted, leaning against the doorjamb and jerking his head so some of his dark brown curls lifted out of his eyes.

"I had a dream last night, which sent me careening into a panic attack. I realised my outfit is completely wrong," I grumbled, holding one of the two jumpers in my hands against my dressing robed chest.

"Your _outfit _is wrong? What the bloody hell happened to you? Since when do you care about how you look? I thought books and lessons were the only things that mattered to you," Kent laughed, stuffing the socks into his jean pockets and flopping onto of a pile of neatly folded clothes on my bed.

"Get your filthy trainers off of my clean bedspread!" I gasped, going over and shoving his legs. He rolled onto a pile of text books on the floor.

"Ouch! You banshee! That really hurt!"

"I don't give a flying hippogriff if it hurt! You were mudding and wrinkling my clean clothes you-you flobberworm! Your trainers are filthy," I snapped, my turquoise eyes flashing. I can almost hear my dark brown curly hair crinkling in my ears with anger.

"I'm a flobberworm! Where is this coming from? Since when do you get all titchy about going back to school?"

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I'm not titchy, okay?" I announced, grabbing my wand and clutching it tight.

"Oh really? Coming from the person who will walk around all day with ink on their nose," Kent laughed, sitting up and holding one of my large tomes in front of him like a shield.

"Nobody told me!"

"That's my point! You usually don't care about mirrors and appearances, what's got your knickers in a twist?" he questioned innocently.

"Nothing, okay. Just drop it. We've got to get packed up or we'll miss the train and Mum will kill us." I sighed, letting my wand arm drop. Maybe I was only a tad bit defensive. But I have my reasons.

"You're off your rocker, you are." Kent announced, lowering the book.

"I am not, okay. I just thought that I'd give things other than books a chance," I mumbled, clutching the jumpers into my fist and flicking my eyes towards the pile of clothes on my bed. Maybe the new blue top with the flowers around the hem and neckline? It would look brilliant with that skirt Victorie Weasley picked out in muggle London. I furrowed my brow and let out a small sigh.

"You've gone mad," Kent announced, tossing the book on my bed as I went forward and carefully plucked the two from the pile. I painstakingly refolded the two jumpers I was holding and put them into the "Jumper Pile".

"Where'd you get that?" Kent asked suddenly.

"Get what?"

"That skirt thing? You don't wear those."

I looked down at the tight black skirt in my hand and blushed.

"When I went out with Victorie that one day," I replied, before coughing embarrassingly.

"You went _shopping_? But you hate shopping," Kent spluttered.

"There you two are! Kent, your trunk is completely empty! And so is yours! Kaylie, this is very unlike you!" Mum announced from the doorway.

"I know, but we all know I can repack it in a jiff, Mum. I just had to get something out that was at the very bottom," I explained, shooting our mother a smile.

"Well alright, but Kent, you go pack. And do _not_ just shove everything in!" She declared, giving my twin a knowing look.

"I don't see why not. It just ends up that way by tomorrow," Kent grumbled, giving me one last odd look and exiting the room. I sighed and watched the enchanted blue jays fly around the tops of my walls.

"Kaylie, darling, are you alright?"

"Just peachy Mum, just peachy," I chirped falsely, quickly pulling on the top and grabbing my thick uniform tights from the end of my bed. I struggled to get them on, ignoring my mother's pointed look.

"You seem rather jumpy sweetheart. Is it because your O.W.L.S are this year? The term hasn't even started and I'm sure you will do brilliant," she announced, taking a stack of books (organized by subject, then alphabetically) and putting them into the bottom of my trunk. I finally got the tights up over my hips and let out a small sigh. A situation like mine just isn't discussed with ones mother. The truth is, I'm in complete and utter love and he doesn't know I exist. So I lied.

"Yeah, that's it exactly. You know how I get about exams," I replied feebly, getting my skirt up and over the bottom of my top and buttoning the toggles of the top of my skirt just under my rib cage. I looked at myself in the mirror. There in front of my stood and awkward girl of fifteen (almost sixteen), wearing clothes that she looked clearly uncomfortable in. The top accentuated the right bits (according to Vic) and the skirt flared out in a rather girly manner. I kind of just wanted to be in my jeans and a ratty sweatshirt, but I knew that would lead to another year of invisible Kaylie. Twin to Kent Scott and other best friend of James Potter. I sighed.

"You look pretty hen, are those some of the things you got with Victorie?" Mum asked, now putting my shower bag and a package of fresh socks and tights into my potions cauldron. By now, she knows the meticulous way that I pack my trunk. Always the same and always perfectly symmetrical. Put down my pillow and blanket on top of my school supplies and began to layer in jeans and winter coats. Jeans on the left, coats on the right, all the exact same level. Then go the school robes on the upper left and school shirts the bottom left, school skirts the upper right and school sweaters the bottom right. My muggle clothes go next and finally the uniform I will change into on the train. Mum shut the trunk and locked it with a tap of her wand before turning to me. I nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Let it out hen, there's nothing to be afraid of. You will pass with plenty of revision," she soothed, coming over and pushing some curls out of my eyes before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm going to go check on Kent now, be down in the kitchen in about ten minutes?"

I nodded again and grabbed the light button up jumper from the hanger next to me. I slipped it on and flicked my hair out of the collar. I was dying to tie my long hair up into a pony tail. It jumbled down to my waist in annoying waves and tangles. It was nothing like Victorie's long sheet of slivery hair. She had all the boys going after her. But she only ever had eyes for Teddy. She was blubbering to me that she didn't know what to do now that he had graduated. I remember scoffing at her in my mind. It was only _one year_.

I've always looked up to Victorie in a way that I couldn't place. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous, but she was smart and Head Girl. Ever since I was eleven, I've admired her with a reverence I couldn't describe. She was two years older than me and I thought I would never, ever, get to know her. But then Kent and I became really good mates with her cousin James and she and I became friends despite the age difference. Not the type of friendship I had with James, but more like a mentor mentee kind of way, which drove her sister Dominique crazy. I don't know why I never became close with Dominique, she's certainly closer to my age, but something with Victorie just clicked.

My eyes flicked to the shiny Prefect badge Mum moved to the top of my trunk, acutely noticing the bronze alice-band with the metal flowers she also placed there. I was one step closer to becoming more like her.

I sighed again and walked over to the trunk, lifting up the thin metal band. Mum has good taste. I shoved it into my hair, brushing it off my face. Giving myself one last look I nodded at my reflection, grabbed my wand and slung my leather book-pack over my shoulder. I just need to be as confident with this as I am with books, because if there's one thing I hate, it's failing at something I set my mind to.

**ӿӿ****Kent****ӿӿ**

"Kaylie, I can't believe you let Victorie give you a 'makeover'," I snorted from the backseat of the car. Kaylie's eyes flashed to me and I could sense her grip tightening on her wand.

"I think she looks lovely," Mum announced from the driver's seat.

"Kaylie couldn't look _lovely_ if she tried. Who _are_ you trying to impress, dear sister," I snorted, earning a sharp elbow to my side.

"I swear, one more word Kent and I hex you," she hissed. I gave her an impish smile. I'm not denying that she could hex me, because frankly she can hex me to oblivion if she wants, but she's not going to do it in the car and by the time we get to the train, her temper will have died down.

"I was just sick of her begging me to, alright? Will you give it up?"

I laughed and twirled my wand in my fingers, my stomach bubbling with excitement. I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. It's been too long since I've done magic and played a half decent prank. I'm just not as up to par as I usually am when James isn't there. It's like only half my wit is around. But boy, when the two of us get together, what havoc we reap. Kaylie usually tries to stop us, but we always end up sweeping her into the chaos. That's what she gets for deciding to stick with us.

"Fine, I'll drop it. Do you think James is already there? He wrote for us to meet him by the _Daily Prophet _stand. It's where they'll all be," I announced, sensing that I was pushing my twin to the edge, which never winds up good for me.

"Kent, you've said that five times since we've left home. At this point I wonder if you're going to pee your pants or kiss him when we first see them," Kaylie giggled, earning her own elbow in the side.

"Oi! That really hurt!" She announced, rubbing the spot.

"That was an uncalled for statement," I retorted.

"I just don't see what you're so jazzed about. We saw him three months ago," she replied, her own smile playing on her lips. I let my mind wander to the contraband package that contained the new prank prototype sketches I was developing and the letter that James sent me last week. He said he had something to show us. I was hoping he had completed the design we've been working on all summer. We were going to be the next owners and proprietors of Weasley Wizard's Wheezes, and everything had to be _perfect_ before we showed it to James' Uncle George. I mean we had to beat out his cousins Fred and Roxanne (George's kids). They were pranksters, like us, but we weren't sure whether they _actually_ wanted to pick up the family business. They were older and technically the right was theirs, but we were hoping if we had brilliant ideas maybe it would happen for us.

"I'm just excited to go back to school. I'm sick of seeing Mum use magic and not being able to. I'm sick of having to fly really low and at weird hours. And I'm sick of listening to you snore through the walls," I declared. Kaylie let out an indignant squeak and elbowed me again.

"I do _not_ snore Kenneth!"

"You do too, Kaylie-Kat," I retorted, using her despised childhood nickname.

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call _me_ that," I shot back, batting Kaylie's wrist away as she pointed her wand at my face. Unfortunately the sudden movement made sparks to erupt from Kaylie's wand causing the curls that were ever-presently flopped on my forehead to singe and filling the car with the acrid smell of burnt hair. Immediately I was hit in the face with a jet of water as Kaylie shouted _Augumenti_.

"Kaylie! Did you just set your brother on _fire_?" Mum shrieked, flipping around in her seat as I spluttered.

"It's not like I meant to! He caught me off guard and I did it without meaning to!" She replied, pulling a crisp handkerchief out of one of the pockets on her rusack. She handed it over to me, a small smile playing on her lips. I mopped off my face and shot her a glare. She was laughing! She just set me on fire and she's laughing.

"Kaylie, that's not funny. I should ban you from the first Hogsmede visit," Mum snapped. I smiled, relishing in the shouting being diverted from me for once.

"I didn't mean to! He hit me and I did unintentional magic. Trust me, if I did it on purpose I would've been more lethal than sparks Mum," Kaylie replied in an even voice.

"Kent, don't hit your sister," Mum announced after a moment.

"She sets me on fire and _I_ get yelled at?"

"Well, you were the one that started it. Plus you effectively just said you were sick of being home," Mum answered, turning around with a slight frown and hurt expression. I sighed.

"I'm not sick of you, Mum. I'm just excited to get back to school is all."

Mum huffed and turned around, giving me a small smile.

"I know you are honey, just quick provoking your sister or I'll take away your broom," she answered in a sickly sweet voice. I swallowed and folded my hands in my lap. There's no way I was going to let _that_ happen.

"We'll be there in ten minutes time, let's just revel in family silence, shall we?" Mum questioned, pulling off the turnpike. Kaylie grabbed her hanky back and jokingly stuck out her tongue at me. I nudge her with my shoulder and raised my eyebrows. She gave me a huge grin. See deep down, she's just as excited to be back as I am.

**ӿӿ****James****ӿӿ**

"Slytherin, Slytherin, Al's going to be in Slytherin!" I sang, practically skipping as we pushed the luggage trolley through a crowded King's Cross.

"James Sirius Potter, how _old_ are you?" Mum snapped, pulling Lily out of the way of a harried Muggle.

"Fifteen, but that doesn't mean I can't take the micky out of Al," I giggled, brushing a jet black lock of hair out of my eyes. Dad sighed and tightened his grip on Al's shoulder. My little brother looked positively glum.

"James, last warning," he growled, coming up to the blank barrier.

"What! I'm just preparing him for the inevitable. I mean, I don't want him to be so shocked he loses his cookies all over the Great Hall floor. In front of the whole school no less," I laughed, running through the barrier before Dad could swat me upside the head. I burst out through the other side and took a deep breath. The giant steam engine was billowing a thick stream of white smoke across the entrance half of the huge platform. It was like an alternate reality. Each time I cross through that infallible wall I just want to stand there and smell the deep musk of leather trunks, the burning sensation of train smoke as it hits your nostrils, and the sharp scent of magic in the air. It was a feeling I never could quite put into words, but I understand why Dad said Hogwarts was his favorite place _ever _growing up.

Al ran through just seconds after me, colliding into my back.

"Ay! Can't you move?" He snapped, bouncing off my back and landing with a thud on the luggage laden trolley that Dad just pushed through the barrier. I jumped and quickly moved forward just in time for Dad to cart Al directly to where I was standing.

"James, I could've hit you," Dad sighed as Lily and Mum slipped through.

"Butttt you didn't. So no harm no foul," I smiled, jauntily pushing the cart through the crowded platform.

"James, you give me more gray hairs then those bloody dark wizards," Dad sighed, coming up beside me.

"But you love me all the same, don't you Dad?"

He kept his face stern, but the smile filtered into his eyes.

"OI! HARRY! CUTTING IT RATHER CLOSE THIS YEAR!" Uncle George shouted from the annual meeting place.

"Not as close as Ronald I see!" Dad laughed. Fred had one of WWW new products, essentially a muggle 'hackysack' but it exploded with a blast of thick orange goo if it hit the ground, and was tossing it back and forth with Louis. Aunt Audrey was bending down, plaiting Lucy's hair. My other four cousins were probably spread out around the platform, finding cars and friends.  
>"I am going to go look for Kent and Kaylie!" I shouted, abandoning my cart a couple feet from my family and taking off through the crowd, ignoring the shout from my Mother. I pushed through the throngs of students, trotting on Dominique's shoe in the process.<p>

"James! That hurt!" She announced. I stopped running and looked back at her. She was standing with a couple of her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Maybe you shouldn't put your shoe under my foot!"

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and started to reach for her wand, but I dashed away before she could do anything with it. I hoisted myself into the train, and began to peer into the cars to see if my twin best friends were claiming seats. I just _had_ to show them the thing I found in my Dad's desk last week. Kaylie will probably harp about the illegalness of it all, but Kent will think it's brilliant and then Kaylie will have to bite her tongue.

"Hey James!" Roxy shouted from inside one of the carts where she and Molly were loading their stuff into the overhead racks.

"Hey Roxy, have Kent or Kaylie come by?"

"Nope, haven't seen them yet. Is Uncle Ron here yet? Dad was having a conniption about schedules and timing until Granddad took him away somewhere," Molly giggled, waving to a fellow Hufflepuff fourth year that passed behind me.

"Figures. Well I guess they're not here yet," I sighed, giving them a small wave and making my way off the train. I stood on my tiptoes and searched the crowd for the look-alikes but came up empty again. I started my way back to my family with a streak of turquoise caught my eye. I felt my jaw drop. Teddy Lupin was snogging my cousin. My cousin! I guess Kaylie was right about them. I just didn't think he would go for her, considering he's basically family.

"Teddy!"

He furrowed his brow and looked up. He gave me a small wave and an impatient look. Well _fine_. Don't talk to me. I gave him my own annoyed look and walked back to my family, bursting with my even newer news.

"Dad! Guess who I found snogging Victorie!" I declared, bounding up to the large group, which finally contained Uncle Ron's brood and the two people I was just looking for.

"Was it Victorie, 'cause I told you so!" Kaylie announced. I looked around Kent and felt my jaw drop again. What the heck was she wearing? I felt the tips of my ears go pink.

"Is that a _skirt_?"

Kaylie blushed deep red and clenched her jaw.

"Why is _such_ a gigantic deal that I'm wearing a skirt? I mean it's perfectly normal and quite acceptable for a female to wear such article of clothing!" She announced, her fists clenched at her side and red sparks flying out of the tip of her wand. The sparks hit the hem of Kent's shirt, which immediately started to smoke. He yelped and started to jump around, beating the fabric with his hands.

"_Augumenti!_" Kaylie snapped, pointing her wand at him with a frustrated groan. The stream of water was poorly aimed and landed square on the crotch of Kent's jeans. I burst out laughing.

"KAYLIE! FIRST YOU SET ME ON FIRE _TWICE_, THEN YOU MAKE IT LOOK LIKE I PISS MYSELF?" Kent exploded, as Fred, Louis and I roared with laughter.

"You set him on fire before?" Louis snorted. I planted my hands on my knees, the laughs coming out in short bursts.

"It's not my fault! You hit me the first time, while my wand was pointed at you and I blame this one on James."

I stopped laughing.

"How is it my fault you have no aim," I questioned with a small giggle.

"Your blatant disregard for my femininity is what got me angry in the first place," she snapped.

"Hey, you're the one who decided to dress all different," I stuttered.

"I wear skirts with my uniform," she replied.

"Not skirts like that."

"Can one of you fix me so it doesn't look like I wet myself?" Kent exploded. Fred pointed his wand at Kent, still giggling fiercely.

"NOT YOU! YOU'LL MAKE ME LOSE EVERYTHING!" Kent yelped, pulling Kaylie in front of him.

"Kenneth, sweetie, did you have an accident?" Mrs. Scott announced, walking over from the clump of adults and pulling Kent away from Kaylie.

"No Mother, I did not have an accident. I'm not five!"

"Then why are the fronts of your trousers all wet?" She tsked, like Kent wet himself on a daily basis. She took out her wand and flicked it, making the wet spot instantly disappear.

"Now you all better get on the train," she announced, looking up at the large clock. Mum was consoling Lily who was crying again and Dad had pulled Albus aside. Everyone was saying goodbye to their parents and flooding onto the train.

"Now you three please be good. I don't want any more owls from McGonagall." Mrs. Scott lectured, looking at the three of us. Kaylie huffed and shot her mother a look.

"Well, you two be good and don't drag Kay into your shenanigans," she laughed, giving her daughter an affectionate pat on the head. Kaylie gave us a smug smile and hugged her mother goodbye.

"See ya' Mum! I'm gonna go get on the train!" I shouted, reaching for my trunk and owl cage.

"Wait James! I don't even get a hug goodbye?" Mum snapped, looking up at me from Lily. Begrudgingly I went over and gave her a quick squeeze around the waist. She pulled back and placed her hands on my shoulders while looking at me critically.

"Stay out of trouble," she announced finally, brandishing a finger.

"Of course mother, you know I always do," I declared, playfully fluttering my eyelashes at her. Her eyes narrowed and she transferred her affection to Albus, who looked like he was going to throw up. Dad came over and I held out my hand. He raised his eyebrows at me, but shook it once.

"Fifth year is a little old to hug your Dad," I explained stoically. Dad smiled and absentmindedly rubbed the thin scar on his forehead.

"Of course it is, son. Please keep out of Minerva's, I mean Professor McGonagall's office," he warned, giving me a stern look. I smiled at him.

"I wouldn't dream of going in there. When do I ever get in trouble? Honestly Dad, your faith in me is astounding," I laughed. Dad ruffled my hair, making it messier. I hoisted my trunk into my hands with Midnight's cage balanced precariously on top. Kaylie and Kent weren't around anymore so I gave Lily a goodbye smile and hobbled over to the train, which gave a loud whistle. I fumbled my way on and found my two friends in an empty car towards the middle of the train. They were struggling to get Kaylie's extra-large trunk onto the rack, but as usual Kaylie wasn't being much help. I nudged the door open with my foot and lowered my trunk to the floor.

"Move," I groaned, bumping Kaylie with my hip and knocking her onto the seat with a small grunt. I grabbed the end and pushed the end of the trunk securely into the rack.

"You could've said please," Kaylie huffed, removing her alice-band that became dislodged when I body-checked her. Kent and I grabbed my trunk and hoisted it up, depositing Midnight's cage next to their gray owl Hoodley.

I threw myself onto a bench and flung my legs up. Kent was already riffling into his bag and pulling out the worn leather folder which he always sealed with his wand. It contained all of our hard work.

"So was it the Yo-Yo?" he questioned excitedly, tapping the folder with his wand so he could pull out a few sheets of paper.

"What about the Yo-Yo?" I replied, furrowing my brow. Our Yo-Yo was our latest project for our own joke line. It was supposed to look like it went in the Muggle Trick section, but really it was enchanted to make the user yo-yo for hours without stopping. So far it only made us yo-yo so fast it made our arm blur and you really couldn't stop it or we inexplicably break out into blue hives. It still needed work.

"Is that the surprise? You worked out the kinks in the Yo-Yo?"

"OH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" I exploded, scrambling up and climbing on top of the bench so I could pull down my school bag.

"It has nothing to do with the joke line, but it's certainly going to help it," I explained, riffling through my already messy bag. I plopped on the floor and flipped it upside down causing the snacks, comic books, summer homework, and spare parchment to spill all over the ground. Kaylie peeked over her book at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Professor Vector won't accept that essay ripped," she announced, pointing to my torn Potions essay. I frowned at it before pushing it aside and grabbing the worn piece of parchment that fluttered to my right.

"James, you wanted to show us a mangy old piece of parchment," Kent snorted, grabbing my potions essay and pushing it over the words of Kaylie's book. She huffed, set her book down, and picked up her wand.

"_Reparo_," she sighed, tapping it and sealing it to perfection. She reached over to her own bag and pulled out the thick leather folder that held her own pristine homework. She carefully placed my own essay in it and gently put it away.

"Now it won't get ripped again," she explained when I gave her a look. I shrugged and shoved the mess to the side, scooting over so I was at Kent's feet.

"This is no ordinary piece of parchment, chum. This will be the secret to the rest of our lives at school. I'm pissed I found it five years too late," I announced, taking out my own wand and clearing my throat. I placed the tip of my wand on the center of the paper and looked up at Kent.

"Nothing happened mate," he snorted, raising one eyebrow at me. He shoved his wild hair out of his eyes, and I refrained from hitting him.

"I haven't done anything yet! I was pausing for dramatic effect," I announced. Kaylie snorted and gave me an innocent look when I glared at her.

"It's okay James. We don't care if you've got a huge surprise or not," she declared sweetly. I glared at her.

"Will you two shut up and let me do this," I snapped, clearing my throat again.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I announced, smiling as the ink lines spread and wound their way across the parchment. I looked up at Kaylie and Kent who were staring at the yellowed paper in awe.

"What _is_ it?" Kent announced, sliding to the floor next to me and taking the map from my hands.

"It's the Marauders Map, obviously. It's wicked! Look, it shows where everyone in the castle is at all times!" I smiled, pointing to the heading and the little labeled names.

"Who're Wormtail, Moody, Padfoot, and Prongs?" Kent questioned, looking at the names inscribed underneath the title.

"I don't know exactly, but Prongs could be my Dad. His patronus is a stag after all," I announced excitedly. Kaylie made a noise in the back of her throat. Kent and I stared at her.

"What?" I questioned.

"There's nobody your dad knew that could be those other three, so we don't know if it's him at all," she started, "where'd you even find it?"

"In his desk. He left one of his drawers unlocked," I shrugged, starting to point out one of the labeled secret passages. Kaylie made another noise.

"What now?" Kent questioned with a small sigh.

"If it was in one of his locked drawers, it _must_ be something dangerous. He is Head Auror. He keeps those things locked away for a reason," she announced.

"It's just a map of Hogwarts. How can that be dangerous in _any_ way possible?"

Kaylie's brow furrowed. She slid onto the ground and kneeled next to me, reaching over my lap to take the map from Kent. Her hair swung in my face, so I swatted her shoulder. She shot me a look and settled back, resting her butt on her heels. She examined the map critically. Unfolding some of the flaps and running her wand along the spindly ink lines. I shot Kent a look. If Kaylie was on board it would make our life so much easier.

She let out a sigh and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She finally looked up at us and bit into her lower lip. She casually flicked some lint off of her black boots (another weird and new thing she started to wear, because she usually wears beat up trainers) and scrunched her nose.

"Well, it _looks_ harmless," she stated, handing the map back to me. Kent and I beamed at each other.

"You'll see KayKay! This is going to make our lives at Hogwarts so much easier, considering all three of us barely fit under the cloak anymore," I announced brightly. She rolled her eyes at me and grabbed a stray pumpkin pasty from my pile of stuff before plopping back on the bench.

"Whatever you say James but if we get in trouble I'm blaming it on you," she announced, ripping the package open with her teeth and taking a huge bite. I smiled and threw another slightly smooshed pasty at Kent. Good to know that even with a change of clothes she's still same old Kaylie.

**ӿӿ****Kaylie****ӿӿ**

"Hey Kay, can you think of a reason that we keep getting these hives? I only put a drop of the Repetitive Draught and hives aren't even one of their usual side-effects," James groaned. I looked up from my book and sighed. James' arms were covered in large violent blue hives. I scrunched my brow and motioned for him to hand me the bright purple toy.

"What activates it?"

"The first time you let it drop," Kent answered, crawling over to my feet and resting his elbows on the cushion next to me. I bit my lip.

"We used a drop of Repetitive Draught along with a Sticking Charm so you can't take it off," Kent continued.

"Well it could be an adverse effect of the potion combined with the charm. Maybe if you alter the potion a bit?" I suggested, flipping the toy in my hands and peering at the string wound inside.

"Alter what though?" James questioned, furiously scratching his arms. Where he scratched didn't just leave faint red marks as usual, but turned the hives hot pink. He looked at his arm bewilderedly.

"That's new! They've never turned pink before!"

"JAMES! What the heck happened to your arm?"

I looked up at Dominique as she slid open the glass door to the compartment. Three of her friends were peering into the small room. I felt my mouth go dry and my heart start to pound. One of the guys was leaning against the doorjamb and trying not to laugh.

"It's just a side-effect. It goes away eventually," he grumbled, pushing Dom away as she tried to grab his blue and pink covered arm.

"Side-effect of what?"

A strange noise came out of my mouth. Why did Dom have to walk by with_ him_ at _this_ moment?

"Our Yo-Yo," Kent explained, pointing to the disk in my hand. _He _walked into the cart and stopped in front of me. I think I squeaked again.

"Can I see it?" He questioned. I nodded and gently placed it into his hand.

"Yo-Yo's are muggle toys," he explained as one of his other friends looked on with a confused expression.

"Don't use it," James warned, waving his bad arm around. _He_ raised his eyebrows and hesitantly handed it back to me, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he looked at me.

"Kaylie, right?"

I nodded. He knows my name! He knows my name. Oh my holy Hippogriffs.

"I'm Luke," he declared, like I didn't already know. He was Luke Masters. Ravenclaw sixth year. Chaser on the House team. Sixth year prefect. Of course I know who he is and he's noticing me!

"Did you know Chasers are next most fouled players in Quiddich besides the Seeker," I blurted out. Why the _hell_ did I just say that? Not only was it a completely obvious statistic it didn't even pertain to the conversation whatsoever and now everyone is looking at me. I felt my face heat up.

"Well, I'd expect the Quiddich commentator to know that much," he replied. My words dried up in my throat.

"Yeah, well, I just thought you ought to know, so you can look out for stuff out on the pitch…" I answered lamely.

"Will do," he laughed, touching Dom's elbow.

"We can tell Vic about James on the way back, I don't think you can do anything about that rash," he stated. Dom shot him a reproachful look.

"Because she's studied all that extra healing stuff, not because you're not capable," he droned, giving her a slight eye roll and offering his elbow to her. She huffed, but took it anyways, giving me a questioning glance before he led her out of the cart. James and Kent were looking at me.

"If you give me your recipe later tonight, I'll figure out what you need to take out of the potion," I squeaked, roughly handing the Yo-Yo back at Kent.

"Thanks…but wanna explain why you suddenly just started quoting _Quiddich Through The Ages_?" James snorted, starting to laugh. He was itching his arms, causing the rash to flash between hot pink and blue as his fingernails ran over it.

"I don't know!" I wailed, covering my face with my hands.

"What is _with_ you?" Kent questioned, tugging at one of my arms.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing to pop in my head. Which is always a statistic," I grumbled.

"But it was just Luke…" James announced. Luckily the door slid open again and Victorie flounced in, followed closely by Elizabeth Longbottom and Connor Finnigan from our year.

"The corridor's been buzzing that you have a flesh eating disease!" Connor exclaimed, coming over and grabbing James' wrist.

"Wicked," he announced as Lizzy squeaked.

"That can't be good James. Maybe you should wait and see what Madame Harvey sees it," she sighed, sitting next to me on the bench.

"No, I don't think that's necessary. It's obviously one of their stupid prank things," Victorie sighed, opening one of the two little pots she was carrying. She snatched James' arm away from Connor and spread a thick yellow paste on a small section and then took a little bit from the second pink pot and did it on another patch. In about ten seconds the spot from the pink pot vanished.

"Put this on your arm," she sighed, before shooting me a look.

"But this is the Ten Second Pimple Banisher!" James announced, looking at the bright pink lid.

"You want the rash?" Victorie responded. James snorted and began to apply the paste.

"I'm going to get pumpkin juice from the trolley. Be right back," I sighed, following Victorie out of the cart. We walked down the corridor in silence for a couple seconds before I sighed.

"I blurted out a fact. He knew my name and I blurted out a fact," I groaned. Victorie giggled.

"Don't worry. Just practice talking to other cute boys and work up to him," she replied, slipping an arm around my shoulder. "You going to ever tell me who he is?"

"Never!" I exclaimed. I handed the plump witch a few sickles and took the couple flagons of pumpkin juice.

"Don't worry Kaylie. It'll be okay. You look really cute, by the way," Victorie laughed, making her own purchase and waving goodbye. I walked back to my own cart, lost in thought. How am I supposed to practice if I don't like anyone else? I just don't get it. I can talk to James and Kent. I can even talk to Connor and other boys of my house. But then bam! I get tongue tied.

I slipped into the cart and threw James and Kent a flagon. Lizzy was reading a large book on Herbology with her back against the window while Connor built a house out of exploding snap cards. James and Kent had put away all their plans and were fervently discussing Quiddich strategy. I plopped down with my own book and opened it up. But for once I wasn't reading the words in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, did you figure it out?" James questioned, plopping next to me in the Great Hall the next morning. His hair was everywhere, his tie was crooked, his sweater vest was stuffed into his back pocket and his robes were flung over his arm. I sighed and set down the toast I was nibbling on before carefully adjusting his tie.

"Yeah, I think you need to put in five less lacewing flies after you pickle them separately for at least a full night. That _should_ balance everything out," I replied, as James grinned and grabbed a piece of toast off my plate.

"You are brilliant!" He exclaimed, stuffing his toast in his mouth and depositing his robe over the bench. He straddled the bench and shot an apprehensive look towards the Ravenclaw table where Albus and Rose were nestled.

"Are you alright? You were pretty shocked when he got sorted into Ravenclaw last night," I questioned through a mouthful of porridge. I gave a small wave to Kent who was trudging into the hall, still half asleep. His uniform was in disarray and his jumper was on backwards. He wasn't exactly a morning person. I poured him a cup of coffee as he settled into the bench and turned back to James. I couldn't tell what he thought of my question because his face was obstructed by the vest he was pulling over his head. When it popped out of the opening, his face was unreadable. I looked earnestly at him as he shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean I know he's a bright kid and all but I expected him to be in Gryffindor with me. He's the first Potter in generations to get sorted into another house," James announced, pulling the platter of sausages to him. He grabbed a griddle cake, drizzled it with syrup and wrapped his sausage with it.

"He has all your cousins in Ravenclaw. Louis, Dom and all. And that's appalling," I grimaced.

"It's delicious," he remarked, opening his mouth while it was full. I shot him a disgusted look.

"Time tables Gryffindors!" Professor Longbottom announced, coming to our table and passing them down.

"Kent, your jumper is on backwards," Professor remarked, handing me my schedule. I examined it and smiled.

"We have Care of Magical Creatures first thing! We get to see Hagrid!" I announced as Kent grunted and struggled to get his jumper the right way.

"Brilliant! I wanted him to look at Midnight. He's been acting weird since he came back from your house a couple weeks ago," James announced while gulping orange juice. I began plaiting my long hair, pulling the plait over my shoulder and securing it with a tap of my wand. Kent was finishing off his coffee and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"Do we have it with the Slytherins this year?" he questioned, stifling a yawn.

"No…the Ravenclaws, so we have it with Louis," James remarked, looking at his time-table.

"Sweet! I hear we play them first this season. But we have to re-try out because Ryan Wood became captain this year. I wonder if he will be as harsh as his older brother was two years ago," Kent announced, giving the tall boy a wave as the loud gong announced the end of breakfast. I grabbed my bag and hoisted it over my shoulder and swinging my plait down my back.

"Try-outs are Saturday chums! I want to start a whole week earlier then usual," Ryan announced and he pushed past us with Fred.

"See you then!" James declared, practically bouncing. He, Victorie and Kent were Chasers; Fred was the only returning beater so they will trial for that; Ryan was Keeper; and we need to find a new seeker all together. I was just the school commentator because brooms were one of the few things I wasn't very good at.

We exited the Great Hall and walked out of the huge main doors into the bright sunshine. People were already milling about in different directions to head to class. I took a deep breath of fresh air. I was completely ready to get started with my school year. I slid a little bit as we made our way down the hill towards Hagrid's hut, but James grabbed my elbow steadying me.

"This is why trainers are better," he laughed, pointing to my knee high black boots. I blushed.

"But I like these," I remarked, bending over to brush some grass off of one shoe.

Hagrid was standing at the rough wooden table against the back of his cabin and was chopping up large pieces of raw meat. He waved at us as we approached. I smiled at the large man. We've become very close with him because of James and try to have tea with him a couple times a week.

"Have a nice Summer Holiday?" He questioned as James, Kent and I went over to talk to him. Kent let his elbows rest on the table. He cocked his head to the side and wrinkled his nose.

"This for the lesson Hagrid?" James questioned from the ground where he was playing with Beast, Hagrid's new boarhound puppy. Fang had passed away this past summer and Hagrid was so distraught James' dad got him a new one.

"Righ'. I have to ge' you all ready fer yer O.W.L.S" he announced, brushing the big piles of meat into the paper bag. He turned around and looked at me, his brow furrowing for a second.

"You look different, Kaylie," he remarked. I looked down at myself.

"She's made her uniform all girly," James laughed, pointing to my skirt which I shortened a tad over the summer.

"What's wrong with it? What is with you two criticizing me lately? You've been on my case since we've got on the train," I announced, my voice rising slightly.

"I think she looks nice," Louis declared, coming over and slinging an arm around my shoulder. Hagrid's eyes crinkled.

"Kaylie always looks nice, you two leave her alone," he commanded, clicking his tongue. Beast barked and followed him as Hagrid called the class to order. The group of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fifth years gathered into a group.

"Righ', this is a big year fer all of you. O.W.L.S year. You'll have a practical exam and a written, but this time it will be with moderators and not me," Hagrid explained. Beast nudged his nose against the bag of meat. Hagrid nudged him away.

"Fer yer first lesson, we'll be goin' a bit ways into the forest here," he explained, jerking a head to the Forbidden Forest. A few of the girls gasped. Please, the forest is nothing. We followed Hagrid along the perimeter and then a little ways into the forest where a paddock stood. Oh, Thestrals, duh. I looked at the skeletal creatures, who stared back at me with milky white eyes. Hagrid asked the obvious question.

"Who can see them?"

Kent and I raised our hand along with one Ravenclaw girl. James looked at us and bit his lip. I felt myself start to shake. Kent took my hand and gave it a small squeeze. Hagrid noticed Kent and I and gave us a small nod.

"Right, you can only see Thestrals if you've seen death, so I'm glad most of you can't see them. Can anyone tell me why they're special?" Hagrid announced. I felt my arm start to itch. I wanted to raise my hand, but it felt like lead.

"They have a fantastic sense of direction. They know where anything is," Louis announced from the back.

"Good, good. Five points to Ravenclaw. Anything else?"

My words were stuck in the throat. I could feel Kent's hand shaking in mine. The fact that we could see Thestrals was the difficult part of all this. I know all the answers, but I don't want to answer. I felt another hand slip in mine. I looked down and followed the arm up. James was smiling at me. I let go of Kent's hand and raised my hand.

"You have the largest trained herd in Europe. It's what pulls the carriages to the castle at the start of term. Once trained, they are immensely loyal. Quite brilliant creatures really," I announced, my voice shaking. Kent was tugging at the bottom of his sweater and blinking furiously.

"Right. Ten points to Gryffindor," Hagrid replied.

"Now, why don't we feed them and I'll show you how to, uh, care for them," Hagrid declared, beckoning the crowd forward. He passed out chunks of meat to feed to the horse-like creatures and came over to us.

"Right. I'm sorry, I should've warned yeh that we were seeing Thestrals today," Hagrid said gently. I needed to sit down. James straightened his shoulders and led me to a log off to the side, once he made sure I was sitting, he gently prodded Kent in the back so he was doing the same. I rest my head on my twins' shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Do you guys want to talk about it?" James questioned on my other side. I could feel Kent shaking his head.

"Why don't you three take break early?" Hagrid suggested.

"What homework do we have?" I questioned, finally opening my eyes. Hagrid laughed.

"A foot on History of Thestrals," he replied with a smirk. James stood up and hoisted me to my feet. I offered Kent my hand. He looked me in the eyes and smiled. I yanked him up and allowed him to hug me. When we broke apart, Kent coughed and turned to the side, roughly wiping his face with his hand. James was tactfully looking towards the thestrals.

"Right, we have about a half hour before History of Magic. Shall we go to the lake?" James questioned finally. I nodded and followed their retreating figures. What a way to start off term.

**ӿӿJamesӿӿ**

I looked at Kent and Kaylie. They were staring across the lake in a stupor. I have to do something to snap them out of it. I bit my lip and looked at Kaylie's profile. In the time that I've known her, I've never seen her cry about this. Not once. Kent, well I never actually _seen_ him cry, but he has. Kaylie is a different breed of human, I swear.

"You know Dad is still looking," I stated quietly. Kaylie and Kent's heads snapped over in my direction.

"But it's been three years…." Kaylie whispered.

"You think that will stop my dad? No, he's not going to stop until they catch him," I replied. Kent shot me a small smile and picked up a rock from the edge of the lake. He flicked it across the inky surface with a twitch of his wrist.

"It's weird to think it's been that long. Seems like yesterday we had a family of four, not three," he answered.

"Dad will catch him. He always catches the bad guy. I mean, he defeated the most evil wizard that ever lived," I declared, hopping up and offering Kaylie a hand. She smiled at me and took it, allowing me to hoist her to her feet.

"Thanks James," she smiled. I shrugged and scuffed up the back of my hair.

"It's my dad, not me," I replied. I looked over Kaylie's shoulder.

"Hey, there's my brother!" I declared, jogging towards Greenhouse Three. Albus was standing with his fellow Ravenclaw first years, flanked by a smoldering red head and a boy with white blonde hair.

"Hey Al, how was your first class?" Kaylie questioned at my shoulder, panting slightly.

"It was alright. We had potions with the Hufflepuffs," he replied with a small grimace.

"Professor Vector practically growled when she saw Al," Rose giggled.

"Yeah, she thought he'd be like you," the other boy laughed, slicking a hand over his hair.

"You're a Malfoy, right?" I questioned with a small frown.

"Yup, Scorpius," he answered with a shy smile. I furrowed my brow and motioned to Rose and Albus to follow me.

"What is it James?" Al sighed.

"Are you sure he's a right sort? You've heard Uncle Ron talk about the Malfoy's," I whispered. Kaylie and Rose snorted.

"What?"

"James that is unbelievably prejudice. He's in Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake," Kay sighed as Kent snickered.

"I'm just saying that we're all raised by our parents and _his_ Dad is supposedly an ogre," I snorted.

"James, I think we can tell the right sort from the wrong sort," Rose snapped, grabbing Albus' elbow and dragging him back to the group.

"I was just looking out for you, you twat!" I shouted after them. Kent slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Just give it up, James. Al's a smart kid, otherwise he wouldn't be in Ravenclaw," Kent explained, starting to walk us back towards the castle.

"We both know you're _such_ a caring older brother and all." Kaylie put in with a slight giggle.

"You two are taking the micky out of me, aren't you?" I grumbled, looking at my two best friends shiftily. Kaylie giggled again and shifted her bag higher on her shoulder.

"Of course not, why would I do that?" she teased. I stuck my tongue out at her and put all my weight on the heavy front doors, sliding them open enough for us to step into the front hall. We made our way down the hall to the queue of students milling outside of Professor Binns classroom.

"Where'd you go during Care of Magical Creatures you three?" Connor questioned, playing with a vomiting hackysack from WWW.

"Hagrid had us go get something from his hut," I explained quickly. Kaylie and Kent shot me a thankful look.

"Ah. It was bloody bizarre. There we were holding out pieces of meat and they were being eaten in thin air," he continued, kicking the hackysack in between his feet. The classroom door swung open by itself. The class filed in, taking respective seats towards the back of the room. We managed to get a table to ourselves in the back corner. Kaylie was already taking out a sheaf of parchment, multiple quills, a quill sharpener and two bottles of ink. She carefully arranged it around herself in a meticulous order.

"Kaylie, can I take this quill?" I whispered, reaching for one of her extras. She smacked my hand with an indignant squeak.

"That's my second backup!" she hissed as I smirked at her.

"Kaylie, you don't need three backups," Kent coughed from her other side.

"Yes, I do! I've had it like this since first year! One incase I drop one. One incase I accidentally over sharpen. One for the red ink to do titles and underlines then two backups for that one….oh shut _up_ you two." she snapped. Kent and I began to shake in silent laughter. Teasing Kaylie for her OCD was one of our favorite pastimes. Professor Binns had begun lecturing about Goblin Rebellions or something without any form of introduction or hello. The classroom was already stifling hot. I loosened my tie and removed my robes so I could roll up the sleeves of my school shirt.

"James, you're making it crooked," Kaylie sighed, brandishing the end of her quill at my tie.

"It's bloody hot in here," I whispered back, edging away so she couldn't fix it for me. She huffed and began to copiously take notes. I reached over and grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment from her spare pile, ignoring the glare, and started to sketch out an idea I had for a new prank. Kent leaned back in his chair so he could look at it behind Kaylie.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Trick quill. Give it to someone and it spells _everything_ wrong," I explained, reaching across Kaylie to hand it to him.

"Would you like to trade spots with me?" She hissed, pushing my arm away.

"No, I'm good here. Kent needs to see your notes too," I snorted, leaning back and wiggling my eyebrows at Kent. He gave his sister a triumphant look. She let out a small snort and continued to copy down Professor Binns words. Connor was tossing his hackysack to Trevor Thomas across the room. Elizabeth was torn between liking it and attempting to take notes. The rest of my class was in a complete stupor, heads buried in arms or looking listlessly out the window. Kaylie was completely engrossed in the lesson, her head bowed duteously over her notes.

"Kay," I hissed, poking her in the side. She glared at me briefly before going back to writing.

"Kay," I tried again. She paused to switch quills and ignored my persistent pokes.

"What is it James," she snapped. The classes head swiveled in her direction. She started to blush and bowed her head against the looks.

"I was just going to tell you that I think you're worse than my Aunt Hermione was when she was in school," I whispered, taking a hanky out of my pocket and quietly wetting it down with my wand.

"Gee thanks James, I don't know what I'd do without your compliments. I frankly don't think I'd make it through the day," she replied deadpanned. I handed her the hanky and she stared at me blankly, her quill poised over her paper.

"What's that for?"

"You've got ink on your nose," I laughed, pointing to the smudge on the bridge of her nose. She blushed and took the hanky from me, quickly scrubbing her face as the bell rang.

"Kaylie! Catch!" Trevor shouted, throwing the orange hackysack at her face as we made our way through the throng of students to lunch. She looked up sharply as the object came hurtling at her face. She yelped and covered her face with her arms. Reflexively my hand jutted out in front of her, catching the ball in my palm. The object screamed on impact, causing a gaggle of Slytherin girls to look at me in alarm.

"I just saved your life," I remarked proudly. "That's twice today."

Kaylie shot me a weary look as Kent let out a bark of laughter.

"I'll let you borrow my history notes for that essay due tomorrow, then we can call it even." She snorted. Trevor ran over to us and placed a hand on Kaylie's shoulder.

"Sorry about the VomitSack Kay, thought you'd catch it," he smiled, taking the seat I was going to sit in next to Kaylie at our house table. I stopped short and furrowed my brow. Kent shook his head and moved over so I could sit between him and Connor.

"What's that all about?" Kent questioned, pulling a platter of chips over to us.

"It could be the fact that Kaylie transformed into a total Veela over the holiday," Conner laughed, piling gravy onto his mashed potatoes. Kent and I stared at him.

"What? It's true. Trev and I were discussing it last night. I don't know what it is. The shorter skirts, the way she walks, but she's become quite the hot commodity. I heard a couple of Louis' friends discussing it too. She's quite the discussion of the school," he answered, scooting back from our gazes.

"That's my sister," Kent grumbled, pushing his plate away from himself. I looked around him at Kaylie. She was chatting easily with Trevor and Lizzy. Laughing at something one of them said. Connor was right. Her hair was shinier, her clothes more fitted. Who knew that _this_ is what Kaylie was hiding?

"What are you glaring at?" Kent whispered, following my gaze. His eyebrows shot up when he noticed what I was staring at.

"James!" he declared.

"What? I'm curious about what's so funny," I replied with a small cough. Something wasn't right about Kay getting all this attention. Something wasn't right at all.

**ӿӿKentӿӿ**

Now that Connor mentioned it, I began noticing all the attention Kaylie was getting throughout the day. It wasn't just guys from our house or even our year. There was that seventh year Hufflepuff, that none of us have ever spoken to, who offered to help with her books on her way to Ancient Runes. James and I just gaped, causing a traffic jam of people that were following us to Divination. She blushed but declined his offer, giving us a small wave goodbye and promising to save us a seat in Potions.

"I don't like this," James grumbled as we climbed the stairs to the North Tower.

"Don't like what?" I questioned, hoisting my bag higher on my shoulder.

"All of this with Kaylie. It's just so….random…I don't know," James replied, balancing the VomitSack on the back of his hand.

"Right? I don't even know what brought this on, she just got up to get ready for September 1st and was completely a _girl_," I snorted. Lizzy Longbottom caught up with us, panting slightly.

"Hey guys, I thought I was going to be late. I was talking to dad," she gasped, clutching a stitch in her side. James and I exchanged looks.

"What are you all worked up about? I noticed you arguing about something," she asked after she fully caught her breath. This was actually quite a challenge considering we were climbing the tight spiral staircase that leads to the classroom door.

"Nothing really. We were just talking about Kaylie," I explained. Lizzy grinned and tightened one of her pigtails.

"Doesn't she look lovely? I don't think she's going to have any trouble getting a date to the Victory Ball this year, don't you? I'm completely jealous. Maybe she'll give me a makeover so someone will ask me," Lizzy sighed. I didn't even think of the Victory Ball. It was an annual dance that was thrown every year on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. But why would _Kaylie_ care about that.

"She did all this so she could get a _date_?" James exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks. "But the three of us always skip it. It's never been that big of a deal."

"Maybe she wanted to go this time," Lizzy shrugged before climbing the silver ladder to the classroom. James shot me a confused look.

"Don't look at me! She doesn't talk to me about this stuff," I hissed, following Lizzy up the ladder. We took a seat in our usual squashed beanbags in the back corner.

"You're her twin, you should know about this stuff," James whispered as Professor Trelawney glided her way into the room.

"Do you talk to Lily, or Rose, or Dom or any of your other girl cousins about stuff like that?" I snorted. James cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"I see your point." He concluded. Professor Trelawney placed a crystal ball on our table and gave us a stern look.

"Broaden your minds my dears! See beyond the mundane! Record your observations of your partner's future," she declared in a misty voice. James and I sat on either side of the crystal and glared at our distorted reflections.

"I just don't get what brought it on," James announced finally, "Somehow I don't think that Kaylie would stoop to the point of putting the dance to her top priority."

"Why don't you ask Vic? She spent a lot of time with her over the summer," I suggested after a short period of silence. James sighed and picked at the fringe of the pillow he was sitting on.

"Do we care that much? I mean if we get her angry enough she won't help us with our homework," he concluded with an impish smile. I nodded thoughtfully. He had a valid point.

"That, my friend, is a smart move. We should probably just keep an eye on the situation, but not do anything to get Kaylie particularly angry at us," I replied, offering him my hand. James gave it a quick shake and peered into the glass bulb.

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" He whispered, tapping the ball with his finger tip. I scrunched my eyes and glared hard at the surface.

"I honestly have no idea, mate," I sighed. James stifled a laugh and peered intently into the crystal.

"Well I see a fat gob. I wonder if that means you'll make a loud mouth declaration!" He announced in a mystical voice. I leaned back and rammed a shoe into his shin.

"Oi! That hurt!" James hissed, laughter hidden behind every word.

"If any of us have a fat gob, it's you." I laughed. James shrugged and pulled his bag into his lap. It was even more of a mess now that school started because amongst his comic books and snacks he had his books and quills.

James began pulling clumps of papers out of his bag. There were sketches and lists mixed in amongst his summer homework. Finally he found a used piece of paper with what looked like one of our old jokes recipies on it. He shoveled everything back into his bag and attempted to flatten the paper on the small table.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, looking around the crystal at him. He began to crease and fold the paper, waving a hand at me.

"I'm making a dragon," he explained when I began to nudge him with my shoe. I laughed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting nothing out of this bloody ball," he giggled. He finally finished folding a little dragon. James brandished his wand and lightly tapped the two wings.

"_Locomotor Wings,_" he muttered, sending the dragon's wings flapping. He did a sweep with his wand and flicked it, sending the dragon into the air. Connor and Trevor were watching us at this point, attempting to stifle their laughter. James pointed it to their table, floating the dragon with its tiny flapping wings at Connor and Trevor. Trevor took out his wand and performed _Wingardium Leviosa_ so he could float it around. I took out my wand and shot a careful look at Professor Trelawney. She was bent over the table that held Becca Rounds and Sarah Dawson.

"_Incendio_," I whispered, twisting my wrist a bit so the fire didn't overtake the paper, but make a small jet fly out of the nostril of the dragon. Trevor cheered silently and directed the dragon so it flew over Rory Harolds and Lizzie's table. James pointed his wand at it causing it to sweep low over Rory's hair while I made it breathe more fire. Rory shrieked and chucked a paper ball at me.

"Mr. Potter! I don't suppose you'd like to tell the class what you viewed during your crystal gazing?" Professor Trelawney snapped, her mystical demeanor gone. The dragon dropped on top of Rory's head and she shrieked again as Lizzie brushed it to the floor. James shot me a panicked look and I mimed choking myself.

"I—uh—saw that Kent's going to lose his voice?" James mumbled. I smacked myself on the forehead and pretended to pass out.

"No! That he's going to get hit in the head with one of these balls?"

I covered my face with my hands and tried not to groan out loud.

"Everyone will turn in a complete profile of crystal gazing at the next class," Professor Trelawney announced, flicking her wand at the trap door which fell open when a bang. The class groaned as they shoved their books in their bags and prepared to meet Kaylie at potions. While only half of us were taking Care of Magical Creatures, Kaylie was the only fifth year that decided to take Ancient Runes so she studies it with the Hufflepuff fifth years.

I swept up the dragon as we made our way to the trap door. I began to hover it with my wand as we walked down the steps.

"Kent, that was a clever trick. How did you make it not set completely on fire?" Becca questioned, her arm threaded through Sarah's.

"You just twist your wrist so you can concentrate the fire to one spot. Kay taught it to me," I shrugged. James took the dragon from me again. Sweeping it over Rory and making the paper cut through her long wavy hair. She swatted at it, giggling and shrieking at James. I shot him a questioning look. He shrugged and gave me an impish grin. What is the world coming to? Kaylie is dressing up for boys, and suddenly, within one class period James is flirting with Rory Harolds who he _always_ claimed was a ditz no matter how much I claim otherwise. I thought he knew I _kinda_ had a thing for Rory?

"Kent, hello?" Becca giggled, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?" I questioned, clearing my throat.

"I asked if you would teach me sometime?" She repeated, looking at me through her eyelashes. I stared at her face. She had short, blunt hair, almost as black as James and a button nose sprayed with freckles. I never really noticed her alone because she and Sarah were always attached at the hip. I gave one last look at Rory who was giggling at something James said to her.

"Yeah, sure Becca, I can show you after dinner if you'd like," I answered earnestly. Becca beamed at me and swatted Sarah who had collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, that'd be brilliant Kent!" she sighed, pulling Sarah slightly ahead as we hit the entry hall. I grabbed the sleeve of James' robe and yanked him away, shooting Rory an apologetic look. She shrugged and skipped over to Lizzie who was examining us with a critical eye.

"I think I just asked Becca on a study date…" a whispered. James accidently sent the dragon into the wall. He blinked at me.

"Where'd that come from? I didn't know you fancied her," he stated, goggling me.

"I didn't know you fancied Rory," I shot back.

"I don't…" James stated, looking at his trainers.

"You were flirting with her," I remarked, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Kent, you know I wouldn't go for her…you still like her don't you? Best mates don't do that."

I looked at my best friend, who was looking sincerely at me with big brown eyes. He shot a small look at Rory behind him and then looked back at me.

"Nah, I got over that. I think I fancy Becca now," I remarked, giving James a clap on the shoulder. James grinned at me before jogging back and picking up the slightly smooshed dragon. He began to straighten the dragon out to its old form. I looked at Sarah and Becca who were sashaying into the potions dungeon. Becca shot me a cute smile over her shoulder. Yeah, I fancy Becca now.

**ӿӿKaylieӿӿ**

I was the first one into the Potions room, as always. I chose a table in the back, took the middle seat, and began to unpack my potion supplies. I took a rag and wiped down the table before setting my cauldron in the middle. My potions kit above it. My two knives beneath the kit. Then my note taking supplies on the right. I smoothed out my braid, noticing the end start to curl. Looks like the Sleekeazy I applied this morning is wearing off, thank Merlin I bound it into a braid. I smoothed out my skirt and kicked my heels against the rung on my stool.

My head felt like it was filled with lacewing flies. My new "makeover" was working and Victorie was ecstatic.

"I heard that the Hufflepuff Quiddich Captain offered to walk you to class," she remarked as I was making my way to potions.

"Yeah, but that's no big deal…" I replied.

"No big deal? Oh mon amie, the castle is a buzz. You are the talk of the town. All the boys are wondering where you came from and if you're spoken for," Vic giggled, throwing her hair over her shoulder and walking to the staircase that led to Transfiguration.

Everyone's talking about me? I wanted to shout after her and figure out what exactly they were saying. And who were saying it? Was Luke talking about me? That's all I really cared about.

"Kaylie!" James shouted. I looked up. The room had filled without me even noticing it.

"Good, you're in the middle. Professor Vector is probably going to give us a wicked difficult potion first thing," he announced, sliding into the seat next to me. Kent took my other side, looking more contemplative than usual. I raised my eyebrows at him. He shrugged and played with a little paper dragon he was holding.

"What's with Kent?" I whispered, leaning over to James.

"He's probably nervous about his study date with Becca tonight," James shrugged, reaching in front of me to clap Kent on the shoulder.

"You have a study date with _Becca_? As in Becca Rounds? Didn't you say last year that the only relationship she would ever have was with Sarah?" I whispered, nudging Kent with my elbow.

"You will attempt a Draught of Peace. The ingredients and instructions are on the board. There will be no need for talking," Professor Vector barked, flicking her wand at the board which wrote the instructions and ingredients in elegant script. I began to unpack my ingredients and lined them up behind my cauldron in the order I would use them. I pulled a sheet of paper forward to copy down the recipe and looked at Kent. I let out a huff of air and grabbed a ragged sheet of paper from his pile.

_What about Rory? What happened with that?_

Kent looked at what I wrote, shot a look around the room and pulled it close.

_Got over it during summer hols. Just drop it, okay? Now how small do you cut this hellebore?_

"You shred it, and then stew it into syrup," I whispered, finishing the recipe and opening _Asiatic Anti-Venoms _for emergency sakes against hellebore. Put on my dragon hide gloves and began to roll the leaves into a tight cylinder. I began to carefully shred the leaves into perfect pieces. I took this opportunity to look up at Kent through my lashes. He had watched what I did and was copying my movements. I finished my shredding and picked up the leaves with my knife before depositing them in my potion. I was actually really confident about this one because I practiced it over summer. I added the little bit of water and lit a fire under my cauldron with a prod of my wand.

"How was Ancient Runes, Kay?" James asked quietly as I began to grind my moonstone into powder. I looked up at him in shock. Since when does he care about how my class goes?

"It was fine…" I replied, looking into my cauldron. I stuck the glass rod in and pulled it out. The syrup _just_ coated it. I ladled it out into a vial and began to compose the base of the potion.

"Any more Hufflepuffs ask to hold your books?" he snorted. I flicked my braid over my shoulder and straightened up.

"Not since Michael Phillips, no," I answered coolly.

"I bet he's just trying to get tactics behind the team," James laughed. I put down my knife and stared at him. Kent groaned behind my back.

"Excuse me?"

"You know…since you're so close with the three chasers," James continued, emptying his powdered moonstone into his cauldron. It hissed and let out a large puff of blue smoke.

"So boys can't like me?"

"I never said that…it's just weird that seventh years are asking. I'm sure Trevor actually likes you," he remarked, sitting back and letting his potion stew. He took out the VomitSack from his pocket and began to toss it from hand to hand.

"What? You are such a bloody arse James. Seventh years can ask to hold my books without some ulterior motive," I snapped. Kent was banging his head on the clean part of the table.

"Okay! They can!" He exclaimed as I smacked him on the shoulder with my text book. He fumbled the ball in his hands and it fell to the stone floor. With an almighty burp noise orange goo exploded over the three of us. When some of it landed in James' cauldron a geyser of blue potion exploded to the ceiling.

"POTTER! SCOTT….and SCOTT! McGonagall, NOW!" Professor Vector exploded. The three of us swiveled to look at her. She was covered head to toe in orange goo. I guess she was walking by our table. This must be some sort of record, sent to the Headmasters office before dinner on the first day. I shot James a mutinous look as I squeezed out my braid and wiped the goop from my eyes. I am going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/F: I have a vague idea where this story is going, but I hope that we can take this journey together. I love Harry Potter in every way possible and writing it is the way I extend my love. I'm self-editing as of now, so if anyone see's any sort of foolish mistake; feel free to let me know in a review or private message. I won't get offended, I promise!  
>XOXO,<br>Emmie Rose

* * *

><p>"Well I can't say I haven't been waiting for this," Professor McGonagall sighed, coming down the stairs of her private quarters and standing to the side of the desk. "Though I was hoping we could hold this off until at least Friday you three."<p>

"I didn't do anything this time." Kaylie grumbled. Professor McGonagall gave her a raised eyebrow and she bit her bottom lip. "I'm just saying it's James' fault!" she exclaimed finally. I shot her a dirty look and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"My fault! Oh gee thanks mate, throw me to the Hippogriff!" I snapped, glaring at the side of her head.

"You _are_ the one that dropped that thing," Kent sighed. He was picking at his arm. The goop had hardened at this point and we were all caked with it. Professor McGonagall gave us a sharp look and waved her wand. The goop vanished.

"Thank you Professor," Kaylie sighed, taking her own wand and tapping the end of her plait. It became loose and she begun to run her fingers through it, un-braiding it and letting it flow down her shoulders in tumbles and waves.

"You're welcome Ms. Scott. Now will one of you explain why you're here?" She gave us one of her infamous looks, her lips pressed into a tight line. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Kaylie looked between me and Kent and groaned a little.

"James was being a complete twat—pardon my language—but he wouldn't leave me alone and I was trying to concentrate on my Draught of Peace, since it _will _be on our O.W.L.S-"

"Is it really going to be on our O.W.L.S? Great, I didn't even finish and for once I actually didn't have anything to do with what happened," Kent groaned, glaring at the two of us.

"Yes, and now I'm going to have to stay up late tonight to make it up and beg Professor Vector to take it so I won't get a zero on this whole assignment," Kaylie snapped, glaring right back.

"Alright, continue," Professor McGonagall sighed, her voice rising above Kent and Kaylie's.

"So she hit me and I dropped a VomitSack," I relinquished.

"You dropped a _what_?" Professor questioned, blanching a bit.

"A VomitSack. It's like a muggle toy called a hackysack, but once it hits the ground it explodes," I explained with a small sigh.

"I take it its one of your Uncle's inventions?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I sighed. Professor McGonagall pressed her fingertips together and looked at the three of us.

"You will stay up here for dinner while I talk to Professor Vector and your Head of House about what she wants to do with you. And yes, I will speak to her about your assignment Kaylie. No need to get yourself in a tizzy," Professor sighed, noticing Kaylie getting worked up in one of her states. She stood up and waved her wand, conjuring a plate of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice from thin air.

"Oh and James, your brother and cousin will be meeting with Hagrid tomorrow afternoon," she stated, turning to James. His eyes widened. I remember that day exactly because we accompanied James. Their parents trusted Hagrid with everything, so as each child came to Hogwarts it was Hagrid's job to explain to them their families' part in the uprising and the war. James has had to keep it a secret for the past five years.

"So soon?"

"Well Albus and Miss Weasley are rather inquisitive aren't they?" Professor McGonagall replied with a wry smile. "Oh and I will be, or rather Professor Longbottom will be, writing your parents about this."

Kent and I groaned loudly as Kaylie let out a huff.

"Mum is going to go ballistic! This is the soonest we've been in here yet," I groaned, anticipating the Howler I was most likely going to get. Professor McGonagall let out what could only be a laugh from her.

"If they get _too_ upset at you James, just remind your father about the flying car," she stated before swiftly exiting the room. The three of us sat still for a minute. Flying car? I looked at the food on the table and launched myself at the sandwiches before grabbing a handful of crisps at the same time in order to quell my stomach before we could assess the situation.

"Merlin, I am so hungry I would've gone starkers in a snow storm just to get some food," I groaned in relief. Kent laughed and took a handful of food for himself.

"How much trouble do you think we'll be in?" He questioned.

"Who knows? Vector was completely livid," I declared, spraying food from my mouth in the process. Kaylie gave me a disgusted look.

"It's all because of you James," Kaylie grumbled. I opened my mouth to retort, but Kent let out a small shout.

"It's both your faults, now just shove it and eat," he groaned wearily. Kaylie stuck her tongue out at me before taking her own bite of sandwich. I retorted by opening my mouth at her while it was full. She gagged. I grinned.

"You're gross," she stated simply. I laughed at her and took a large swig of pumpkin juice.

"Speaking of, Rory is quite the looker. I wouldn't mind going to Madam Puttifoot's with that girl and I hate that place." I announced, waggling my eyebrows at Kent. He smirked as Kaylie made a noise of discontent.

"What? I can't fancy a lady?" I questioned, glaring at Kaylie. She tossed her long hair over her shoulder, with it shining in the candlelight it looked like highly polished broomstick wood.

"One, the whole Rory thing came out of _nowhere _James. And two, I wouldn't mind if you were truly fancying a girl, but you're leering. You hog." Kaylie replied with an air of discontent. She smoothed out the front of her robes and sat gingerly on the chair.

"Did you buy some beautifying robes with all those skirts, Kay? Because it was a waste of your money, they don't work." I announced, watching the robes fall to her form in a perfectly flattering way.

"Oh shut it and shove off James before I shove your wand up your nose." She snapped, erasing all the lady-like air she possessed seconds ago.

"Tsk, tsk, no such woman should speak like that. Why do you shove off to bed young lady?" I replied, clucking my tongue and shaking my head, causing a lock of my hair to fall into my eyes. Kaylie advanced towards me a few feet, before stopping and glaring.

"What is _with_ you two today? You've been bickering ever since we sat down in Potions. To be completely honest, it's rather tiring," Kent groaned, looking between the two of us. Kaylie sat down again with a small 'hmph' and took a large bite of her sandwich.

"Can we just get along?" Kent finished, talking to us as if we were children.

"Once James says he's sorry for saying that no guy could find me attractive," Kaylie snorted, looking at me from the corner of her eyes. I sighed and looked between her and Kent, who was eyeing me wearily.

"Fine, fine, I take it back. I was just trying to get you riled up," I sighed, taking a big swig of pumpkin juice. The large portrait of Headmaster Dumbledore was looking at the three of us with an air of humor. He laughed and we looked at him quizzically.

"You three just remind me of some old students that often sat speaking with Professor McGonagall, though I don't believe they were quite as vocal with their arguments," he explained, examining us behind his half-moon spectacles. Kaylie furrowed her brow at him.

"Who?" Kent questioned.

"Oh, their names don't matter. But I can see, from the way you fight, that you care," he finished.

I looked at Kent and Kaylie. They both had expressions of bewilderment upon their faces. Kent's sandwich was hovering halfway to his lips. The door to the office slammed open and a de-gooped Professor Vector came thundering in followed by a very weary Professor Longbottom. He stopped when he saw our faces and cocked his head to the side.

"I was just telling these three that they remind me of some old students that you may know, Professor Longbottom," Dumbledore piped us. Longbottom's face changed to one of realization and he nodded.

"Yes, I can see where you would get that. But these three sure fight more with each other then they did. But I suppose that would be the fact that we have siblings included," he replied.

"Professor! I want reparation, but Headmistress said since they are in your house they are under your jurisdiction, even if it was _my_ classroom," Professor Vector snapped.

"There, there Nettle, I will take care of it. But what do you suggest?"

"A week's worth of detention for the three of them and zeros on the assignment," she answered coldly.

"A zero! Professor, please, you can't give me a zero! Not during O.W.L.S year!" Kaylie gasped, her breathing becoming shallower. Kent and I exchanged looks. Kaylie was working herself into a full blown panic attack.

"Professor, I'll take two weeks detention if you let Kaylie make up her assignment," I announced quietly. Silence fell over the room. Kaylie was giving me a wide-eyed look. "It was my fault after all."

Professor Longbottom gave me an unreadable look. Kaylie was still gaping at me, the tears hanging in the corner of her eyes.

"How about you all get two days detention and ten points taken a piece? I feel that's fair, don't you Nettle?" Longbottom stated calmly. Vector gaped at him.

"It was only a toy," he explained. Vector's face turned bright red and she was glaring at us mutinously.

"If that's what you wish, they have a three foot essay on the properties of moonstone due next lesson. It will be graded as your O.W.L.S will," she stated finally, turning on her heel and striding out of the room.

"I'll be writing your parents about this," Longbottom declared, once the door was shut. We all looked at our feet. Kaylie was still getting over the fact that she was given the opportunity to make up the assignment.

"I'll tell your parents about your suggestion as well, James. It was very noble," he added. I looked up at him. I knew in this moment it was Neville speaking to me and not my Head of House.

"Thank you so much, Professor. Really," Kaylie sighed, her hands still shaking. I slung an arm around her shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze.

"You're welcome Ms. Scott. Now why don't you three go back up to the common room? And count your blessings you didn't have the potions teacher _I_ did when I was at school," Professor stated, standing aside so we could trudge out. I looked at Kaylie and Kent as we walked along the corridor to the main hall. Dinner was just getting out and the throng of students engulfed us. It was then I started to laugh.

"We dodged that bludger didn't we?" I laughed, slinging an arm around each of my friends. They both groaned and gave me identical shoves. I was right though, it could've been worse.

**ӿӿKaylieӿӿ**

I bid James and Kent goodbye as I branched off to go to the library. I needed to start on my Ancient Runes essay and really needed to check out _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_ to complete it. I hefted my bag higher on my shoulder and ran a hand through my long, dark, hair. The Sleekeazy was wearing off, but for some reason it kept its ultra shine. I grabbed the ends and began to examine them for any split hairs that I would have to sever off with my wand. I ran into something solid and ricochet off, sprawling onto the hard stone.

"Oh Merlin! Sorry Kaylie!"

I looked up and wished the floor would just suck me into the depths of the castle. Luke stood over me, offering a hand. Body, why won't you work? Just lift your arm. Do it!

"Are you alright? Do you need to go see Madame Harvey?" He questioned, kneeling down next to me. I sat up and blinked a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I was just…looking at my hair…" I mumbled lamely, flicking it back over my shoulder and feeling my cheeks heat up.

"No, I should've watched where I was going," he remarked. We were sitting at the entrance to the library and Madame Pince was looking like she was going to murder us.

"We better move," I remarked, pointing it out. Luke looked up and let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, well, I'll just catch you later," he remarked picking up the pile of books he got out.

"Oh! Hey, I came for _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_ too!"

Luke looked down at the book under his arm and blushed.

"I got the last one," he answered sheepishly.

"Oh, well that perfectly alright, I'll just do my essay tomorrow," I answered hurriedly, giggling crazily.

"No, you shouldn't have to do that! We can share it." He smiled, proffering me his hand. This time I took it and let him aide me to my feet.

**ӿӿJamesӿӿ**

"So then Vector was threatening us with expulsion, but I performed a quick memory charm and took care of that. But we had to go to McGonagall's because everyone else heard it," I explained as Rory sat riveted in the chair next to me.

"You know how to do a memory charm?" she questioned, breathlessly.

"Please, he can hardly perform a proper banishing charm," Kent snorted as he came down from the dormitory, a worn Wizard's Chess set tucked under his arm.

"And his color changing charm is positively feeble!" Fred shouted from across the room.

"We got detention and some points taken away. Don't listen to any of the bullocks he feeds you Rory." Kent announced, dragging a chair over to the table that Becca was sitting at and setting up the chess set.

I walked over to Kent and smacked him upside the head.

"Ruin my match why don't you," I snapped. Rory laughed and walked over, slipping her arm through mine.

"Don't worry James, I still think it was incredibly brave of you even if you didn't do it," she giggled. Kent snorted and ordered a piece to move. I looked around the common room, which was packed as usual. Victorie sat in a corner, immersed in a book.

"Be right back Rory, I'm going to go see if Vic knows where Kay is," I explained. Rory furrowed her brow but settled back into her arm chair, allowing her grey cat to curl in her lap.

"Hey Vic, have you seen Kay?" I questioned, sliding on the bench next to her. She looked up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"When I left the library she was still there," she smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"But it's past curfew and she's not with us, so she always follows curfew," I remarked, with a slight frown.

"She's a prefect, remember? She has a different one than the common masses," Victorie laughed.

"I always forget she got that bloody badge," I snorted. Victorie frowned and looked past me.

"Rory keeps staring at you," she remarked.

"Yeah, we're hanging out this weekend with Kent and Becca," I replied. Victorie's perfect features scrunched into confusion.

"You are? When did that happen?"

"Today," I laughed, giving my cousin a small shrug and walking back over to Rory.

"Kaylie not around?" Rory asked rather coldly.

"No….she's in the library…" I answered, staring at Rory in confusion. She brightened up at this and scooted over so I could squish in the same arm chair as her. I sunk into it and pulled her legs over my lap.

"So what do you want to do this weekend? I can take you up on my broom," I suggested as Rory beamed at me.

**ӿӿKaylieӿӿ**

I carefully walked back to the Common room, taking as many secret short cuts as I could and attempting to avoid any teachers. It was far after curfew, but Luke and I just lost track of the time. We were in a back corner, studying away, and by the time we looked at our watch it was rounding eleven thirty. I was on cloud nine.

"Flabbergast," I sighed to the Fat Lady. She raised her eyebrows at me but swung forward anyways. I climbed through the portrait hole. The common room was empty except for Victorie, who was slumped over a book in the corner, fast asleep. I walked over and gently nudged her awake.

"What are you still doing down here?" I questioned when she woke up and blinked at me. She gasped when she realized who she was looking at and sat bolt upright.

"Kaylie! You're back! It's late, but you're back. I've been waiting for you!" She gasped, automatically smoothing down her hair.

"Why would you wait for me Vic?" I questioned, sitting next to her and beginning to straighten out her messy books.

"Because James is going out with Rory this weekend," she replied slowly, looking at me like she was handling a near-detonated pack of Exploding Snap cards. I stared at her. Was this supposed to mean something to me?

"So? James can obviously date who he pleases," I answered stiffly.

"Aren't you upset?" Victorie questioned.

"No…though I'm a little mad because Kent _obviously_ isn't quite over her yet."

"You're mad because of Kent?" Victorie screeched.

"Why else would I be upset?"

"Because James was the boy you fancied!"

I stared at her. James? She thought I did all this for _James_? I started to laugh.

"I don't fancy James! That's plain barmy!" I announced in between giggles. Victorie looked at me blankly.

"If you don't fancy James then who do you fancy?"

"Luke Masters," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks go bright red.

"LUKE? As in my sisters friend Luke!"

"Yes! Will you shut up Vic? You'll wake the whole house!" I hissed, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"I was so off! I'm _never_ off! Boy, you're lucky Dom fancies the Hufflepuff Quiddich Captain now, because she would hex you if you went after a boy she was into." Victorie sighed, gathering the neat stack of books I made. She stooped down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"We will make this happen. You can tell me all about it in the morning, over breakfast," she declared, skipping up the steps to the Girls Dormitories.

I watched her light up the steps and into her dorm before sitting back on the cushioned bench and staring into the dying embers of the fireplace. I couldn't help but wonder if it was safe to go up to my own dormitory or if they were all still awake chattering. To be honest, I knew that they were probably still awake because we always used to stay awake gossiping after the first day of classes. Who was seeing who now, who had a change for the worse over summer, stuff like that. They were probably up chattering about how Rory was going out with the debonair and handsome James Potter. I wasn't going to deny what I've heard girls whisper about him and I'm not going to ignore the fact that he is rather handsome. He has perfectly mused black hair, deep brown eyes and the Quiddich helped tone his body, and his smile and charm can sway a giant. Sometimes I think _he's_ part Veela and not just Victorie because he can charm anyone that comes in his path. Too bad I didn't think of him in that way. I guess I can always just perform a silencing charm on the curtains around my bed. I let out a hefty sigh and gazed around the common room at the discarded parchment and broken quills. How come I felt like all the air had been let out from under my wings?

I slowly stood up and looked at my watch. I needed to get to bed, I didn't get to do research on Thestrals that was due next week so I was going to wake up early and get it done before breakfast. I don't want to get behind on the first day, but then again this was the most first day homework we've ever gotten. I trudged up the spiral staircase and reached for the doorknob, but stopped when I heard my name mentioned.

"He said he was going to take me up on his broom this weekend. I don't even think Kaylie's done that," Rory was saying triumphantly.

"Well that's because Kaylie doesn't like to fly. Everyone knows that," Lizzie commented. I gave a silent cheer to Lizzie's guts when it came to her friends. "And what happened to _Kent_?"

I held my breath, hoping they would continue on with the direction that the conversation was going.

"I don't know. James just seemed more interested and it is _James Potter_ after all. Plus, Kent seemed pretty interested in Becca over there," Rory replied. I bit my lip as she spoke about James. It was like she was just interested in him because of what his name is and not who he was. I deliberately cleared my throat and jiggled the doorknob. The chatter became silent. I composed myself and opened the door, slipping into the circular room. Becca and Sarah were clustered on Rory's bed, but they weren't talking anymore. They were oddly immersed the copies of _Witch Weekly_ spread out on the bed. Sarah was painstakingly painting Becca's toenails in the new color changing nail varnish from _Wizard's Wheezes_ that changed according to what mood you were in.

"Hey Kay! Where have you been?" Lizzie exclaimed, putting her book aside and bounding on her knees. She looked at me with her eyes wide. I rolled them to show her that I did, in fact, hear the words uttered behind closed doors.

"I've been at the library," I sighed, sitting down on my trunk and carefully removing my boots. I flipped the soles upside down and began to attack them with a scouring charm. The little posse on the bed broke into a fit of whispers. I finished my shoes and stored them in the bottom of my allotted wardrobe.

"Problem ladies?" I questioned, unbuttoning my school skirt and stripping off my tights and putting them into my laundry bag.

"Not at all Kaylie. You've been in the library this whole time?" Rory questioned, casually flicking through her magazine at an unnatural pace.

"Yeah, I was studying and lost track of time. What's with the inquisition?" I replied turning around to look at them.

"No inquisition, James was just saying to me that it was weird you weren't back yet," Lizzie remarked quickly, smiling at us all.

"James seems to talk about you a lot. Anything going on there?" Rory questioned, putting down her magazine and looking at me harshly. I blinked and began to unbutton my school shirt.

"You know there isn't Rory. We're mates that's it," I sighed, turning back around and pulling out my flannel pajama pants and a tank top. I slipped them on and deposited the rest of my clothes in the laundry hamper. The girls started whispering again. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at them. Lizzie gave me a small smile and patted the bed. I walked over and sat on the bed, drawing my knees up to my chest. Lizzie examined me and grabbed her wand. She flicked her wand, drawing the curtains closed. She flicked it once again, muttering '_muffuliato_'.

"Rory mentions your name in a negative way after every James related sentence," she sighed.

"I don't even fancy him. Honestly I don't Lizzie…I fancy someone else," I admitted, biting my lower lip so I wouldn't smile so big. Our night in the library was still playing in loops through my head.

"I won't pry…" Lizzie sighed, leaning against her headboard.

"No, cancel the spell. I want Rory to hear this, because we both know that they're itching to hear any word that comes from this bed. Just ask why I was so late again," I smirked. Lizzie flicked her wand at the curtains. I gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand in thanks. At least one girl was on my side.

"So, why were you so late tonight? Were you really studying by yourself?" Lizzie asked loudly, giving me a large wink. I planted a palm on my forehead and shook my head. I didn't mean ask so obviously.

"Because I ran into Luke Masters when I was going into the library. He happened to check out the last copy of the book I needed, so he offered we share it. We're going to continue tomorrow after dinner," I explained, finally allowing myself to giggle like the school girl I was. Lizzie's jaw dropped. She wiggled on her legs and readjusted herself.

"Luke Masters, the Ravenclaw chaser?" She questioned in a breathless voice.

"The very one! I didn't even think he knew who I was until we were on the Hogwarts Express yesterday!" I exclaimed. It was nice talking to Lizzie about this. I usually don't have anyone to discuss boys with because James and Kent just look at me as if I've gone mad.

"That's brilliant Kay," Lizzie sighed, patting my hand. I bit my lip and pulled back the curtain. I was half way through the gap between our beds, when Lizzie grabbed my arm. I turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"I'm not saying that you weren't very fashionable before, but you really look fantastic…" Lizzy started, averting her eyes.

"Thanks Liz. I just thought it was time for a change, you know?" I smiled. She looked up at me, blushed, than looked at her hands again.

"Do you think you could give me a few pointers?" She whispered, looking frightfully at the other three beds. The other girls were all tucked away, but the way their blankets moved up and down they were obviously only feigning sleep.

"Well Victorie was the one that worked all the magic, no pun intended, but I'm sure she'd love to help you. But to be completely honest, you're really pretty on your own Liz. Maybe let your hair down once in a while, yeah?" I suggested, giving her a warm smile. She blushed and pulled the blankets higher over her shoulders while fingering the end of her bright yellow hair. I carefully placed my wand on my bedside table and picked up my brush. I began to run it through my waist length hair, teasing out the tangles and knots that have developed now that the hair potion had completely wore off.

"Do you really fancy Luke?" Came a soft voice from across the room. I looked over at Rory, who was sitting up and staring at me thoughtfully.

"You're honestly going nutters for nothing Rory. My relationship with James is completely platonic-er-we're just mates," I explained with a sigh. Rory nodded and settled beneath her covers. I took my wand and extinguished all the lamps that were dimmed around the room. What a first day.

**ӿӿKentӿӿ**

"Kent! Get up!" James shouted as a pillow collided into the back of my head. I raised my face from my pillow and blearily looked up at him.

"Go away, I'll skip class," I grumbled, flipping over and pulling the pillow over my face.

"Dude, its six thirty, but we're sick of hearing you snore. Plus I'm starving," James groaned. I waved a hand at him and let out a loud argumentative grunt. Suddenly I was hoisted upside down by my ankle.

"BLOODY HELL JAMES! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, now fully awake and attempting to pull down my pajama top. James was smirking, holding his wand aloft. Connor and Trevor were in fits of laughter, halfway in between putting on clothes.

"I HATE WHOEVER TAUGHT YOU THAT SPELL! NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

James smirked and swept his wand. I came crashing down on to the bed, bounced off the mattress and to the floor. The laughter stopped. I stared at the ceiling as three faces popped into view.

"You alright, mate?" James questioned hesitantly. I glared at him.

"Didn't really think that through, did you?" I questioned, sitting up and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Not completely, no," James replied, biting his lip and holding back a laugh.

"You owe me _ten_ phony predictions for Divination," I snapped, looking at my opened trunk and all around it.

"Where are my bloody trainers?" I groaned, rolling on my stomach and checking under my bed.

"You still have time to go look for them. Check the common room," Trevor announced, going back to putting on his pants. I groaned, shot one more glare at my still sniggering best friend, and started to go downstairs. I spied my worn trainers underneath a table and grabbed them before glancing around.

The common room was pretty much empty still, except for a lone figure in the corner. They were fast asleep with her deep chestnut hair spread all over the open text book.

"Why is Kaylie down here in her pajamas? Or wait, weren't those _your_ pajama pants?" James questioned, standing behind me and scuffing up his bed head.

"Note the books, don't be thick," I sighed. James smiled at me and trotted over to her. He sat down next to her and gave me an impish grin.

"Shall I _levicorpus _her too?" he whispered. I widened my eyes.

"Not unless you want her to hex your bollocks off. You tend to forget the time she made you dance for an hour straight last year," I laughed. James shrugged and grabbed the quill from under her hand. He flipped it around and began to tickle her nose with it. She twitched, swatted the air with a hand and flipped her head away. James began to shake with silent laughter and brought his arm around so he could tickle her again. She began to swat at it again but this time she brought her other arm around James' back and smacked him one hard upside the head.

"Oi! What was that for?" He exclaimed, falling on top of her back and massaging his head. I burst out laughing as the two of them attempted to untangle themselves but tumbled to the floor with James lying sideways on Kaylie's stomach. She was swatting his back and trying to wiggle away.

"Get your fat arse off me James! How the heck did you get into the girls dormitories?" She shrieked. James finally got to his knees and looked down at Kaylie with a perplexed expression, pushing his hair off his forehead.

"You're in the _common room_ Kaylie," I announced, walking over. She looked around her and sat up.

"Oh right, I moved down here…" she sighed, raising her wrist so she could look at her watch. "Oh bugger! Is this really the time?" She gasped, standing up and trying to tidy her work to her OCD standards.

"I haven't even showered!" she groaned, attempting to order her notes by date and subject.

"Kaylie, it's the second day of school. Why the heck would you be up all night doing coursework? Are you behind already? Isn't that supposed to be Kent and I?" James snorted. Kaylie paused and looked at the two of us briefly before tapping the papers on the table so they were all even.

"No, I'm not behind at all. I just woke up at around three and couldn't go back to sleep," she sighed. She plopped down onto the bench and started to finger comb her hair.

"Usual nightmare?" I questioned, sitting down to Kaylie and nudging her with my shoulder. James sat on the other side of her and quietly began to organize her school books to her liking. Kaylie nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"It was probably Hagrid's lesson yesterday," she remarked, looking at me from the corner of her eyes. I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Here, this pile is the books you'll need for today all organized by course schedule," James remarked, patting one of the piles he was sorting. Kaylie lifted her head and looked at James for a second before throwing her arms around his neck. James gave me a startled look and I shrugged. Finally he gently wound his arms around her and gave her a quick squeeze. Kaylie let go, took a shuddering breath, and stood up.

"I'm just going to go shower. I won't have time to eat so I'll meet you at Transfiguration, yeah?" she announced, gathering her belongings and scampering up the stairs. James and I looked at each other until the silence was broken by a few third years coming down the boys' dormitory stairs.

"Does your dad talk to you about the case?" I questioned, standing up and starting back towards the stairs. James shrugged and roughly ran both hands through his hair. We jogged up the stairs in silence while James contemplated his answer.

"Not really…but, he tells me that he has leads sometimes," James answered as we reached our landing.

"Do you think, if maybe I wrote him and asked would he tell me anything?" I questioned, pausing with my hand on the door handle. James stared at me, part in shock and part in amusement.

"I honestly don't know, because you're not of age yet but honestly it's worth a try. He told us about his past when we got to Hogwarts, that has got to count for something mate," James answered, giving me a small smile. I nodded seriously and yanked open the door. Trevor and Conner were lying sideways on the extra bed in our room, scribbling furiously on pieces of parchment.

"Doing summer assignments on the day of? Honestly?" I questioned, stripping off my pajama pants and pulling on a pair of trousers.

"No…we're just…adding to it? Oh bloody hell, we both had _completely _different answers for those questions assigned for Defense so we're changing it completely. We figured if we both have the same answer, Professor Wipple will have to give us some credit, right?" Connor admitted.

"Or you'll both get it wrong?" James laughed, standing in front of the mirror and attempting to tie his tie.

"You'd think after five years, I'd be able to get it bloody even," he groaned, throwing his sweater over it and tucking the end of the tie into his trousers with his shirt. I choked back a laugh.

"Just let Kaylie fix it, she always does," Trevor sighed, grabbing his bag and exiting the dormitory with Connor. James shot me a confused look. I shrugged and slipped my tie over my head and into my collar.

"You should just _not_ untie it, like me," I suggested, bending over and tying my shoe.

"No! Then it gets all wrinkly, I'd rather have her do it for me…" James protested, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his bag.

"Shall we head to breakie? I'm starved," he remarked, opening the door and motioning with his hand. I rolled my eyes, cuffed him over the head, and made my way down the stairs with James thundering after me. Becca was sitting in front of the fireplace, chatting animatedly with Sarah. She looked up and brightened when she saw me enter the room and jumped up. She and Sarah giggled slightly as James and I leveled up with them.

"Morning," she stated, putting on a straight face.

"Morning, Bex. Did you sleep well?" I questioned, motioning for her to leave the common room. She shrugged and ran her fingers through her short hair.

"Pretty well, but only after your sister left in the middle of the night," she sighed.

"Was she screaming? She does that during her night terrors. Usually you just wake her up," James piped up. Sarah and Becca exchanged a look with raised eyebrows.

"Is something wrong with her? Like in the head?" Sarah questioned suddenly. I stopped walking, making Becca trip slightly because she had threaded her arm through mine. I shoved my fists deeper in my pocket.

"No, nothing is wrong with her in the head. She's one of the brightest in our year and you know that." James snapped before I could even open my mouth.

"We've just been through a lot," I mumbled.

"Oh…with your-" Sarah started, until Becca gave her a stern look.

"I'll help her next time Kent, don't worry," Becca sighed, looking up at me with doleful eyes. I gave her a small smile, but receded within myself. I wish I could help Kay in some way. Yeah, I still suffer from the pain, but I don't internalize it as much as Kaylie does. It worries me, but I can't even bring it up to Mum because she gets too upset.

It wasn't until we sat down for Transfiguration after breakfast that I pulled out a fresh piece of paper. Kaylie was complaining about having to always fix James' tie, but gave me an approving smile when I readied my quill.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one that will take notes today. Professor Halloway gets really strict this year," she smiled, giving James a stern look. James shrugged, but pulled out his own piece of parchment. I could see Rory frowning at the exchange from across the room. Professor Halloway marched into the room and set his worn leather briefcase on the desk, before turning around and writing the terms of the year on the board with a flick of his wand. The class' head bowed in unison and began to scribble what was written. I gently took out my wand and waved it over my paper, muttering a few choice words. Now it would only show notes if Kaylie looked over. It was a neat trick Fred taught James and me last year so we could pass notes in class. I sucked on the tip of my quill and thought about how I was going to phrase this. Finally I dipped it in my pot of ink and began to write.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I know you're a very busy man, being Head Auror and all, but I was wondering if I could ask you a small favor. Our first Care of Magical Creatures lesson was this year was studying the schools' herd of thestrals and as you can guess it was a difficult lesson for my sister and I to face. James then brought up that the case regarding the murder of our father was still open and active (don't get cross with James, he was just trying to comfort Kaylie and I). I know it's not my place and that I'm still not of age, but I was wondering if you could possibly give me any recent information regarding it. I would ask my Mum, but she get's rather cross and upset whenever Kaylie or I bring it up and I know her job is stressful enough for her._

_ I know my request is rather odd and abrupt, but it's not so much for me as it is for my sister. See, she still has night terrors, awful ones that wake her in the middle of the night and make it so she can't fall back asleep. She puts everything she has into her school work because it's just easier for her to put effort into something other then what happened. Every day she becomes more and more tense and anxious and it's affecting her. She near about has a panic attack if her books or paper, or Merlin forbids her clothes, aren't in the proper order. This kills me, Mr. Potter, because before my Dad passed (when I was about ten or so) he told me that if _anything_ happened to him that it was up to me to care for my Mum and especially Kaylie, because we're twins and nobody could connect to her the way I do. _

_ I'm not asking to jump on the case with you (but I would, if it means I could help), but I would like _something_ that I can turn into a comfort for her. She deserves to have a normal life again, where things other than school, order, and lessons matter. Deep down I wonder if the information that this wizard was somewhat close to being put away would be some sort of a comfort for her. It's all I can think of to do to help her. _

_ Thank you for your time,_

_ Kenneth Scott_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/F: The two places you can find this story:  
><strong>**Fanfiction(.net), pen name: Emmie Rose, title: The Children of Unspeakables  
>OR<br>****Tumblr(.com), url: aslunalovegoodwrote  
><strong>

**Some options for y'all  
><strong>**XOXO,  
>Emmie Rose<br>**

* * *

><p>"Bug over," I remarked, nudging James and Kent so I could plop down in between them in the Great Hall. They both moved but continued to stare at me with confused expressions. I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes, but chose to ignore it. I reached for an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table and rolled it between my palms.<p>

"Yes?" I asked finally. Kent scrunched his eyebrows and let out a noise of discontent, waving a hand vaguely in the direction of my outfit. I looked down at myself and blushed. I thought I looked alright. Victorie said I did. We spent a half hour, pouring over both our wardrobes in preparation for today.

The first week at Hogwarts had flown by rather fast, only punctuated with a few detentions (two four hour shifts of pickling frog intestines with our bare hands, ughck, it took me an hour in the shower to scrub it all off) and a lot of study dates on my part. To my immense surprise, Luke had asked me to study every single day this week and then suggested we take a walk about the grounds together on the following Saturday. Kent and James were perplexed. They couldn't figure out why I opted to do all my work at the library instead of with them in the common room. James even went as far to say that when they fail out of fifth year it was going to be my fault because I wasn't there to check over their homework. That earned a smack upside the head and a well placed threat until he took it back. Needless to say, they didn't know that I wasn't studying alone.

"Why are you all dressed up? It's only Quiddich trials today," Kent finally grunted.

"Why is your hair all straight? You never wear it straight," James added through mouthfuls of sausage.

"Are you wearing _makeup_? And that _shirt_! You need to cover up or something," Kent snorted, grabbing my chin with his hand and squinting at my face. James leaned forward and released an incredulous sound. I smacked Kent's hand and wrenched my chin from his grasp.

"Will you two lay off? I can't dress up on a Saturday?" I questioned, smoothing out the front of my top, so what if it was a little _revealing_? Victorie said it looked fabulous and Lizzie practically begged me to let her borrow it for the first Hogsmede trip. She took my advice in strides. Her hair was let down and it somehow just imposed this great confidence in her.

"I think she looks fantastic," Victorie piped up from the other end of the table.

"You would, she looks like you," James replied. I looked down at my outfit again. Yeah it was a little bit more on the Victorie side of style rather than mine, but it was _cute_. Right? I smoothed out the skirt of my long sleeved jumper dress. So it was a tad short and tight, and maybe just a little bit low cut side (certainly more low cut then I've ever worn) but Vic said that when I paired it with the thick black tights, a bright turquoise scarf and knee high brown leather boots I was "dressed to kill". So I wore it with my hair as straight as Victorie's and allowed her to attack me with various Wonder Witch products.

"And she isn't dressed like this for _you_ _two_. She has a reason after all, or a someone I should say," Victorie sniffed, flicking a silver sheet of hair over her shoulder. I shot her a wide-eyed look. I _was_ keeping this from them for a reason.

"What does she mean?" James questioned, his fork hovering to her mouth. I shot Vic an angry look, which she replied with a sheepish shrug.

"Nothing, James," I sighed, taking a large bite out of my apple.

"You mean you don't know?" Rory piped up from James' other side. Well she's been quiet through this whole encounter. Biding her time, I wonder? I leaned around James and shot her a reproachful look.

"Know what?" Kent questioned.

"Rory's been studying with Luke Masters _all_ week. They've found a rather cozy, hidden corner in the library all their own," Rory giggled, raising her eyebrows at me. What a cow.

"What?" Kent and James shouted, glaring at me and causing the whole of the Gryffindor table to look in our direction.

"We've been _studying_, for Merlin's sake. Not doing whatever Rory is implying," I sighed, calmly pouring myself a mug of tea.

"That's who've ditched us for? A bloody Ravenclaw," James snorted. A few people from the table next to us turned and glared. Rory stiffened and tugged on the sleeve of his raggedy old Gryffindor Team sweatshirt.

"Are you still going to take me up on your broom after trials James?" She questioned, batting her eyelashes at him. I refrained from gagging. Becca sighed from Kent's other side and poured a cup of coffee. Kent was looking at me with his jaw slightly open. She pushed the cup into his hands and swung around the bench.

"I'm going to go get my cloak. I'll be in the stands during your trial Kent," she remarked, biting her lip before bending down and giving Kent a quick kiss on the cheek. Kent snapped out of his revere for a second to touch his cheek and look at Becca. She gave him a small wave and smile before making her way out of the Great Hall.

"He's a bit old, don't you think?" He stated after Becca was fully gone. He looked at me imploringly, the blush from his incident with Becca not fully drained from his cheeks.

"He's only seventeen, not that much older than me," I remarked with a slight snort.

"So he's of age!" James announced triumphantly.

"What's wrong with him being of age James?" I questioned with a small sigh. James' brows furrowed in frustration and he uttered an incoherent strain of words.

"Nothing, I guess," he relented, forking the lone sausage on his plate savagely. Rory looked like she was going to cry. Finally he turned to her and his features softened.

"What's wrong?" He questioned softly, touching her fist that was clenched on the bench. She melted and looked at James with big goo-goo eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous for you about your trials and all," she stuttered, giving him a watery smile. James let out a short laugh.

"Don't be. It's a breeze. We're trialing for a beater and seeker, remember," he remarked with a small smile. Rory gave a small trill of laughter and clutched James' hand.

"Of course! I'm going to go get my cloak as well. I'll be sitting with Becca and Sarah, yeah?" She remarked, sliding out of the bench. She hesitated for a second and lunged for James, who turned his head at the last second earning what was probably supposed to be a kiss on the lips to be more of one on the temple. He gave her a confused look. Rory turned bright red, mumbled at goodbye and scampered from the hall. I could hardly contain my laughter.

"Well that was…slightly barmy," James remarked, rubbing the spot where she kissed. I let out a small peal of laughter and gave Kent a look. He was obviously torn between showing James support and laughing with me, and ended up choosing the latter.

"Hey Kay!"

I turned around and felt myself break into a grin. Luke was standing in a simple dark blue jumper and jeans with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I flipped around on the bench and leaned against the edge of the table.

"Hey Luke!"

He smiled at me and cleared his voice.

"I was thinking I would join you in watching the Gryffindor trials," He remarked briskly. James stiffened and turned around.

"Trying to spy on our tactics, Masters?" He remarked coldly. Luke blanched a bit and I shot a horrified look at James. Kent was scowling as well, but not at James. They both looked like they were going to rip Luke's head off.

"Of course not, James. You know Ravenclaw doesn't play that way. Louis is going to the trials as well, and he's not being accused as a spy. We're not Slytherin you know," he remarked, his face stricken with shock.

"_Louis _is the only Ravenclaw that goes to our practices and trials. Why the sudden interest?" Kent challenged.

"Because I want to hang out with your sister, mate. Nothing more than that," he replied, the shock ebbing away and a calm exposure claiming stock on his features.

"And what are your intentions with my sister?" Kent questioned. My jaw dropped. I looked at James who was nodding fervently.

"Honestly, Kent!" I exclaimed, standing up beside Luke.

"No, Kent has a point. What _are_ your intentions, ole' chap?" James stated in a patronizing tone. The two of them could've been the twins at this point. Both sat with their arms crossed and identical steely looks on their faces. I felt my face heat up. I could feel the eyes of every Gryffindor and Ravenclaw within ear shot of the conversation trained onto me like I had a gargantuan target on my back.

"Oh for the love of Holy Hippogriffs. Will you two back off? Since when do you have control on who I hang out with?" I snapped.

"My intentions are purely…well if not platonic, they are innocent at this point," Luke jumped in, giving me a small smile. I felt the smile drop from my face. What does he mean by innocent? As in only mates, or nothing too serious? What?

"Yeah well…just know that me and every Potter and Weasley will be keeping an eye on you," Kent grumbled after a short beat of silence.

"I'm all for this inter-house _connection_!" Fred shouted from the middle of the table somewhere. I gave him a sharp look and he stuck up his thumbs at me and gave me a lewd smile. James glowered at him.

"You two are completely…completely…" I started, losing words for what I was going to say. Kent was looking at me in that certain way. It was almost pleading with me. I sighed and gave him a softer glare. James was looking in between us with an incredulous expression. He threw his hands in the air, flipped around on the bench and began to shove his food in his mouth, chewing furiously. I looked at Luke, who had a rather bemused expression on his face. With a small 'hmph', I grabbed Luke's hand and began to cart him out of the hall. He was laughing when we reached the entrance hall. I let go of his hand (the small un-frustrated part of my brain was leaping with joy at the simple touch of hands) and glared at him.

"What is so funny?" I questioned, attempting to control the anger under my voice.

"That was rather comical, don't you agree?" He questioned, motioning back towards the hall. I let out a small groan of annoyance before turning on my heel and stomping off to the grounds.

"Kay! C'mon, wait up," Luke called, his footfalls echoing behind me. I stopped and whirled around on my heel so I could look him in the eye.

"What is your definition of an innocent relationship?" I questioned, looking him dead in the eye. He blanched again and scuffed up the back of his hair in a very James-like fashion.

"I meant that I fancy you Kaylie, but I'm not going to try to _seduce_ you to bed or whatnot," he explained with a small sigh. "I was just telling your brother what he wanted to hear. Reassuring him that you are safe with me."

I blinked and bit my lip. He fancied me! _He_ fancied _me_!

"So nothing is going on with Dominique?" I questioned softly. Luke gave me a confused look.

"No, I thought that the fact that I studied with _you_ all week might've said as much," he replied.

"I was just making sure…I've seen Dom when she's angry," I giggled. Luke shared the moment and nodded.

"Yes, she does get rather harpyish," he remarked.

"I won't tell her you just called her a harpy," I stated, before sighing. "I'm sorry that my twat of a brother attacked you. He's taken it upon himself to be my-protector you could say-ever since my Dad…well, yeah."

Luke's eyes softened and he held out his hand. I hesitantly took it and allowed him to propel me through the grounds. We were silent for a bit, until we reached the edge of the lake.

"Do you want to talk about it? Your Dad I mean?" He questioned, pulling me down so we were sitting.

"I don't," I remarked.

"Don't what?"

"Talk about it. I just don't, alright?"

"I understand, I won't push it," he smiled.

"This is all just happening so quickly. September first I didn't even know that you knew who I was, let alone fancied me," I breathed out. Luke looked at me quizzically before leaning back on his hands.

"I've always known who you were Kaylie and I've always thought you were dead cute. But we don't have to be going about this quickly you know. Let's just fancy each other right now, yeah?"

I smiled and allowed myself to lean into him. Carefully he slipped his arms around my shoulder. I felt like my whole body was vibrating as if I swallowed a Fizzing Whizbee whole. I sighed and let Luke lightly run his fingers through my hair as we sat and watched the Giant Squid lazily propel itself across the surface of the lake.

**ӿӿJamesӿӿ**

"Alright, I guess first I'll have you line up by position," Ryan was stating, his captains badge glinting in the sunlight. There was a lot of shuffling about as last year's team loosely grouped together and the hopefuls attempted to figure out what everyone else was trying for. There was the usual amount of hopeful first years on borrowed school brooms (funny because they haven't even had flying lessons yet), the gaggle of girls only coming because they thought they could pick up boys, and the serious hopefuls. I eyed them wearily, picking out who could unseat me, Kent, or Victorie from our current positions. There wasn't much. We were the most trained out of the hopeful Chasers because frankly, everyone wanted to be a Chaser, either that or Seeker.

I looked up in the stands and gave Al a friendly wave. He had this dream that he would turn out like Dad and make the team on this first year, but his trials weren't until the following week. He was going to have quite a difficult time trialing on a school broom, but he was confident in himself and who was I to crush the kids dream? I quickly scanned the stands and noticed who was there. Rory waved at me heartily. I gave her a small smile and show of hand but continued scanning the sparsely loaded stands to the very top.

"Where's Kaylie?" I whispered, nudging Kent in the side. He was holding his broom tight between his knees as he wound his wrists in deep crimson sport tape that he got from a Muggle store over the summer. The package said that something called 'baseball players' used it while 'pitching', whatever that meant. But the shop keeper said that it helped keep your wrist stable while throwing, so Kent thought he would give it a try but changed its colors to be more 'Gryffindor appropriate'. He looked up from the job and scanned the stands, giving me a small shrug.

"I don't know. She said she'll be here and she always does what she says," he replied, scratching his eyebrow and shielding his face against the mid-morning sun.

"Maybe Luke dragged her off somewhere…" I remarked hesitantly. Something about him rubbed me the wrong way. I know he's been friends with Dominique, but he always seemed kind of shifty to me. Kent was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Dragged her off somewhere? What is he, an ogre?" he chuckled, swinging his arm across his shoulder to give it a good stretch.

"No…I just think we don't know much about him, that's all," I remarked, stooping down and taking the sport tape. I wrapped my wrists in it as Kent stared at me.

"Well he's in Ravenclaw, so he's obviously a good sort, but you can ask Louis if you're that concerned," he remarked finally. Victorie was eyeing us while she plaited her hair tightly to the back of her head.

"Why are you so concerned James?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side. I ripped the piece of tape off with my teeth and furrowed my brow at her. Why was she looking at me like that?

"For the same reason Kent would be concerned or the way I would about Lily. I just want to know that the guy Kay is getting involved with is the right sort," I replied, looking down at my wrist as I wrapped the other one.

"You sound like Uncle Ron," she snorted.

"Uncle Ron? Really," I laughed.

"The whole defensive thing. He gets like that when he's really saying something else," she remarked.

"I'm not being defensive Vic. I'm being a concerned older brother type. Right, Kent?"

"Sure James," Kent smiled, looking out into the stands idly.

"See, Kent see's what angle I'm coming from," I remarked with a triumphant smile. Victorie rolled her eyes and began to examine the end of her broom for crooked twigs. Ryan was running Seeker tryouts. Tossing small Snitched sized balls up in the air. I jogged over to the barrier and braced myself on it, motioning for Rory to come down. She beamed and lighted down the steps, stopping and putting her hands in between mine.

"So, I know that it's a little long off from now," I started, staring at her. Her eyes alighted as she looked at my intensely.

"But the first Hogsmede date is next week and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," I remarked seriously. Rory squealed and threw her arms around my neck.

"Of _course_ I will James! Ooh! We can go to Madame Puddifoots! It'll be brilliant!" She exclaimed, pulling away. I gave her a big smile because it was nice to see her so happy about it.

"I should get back to the team. I heard Connor had an eye out for my spot," I explained. Rory stopped squealing and smiled at me.

"Of course. And don't you worry, Connor could never out-fly you. You're just brilliant at it," she sighed. I gave her a smirk and pulled her hand so she would come closer. Standing on my tiptoes I gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I still owe you a flying lesson. After the trials I'll take you up," I remarked, running a hand through my hair and turning around to join the team again.

"Blimey, did you ask her to marry you?" Kent laughed when I came along side of him again.

"No! I asked her to Hogsmeade with me next trip," I explained, rotating my wrists.

"So you really like that girl?" Victorie sighed, looking over at the stands. I followed her gaze. Rory was animatedly talking with Becca and Sarah.

"Yeah, she may not be the brightest wand in the bunch, but she's sweet," I remarked defensively.

"I thought Kent liked her. Didn't you Kent," Victorie remarked sharply. Kent blushed and scuffed his feet on the grass.

"What? You haven't mentioned her since third year. Kent, why didn't you say anything," I exclaimed, turning on him. "If you still like her I'll back off, but I thought you had things going with Becca."

Victorie was staring the two of us down like some ultra-groomed member of the Magical Law Enforcement.

"I do! I mean…with Becca. Jeeze Victorie, I would've told my _best_ _mate_ if I was fancying the girl he fancied. Why are you getting all worked up about it?" Kent remarked, staring incredulously at Victorie. She threw up her arms and started grumbling in a mixture of French and English, the words 'delusional', 'in denial, and 'boys' flying to us in the wind, as she stalked away.

"Do you know what the bloody hell _that_ meant?" Kent questioned, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Does anyone _ever_ know what Victorie is on about?" I sighed, scuffing my hair and throwing a confused look at my cousin.

"Not half the time," Kent laughed, picking up his broom and pulling a rag from his pocket. He began to polish his broomstick while looking at the flyers in the sky. A smallish blonde boy was taking his try. He was pretty good, very agile and quick on his feet. If it comes down to a couple choices, he'll probably make it that far, but I haven't seen the others so I can't judge.

"One more!" Ryan was shouting from the center of the pitch. He tossed the golf-ball in the air and banished it as far as he could. The boy moved at the speed of light and a part of me wondered what kind of broom he was on but by the time that thought had passed he had the white ball clasped in his hand. Okay, he was a lot better than I thought. Ryan was trying to conceal his happiness.

"Who is this kid?" I questioned to Kent, pointing briefly as he came down to the ground. He was a lot younger than I thought. Couldn't be more than a third year.

"That's Derrick Creevey," Fred explained, walking over as he heard my question.

"Who?"

"A second year. He's young but has loads of potential," Fred shrugged, grabbing his broom off the ground so Ryan could try him out with potential Beaters. He kicked in the air and soared high, doing a lap around the pitch before stopping in the center with Ryan.

"James, Kent, can you get the Bludgers?" Ryan shouted down to me. I gave him a wave and we walked over to the ball box and released the restraints, jumping back as the black balls flew into the air.

"First occupant!"

A tiny first year leapt into the air and Fred spent most of the time _protecting _the kid from the bludgers then the kid actually spent hitting them. Why do first years even attempt it?

The next one was another titchy child, where Fred basically did the same thing. Once that one landed, Fred looked down and threw his arms up in discontent. He flew to Ryan in the center and the two of them began to have a debate mid-air.

"Will they just let _me_ trial? Forget the blooming first years," Roxanne exclaimed with a slight huff. I looked over at my small cousin, whose dark and thick hair was piled on top her head. She had on a pair of raggedy sweats and an old t-shirt of her brother's, which came past her knees. The beaters bat hung listlessly at her side.

"Didn't you trial for Chaser last season?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at her.

"I only trialed for Chaser because Mum wanted me to so badly and because Fred told me I'd never make it as a Beater. But I'll show him. I've wanted to be a Beater for forever but everyone always says I'm too tiny and that I'll never last. But I've been practicing!" She exclaimed, her eyes flashing at the other Beater hopefuls. Wow, Roxy is normally one of the complacent ones of the family, not like the rest of us hot-heads.

"Oh bugger! I'm not waiting for three more levels to go!" she exclaimed, stalking to center field and kicking up into the air. Fred and Ryan stopped arguing long enough to give her an appraisal before their laughter echoed through the wind. Kent and I looked at each other and simultaneously kicked into the air.

"What's the holdup?" Kent shouted, soaring over to the small group. Fred and Ryan were in peals of laughter, Fred almost falling off his broom, as Roxy looked on with beet red features.

"Just give me a chance!" She exclaimed fiercely.

"The holdup is that Roxy here thinks she can hit a Bludger hard enough to make contact with something," Fred snorted, hugging his broom with both legs and arms so he wouldn't roll off.

"Fred! I _can_ do it! I've been practicing! Just let me trial," she exclaimed, leaning over mid-air to flick her older brother on the ear.

"I thought you were trialing for Chaser," Ryan giggled.

"I only said that so _Fred_ wouldn't write Dad and prevent me from trialing at all," she scoffed. "

"'Beater is a _far_ too dangerous position for _my_ little witch.' Oh, stop laughing and give me a bloody chance."

Fred and Ryan stopped laughing and looked at Roxy. Her face was set with fierce determination.

"That was a rather good impression of dad," Fred announced after a beat of silence. Roxy huffed and bounced her broom handle down in frustration, making her broom plummet a couple inches. She steadied herself and looked at her older brother dead set in the eyes.

"If you don't let me trial I _swear_ I'll let slip to Professor Longbottom that you smuggled _five_ Deflagration Deluxe sets and that you're planning to have them let loose at the Halloween feast," she hissed, her voice low and menacing. Kent and I groaned. That would've been amazing and we would've gone off without a hitch. Why didn't _we_ think of it?

"Were you really?" Ryan questioned, looking bemusedly at Fred.

"Well not _that_ exactly…" Fred complied with an innocent shrug. Roxy cleared her throat and leveled with Fred.

"She's stooped to blackmail, I think she's serious mate," Kent piped up. Ryan bit his lip and looked at Fred.

"She's your kid sister, mate," he sighed. Roxy was beaming.

"Fine…give her a go. But when you get hurt, I am not going to be the one to tell Mum. That's all you. Oh! And I protested with all my might," he exclaimed with a groan. Roxy let out a large whoop and took off at a victory lap around the pitch.

"We'll go release the Bludgers, shall we?" I questioned, giving Ryan a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess so. Did anyone else look promising for Beater down there?" He questioned, shooting the blur that was Roxy an apprehensive look.

"There was another fourth year bloke. Kinda set like a troll," Kent shrugged.

"Who is he?"

"Who knows. Never seen him before," I shouted, shooting towards the ground. I heard Kent speeding after me. We hit the ground at the same time and walked to the ball box. Kent looked at me.

"How do you think she'll do?" he questioned, bending down to release the chains.

"To be honest, I have no idea," I sighed, clicking open mine and ducking out of the way. The Bludgers came screaming out of the box and into the sky, hurtling towards the only moving figures in the sky. Fred was shooting his sister a hesitant look and didn't see the black death-ball hurtling towards his left ear, but Roxy did. In a flash she was at his side and gave the Bludger such a hard whack it went streaming down the pitch with a loud 'pop!'. You could see Fred's gapping mouth from the grass. He came to in time to hit the other Bludger away. Ryan was swooping up and down the field as a decoy for the balls. Where Roxy was attacking one Bludger Fred was magically at the other, making sure each Bludger was covered at all times. They were flying in different directions at such speeds, making everything more like a blur of color. I felt my jaw drop. Holy hippogriffs, she was good.

After a good run, Ryan and Fred got a hold of the demons and lighted on the ground, followed by a panting Roxy. Once they were secured, Ryan turned to the rest of the hopefuls.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think anyone could work as a better pair then these two. They've got sibling telepathy or something barmy like that," he announced sheepishly. There was a loud shout and it was another few minutes before he could calm the rejects down enough to turn to the remaining groups.

"Right, so I want the scrappy blonde boy as Seeker. Dennis was it? What year are you?" He announced, as a squeak came from the back. The boy pushed his way to the front and looked like he was going to faint.

"Derrick. Derrick Creevey. Second year, sir," he gasped, holding his broom with all his might. I was right. It was a rather good broom. A _Comet 260_, fairly new model, very skippy for likes of Seekers.

"Don't call me sir. We're team mates now. It's Wood or Ryan I guess. James, up in the air you go. I'm going to try each of you with two different people to see if anyone's got more talent. You shoot for me and they'll shoot for Fred at the other end," he remarked gruffly. Kent and I scowled at him. Got more talent? Don't _we_ have enough?

"Oh, get rid of those looks you two," Victorie huffed. Guess she was still in a state from whatever worked her up into a tizzy earlier. "He _has_ to make sure. He wouldn't be much of a captain if he didn't, would he? Just don't bung it up and you'll be fine."

I gave her another incredulous look and shrugged before kicking up into the air. The first hopeful joined me. By now all the first years had got tired of waiting so only the serious hopefuls were left. It was the troll like fourth year that Kent and I mistook as a Beater applicant (I must remember to ask Roxy who he was). Well this should be easy. Ryan shot up into the air with the Quaffle under his arm, flew to his posts, blew his whistle and banished the ball into the air. I bore down on my foot holds and shot into the sky as my opponent flew lower, hoping to catch the ball as it fell. That was his first mistake. I did a barrel roll down and began to wiz up and down the field as Troll-y chased me. My eye caught upon something bright by the lake and I looked over just long enough for me to get rammed mid-air and drop the Quaffle. It felt more like I was rammed in the gut. The bright spot was a bright turquoise scarf. I could just make out the long dark brown hair before I realized I was in the middle of my trial. I shook my head and sped down the pitch just in time to shoot myself in front of Troll-y as he shot at Fred. I took the ball into my stomach and began to go back towards Ryan, taking the opportunity to examine the far off sight. They were lying down together! What would they be doing that they actually needed to _lie_ down?

I blindly shot the ball and Ryan shouted. I made that? I tore my eyes away and looked back at Ryan. He was brandishing the ball with a livid look on his face.

"You threw that _right_ at me, dung-brains! Do you want me to cut you?" He exclaimed. I steeled my face and shot up as he banished the ball again, this time pushing everything but the task at hand out of my brain.

I ended up creaming Troll-y 7:0 and the next one 4:3 (he was quite good). Kent and Victorie both outperformed as well, leveling this season's team up. Victorie, Kent and I were Chasers; Fred and Roxy as Beaters; Ryan staying as Keeper; and finally little Derrick Creevey as Seeker.

"Right team, we can't practice next Saturday because of everyone else's trials, so I'll post on this week's practice-time table in the common room. Brilliant job! I can already see us brandishing that cup!" Ryan exclaimed, his face red with excitement. The group began to disperse.

"I'm going to go catch a shower before dinner," Kent announced, stretching his arms and slinging his broom over his shoulder.

"Right," I smiled. "I promised Rory I'd fly with her. I'll just see you in the Great Hall."

"James! Becca said she'd lend me her old broom so you can teach me to fly rather than us on one together!" Rory exclaimed, running over. I gave her a big smile. Who would've thought anyone would want me as a teacher? It feels kinda cool.

"That's a great idea, but hurry back before we lose light, yeah?" I questioned, tucking some of her sandy hair behind her ear. She blushed and bit her bottom lip before giving me a hurried kiss on the cheek and taking off up the lawn. I felt myself blush.

**ӿӿKaylieӿӿ**

"I'll meet you at the library tomorrow, right?" Luke questioned, letting go of my hand and cupping my chin. I smiled and nodded. He gave me a brief kiss on the forehead before going into the castle. I was about to follow when a figure flying on the pitch caught my eye. I never did stop by trials today and I said I would. Kent and James would probably wait for me until the hunger overtook them. With a sigh I began to walk back down to the pitch and letting the day overtake me. Luke and I spent all day by the lake, just laying there and talking about anything we could think of. I don't know how things could get better for me right now.

I treaded on the well-trimmed grass of the pitch and looked up. James was the lone figure in the sky, looping in and out of the goal posts.

"Oi! Potter!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth. James stopped mid-loop and hung upside down for a moment as he looked down. He quickly flipped around and barreled towards me. I shrieked as he swerved at the last moment and lighted directly to my right.

"You rat! I almost had a heart attack!" I exclaimed, smacking him on the arm.

"You didn't come to trials like you said," James stated.

"I lost track of time. I'm sorry but you didn't need to try and kill me," I sighed. James scuffed the ground a bit before looking at me, a maniacal glint in his eye.

"You just wish you could fly like me," he exclaimed proudly. I frowned.

"I can fly. I just don't prefer to," I replied with a small huff.

"Yeah and McGonagall will do the polka in a swimming costume at dinner tonight."

Great, now I'm going to have to prove this big-headed oaf wrong.

"What are you doing, Kay?" he questioned as I began to turn in a circle and look around the pitch. There was a Quaffle and couple of school brooms propped up on the barrier, looking dilapidated and sad. Not something that can support a human in the air. I snatched his broom from his hands, tested the weight, and started walking to the other end of the pitch as James looked on hesitantly.

"I'm showing you I can fly," I announced calmly, unsteadily mounting James' high-class racing broom.

"Kay, seriously, you don't have to prove anything to me! We _both_ know you haven't set foot on a broom since your first year! After that lesson your feet have stayed more firmly on the ground than my Aunt Hermione's." James scoffed, as I felt my pride bristle. Nothing made me more determined to do something than James Potter (or anyone else for that matter) telling me I can't. He knows it too. He knew what I was going to do with one look. Sprinting across the pitch, he reached me just in time for me to kick up from the ground. James' broom was faster than the school brooms we attempted to ride four years ago. It was a lot faster. And the handle seems so much more skinner then I remember. I gripped the handle and looked down as I kept zooming up. I don't remember how to make it stop. My long hair was whipping my face, and my heart was hammering in my chest. I curse James. I curse him and what he does to me.

**ӿӿJamesӿӿ**

I looked up at the sky as Kay zoomed higher and higher, becoming a speck against the gray of early evening. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I grabbed one of the forgotten school brooms and mounted it. It was so unfamiliar, so foreign. Rolling my eyes, I kicked off hard and tilted up to follow Kaylie's flight path. She is so infuriating. Why does she always have to prove she's right in every way possible? I looked above me as Kaylie continued to skyrocket upwards. Oh for the love of Merlin, she doesn't know how to stop. And at the rate my broom was going, I wasn't going to catch up to her.

**ӿӿKaylieӿӿ**

I looked down furtively, only to see James following me at a slower pace. I listened to the wind in my ears and faintly heard him yelling at me. Probably trying to tell me off. Feeling my anger spike up again, I yanked hard on the broom handle and pushed it around so I was facing him. The look on his face was priceless.

"What the heck are you yelling at me for? I didn't break your precious broom, all right?" I shouted, hovering in mid-air, much to my own surprise.

"I wasn't yelling at you for that! Jeeze Kay I was trying to save your life." He replied, flying up to me and stopping. His broom was shuddering underneath him at the mere effort.

"Save my _life_? Like I need you to save me. If I wasn't so scared, I would so pull my wand out and jinx you." I huffed, upset at myself for admitting my emotions. James began to circle me mid air.

"Whatchu so scared about?"

"Falling!" I exclaimed, clutching the broom tighter.

"You're not doing a bad job."

I opened my mouth in order to argue what I thought would be an insult, but merely smiled.

"Thanks. But that means I was right. I _can_ fly."

"Yes, you can. You may have inherited _some _of Kent's talent."

"Gee thanks, but can you get me down now?" I asked in a small voice, diverting my eyes from James' face so he wouldn't see me in this vulnerable moment. He burst out into peals of laughter and stopped circling me. He rose a bit higher, did a couple of slow rolls midair before returning to me.

"Showoff…"

"Okay, okay, just point the handle downwards," he chuckled. I stared at him with big eyes. Point the handle downwards? I'll fall right off. I guess he noted my apprehension because he let out a sigh, followed by a small eye roll.

"If you fall I promise I'll catch you." He sighed, smirking at me. I merely chose to stick out my tongue at him and gently nudge the broom handle downwards. It shot down like a bullet and I shrieked, yanking it back up and almost falling off backwards. James was at my side laughing his dumb head off.

"Slower, Kay, slower. Otherwise I won't be able to catch you."

I moved it a fraction of an inch down, watching James as he circled below me. The broom started moving, a tad bit slower than before, closer to the grass. My heart was still yammering in my chest as we became closer and closer to solid land. When James was about five feet from the ground (me seven) a voice exploded from the stands.

"Took you long enough James! I thought _we_ were going to have the lesson," Rory shouted. I watched as James hurtled to the floor and off his broom faster than I could imagine. He was over to the barrier and talking in a matter of seconds, not even realizing he left me stranded in mid-air. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and I accidentally tilted the broom down, sending it hurtling towards the floor and me flying off the end. I screamed.

"Oh Merlin! Sorry Kay, I thought you'd be alright!" James exclaimed, his voice getting closer. I pushed myself up off the ground, ignoring the sharp pain on my wrist, and brushed my hair out of my eyes with my good hand. There was a large grass stain down the front of Victorie's dress.

"I hope I broke it," I grumbled, cradling my wrist to my chest.

"You hope you broke your wrist?" Rory questioned from my other side.

"No! I hope I broke his stupid broom. I definitely broke my wrist." I snapped, glaring at James, whose brows were knitted in concern.

"Aw, shit KayKay, I am _so_ sorry! Here, let me walk you up to the Hospital Wing." he exclaimed, using the nickname he hasn't called me since second year. I looked between him and Rory, who was torn between not liking me and feeling sorry for me. I'm not going to be the one to ruin his date. I shakily got to my feet and drew my wand from my pocket. James' broom had lost one of its foot holds in my descent, so I actually did break it. Quickly repairing it, I turned back to James and Rory.

"No, uh, don't sweat it. Sorry about your broom. I didn't mean to intrude on your date Rory," I commented, looking down at the ground and noticing I ripped a huge hole in my tights in my landing. Blood was softly trickling down my leg. Well as much as this much blood can _trickle_. It was pretty much a steady flow. I knew I wasn't very injured, despite how it looked, and it was something that Madame Fey could fix in a trice.

"They're not bad. It can be fixed in a second and by the time you walk me _all_ the way back up to the castle and back down here it'll be pitch black. You'll lose flying time." I remarked, going to my bag.

"Leave it. I'll bring it with us when we come back down. I can't let you walk up on your own," James announced, grabbing the bag and starting towards me. I put a hand on his chest and gave him a small smile.

"Don't. Just go be disgusting with her. She really fancies you and I can tell you really like her too. I have homework to do anyways so I'm not coming back down." I whispered looking down at my wrist rather than James face. I looked up in time to see him throw a desirable look back at Rory, and then a guilty one back at me.

"Are you sure Kay? I feel rotten."

"I'm sure. It's not a big deal." I shrugged, grabbing my bag from him with my good hand, and walking away without another look. When I had reached the Greenhouses, I looked back to see two figures flying against the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

"So had a good first couple weeks, you three?" Hagrid questioned from behind one of his enormous pumpkins. Kaylie was propped up against one of the bulbous gourds, books spread all through the grass and nose practically touching the parchment as she wrote. James was sprawled on his stomach, snatching at Beast's paws as the puppy (though it was already the size of a small Labrador) rolled in the grass. I looked over at Hagrid's direction from the Quaffle that I was tossing up in the air; all you could see was his rather copious backside. I felt kind of guilty. We hardly had time to see him, besides classes. Between Quiddich practice school work and our new developing relationships the three of us hardly had time for each other, let alone tea with the jolly great giant (sarcasm totally not intended).

"Sorry we haven't been here sooner Hagrid. Things have been manic," Kaylie sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose and getting ink all over it. James looked over at her and snickered.

"I understand. Fifth year is a rather big one," Hagrid grunted, his head popping over the pumpkin.

"Tell me about! I feel like Quiddich is coming out of my nose," James exclaimed, shooting a rather dirty look at the Quaffle in my hands.

"Quiddich! Is that all you can think about James? We've had enough coursework to choke a mountain troll," Kaylie exclaimed. My jaw dropped. Kaylie _never_ complains about coursework. It's like it's a part of her.

"Are you _complaining_ about _school_? Who are you and how did you get a hold of Polyjuice Potion?" James questioned, giving Kaylie a look that stated 'you have grown an extra head'.

"I'm not complaining about school, I'm complaining about the lack of time I have to complete the actual work. If you two let me go to the library more than twice a week while you're at Quiddich, I could get more of it done," she snapped, glaring at the two of us.

"If we let you scamper off to the library with that boyfriend of yours _every single night_ we would fail out of Hogwarts," James countered. "Plus, you do your work with us at the common room, don't you? And, it's Friday, you can catch up on the past two weeks this weekend. All our coursework is due at the end of the month and you know it."

"One, he's not my boyfriend James. We just _fancy_ each other, that's all. And two, I could possibly get work done with the two of you if it wasn't for _your _girlfriend chattering like a pixie on a cheering charm. How she made it as far as fifth year is beyond me. And three, Hogsmeade is tomorrow so no work done then, and I am _not_ leaving the coursework for Sunday. Do you want me to have a panic attack?" Kaylie replied, as she flipped furiously through _Spellman's Syllabary_.

"That is completely uncalled for!" James announced, shooting Kaylie a disgusted look. "I don't take stabs at your 'fancy'."

"Well, actually, you do. If it's not about it Quiddich skills, it's about how looks is going to get him nowhere in life," I remarked calmly. James and Kaylie both turned their rage for each other on me.

"I do not!" James remarked loftily.

"All righ', all righ'. Shall we go have some tea?" Hagrid remarked, brushing the dirt from his hand onto the seat of his trousers. We silently followed him into the small hut and settled onto the chairs. Beast stuck his head in my lap and I scratched his ears idly. James and Kaylie were both taking every effort they could to not look each other in the face. They didn't necessarily _hate _the new person in each other's lives; I think they were just not used to having to share the attention that we usually gave each other with another person. It was fine between James and me because well, we're blokes, and Kaylie was my sister so we'd always be fine. But the relationship between the two of them was something different all together, something that none of us could describe. Not really siblings, not romantically interested either, but beyond the certain point where the title of 'friends' just wasn't enough. Let's just say I had to play referee more often than none.

Hagrid looked between the three of us as he poured the steaming tea into large mugs and placed a plate of sticky buns upon the table (not really 'sticky', but more like wet cement).

The silence was as thick as fog. I wanted to shout out in frustration. Tell them to get over themselves and just enjoy the time we actually got to spend together now that we were growing busier and busier. Is this what it means to grow up? That you lose touch and closeness between friends?

"James, I'm sorry that I took a shot at Rory. I didn't mean it. I'm just a tad bit stressed is all," Kaylie stated finally. James looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

"And I just don't want you to get hurt. I know how blokes can be, because I am a bloke," James countered. I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe now that they're getting used to the idea we can finally go back to normal.

"He's not going to hurt me James, because if he does don't you think I'd hex him to oblivion?" Kaylie questioned, a smirk pulling at her lips. James let out a loud laugh.

"If you hex me for merely taking your wand and replacing it with trick wands last year, I can't imagine what you would do to a guy that breaks your heart. But just know, he won't just have to take it from you, he'll get it from me too," James replied, reaching around me to ruffle Kaylie's hair. She smacked his hand away and almost spilled her tea in the process.

"Finally! Can we stop being all awkward now? Yeah?" I sighed, taking a big bite of the sticky bun and regretting it. It glued my teeth together instantly.

"Awkward? Who was being _awkward_? I studied, you played mediator, and James was a dunder head just as usual," Kaylie scoffed. James choked on the tea he was sipping.

"Dunder head? Well thanks," he grumbled. Kaylie smirked at him, as I attempted to un-stick my jaw. Unfortunately I didn't get it in time to warn Kaylie that James was taking out his wand. He said the spell so fast, that Kaylie didn't even have time to block him. Her tea was already dripping down her face.

"Could a dunder head do that?" He snickered. Kaylie was in shock as Hagrid tried to stifle his laughter. I took a great big gulp of my tea and managed to get my mouth open enough to suggest James start running. Kaylie was emerging from her stupor and her wand was already in her hand. James pushed back from the table and dashed out of the cabin. Hagrid was still laughing.

I began to play with the sticky bun, mashing it between my fingers and waiting for Hagrid's laughter to quell. It finally did and I looked up. Hagrid was examining me.

"Any reason yer sittin' here mutilating yer food and not tryin' to stop yer sister from killing James," he questioned, taking a seat across from me. I sighed and vanished the food from my hand before looking at Hagrid.

"We don't need to worry about them. The worst she'll do is make him dance non-stop or hit him with a tickling charm. I've set Kay to stun rather than kill," I remarked. Hagrid nodded and continued to look at me thoughtfully.

"So you jus' don't want to chase after them?"

"No…I wanted to ask you a…well…" I started before the words got caught in my throat. I cleared it and began to roll my wand between my hands, sending sparks shooting out of it.

"So I take it your talk with Albus and Rose went well," I announced finally. Hagrid smiled and reached behind him, grabbing a thick tome. He placed it in front of me and I smiled. It was the same one he showed James.

"Albus felt kind of hurt that James never talked to him about it but mostly felt relieved that he finally knew what was goin' on. And Rose, well Rose is her mother's daughter. She had already done all the research but was waiting for someone to tell her about it," Hagrid remarked.

"What about their friend? What was his name? Malfoy?" I questioned.

"Scorpious. Good lad. Nothin' like his father was when he was here. Didn't really know about his family history. I believe he took it rather hard, but Rose and Albus consoled him. Now what's really goin' on in your head Kent?"

I sighed and took out the copy of the letter I wrote to Mr. Potter three weeks ago. It still was unanswered. But I _knew_ Hagrid was as close to him and James' family as any and has known Mr. Potter since he was one, so maybe he could help. I silently handed the letter to him. Hagrid scanned it and his brow furrowed.

"I didn't know that they were still workin' on your dad's case. I remember readin' about it in the papers, such a shame," Hagrid stated quietly. I lowered my eyes and began to memorize the pattern of the scarred wood.

"He still hasn't replied. Do you think he just ignored it? Or what?" I questioned suddenly.  
>"No, Harry would never ignore someone in need. Could be busy. Could not really know what to say. Could be waitin' to talk to you in person." Hagrid replied. I mulled this over.<p>

"So he isn't just ignoring it? Because he doesn't want to tell me bad news, or something?"  
>"No, he's not that type of person," Hagrid replied, patting my shoulder. I buckled under his weight and drained the rest of my tea. I stood up and gently took the letter back from Hagrid, folding it into small squares.<p>

"Thanks Hagrid. I just needed to know that he wasn't ignoring me. I couldn't talk to James about it because he's his Dad and all," I remarked, starting to go towards the door.

"Kent, if ye want to talk about yer Dad, just come by," Hagrid denounced gruffly. I gave him a small smile and nodded. I may be more open about my grief then Kaylie was, but even I wasn't ready to talk about it.

**ӿӿKaylieӿӿ**

"I hate this! Why can't I wear a sweatshirt and jeans? He already fancies me," I groaned, flopping back on my bed. Lizzie giggled and twirled in front of the mirror with one of Victories dresses held to her chest.

"I don't see how you don't want to. I think dressing up is lovely. I just wish that I had someone to dress up for," she sighed. Victorie turned and examined Lizzie critically while nibbling on the sandwiches we nicked from the kitchens.

"You're really beautiful Lizzie. Boys are just a strange breed." Victorie remarked. "You've got lovely hair and a fantastic complexion. Really, there is no reason for someone not to like you. You've just got to be assertive. And who says you need a boy in order to dress up?"

Lizzie blushed and tucked some of her yellow hair behind her ears.

"I just don't think any boy can see me anything other than Professor Longbottom's daughter. Having your dad as the Gryffindor Head of House makes dating a difficult option," she sighed.

"Nonsense. Complete rubbish. Who your dad is doesn't matter at all. You just need to be confident," Victorie remarked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

We took advantage of the fact that everyone was at dinner to use the empty dormitory to plan out my outfit for my first official date with Luke. Unfortunately James had put me in a bad mood for the rest of the day from his little tea stunt. I got him back though and made him hang on the wall by the fireplace for everyone to see. It only took a well placed sticking charm to do it.

"And it matters Kay. Just trust me. The first date is crucial," Victorie remarked, eyeing a couple of options critically. She smiled triumphantly and pointed at one of them.

"That's it." She exclaimed. Lizzie came over and nodded approvingly a smile blooming over her features.

"Go ahead and put it on," She exclaimed, bubbling over with excitement. I sighed and began to shed my clothing. Pulling on the gray tights and the soft green v-neck jumper I turned to Victorie and Lizzie. They were both eagerly sitting on the bed, practically fizzing over with excitement. Honestly, it was just clothes. I rolled my eyes and shimmied on the softly pleated grey skirt over the tights and sweater. Unlike the pleats on our uniform skirt, these pleats flowed. It was a soft grey in...Merlin, was that a snakeskin pattern?

"Isn't this a tad short and a bit pagan?" I snorted.

"Pagan?" Victorie questioned, passing me the wide brown leather and elastic belt. I fastened it around my waist and raised my eyebrows.

"The snakeskin pattern?"

"Oh pish-posh, you can't see the pattern unless you really look. Now put this on," Victorie commanded handing me a cream blazer. I took it and looked at it. It was really a faint pinstripe. I slid it on and held out my arms to the girls. Victorie cocked her head to the side and hopped off the bed. She came over and rolled up the sleeves to the jacket so the sweater popped out on the cuffs. She stood back and put a finger to her chin. She walked over to my wardrobe and threw it open. She perused my scarves but made a noise of distaste and went to her school bag. She dug through it and pulled out a green and blue patterned scarf that didn't look like it would protect from the cold at all.

"The pattern is called paisley. Isn't it so _American_?" She giggled, looping it around my neck. She stood back and looked at me with slightly squinted eyes.

"Yes, it's perfect. With your brown boots you wore two Saturday's ago," she announced, clapping her hands together once. I turned to the looking glass and examined myself. Somehow Victorie was able to exude sexiness and scholarly in one simple outfit.

"We'll just pull your hair up on the sides and leave it natural. You've honestly got curls wizards would kill for Kay. They're not bushy. Not spirals. But perfectly tumbled," she sighed, fingering her own ultra straight locks. I gaped at her. Victorie was envious of something _I_ had? She was perfect. Gorgeous, smart, funny. Everyone liked her. It made me smile to think that I could be the envy of anyone.

"So I'm thinking that red sundress, you know the frilly one, with my black coat and black tights. Should I wear heels?" Rory announced as she barged into the room. The three of us froze. Becca, Sarah and Rory were flouncing into the room.

"Oh! We were wondering why you weren't at dinner," Becca smiled, opening her own wardrobe and perusing her clothes.

"Is that what you're wearing tomorrow?" Rory questioned, looking me up and down. I looked down at my outfit and smoothed the skirt.

"Yes. Victorie put it together," I replied with a slight blush.

"It's very nice," Becca announced as shot Rory a warning look and held up a jewel red and white patterned jumper with a crew neck. She was cocking her head to the side, her shiny black hair slipping into her eyes.

"That's nice," I remarked with a stiff smile. She looked at me and blushed.

"Thanks. Kent asked me at dinner if I wanted to go with him tomorrow to Hogsmeade. I thought he would never ask, actually," she remarked, giving me a wry look.

"Yes, well, Kent's not one for tact really," I giggled. "Do you want to borrow my black skirt I wore on the train up? It would look brilliant with that jumper."

"That'd be lovely," Becca remarked, giving me a warm smile.

"Right, what will James go gaga for? Can you believe we've been an item for three weeks and he hasn't kissed me yet?" Rory exclaimed, throwing stuff on her bed.

"On the note of someone snogging my little cousin, I take my leave," Victorie announced dryly. She gave me a piercing stare and grabbed her bag before flouncing out of the room. I snorted and began to take off my outfit, putting it carefully on a hanger and hanging it on the back of my wardrobe. I slipped on a tank top and a pair of Kent's old pajamas before grabbing an old zip-up Gryffindor sweatshirt. I piled my hair on top of my head.

"Kaylie, what do you think? Will this get James' blood pumping?" She questioned, holding up a flouncy dress in a shade of red-orange that frankly didn't do anything for her skin color.

"I think that you'll freeze," I remarked, pulling on a pair of socks and snatching my novel from my bedside table.

"But that's not that big of a deal," she remarked with a pout.

"It's not that fantastic," Sarah added. Rory looked like she was going to cry. I took this note to make my leave, tuning out her pleas of it being her favorite dress. That was too much noise for me at the moment. I was actually really looking forward to curling up in my favorite chair by the fire and delving into my novel. I was rewarding myself for getting my gruesome ancient runes essay done earlier by allowing myself to read a rather smutty muggle novel. I found a bunch of them this past summer while shopping with Victorie.

I almost beamed when I reached the common room. My favorite chair was left open, but the common room wasn't much quieter then my own dormitory. James, Fred and Kent were performing something in the corner while surrounded by a gaggle of entertained Gryffindors. I curled up in the chair and peeked over.

"It's revolutionary! The best new way to prank your mates!" Fred was announcing, brandishing a small black box. I rose to my knees and leaned nestled my arms on the back of the chair. What were theses three up to?

"Behold, the Everlasting Yo-Yo!" Kent announced, removing the violet toy from the black box.

"Tell your mates it's a simple muggle toy, but in reality they'll be yo-yoing for hours!" James finished, almost jumping up and down with joy.

So they finished their yo-yo. I guess the potion I worked out did its job. Fred was demonstrating the toy. He started out slow but then his arm started moving so fast it was a blur. He couldn't stop.

"Want to give them mercy? Just spray them with this," Kent was explaining, taking a small bottle out of the box and giving Fred a spray. He stopped so suddenly he pitched forward.

"Other than that the effects wear off in a few hours," James announced as the crowd pushed forward. I couldn't help beaming, but a small part of me was hurt. Why wouldn't they tell me they completed it before showing it off? I flipped back around and opened my novel. Trying to concentrate on the words in front of me, I blinked harshly. The euphoria was draining away and I was becoming more and more upset. Suddenly I wanted to cry. I thumbed the page and flipped it so harshly it ripped. I reached for my pocket and threw up a hand. I left my wand on my bedside table.

"Kaylie! There you are!"

I flipped around to see James beaming. He came around the side of the chair and squished himself next me. I turned my face and concentrated on my book.

"Kent and I have been looking for you forever! Did you see—hey—are you crying?"

"No. Yeah, I saw it. It's brilliant. When did you finish it?" I questioned with my voice thick.

"You _are_ crying! Is it Luke? Is that where you disappeared to after you stuck me to that wall?" James questioned harshly. He gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. A few choice tears were slipping down my cheeks. What is with this? I don't cry. I stopped crying years ago. This is trivial.

"KayKay, what's wrong? If he did _anything_, he's dead," James stated, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Luke didn't do anything, James," I snapped, pushing his hands away and roughly wiping my face.

"Then why the hell are you crying? What's wrong?" He exclaimed, looking at me curiously.

"Nothing. It's nothing," I remarked, turning back to my book.

"James! People are already talking about wanting them by Christmas!" Kent exclaimed coming over. He stopped and crouched down to look at me.

"Is it Luke?" He asked automatically.

"No! No it's not Luke! For the love of Merlin, could you two be any denser?" I exclaimed. I heard the chatter of the room stop for a second, then pick back up again. It took me a couple seconds to regain and quell my temper.

"What do you mean?" James questioned hesitantly.

"Here you are _showing off_ your new toy when I wasn't even aware you'd finished it!" I hissed. The boys exchanged looks.

"We tried to find you Kaylie! But after you stuck James up, you just disappeared. I got him down and we had a breakthrough and finished the Yo-Yo," Kent started.

"Then Fred noticed it and basically flipped his broomstick. He announced to the whole common room that we had a presentation after dinner," James picked up.

"So we thought we'd see you in the Great Hall, but you didn't come down. Of course you were the first person we wanted to tell! But then you go all weepy like a hosepipe!" Kent finished.

"You _know_ we would've never been able to finish this without you KayKay. Don't be thick," James added in a soothing voice. I wiped my eyes and sniffed a little.

"Right, sorry," I remarked finally. James slung his arm over my shoulder and gave it a brief squeeze.

"Sorry we are both so _dense_," he remarked with a slight smirk, wiping away a left over tear from my chin.

"Sorry I turned into such a girl there," I snorted, noticing Kent's wand sticking out of his trousers. I grabbed it and tapped my book, repairing the damage I made earlier, before handing it back to my brother.

"What'd you need _my_ wand for?" Kent questioned, settling in against my legs.

"I left mine upstairs," I groaned, nudging James in the ribs with my elbow. He yelped, but wiggled so I could actually move my legs.

"What's with_ that_? You're never without your wand," James commented.

"Well I was trying to get out of my dormitory in a hurry and I happen to have a lot on my mind," I remarked, starting my book over.

"What's on your mind?" Kent questioned, tilting his head back so he could look at me upside down.

"Tomorrow, I suppose," I sighed, noticing James looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you so nervous about a trip to Hogsmeade?" Kent questioned.

"Because of my date with Luke, why else would I be nervous?"

"Has he kissed you yet?" James coughed. I looked over at him. The tips of his ears were bright pink.

"Why would that be any of your business?" I questioned, hitting James over the head with my book.

"I'm just curious!" James announced.

"No, he hasn't," I replied quietly.

"REALLY?" Kent exclaimed, flipping around.

"Yes, really! We're taking things slow!"

"I'm just surprised is all," Kent replied.

"It's just a kiss," James snorted. I gave him a sidelong glance.

"Really? Because Rory was just upstairs harping about-"

"Right, I see your trepidations," James remarked quickly. Kent gave us a confused look. I settled back in the chair and concentrated on my book, trying not to laugh. James and I may get into tiffs now and then, but I wasn't as vindictive as to blow James' bluff in front of Kent. There was a reason he was keeping this to himself. James shot me a thankful smile. I absent mindedly reached up and scuffed up his hair, thinking of all the possible reasons that James wouldn't have kissed his girlfriend yet.

**ӿӿ****James****ӿӿ**

"So…" I sighed as Rory and I walked down the high street in Hogsmeade.

"So?" Rory giggled, shoving her hands in her jacket pocket.

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know James, don't you have anything planned?" She questioned quietly. I was supposed to have something planned? I figured we would just play it by ear.

"Well, we could pop into _The Three Broomsticks_. Kent said he would be there and you could probably use a warming butterbeer. That frock doesn't look very heat inducing," I remarked, motioning to her dress. She looked down and blushed before folding her arms over her chest and avoiding my eyes. Oh shoot. I was supposed to comment on her looks, huh? "Not that it doesn't look keen on you, because it does."

"Are you sure that Kent and Becca would want us around?"

"I don't see why not," I smiled, proffering her my elbow. She took it and let me lead her to the bar that was already flooded with Hogwarts students taking advantage of the day off campus and the good weather. It was a brisk fall day, one that late September always graces us; taking its time before the snow would fall and coat the grounds and before the wind bites at skin and faces. Only a brisk breeze and the colorful harvest leaves littering the streets. I pushed open the door and a blast of heat hit my face. The bar was flocked with young wizards and visitors from out of town. I put a hand to the small of her back and led her to the bar where Madam Rosemerta was rushing around filling flagons of mead and passing out large butterbeers, hot and cold. I motioned for two and began to scan the packed room.

"Do you see them?" I questioned, depositing some coins on the counter and taking the two frothing mugs.

"Yes James, I do. But I don't think they want to be joined," Rory sighed, pointing to a darkened corner. I felt the tips of my ears turn red. They weren't going to be talking to anyone anytime soon.

"Right…shall we sit outside then?" I mumbled, motioning towards the door. Rory raised her eyebrows at me but pushed out of the door and settled under the tables shaded under bright umbrellas. I cradled the warm butterbeer in one hand and ran a finger around the rim of the mug.  
>"So," we both started. I let out an uncomfortable laugh.<p>

"Go ahead," she sighed. I rubbed the back of my neck and shook my head.

"No, you…" I replied.

"James, why haven't you kissed me yet?" she questioned darkly.

"Well that's rather abrupt, isn't it? Not quite tactful," I replied, feeling my pride bristle.

"I just don't know how many more hints I can drop. Do you really actually fancy me?"

I blinked. Well of course I fancied her. I wouldn't be taking her out if I didn't fancy her. I felt the butterbeer react horribly with my breakfast.

"Why would you think I don't fancy you?" I questioned quietly.

"Because you haven't kissed me yet! I thought I stated that fact clearly," she replied.

"Well, yeah, maybe. But me fancying you doesn't have anything to do with snogging. It's about you and me. You're my girlfriend," I remarked crossly. Why were girls so infuriating?

"Yes, that's true. But snogging is nice," she replied weakly. I snorted.

"Look, I just don't want to bung things up between us. I wanted to take things slow and do it when the moment was right. Not between classes or in an empty stairwell. But properly," I groaned, "Maybe it's all Kaylie and my cousins' remarks on first kisses, but I wanted ours to be _special_. And if I told you this, I would sound like a total chick, which I do now."

Rory's expression softened and her features scrunched up a bit.

"James, that's really rather romantic," she sighed, reaching across the table to take my hand.

"It may be for you. But I feel completely emasculated."

She stood up and walked around, and took my arm lifting it around her shoulder and sliding into my lap. She wound her arms around my neck and rested her forehead against mine.

"It doesn't make you any less of a _man_ for admitting what you're feeling. It's sweet James. I just didn't expect it. The great James Potter, charmer of the century, is scared of something. And that something is me. Someone you wouldn't give the time of day to six months ago," she teased, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh that's rubbish. I would've given you the time of day if you asked," I laughed, reaching up and clearing some of her hair from her eyes.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant. You don't need to put me on a pedestal. I put my trousers on one leg at a time, just like everyone else," I laughed, poking her in the nose. She scrunched it up and gave a tinkling little laugh. I felt my stomach drop. Carefully I brushed the stubborn lock of hair out of her eyes and cupped her chin in my hand. Even I could feel her holding her breath, but it was okay because my own air supply was being clamped inside my lungs. I leaned in and softly let my lips brush against hers before pressing them against her more firmly. When I pulled away she was beaming.

"You're right. That was far better than any old kiss behind a stairwell," she laughed, before leaning in and kissing me again.

**ӿӿKaylieӿӿ  
><strong>

"So where are we going? _The Three Broomsticks_?" I questioned as we started from the school gates to the village of Hogsmeade.

"No, no I've got another plan," Luke smiled, grabbing my hand and swinging it slightly.

"Please don't say _Madam Puddifoots_," I questioned hesitantly.

"Do you honestly think I don't know you better then that Kay?" Luke laughed.

"Good. That place is disgusting," I giggled.

"No, I figured by this time you've over-seen all those shops. The post office, Wizards Wheezes, Three Broomsticks, all entirely overrated," He declared as we reached the village square. I assumed we would go in the direction of the Shrieking Shack but he took me down an alley between Wizards Wheezes and Gladrags.

"Uh oh, do I need to get my wand out to protect myself?" I questioned hesitantly. Luke looked down at me and smirked.

"No. But it isn't like you could beat me in a duel. So the wand would be irrelevant."

"Those are challenging words. I believe I can beat you in a duel," I replied, taking out my wand and twirling it.

"Right, well there will be time for that later, but for now I figured we'd have a picnic that _wasn't_ consumed by the Great Squid begging us for food," he remarked, standing aside and brandishing an arm. I felt my jaw drop. We were standing in a field of actual flowers, like one you'd find in Dublin or Whales. Beyond you could see the tracks for the Hogwarts Express. Colors dotted the landscape; pink and purples and blues mixed in to the soft green of the grass. Why are they even blooming? It's _fall_.

"Did you sneak out and conjure this up just for me?" I questioned with a sly smile.

"No, no I did not, but I did conjure these up for you," he answered. I turned around to him brandishing a bouquet of brightly colored daisies. I blushed and took the flowers, taking the moment to bury my nose into the smells.

"Where'd you find this? It's fall, they shouldn't be in bloom."

"I found it my fourth year. There's something about this meadow. It's _always_ in bloom. Even in the snow you can see the tops of colored flowers. Maybe it's the magic in the air," he replied, pulling a blanket out of his school bag and spreading it on the ground.

"It's brilliant Luke, really it is," I beamed as he pats the ground next to him. I settled down and began to idly stroke the silky daisy petals.

"You look really stunning today," Luke stated quietly. I blushed and smoothed out my skirt.

"Victorie likes to think I'm her doll sometimes," I replied with a wry smile.

"I wasn't just talking about your outfit, though that's great as well. I just mean that you have this glow about you. I can't describe it," he replied with a huge smile. I blushed again and took out my wand. With a small wave and a muttered spell I plucked a set of flowers from the ground. Then I whispered some choice words and moved my wand in a circular motion, weaving the flowers together into a tight circlet.

"That is some pretty impressive magic. I suspect you could actually beat me in a duel, in all actuality," he remarked, scooting up so his chest was pressed against my back. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I looked at him over my shoulder and blushed slightly.

"My mum taught it to me, before things—well before they got all different," I replied quietly. I sat back against Luke and tried to remember the time where we were a full family. A time where Mum didn't work all the time. Where we actually had time to go on picnics in meadows and just talk to each other. I knew they weren't that far away, but the memory felt like I was looking at it through beveled glass. Something multiplied and beautiful, but something I couldn't reach.

"What do you mean by different? Your Dad?" Luke questioned, pushing all my hair over one shoulder and planting a kiss on the spot where my jumper didn't meet my skin any longer. I shivered, but it actually felt nice. It was a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. A feeling that beauty could still exist in the world.

"After—after he was—killed. My mum, she got busy. Busier than they used to be combined. They're Unspeakables you know. They're job is really demanding, but they always tried to make time for us. But after he was gone it was like she didn't _have_ time for us anymore or didn't _want_ time for us anymore."

I looked at Luke over my shoulder. He was examining me with a hard expression. I haven't been able to _ever_ say that out loud.

"Do you really believe that? Deep down?"

I shrugged and flipped around so we were facing each other. I picked up the flower circlet beside me and placed it on his head. He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me on the forehead. I looked at him and felt something spark inside me. Like I could trust what was happening. Slowly I leaned forward and blanketed his lips with my own. Instantly he responded, cupping my cheek with his hand and slipping his arm around my waist. He gathered me into his lap and kissed me back hard, until we broke off with a gasp. I tilted my head back and looked at his face before leaning my head against his chest.

"Luke, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, Kaylie."

"Even if it might ruin the mood completely?"

"Even if it might ruin the mood completely."

"Luke, my father was murdered and…well…Kent and I watched him die," I stated in a rush. I felt Luke's sharp intake of breath.

"Was it an Unforgiveable?"

"No, it was worse. That would've been fast and less painful. We found him after he was attacked and had to watch the light leave his eyes. Luke it was my fault. I could've…should've done something…anything. We tried, but just couldn't save him."

**A/A: Don-don-donnnnnnn**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/F: Sooo many thanks for the reviews! They honestly keep me writing because it shows that some of you out there are actually reading my fic. But you know, what's a little ego boost amongst friends? Love you all! Enjoy the update! **

**XOXO-**

**Emmie Rose**

**PS: I **_**just**_** realized (and I'm completely ashamed) that I've been leaving the 't' out of 'Quidditch'. I've changed it for this chapter, just ignore it for the rest?  
><strong>

"I still can't believe you told him about your Dad," James stated as he sprawled out on the floor in front of the common room fire. I refused to let him sit in a chair because he still hasn't showered since Quidditch practice and was covered head to toe in mud. His excuse? "I'm exhausted!"

"It's been two weeks and you're still griping about that?" I questioned, carefully flipping the page of _Hogwarts a History_.

"Sorry, I'm just still smarting about it. You _don't_ talk about it and suddenly you're telling this boy that you've known for a few days," he remarked, examining his arm and idly chipping mud off his wrist.

"We were dating for a month at that point and you know it. Will you go shower and leave me be?"

"I think it's cool that she's talking about it with someone else besides us," Kent remarked, taking the towel in his hands and rubbing it fiercely over his hair. See! Kent's not some caveman.

"I'm not talking about it. I just told him about what happened," I replied, for about the hundredth time. So I _talk _to someone. Can't they leave it be? Kent looked up at me through the towel and gave me a weak smile.

"I just thought that before we got more serious he should know. You know, before someone else tells him and he gets sore about it."

"I understand. I've told Becca," Kent remarked. "Though not as forward as you did, I was a tad bit more tactful."

"You did?" James exclaimed, sitting up.

"Yes. Like Kaylie, I didn't want any secrets between us," he replied.

"See…now why don't you two go to bed? First game of the season is tomorrow," I remarked, tapping Kent on the back of the head with my book.

"Alright Mum," Kent teased, standing up and looping the towel around his shoulders. He looked down at James and raised an eyebrow. He scrunched his face and sat up.

"I'm just so sore…I'm putting off the inevitable pain of standing for a time span of more than five seconds," he remarked, shooting me a doleful look.

"The passwords _Posey_…just don't get caught," I sighed, giving him the password to the prefect's bathroom. He beamed and jumped up (with speed that said the opposite of sore) and pat me on the head. I wrinkled my nose and settled into the chair as he grabbed his bag of shower supplies and exited the common room. I settled into my chair and blindly stared at the page in front of me. I wish James would quit bringing up that I told Luke about what happened to Kent and I, because frankly I haven't spoken about it since and every time James brings it up it makes the pain more raw. Luke hasn't pushed me to talk more about it, but then again we haven't seen much of each other lately between my school work and his rigorous Quiddich schedule. We only had time to sneak a few kisses and a quick hello after meals and when we saw each other in the halls.

I was having trouble concentrating on the words in front of me. Kent told Becca too. Does that mean the three of us are over relying on each other? That we've moved on to people that could better suit our needs. Maybe that was the real reason that James was making a big deal about it more than two weeks after the fact.

My head started to throb with a dull ache. It actually hurt to _read_. I snapped the book shut and gazed into the fire. The flames flickered and waved in a way that actually made my ever-busy mind calm. I wasn't thinking of anything for once since I was twelve. Maybe it's because I'm so tired. Slowly I felt my eyes get heavy.

_I was at my house but the halls were dark and _foggy_? I wandered down the hall and looked about myself. _

_The family pictures on the walls were moving as usual but for some reason they were glaring at me and following my every move. As I walked down the hall my Dad slowly disappeared from each picture._

_My heart started to slam in my chest, the sound was echoing through the halls eerily magnified. I began to run because now the halls weren't just echoing my heart but screams as well. The faster I ran the farther the last room in the hall became. I ran faster and faster as the screams became more and more desperate. I whipped out my wand and screamed at the door. _

"_Alohomora! Alohomora!" I shouted as the door swung open. I snatched the door knob and held on tight because now the floor had fallen away. I just managed to pull myself into the room. I lay panting at the floor. The screaming had stopped but now the room was completely quiet. The silence pressed into my ears and bore into my skull. I looked up and felt the scream catch in my throat. _

"_Daddy? Daddy, what's wrong? What's happened?" I whispered, crawling over to the figure slumped on the ground. There was blood pouring out of his side and was coating my knees. He was viciously stabbed. Who did this? Why?_

"_No, no! Wake up, you have to wake up! Dad? Can you hear me! Dad, don't go! Just stay awake so I can go get help! Help! Someone help me! He's dying!" I screamed, pressing my hands against his chest and his side. The blood blossomed over my hands and wrists. It felt ice cold._

_That's when the shadow came. It always came at this time. It engulfed me making my pleas for help silent no matter how hard I screamed. _

"_Kaylie! Kaylie! Get up!" _

"_No, I can't! I can't leave him. He needs help! He's dying!" I screamed. This time the shadow shook me roughly and I fell through the floor._

"Kaylie, Kaylie! Wake up! It's just a dream," James announced from far away. My eyes flew open and I sat up gasping for air that wouldn't quite fill my lungs. I was drenched in sweat. Where was I? I sat up and looked frantically around. I was in the common room. It was darkened, only lit by the embers of the fire left in the fireplace. I was safe. The shadow wasn't going to get me. I felt like bursting into tears. I looked frantically around. James was staring at me with a concerned look, water dripping down his forehead.

"It's just a dream, breathe Kaylie," he commanded, pressing his hands on my cheeks. I tried to take a deep breath. I was shaking violently.

"Come here Kay. It's going to be alright. It's just a dream. It's all over," James whispered, taking me into his arms and resting his chin on top of my head. He began to calmly rake his fingers through my hair and up and down my back. I felt tears gathering in my eyes and threatening to slip down my cheeks. I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to concentrate on breathing but it was becoming more and more difficult to do so.

"Kay, it was just a dream. It's over, it's done," James whispered. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Don't you see James? It will _never_ be over because we still don't know who did this! He's still out there," I choked out as I pulled back to look at James' face. The tears were coursing down my cheeks. I don't cry about this in front of people. I wait until no one is around and I'm alone.

"You're safe though, Kaylie, you're completely safe," he explained, gathering me into his arms again. I threw my arms around his neck and tried to silence a sob into his shoulder. His t-shirt was soft and smelt comfortingly of grass, broomstick polish and the woodsy scent of his shampoo.

"I'm scared James. I close my eyes and find him lying there all the time. I'm sick of watching him die," I sobbed, feeling like I was careening over the edge.

"KayKay, you need to talk about it. You have these dreams because you bottle everything up. You've been through the worst thing I could ever imagine. You can't just go through life keeping it to yourself," James whispered comfortingly in my ear.

"Who do I talk to? I can't talk to anyone about it. When I do, everything comes back to me and I relive it over and over again. I can't. I just can't."

"Is living it through words better than seeing it in your dreams? Honestly?"

"No."

"So we'll find someone for you to talk to?"

I nodded into his shoulder and brought a hand from around his neck to wipe my cheeks with the heel of my hand. I sat back and looked towards the dormitories then back at James. He looked like his heart was breaking.

"James, I can't go up there by myself," I whispered hesitantly. James nodded and held up a finger. He dashed up the stairs to his dormitory. I sat back in the arm chair and wrapped my arms tight around my knees. This is why I never go back to sleep. The shadows creep from the corners like they were going to grab me. James came thundering back down the stairs with a couple pillows and blankets in his arms. He tossed a pillow on the padded bench and threw the other one at the ground.

"I'll sleep on the ground," he remarked wrapping himself in the blanket. I sniffed and looked over at him.

"But you have a game in the morning," I replied weakly. James settled into the ground and looked up at me.

"You don't want to be alone. What kind of friend would leave you alone after a dream like that? Just lay down. I'll be fine," he remarked with a small smile. Hesitantly I picked my way over to the bench and settled down, pulling the blanket over my shoulders. The dark was pressing upon us as the fire's embers dissolved into nothing.

"James?" I questioned quietly.

"Yeah Kay?"

"You're a really great friend. Thanks for…you know…"

James sat up. I could just make out his form in the dark. His hand came out and pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Kaylie, I will _always_ be here for you," he remarked. I could feel him smiling. I sniffed and nodded, letting my exhaustion overcome me. Slowly I drifted back into a dreamless sleep, because in the back of my head I knew someone was there to keep those shadows away.

**ӿӿ****Kent****ӿӿ**

"Honestly! You slept down here with _her_ all night?"

I scrunched my brow and practically ran down the stairs to the common room. Rory was shouting, which can't be good. I tucked my Chasers gloves under my arm and pushed some of my curls off my forehead. James was cringing as Rory looked angrily at him.

"I slept on the floor, Rory! What are you getting all worked up about?" he questioned. There was a small crowd forming a few feet away. Who did James sleep down here with?

"If you don't know what I'm all worked up about…then don't even bother speaking to me anymore," she snapped, turning on her heel and storming up the stairs to the girls dormitories. James followed but stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh very mature Rory! You know I can't go up there," he shouted before turning around and punching the wall. He yelped in pain and shook his hand, cursing like Mr. Weasley when the Cannons had a particularly brutal loss. He shot an angry look at the faces staring at him.

"Nothing happened!" He exclaimed, turning on his heel and going up to our dormitory.

"What's 'nothing' that happened?" I questioned to Trevor who was flinching at the site.

"Rory came down to find him and Kaylie sleeping down here together. At least that's what we all assumed happened. She kinda woke the house up and by the time people started coming down to see what was going on it was just Rory and James going at it," Trevor explained. Oh.

"So where's Kaylie?"

"Search me."

I tossed my gloves and Quidditch boots on a chair and started up to the dormitory. James was tossing things out of his trunk and muttering under his breath.

"Hey," I remarked, plopping down on my unmade bed.

"Oh, hi. Have you seen my bloody Quidditch gear? I can't find it," he grumbled.

"It's on the window seat," I remarked, pointing to the dirty pile under the window.

"Thanks," James sighed, pulling his pajama t-shirt over his head.

"So, had quite the row with Rory?"

"She bloody overreacted. I was on the ground. Kay was on the bench. Nothing happened," he snapped.

"I didn't say anything happened," I remarked calmly, staring my best friend down. He looked at me and sighed.

"I came back from the shower and she was having one of her night terrors. So I woke her up," he started. "She was scared, Kent, and crying. I couldn't just leave her alone. So I slept on the ground so she wouldn't have to be alone."

"Oh, well did you tell Rory that?"

"Yes, I told Rory that. Not that she listened to me. Poor Kay. Rory had a few choice words for her too. She ran off once the real yelling started."

"Thanks for staying with her last night. Usually I just sleep in her room with her," I remarked with a small shrug.

"She agreed to get help," James stated quietly. "I convinced her to talk to someone. Maybe you should too."

"I don't need to talk to anyone."

"Yes you do. You may not have nightmares but I see what it does to you," James stated, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I wrote your dad. He never wrote back."

"He's coming to see Al play today. I can help you talk to him then. He must have a good reason for not writing you," James stated, pulling his jersey over his head. I shrugged and began to pick at my fingers.

"Just think about it, yeah? It'd be good for you and Kaylie to do together. I'm going to go see if Becca will get my_ harpy_ to come down so I can apologize or something," he snorted, cuffing me upside the head and taking his gear out of the room. I waited a few seconds before going over to the picture on my bedside table. It was a picture of the four of us taken shortly before Dad died. He was smiling up at me with an almost serene look on his face. I groaned and got up, gathering myself to go back down. James' words echoed in my mind.

The whole affair was hushed up within the Ministry, with only an announcement in the _Prophet_ that famous Unspeakable Jarred Scott was killed. Only a choice amount of people knew that he was one, murdered and two Kaylie and I witnessed it. Because things were so hush-hush about it Kaylie and I learned to not really speak about it with anyone. I looked at my watch and sighed. I better go down to breakfast.

I quietly lighted my way down the stairs. The common room had emptied out so I walked directly to the Great Hall. It was already buzzing with the opportunity of a fabulous Quidditch match.

I settled onto the bench next to Becca. She handed me a bowl of porridge and smiled.

"Nervous?"

"Not particularly. We've got a good set of Chasers, both teams do really, but we're both also trying out two brand new Seekers. Who knows how long this match can go," I smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek and tucking into the hot cereal.

"Did you get Rory to talk to James?" I questioned. Becca sighed and gave me a slight eye roll.

"Sort of. He apologized but Rory was still smarting about it. Frankly I think she's overreacting a tad. I came down with her this morning. It was completely innocent, but then again it's Rory," she sighed.

"Have you seen Kaylie?"

"She changed and then said something about going down to the pitch to set up the commentators box. I think she was rather embarrassed about the whole thing," Becca shrugged.

"I would imagine that much," I snorted.

"She's okay, right?"

"I don't know. She has good days and bad just like the rest of us," I remarked. Becca pushed some hair off my forehead and gave me a reassuring smile.

"How are your days? Good or bad lately?"

"They vary. Sometimes I really miss him, but then I have moments where my sadness is just erased by my worry about Kaylie. She didn't used to be so uptight."

"I remember…I guess the only thing I can think of saying is that time can only heal your wounds," she remarked sagely. I grinned and wiped my mouth on my napkin. Ryan was calling the team together.

"That is very wise of you. I'm okay, really. I'll see you after the game," I smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"Pluck those Ravens will you?"

"I'll try my hardest," I laughed, heading out of the hall.

"Kent! Hey Kent!" Luke shouted as we reached the entrance hall. He was coming up from the direction of the dungeons, his Quidditch boots still untied.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Kaylie? She wasn't at breakfast and I've heard some strange things," he stated shooting a look at James, who was chatting with Fred.

"Don't listen to whatever you heard. Viscous rumors, that's all," I stated calmly.

"Right. Well, see you in the air," he sighed, running to join his own team behind us. I shook my head and followed the team to our changing rooms.

We began to gear up. Strapping on protective arm and leg braces and tying up laces. I began to wrap my wrists as Ryan started his pre-game talk.

"Right team. I've heard a lot about their Seeker. First year, quiet talented…" Ryan started. Fred snorted and tossed his sister her wrist braces.

"Ryan, you're speaking like he's not related to half of us. We know Al. His weaknesses, his good points. Don't worry. We've got it handled, mate," he declared. Ryan nodded and began pacing as the crowds filed into the stands. Kaylie welcomed the Ravenclaw team to the field. Finally Ryan nodded and we filed out into the stadium.

"Here's the Gryffindor team! Wood, Potter, Weasley, Scott, Weasley, Weasley and Creevey!" Kaylie's voice erupted magically magnified. The crowd roared. I turned around and shot my sister two thumbs up. She waved, holding up our flag. It was a crimson Gryffindor flag that our dad got us when we were sorted here. He was so proud, even though he came from Hufflepuff himself.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hootch declared. Wood and Luke shook hands. We mounted our brooms and took off at the whistle.

As we took our opening lap around the field I leveled out with James. His face was set in fierce determination.

"Are you going to be alright?" I shouted over the wind whipping in our ears.

"Of course I'll be alright! No girl is going to block me from Quidditch," he replied, giving a burst of speed and zooming ahead. I came along side Victorie and started to give her a hand signal for our first move but she was stopped and waving into the crowd. Teddy's here. She blew him a kiss and turned the broom around as Hootch's whistle blasted again and the balls were released into the air. Please let their head be in this game.

**ӿӿKaylieӿӿ**

I sat back in my chair and watched as the teams took opening laps around the pitch. They were merely streaks of blue and red bright against the sky.

"Here's some tea and toast. I noticed you weren't at breakfast," Lizzie remarked, placing a mug of tea and a napkin full of toast as she and her Dad came into the commentators booth.

"Oh thanks Liz, you're a goddess," I remarked, jamming some food in my mouth before the balls were released to start the game.

"Quite the scene today…" Lizzie stated quietly. I shot her a look and gave a shifty glance to Professor Longbottom.

"I fell asleep downstairs, had a nightmare, and James woke me up. I didn't want to be alone so he slept on the _floor_ Lizzie. Nothing more happened. Why is everyone making such a gigantic deal," I groaned in a whisper, attempting to choose my words carefully but giving up and just stating the truth.

"I never said anything more happened. I'm just saying that Rory flipped her broomstick and you better watch your back in the halls," Lizzie giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I can't handle Rory," I sighed.

"Harry! You made it," Professor Longbottom exclaimed loudly. Lizzie and I jumped a foot and spun around.

"Just coming up for a quick hello Neville. Depends how long the game goes, but if it ends soon enough Gin and I will stay for dinner," Mr. Potter remarked, giving Longbottom a hearty handshake.

"Hullo Liz, Kaylie," he remarked happily. His eyes lingered on me for a fraction of a second longer then they did on Lizzie before he cleared his voice and turned back to Longbottom.

"Can I have a quick word Neville?" He questioned in an undertone, jerking his head out to the stairwell.

"Of course. Keep it clean Ms. Scott," He remarked sternly, but smiled at me and turned to go with James' dad.

"I suppose he's here for Albus," I remarked.

"Yeah, but when I was staying with Mum and Dad last weekend they had a funny conversation through flo," Lizzie replied. "Oh look, there goes the balls."

I jumped again and flipped around. I held my wand to my throat and muttered "_Sonorus_".

"Welcome everyone to the first annual Quidditch game of the season! It's a brisk day today with higher winds then expected and a slight sun glint out there. Today we see a grudge match against Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The cup has been traded from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw last season and the stakes are high today," I announced calmly.

"First possesion goes to Ravenclaw as Masters takes the Quaffle but it is quickly intercepted by Weasley on the Gryffindor side…this should be an interessting game today due to the fact that _both_ Seekers are new to the pitch. We will see how this plays out.

"Weasley to Potter and Potter heading down to the center of the pitch but is blocked by Gaines from Ravenclaw. Nice bludger hit by R. Weasley in Gryffindor but it wasn't needed. Potter drops the Quaffle to Scott below who takes it to the Ravenclaw hoops and ten points for Gryffindor!"

I raised my arms in triumph but kept my cheers to myself. The sea of red and gold was going wild in the stands. Scott flew by me and I gave him a thumbs up.

"Gaines has the Quaffle again and passes to Rodgers of Ravenclaw who speeds down the pitch. And yes, a well placed bludger by F. Weasley of Gryffindor. Rodgers drops the Quaffle and Weasley picks it up. She's flying high over the pitch and is diving back low, bulleting towards the goals. Another ten points for Gryffindor! Weasley sneaked a pass to Potter who scored while the Ravenclaw Seeker, Folley, was distracted! Clever tactic there.

"The score stands twenty nothing, Gryffindor has the Quaffle but is stolen by Masters. Masters takes it down the pitch, weaving spectacuarly. Nice dodge of a bludger there and then another one and ten points to Ravenclaw. Splended play Masters. Twenty, ten, Gryffindor," I declared, blushing slightly at watching him play. I felt guilty I wasn't able to wish him luck before the game.

"The Chasers are playing their hardest today, Ravenclaw struggling to level the playing field. Masters passes to Gaines who gets hit in the arm by a rather nasty hit from a bludger, sent from F. Weasley. The play will be halted temporarily while Madame Fey checks out Gaines," I quieted my voice and took a big gulp of tea, soothing my throat.

The play was going along at a rapid pace after the game restarted. Soon the score was fifty-seventy Gryffindor and the snitch was nowhere to be seen. There were many good passes and steals by the Chasers but the Keepers were on fire, blocking shot after shot. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. It was going to be a long game. I can tell. The Seekers were circling above the field, in search for the Snitch. I scanned the field, looking for a glint of gold and sighed when it didn't show.

"It's at the foot of the middle Gryffindor goal post," Mr. Potted stated suddenly. I jumped and turned around to look at him before squinting at the ground. He was right. There was the snitch. He let out a small laugh as it flitted away.

"Still got it," he remarked, giving me a happy look and settling into a chair.

"And we continue play with still no sign on the snitch but Gryffindor leads by twenty points. Potter takes the Quaffle, passes to Victorie and then to Scott. Gryffindor is rigourously passing and the Quaffle is quickly changing hands. And Gryffindor scores! The score is now eighty-fifty, Gryffindor. Masters has the Quaffle, a beautiful behind the back pass to Gaines, but oh it's blocked by Wood and thrown to Potter. Potter to Scott to Weasley again but blocked by the Ravenclaw Keeper," I announced.

"The snitch!" Mr. Potter exclaimed suddenly. I jerked my head up to see Albus and Derrick diving towards the ground. I stood from my chair and leaned forward. They were going at breakneck speeds, arms knocking each other away. The snitch took a sudden ninty degree turn. Derrick hesitated for a fraction of a second and the snitch was caught tight in Albus' fist. Mr. Potter let out a loud cheer and I sighed.

"And that's the game everyone. Ravenclaw wins two hundred points to eighty. Great game players."

I reached for my tea and took a sip. It was ice cold. I jabbed at it with my wand and it steamed up instantly. Right, so that's slightly depressing.

"I hate that Gryffindor lost, but Albus sure does a father proud," Mr. Potter laughed, turning to face me. I nodded and cradled my cup of tea in my hands. "It's almost dinner time. Can I walk you to the castle, Kaylie?"

I furrowed my brow. Yeah, I've always been really close to James and even kinda close to Mrs. Potter, but there was something about James' dad that was just intimidating. Maybe it's all that I know that he's done. But I don't think I can refuse it. I gave a look towards the field, flooded with students and spectators alike, before giving him a short nod. We walked in silence towards the castle. Mr. Potter finally cleared his throat and stopped walking near the greenhouses.

"Kaylie, were you aware that your brother wrote to me earlier this year?" He questioned. I furrowed my brow. "I take that as a no. Well he did, regarding your dad's case."

"Really? Why would he do that? He didn't even _tell_ me!" I exclaimed.

"He wrote me because he's worried about you and James is too, to be frank."

"Look Mr. Potter, no offense, but I don't think I'm acting any differently than anyone else would in my situation," I stated squarely, "because everyone deals with grief in their own way, right?"

"Yes that's true, but I've come to believe you tend to bottle things up. Don't talk about it, don't mention it, it's like it doesn't exist."

"I don't treat it like it never exists. Of course it exists. I would have a Dad again if it didn't exist. I just don't like talking about it, that's all. Why does everyone think that's such a huge crime? Should I go to Azkaban for not speaking to anyone about seeing my dad die?"

"I never said that and believe it or not I know exactly what you're going through. Kaylie I've seen many, many people die. I've _had_ the night terrors. Ones so bad you don't want to go to sleep at night. But I had friends that I talked about it with. And as much as it hurt to do so, as scary as it was, it made it a little bit better," Mr. Potter remarked. I began to fiddle with my hair and look at the ground. I felt the tears spring up.

"I'm not here to make you talk. Not at all. I'm here for you and Kent because I think you two deserve some answers. Maybe if you knew more that was going on, it would alleviate some of the frightened feelings."

"What if I don't want to know the details? What if it makes everything worse?"

"I'm not going to give you anything you don't already know about the crime itself. I only hope to shed some light on the situation. I just remember how awful it was to be kept in the dark, and it's been too long for you two to live in shadows." Mr. Potter sighed. "Plus, I think this would mean more to Kent then you think. He may write the letter stating that he wants to know so he can protect you, but honestly I think that's _his_ way of dealing with it. Being your guardian."

"Okay. I'll come…" I replied, twisting my fingers in knots.

"I figured you'd do that, once I played the twin card," he laughed, motioning for us to walk back towards the castle.

"That was very James like of you, Mr. Potter," I laughed.

"Yes, yes it was. But desperate situations call for desperate measures I guess. Go ahead and tell my son he can come along. I figure you and Kent will most likely tell him everything anyways."

"Yes, the drama of the situation just can't be denied," I answered wryly. Mr. Potter let out a loud laugh and opened the castle door for me. I felt nervous, my insides were quaking, but deep (way deep down) I felt sort of relieved.

**ӿӿJamesӿӿ**

"What else do you want me to say Rory? I apologized. I swore up and down that nothing happened. I don't know what to do. Don't you trust me?" I exclaimed, taking Rory's face in my hands. She sighed and concentrated on her feet.

"Of course I trust you, doll. I have no reason not to," she replied, placing a hand over mine. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yes. Yes you are. I was just jealous that you didn't come get me. That you chose to spend the evening with her and stay down there with her and not me," she remarked quietly.

"I told you it was because of-"

"Her nightmare. Yes, yes, I know. I just wish, sometimes, that I could have nightmares so you would care for me."

I dropped my hands and took a step back. Rory looked confused and sad. She wishes she could have nightmares?

"Rory, when your dad gets _murdered_ and you start having nightmares over that, then I'll stay with you in the common room all you want. But until then, just…just don't talk to me," I hissed, turning on my heel and walking away. I heard her call out my name but kept going, my fury coursing through my veins. That was beyond untactful. That was just uncalled for and desperate. I was walking with such purpose, I didn't even realize where I was going until I heard my named called. I turned around to see my mother rushing down the hall to me.

"Oh there you are Jemmy! Dad and I want to have dinner with you and Kaylie and Kent. We just had tea with your brother and have been looking for you ever since," she announced breathlessly. She stopped when she saw my face. Automatically her hand went to my forehead and cheek.

"Are you alright Jemmy? Did you get sick today? Shall we get you some pepper-up potion?"

"Mum, I'm not sick. I was just talking to Rory, is all," I groaned, pushing her hands off me.

"You're new girl friend? Right?"

"I don't know if she's much of that anymore. But I'd rather not talk about it, yeah?"

"Are you sure? I can be pretty good judge of females, considering I am one," she questioned, slipping an arm around my shoulders.

"Really? I didn't know that," I snorted.

"Yes, I am. Have been all my life."

"Thanks, but no thanks Mum. If I have any questions about the female species I will write to Teddy," I remarked.

"I guess that'll do," she smiled, scuffing my hair up a bit. We were just reaching Professor Longbottom's office when I heard raised voices around the corner. I looked at Mum, she smiled and raised her eyebrows and slipped into the office. I stopped and listened, feeling my breath catch in my throat.

"Honestly Kaylie, where have you been? I haven't seen you all day and I'm confronted from all sides by these _rumors_ that you've _slept_ with James Potter, can you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Luke, I've told you that nothing happened, but I really need to go to Professor Longbottom's office. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Kaylie sighed. I could almost feel her rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"No, we're going to talk about this now Kaylie! I want to know what happened!" Luke snapped.

"Luke, let go of me before I hex you," Kaylie stated evenly. I gripped my wand. He _grabbed _her. Suddenly Luke yelped.

"Did you just cast a stinging hex on me?"

"Yes, yes I did, because you grabbed me! Now how many times I have to tell you that nothing happened between James and me! Why don't you trust me, Luke? I trusted _you_. I told you about what happened to me and Kent. I don't just tell anyone that believe it or not," she snapped.

"Kay, of course I know that. Do you know how honored I am that-"

"Cut the shit Luke. Tell me. Tell me one single instance where I've given you reason _not_ to trust me. Say it now or I'm walking away," she cut in. There was silence.

"So there's no reason. I'm just this untrustable person. I've got to go Luke," Kaylie whispered. I heard her turn around and then yelp again.

"Kaylie, I didn't say I don't trust you. I just need to think about it, alright?" he declared then he shouted with the sound of a spell and a disgruntled snort from Kaylie. Kaylie came stalking around the corner so fast I didn't have time to dive into the office. She stopped and gave me a contemptuous look.

"James? Eavesdropping?"

"No of course not. I don't even have a set of extendable ears to do so. Shall I go punch him?"

"I don't think you could, not with the bogies consuming his face," she replied wryly, yanking open the door. Kent turned around with half a sandwich shoved in his mouth.

"There you two are," he mumbled through the food, "did I hear yelling?"

"Yeah, that would be my fault. But don't worry about it," Kaylie sighed. Kent's eyes bore into the side of her head. She threw up a hand and snorted slightly.

"I was speaking to Luke," she remarked.

"About the game?"

"No, she broke up with him," I stated darkly. Kent looked between the two of us.

"What?"

"He said that he couldn't figure out a reason to trust me and needed to think about it," Kaylie stated grimly.

"What the bloody hell does that mean? You haven't done anything," Kent snorted.

"Well, she bat-bogied him so I think his thinking will be short," I announced, starting for a sandwich but giving up half way.

"Bat-bogie hex is always a rather fine way to go," Mum declared quietly. The three of us looked up in surprise and Kent began to choke on his sandwich. Without tearing her eyes from my Mum, Kaylie flicked her wand at Kent, dislodging his wind pipe.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Sorry to startle you. I only heard the end part. I swear," Mum laughed, coming in and taking a sandwich for herself.

"You should eat after that game James, you look rather peaky," Mum stated, nudging the plate towards me.

"Not that hungry Mum," I sighed. She raised her eyebrows at me but left it at that.

"Your Mum's right about bat-bogie hexes. They tend to be rather unforgettable. But then again, who forgets bogies attacking your face," Dad stated with a file under his arm. He smiled at me and settled into Longbottom's chair.

"Quite a game today James," he remarked.

"Thanks Dad, it was rather rewarding losing to my own little brother," I remarked, "but not going to lie, but sitting across from you like this _kinda_ gives me the chills. I feel like I'm really in trouble."

"If it makes you feel better, I found the snitch at least five times before your brother did. Even Kaylie found it once."

"Yeah, it was by the goal posts. And the eerie feeling makes sense, we've been on this side of the desk enough times to certainly know the feelings," Kaylie laughed. Mum nodded in agreement. I shivered exaggeratingly.

"Very funny James. Would you like this chair?" Dad questioned, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, that would be lovely." I announced standing up and going beside Dad. He rolled his eyes but gave me the chair and took my own next to Kaylie.

"So this is what it looks like? Hmm, I feel kinda bad for Neville now," I remarked. Mum groaned and placed a hand on her forehead breifly.

"Why don't we just get to the point, love?" she suggested, pointing to the folder. Dad smiled at her but merely pulled the case into his lap.

"So I guess the best way to start this is to let you two ask me whatever you would like. I promise to answer anything that I possibly can," Dad announced carefully.

"So you won't spare us because of age or feelings?" Kaylie questioned. What has gotten in to her. She's quite a spit-fire tonight. It's like some life was breathed back into her and I didn't even realize it was gone in the first place.

"I'll try not to," Dad answered after a beat of silence.

"To start, does Mum know you're doing this?" Kent questioned.

"Yes, I did tell her I would be doing this. She tried to make it, but got held up at work."

"She really did want to be here," Mum added. Kaylie furrowed her brow and bit her lip. So she had something to say. I raised my eyebrows at her and she shook her head a fraction of an inch. Kent looked at Kaylie to give her a chance to ask, but when she didn't do anything he sighed.

"Do you have any leads, I guess?" Kent questioned hesitantly.

"We don't have leads on who it is, but we might know why."

"Well, why?" Kaylie questioned sharply. Mum looked at her with soft features.

"Because there was this case going on in the Department of Mysteries at that time and your parents, being who they were, were assumed to be very active in it. We _think_ whoever did it probably wanted information," Dad remarked calmly.

"But why come to our home? Why do it in our house?" Kaylie exploded. Sparks shot violently out of her wand. Even Kent looked at her in alarm. Mum got up and knelt in front of Kaylie, gently taking her wand out of her hands before grasping them tightly. She looked over at my Dad and gently reached out to stroke Kaylie's hair, looking her straight in the eyes and smiling this certain smile.

"Is there any chance he wasn't even a wizard? But a muggle home invader of some sort?" I questioned quickly. My heart was pounding in my chest. Mum doesn't do stuff like that unless we're about to go through great distress. Especially that smile.

"Yes, that is possible. Anything is possible of course. But there's something about that project. Nobody knows the details of course. It _is_ the Department of Mysteries. But we've figured out some things and, well, we think that it was most likely one of our kind."

"But that still doesn't explain why he came to our house. If he was after that 'project' why didn't he just try to break into the department?" Kent questioned, his voice shaking slightly. Kaylie had gone into some kind of shock. She was looking around the room with wide eyes. My mother's attempts at consoling her weren't doing anything. She took a shuddering breath and turned to Kent.

"Because Kent, whoever did that to Dad was after _us_…" she stated slowly. I looked wildly to my parents. Their faces said it all.

** A/A: I stayed up till five am writing this, then six thirty proof-reading. You would've gotten it so much sooner if my computer didn't freak and make me lose about seven pages of gold at around two am. But in all actuality, I like the second version better. Don't worry about your favorite little couples, the end isn't there just yet, but I'm not saying for who or what or even admiting that that whole sentence made sense, I'm slightly delusional from lack of sleep. As for the ominious warning, I've been watching too much Ghost Whisperer. Season three is scaring the shit out of me. Anywho! I hope you love it because I sacrifice sleep for you dear readers! Show me some love, she asks weakly?**

**XOXO-**

**Emmie Rose**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/F: I'm going to do quite the time jump in the middle of the chapter because I want to hurry up the timeline.I hope my transitions are okay, so feel free to leave a comment if you find it choppy. BUT! I think this will be a very long chapter (instead of two shorter ones I just wrote it as one long chapter for over their break), so it'll make up for the long amount of time between updates this chapter. Regardless, I live off of feedback, sadly, even if I do mostly write for me.**

**XOXO-  
>Emmie Rose<strong>

**WARNING: LONG ASS CHAPTER AHEAD! BUT NOT THAT ANYONE'S COMPLAINING!**

**Honestly it was going to be longer, but I didn't want to do that to you guys. I know I lose interest around ten pages so that's why I attempt to cap it at that. **

"Kaylie, that's not funny," I whispered, avoiding looking at Mr. and Mrs. Potter because even as she said it I knew it was true. Kaylie gave me an incredulous look. I sighed. "Where do you get your brain, Kay? I don't know how you figured that out before he said it. I feel like I've been socked in the solar plexus with a bludger."

"I don't know, but…there was just…you know what, that doesn't matter," Kaylie announced, turning away from me and facing Mr. Potter. "Why?"

"Well, why anyone would commit a kidnapping? They figured that if they had you two your parents would give up anything to get you back," Mr. Potter remarked.

"But they wouldn't. They care more about their jobs then us. If they have to choose between keeping the ministry's secrets or us, they always chose the ministry. It's their child, more then we have ever been," Kaylie announced darkly. I looked at my twin. Is she honestly saying this?

"Kaylie, you know that's not true," Mrs. Potter sighed, taking Kaylie's hands again. She gently removed them from her grip and stared blankly out the window.

"We can prove it's not true," Mr. Potter remarked, taking a piece of paper out of the file folder. He held it out to Kaylie but her fists stayed clenched so I reached around her and took it carefully. It was a work schedule from the day Dad died and on it held two familiar names. Penelope and Jarred Scott.

"They were signed up to work that day. Both of them," I remarked. "But then why was Dad home with us?"

"To protect you. Your Mum said that they heard rumors that something was happening, so your Dad stayed home to protect you, but somehow they broke through. We even had Aurors stationed outside," Mr. Potter remarked, a grim look crossing his features. Mrs. Potter reached over and gave his knee a pat.

"I'm sorry, you two, I should've gone myself and kept watch. There was just so much going on at the time and I thought two of my best men could handle it," he sighed, bringing a hand up and roughly rubbing his scar. Kaylie softened at that point and hesitantly pat Mr. Potter on the shoulder.

"If they got by two Aurors and our dad, I believe they were probably really clever."

Mr. Potter smiled at her and let out another gusty sigh.

"I was just very relieved that you two were already so close with James by the time the accident happened because it gave me a logical reason to want to keep an eye on you two."

I furrowed my brow and Mrs. Potter laughed.

"It's because we care about you like you were a part of our own family. Us Weasley's have a habit of doing that, just adopting people into our already too large family," she stated.

"Are there still people looking out for us?" I questioned.

"Well you'll always be safe here. Professor Longbottom, Hagrid and Headmistress McGonagall are the only ones that really know what's going on, but trust me, we don't believe anything is going to happen. It's been too long of a time," Mr. Potter remarked.

"So we won't just be attacked walking down the street?" Kaylie questioned quietly.

"We don't think so. We haven't really left you all that alone," Mr. Potter remarked.

"You've had people following us for _three years_ and nobody told us?" Kaylie snapped. James and I looked at her.

"Your mother thought you were too young to know and that the pain of your Dad was too fresh," Mr. Potter remarked.

"In my opinion, I think it'd be better to know that we're being tagged for three years of our lives. Just another thing Mum has to keep from us. Excuse me, I'm tired, I'm just going to go to bed." She snapped, standing up and pushing past both Mr. and Mrs. Potter and out the door. James and I stared opened mouthed at her path.

"I'm sorry…she usually isn't this cynical," I remarked.

"Well, at least not that upfront about it," James added.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright. She's going through a hard time, one similar to what I went through my fifth year. She's upset that she couldn't get answers and when she did it's maddening that you weren't trusted with them in the first place. She's in shock and doesn't know how to deal with it so getting angry is the easiest way to go. She'll come around," Mr. Potter remarked. "I am sorry we waited this long to tell you, I just couldn't go against your mother's wishes."

"I—well I understand—but it didn't make it any less difficult to hear," I sighed. Mrs. Potter pushed some hair out of my eyes.

"We know that. It's just going to take time. Trust me, things get better. And when Kaylie starts to feel less angry, you can let her know we're not mad at her or offended." Mrs. Potter stated with a small choked noise. She turned away and James immediately got out of his chair. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his mother. She held him to her, rocking slightly.

"You're a brilliant friend, James,' she whispered giving him kiss on the forehead, she had to stand on her tip-toes to do it. "I'm proud of you."

"This is kinda selfish. Isn't this meeting supposed to be about Kent?" James laughed, giving me a shrug.

"Yes James. This is all about me. Shame on you for hugging your Mum," I remarked with insincere anger.

"I know, I should just be hung from the gallows!" James announced. His Dad laughed and stood up, giving Mrs. Potter a kiss on the temple before turning to James.

"I'll be sure to arrange that," he stated.

"Albus can't have my broom. I don't care, I'm being buried with that thing," James announced.

"Can we please stop talking about your _death_ James?" Mrs. Potter groaned.

"Kent started it," James exclaimed.

"Shall we walk you two back to Gryffindor Tower?" Mrs. Potter suggested, wrapping a sandwich with a napkin and handing it to James. He smiled but shook his head.

"Nah, I think we know our way around the castle by now, Mum."

"You're a cheeky little pest, James." Mrs. Potter stated, but gathered up her bag and gave James another kiss on the cheek. She came over to me and held out her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"That's for Kaylie too," she remarked. Mr. Potter held out his hand and gave me a quick handshake before bestowing his hand to James. James rolled his eyes and threw his arms around his dad, pinning his arms to his sides.

"I suppose I could hug you, you know in light of what's going on. But don't expect it often," he stated. Mr. Potter laughed and returned the hug.

"I'll keep that in mind," he answered. James gave his parents one last wave and opened the door for us to exit the office. We walked down the hall in silence for a bit until James cleared his throat.

"You think Kaylie is okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine. I think the reason she likes books so much is because she can control what she learns and what she doesn't. This is something she can't control and it's driving her insane. She's frustrated with herself." I sighed. The words were coming out of me before I could stop them. James looked quizzically.

"Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know, it just came out. Twin thing maybe?" I smiled, as we rode the staircase that would lead to the corridor in front of the Fat Lady. We stopped as we rounded the corner. Kaylie was sitting against the wall with her knees drawn up against her chest. She was examining a small vial of purple potion, tipping the liquid inside the glass bottle to and fro. James and I stopped and looked at each other. Quietly we sat down on either side of her. She looked between us and sighed.

"Sleeping Potion. Meant for a dreamless sleep," she announced, holding the bottle in front of her with her thumb and pointer finger.

"How'd you even get a hold of that?" James snorted, taking it from her and examining it in his palm.

"Stopped by the Hospital Wing. I was standing outside and contemplating whether to go in to ask for it when Professor Longbottom walked by. He went in and came out with it, I didn't even have to say anything," she answered quietly.

"I've been sitting here, contemplating if I actually want to take it. See, I was wondering if I knew that he was there protecting us if I would dream a good dream about him, but then I think of the nightmare. It's a vicious cycle."

"You look exhausted Kay," I stated quietly.

"You don't look too awake yourself," she replied, giving me a wry smile.

"I think it's been a long day," James put it. Suddenly I began to laugh and James joined in.

"I don't understand what's so funny…" Kaylie stated, looking at the two of us. She cracked a small smile and began to giggle.

"Stop laughing! You're making me want to laugh and I really don't want to laugh!" she giggled, smacking me in the stomach. I stopped laughing and looked at her.

"I think I'm delusional," I remarked with a small smile.

"I think you are too. Did you get hit in the head with a bludger and I missed it?" She snickered.

"I think we all just need sleep and Merlin, I'm starving," James announced, standing up and pulling the sandwich his mum gave him out of his pocket. It was slightly squished and he grimaced a bit, but shrugged and unwrapped it.

"Let's go to sleep. We've got that awful potions essay due tomorrow," he announced through a big bite of sandwich he chewed for a second and looked at the potion still in his fist.

"Take it Kay. Let yourself really sleep for the night, yeah?" he suggested, handing it back to her. She stood and took it, giving James a small smile. She stood on her tip toes and gave James a small peck on the cheek.

"I never really said thanks for last night and earlier with Luke and well everything," she stated, nodding slightly. James' ears turned pink and he mumbled something unintelligible and crammed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. I smirked and stood up looking between the two of them.

"So I heard that you two _slept_ together last night. Should I punch you James? Did you at least use protection?"

James choked on his mouth full of food and socked me in the stomach as Kaylie smacked me upside the head.

"Ouch! I was just _kidding_! You don't need to give me a concussion and knock the air out of me simultaneously!" I exclaimed, wheezing out the password. The portrait hole swung open. There were still a few people milling around the common room, not yet willing to let the day and the weekend slip away. Rory was sitting on the padded bench facing the portrait hole, braiding and unbraiding pieces of her hair. James and Kaylie stopped short and immediately started towards the staircases.

"James! Wait! And Kaylie…" She announced, jumping up. Kaylie tensed up but stopped in her place.

"Kaylie…I'm sorry about earlier. I was just in shock I guess," Rory commented. Kaylie gave her a stiff nod and turned to me.

"I'm going to write Mum before I take this. I'll wait till tomorrow so you can add something too, yeah?" She commented, rolling the potion in her hands.

"Yeah, sure. I have something started already, but I want to add stuff to it," I remarked, filling in the awkward silence as James glared at Rory. She was staring at him, seemingly at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry James. I didn't mean it like I said earlier. I was just jealous and it all came out wrong," she stated finally. James looked around and sighed.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? When the whole common room isn't listening?" he questioned, raising his voice for the last bit. Everyone around us got fakely busy and I suppressed a laugh. I walked over and gave Kaylie a huge hug.

"Go to sleep. Don't worry, that potion will do the trick," I whispered. She nodded and buried her face in my chest for a moment before giving James a small wave and heading up the stairs. James took the boys staircase and I followed. Trevor and Connor were in their pajamas but were tossing a Quaffle bed to bed across the room.

"There you guys are," Connor smiled. James gave him a wave and began to change out of his Quidditch uniform. I joined him and as soon as I was changed I collapsed into my bed and burrowed under the warm covers. Instantly I was asleep.

I was woken up in the morning by the sun shining directly in my face. I felt like every part of me ached and I still had sweat dried on my face and body but I was far too tired to do anything about it last night. I sat up and blinked. No, my body didn't ache, it was my head. I felt like everything we learned yesterday was fighting to break free from my skull. I looked over at James' bed. He was still fast asleep, his arm thrown over his eyes, other than that the dorm was empty. I stretched and tried to get my muscles to pop. I was still too tense. I crawled to the end of my bed and lay on my stomach so I could pick through my open trunk. I had all my stuff spilling out, unfolded and some still dirty. I pulled my shower stuff and sniffed an old Quidditch practice shirt. Once satisfied it was clean I grabbed a pair of sweats and picked my way across the floor that was littered with the Quaffle and spare trainers and opened the door to the adjoined bathroom.

I tapped the shower stall with my wand and the water immediately started, the steam curling over the top of the stall. I stripped my pajamas and tossed them into the barrel that will go down to the House Elves to wash and deliver back to us. I stepped under the spray and grabbed my wand from the shelf that held my towels and tapped the shower head twice, turning the water on as hot as I could stand it. I stood under the spray and bent my neck forward, trying to get the water to beat out the knocks that ran up and down my spine.

I think everything I was holding in to be strong for Kaylie was releasing itself as toxins into my body. I wanted to cry, because not only was my father killed but it was because of me and my sister but no tears would release themselves. I wanted to scream, but my throat was closing up. It was now that I knew I _really_ needed to act out my father's words to me. I needed to be the man of the family and I needed to be strong because Kaylie was slowly losing her grip on things. A grip she thought she had all this control of.

I stabbed my wand at the wall, making the water stop abruptly. I roughly pulled my towel around my waist and practically kicked open the door back to the dormitory, the toxins releasing themselves as anger through my veins.

"Oh! There you are!" Becca declared from the doorway. The anger ebbed away and I looked down at myself, clad in only my towel and still soaking wet. She blushed and averted her eyes. "Sorry. I'll just be in the common room. I figured you slept late after the game so I thought we could go get you something to eat since you slept thorough breakfast and lunch."

I felt the back of my neck get hot. I ran a hand through my soaked hair and smiled.

"Thanks Bex, I'll be down in a bit. I've got my mess to take care of…" I sighed, motioning to my trunk. She looked at it and frowned.

"Would you like help with that? I don't even think magic could help you fix it by yourself," she laughed.

"That'd be nice. I've got things to catch you up on anyways. Let me get changed and we can work on it later this afternoon, yeah? Plus, James is still dead to the world. I should probably try and wake him."

Becca gave me one more smile and made her way back down the stairs. I pulled on my sweats and t-shirt and grabbed my pillow so I could pull my sheets flat, but then I thought about James' wakeup call several weeks ago. I didn't know the spell he used so I palmed the pillow mulling my options.  
>I threw the pillow in the air and banished it as hard as I could at the side of James' head. I was impressed at myself for the speed I got it at. It went so fast it hit James' side and made him fly to the floor with a loud yelp.<p>

"Did you just banish a brick at me Kent?" He exclaimed, fighting to escape his bedcovers. I hopped on his bed and looked down.

"No, it was a pillow. But that was pretty skilled, I don't think that Kaylie could've done better," I laughed. James sat up and glared at me.

"Funny, hilarious. Now why did you wake me up so early and rather abruptly?"

"Because it's not so early," I laughed, "it's like one in the afternoon, mate. I woke up about an hour ago."

"Oh, well…I think I'm going to go stealth to the Prefect bathroom again. You should do it too, it's rather relaxing," James decided, hopping up and grabbing his bag of shower things. He started to grab some clothes from his trunk but stopped.

"I really need to clean this thing. Do I even have a pair of clean sweats?" He snorted, picking through the trunk. I sighed and grabbed my spare pair, chucking them over his head.

"You've got to wear your own boxers though. No way I'm lending you those," I laughed. James shrugged and stuffed his change into the bag, following me down the staircase.

"Do you think Kaylie's awake? I wonder what her new sleep addled body will provide us with? Do you think she'd look over my Astronomy essay or should I not even bother asking?" James laughed, stepping into the room.

"Don't bother asking me until I get food in me, honestly," Kaylie replied, just coming out of the dormitory stair case. Her hair was completely unbrushed and just thrown into a ponytail on top of her head and she looked like she grabbed the first clothes she could touch, a pair of my old sweats (she usually steals all my old pants to sleep in. Says they're more comfortable then 'stupid night dresses') with a gigantic hole in the knee and an overlarge jumper that was sliding off her shoulder and sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She looked well rested, for once in a long while. James was staring at her.

"You look really pale, Kay. When was the last time you ate?" he questioned, throwing an arm around her shoulder. She grimaced and pushed it off.

"James, you really stink," she remarked. "And, to be honest? Not for a while. I had one piece of toast yesterday before the game and that's it. I was just going to kip on down to the kitchens to see if the elves would make me anything," she remarked, joining us as we exited the common room. Becca was deeply involved in a book and waved me on as I shot her a look across the room.

"Sleep well?" James questioned with a small smile.

"Yes, very well actually. I only drank half the potion so I'll have more if I ever need it. Thank Merlin I didn't drink the whole thing, I would've slept till tomorrow," she laughed, stifling a large yawn. "Have you talked to Rory yet?"

"No, no I have not. I'm kinda avoiding that. Figured if I took a shower in the prefect's bathroom I could avoid it for a bit, anyhow. There's a part of me that wants to forgive her, but my pride is just so bruised," James replied with a small smile.

"James you can't avoid her-oh no! Hide me," she gasped, ducking behind the two of us and shoving us forward a bit. "Why didn't I take the cloak?" she moaned.

"And you're lecturing me for avoidance," James hissed, as Luke came down the hall. He was far too close to Gryffindor's tower to be a coincidence. Ravenclaw's was on the other side of the castle and the entrance was on the fifth floor. James stiffened, despite his dig at Kaylie, as Luke noticed us.

"James, Kent! Have you seen-Kaylie? Are you honestly hiding from me?" Luke announced, leaning to the side to look around James. Kaylie groaned and popped back up.

"Maybe you should just take the hint Luke? I don't want to talk to you," she answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kaylie, can I just explain what I meant yesterday? I didn't mean it like that. I'm just so sorry, it came out all wrong," he sighed.

"How else could you have meant it, Luke? It was pretty obviously stated, you don't trust me and I don't want to be in a relationship where trust isn't there. Bottom line, end of story."

"But if we could just-"

"She said she didn't want to speak to you Luke, now go away before I make you," James declared calmly. Kaylie and I both stared at him for a second.

"James, don't put your nose into something that doesn't belong to you." Luke sighed.

"James may not have anything to do with it, but she's my _sister-_"

"She's basically my sister too," James interrupted.

"Not the point. I'm just saying that you should leave Kaylie alone. She doesn't want to talk to you," I finished. Luke looked longingly at Kaylie as she just gave him a steeled expression.

"Kent, can you bring me back some food? I'm going to go back to the common room," she finally asked.

"Yeah, go on," I replied, giving Luke a glare. Kaylie turned on her heel and stalked away and Luke started after her. I put a hand forcefully on his chest.

"Just go Luke, or she'll hex you again," I remarked levelly. He gave Kaylie's retreating figure another look and turned on his heel. We watched him slip through a tapestry that would take him down to the fifth floor before walking again. James was unusually quiet. One would think that he would be cursing the ground Luke walked on right now. I looked over at him. He had his fists clenched and they were shaking.

"James! Breathe!" I remarked, shaking his shoulder a bit. James took a deep breath and let it all out through his teeth.

"Next time Kaylie's not around, forget the wands, I'm going to punch him so hard he'll be back in his first year," he grumbled, stopping off at the corridor that would lead him directly to the prefect's bathroom.

"I'll meet up with you later. Bring me a chicken and ham pie?" he questioned, hesitating before turning the corner. I grunted a reply and made my way to the main staircase, lost in thought. I knew Kaylie should probably talk to him right now, but I was relieved. Her having a boyfriend and knowing there's a killer that might be out to get us somewhere is far too much to protect her from at the moment. I don't know how much I can take.

**ӿӿ****Kaylie****ӿӿ**

"C'mon Kaylie, can you quit studying for two hours so we can go shopping? It's the holidays, you don't need to stay buried in your books," Victorie exclaimed, barging into my room. I looked up from my Muggle Studies essay and shrugged.

"Victorie, I'm not going anywhere," I sighed, flipping the page on my muggle fashion magazine so I could gather different ideas of characteristics of the muggle teenager.

"You _need_ to get out of this room. Away from the owls that Luke keeps barraging you with and especially away from your books and into some fresh air."

"Yes, because London's air is completely fresh and clean," I remarked dryly.

"You know what I mean. We need to get dresses for the Victory Ball and I am not waiting until Easter holidays to do so. I'll be knee-deep in N.E.W.T.S and you in O.W.L.S so now is the best time," she announced, walking over and starting to gather my books.

"I'm not even going to that," I snapped. Victorie paused and looked at me.

"Yes you are. Kent and James are going for the first time and I will not let you be the _only_ one not going. I'll physically force you if I have to," she sighed. I made a face. I didn't necessarily approve of James taking Rory back after she properly explained she was just extremely envious, but she was being nicer to me and far less like a jealous cow so I couldn't really complain.

"You'll do no such thing," I replied finally. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Watch me, Kaylie, just watch me."

"Is she coming?" Lizzie shouted running into my room. She was wearing a simple blue jumper that matched her eyes and jeans with a pocket book slung across her body.

"Kaylie…please?" She questioned, looking at me with big eyes.

"You got Lizzie to come guilt me into it?"

"No, I got Lizzie because we are all friends and friends go shopping together. Now, up. C'mon, before we have to force you," she declared.

"They will you know, I heard them discussing strategies downstairs," Kent sighed from the doorway. I looked up at him with big eyes. He of all people would know why I don't want to go out. He has the same reasons.

The only place we've been is home, for about three days, since Christmas holidays started and I wasn't so dense anymore to not notice the Auror in disguise when Mum picked us up from Kings Cross. But the house was cheerful, I suppose, all decorated for Christmas Eve in a few days. Mum promised we would be a family this year, since we've spent the last two years with the Potter's at Christmas. Mum always got scheduled to work the Holidays. Kent and I suspect it was because it was Dad's favorite holiday and it wasn't ever the same without him there. But being at the Burrow for Christmas lunch never bothered me because it was always too busy and active to let me get sad.

October flew by, the only drama being the copious amounts of school work we all received and the boys' intense Quidditch schedule. Ryan was determined not to lose the next match and was having practices every single day. Hufflepuff creamed Ravenclaw, making the snitch Albus caught again null and void pretty much but brining the score to the point where it was less pathetic, but Gryffindor was back in the running for the cup none-the-less. It made Ryan ecstatic, but rather manic.

"Kaylie, nothing's going to happen. Mum just said that nothing could happen," Kent whispered. Lizzie and Victorie exchanged confused looks.

"We don't know that…"

"We'll be downstairs," Victorie sighed, leading Lizzie out by the elbow.

"I know you're scared…" Kent remarked, coming over and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"It's actually not so much scared as totally and completely worried all the time. I'm blaming it on school more than our impending doom, I'm not even enjoying the work anymore," I sighed, leaning forward so my forehead was resting on his shoulder.

"Of course…a deranged crazy is after us and all you think about is school," Kent laughed.

"There's nobody after you two," Mum sighed from the doorway, "I explained that on the way home from Kings Cross."

"Well you've hidden the truth before, how do we know you weren't doing it now?" I groaned.

"Kaylie…I said I was sorry and very wrong for keeping that from you," Mum announced, sitting on the other edge of the bed. "But I'm telling you the truth. There hasn't been one whisper about anything involving you two for two years. It's safe."

"Is that what you came to tell us?" I questioned.

"No…I actually came with some rather bad news I'm afraid," she sighed. Kent groaned and flipped backwards on the bed across my legs.

"We're spending Christmas with the Potters again, aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart. See, someone made a breakthrough and they want me to come in. They were talking about how I was doing lately and they might want me to be head of the department after McGregor retires. I just want to put in a good impression," she announced, giving us a weak smile. She handed me the muggle credit card that connected to the account of muggle money my family has kept since the big war.

"Buy yourself some dresses. One for the Victory Ball and another for the Ministry's New Year's Eve party."

"Are you bribing me now?" I questioned, but taking the card anyways.

"Of course not, darling. I'm sorry that things have to be this way, truly I am," she replied, leaning over and giving me a kiss on the forehead. She bent down and repeated it for Kent before going out of the room.

"I guess I'm going shopping," I sighed.

"Yeah, you are. I was going to physically force you to go, really. Push you into the floo or perform the Imperius curse on you. Whatever it took, according to Victorie," he laughed, getting up and holding out his hand. I took it and he hoisted me to my feet.

"You wouldn't want to come with, would you?" I sighed, grabbing a pocketbook and shoving things in it.

"As much as _shopping_ with three girls sounds appealing, I can't. Becca is coming over before her and her family go to France for the Holiday," Kent remarked, looking at my bed. I started to organize my books and Kent groaned.

"Go, I'll do it," he sighed, giving me a push.

"Do you want a mug that says 'World's Best Brother' for Christmas, then?" I questioned, draping my coat over my arm.

"Very funny, I'd rather take the galleons…new broomstick kit I have my eye on," he laughed. I lighted my way downstairs where Victorie and Lizzie had their heads bent together in deep conversation. They looked up when my footsteps hit the ground and both beamed.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Mum gave me money to get dresses for the Ministry New Year's party and the Victory Ball," I sighed, yanking my hair into a pony tail before I put on my gloves and wrapped a scarf around my neck. Some of these days I just want to chop it all off, but then I look at my shining mane reaching down to my waist and I just can't do it.

"You're not staying home for Christmas anymore?" Lizzie questioned. I locked my jaw and shook my head.

"Well good news is we all don't have to go to that stuffy Ministry party anymore. Teddy and a bunch of his mates from the MLE Academy are throwing a huge party in the grand room of the Cauldron, but I convinced him to make it completely dressy. Not necessarily tuxes and gowns, like the Victory Ball but we get to wear fabulous party dresses all the same," she smiled. "You know if I wasn't so dead bent on being a Healer, I would love to be a designer or a stylist even. I just thank the lord we grew out of those awful robes phases. Who says wizards can't dress well too?"

"Victorie, say something to the fire and stop rambling," I laughed, pointing to the emerald green flames.

"Oh right," she laughed, before clearing her throat, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

She stepped into the flames and twirled out of sight. Lizzie copied her.

"Kaylie!" Mum shouted as I brought my arm up to throw the powder into the fireplace. "You know I love you right darling?"

"The Leaky Cauldron!"

I threw my powder into the flames, gave her a curt nod and stepped into the roaring fire. I spun out of control for a second before hitting the stone floor of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Hullo Kaylie!" Mrs. Longbottom announced from behind the bar. I got my bearings for a second and shook my head. Victorie and Lizzie were sitting at the bar, sipping ginger ale through straws.

"Hullo Mrs. Longbottom," I groaned. She pushed the glass towards me and I sipped it carefully.

"So where are you three off to? Gladrags?" She questioned lightly.

"Mum, nobody wears robes anymore, only for school and work really. You hardly wore them yourself when you went to school," Lizzie laughed. Mrs. Longbottom swatted her playfully with her dishtowel and went back to drying a large flagon that could've sedated even Hagrid.

"So Muggle London then. You girls will be careful? Yeah?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Of course Mrs. Longbottom. Always. And I'm seventeen, so I _can_ do magic just in case," Victorie stated.

"Yes, of course Vic. Why don't you three come here after and you can have some lunch?"

"Sounds great Mum. We shall be off," Lizzie announced, leaning across the bar to give her Mum a kiss on the cheek. We pushed out the door that led to London's streets. It was frigid cold and the snow piled up in the gutters, tainted gray by the soot from the cars. Victorie was already buzzing with excitement, grabbing us and pulling us into the apparition alley.

"Victorie, didn't you _barely_ pass your apparition exam? Can you honestly transfer three of us?" I snorted. Victorie gave me an incredulous look.

"I take that as an insult to my magic. Now come along. Plus I can fix us if we do splinch," she announced, stalking to the clever little alley that everyone uses to apparate. She held out her arms to us and reluctantly me and Lizzie clutched on. Victorie's face scrunched up in concentration and she turned on her heel. We were suddenly squeezed through a hosepipe and wind rushed in our ears then our feet slammed on concrete. Lizzie and I exchanged looks as Victorie started briskly to the streets, I already had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

"So you got all your dresses girls?" Mrs. Longbottom questioned, placing large steaming sandwiches in front of us.

"Yes, yes we did. And Victorie successfully apparated _twice_, shaving two hours off of our trip," Lizzie declared, giving Vic a light applause.

"Oh shush. I told you two to have faith in my magic," she announced, happily taking a bite of a chip.

"Well I'm glad everything went well. Did you have any trouble at all?" She questioned, giving me a hesitant glance. I sighed and put down my fork.

"Were there really, Mrs. Longbottom?" I questioned wearily. She looked at me wide eyed.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about dear," she declared, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Don't worry, I was going to fill them in. I figured they could be trusted with it and it's honestly only a matter of time before they do find out what with Victorie being a Weasley and such," I announced quietly. Lizzie an Victorie were both staring at me as I looked expectantly at Mrs. Longbottom.

"Well, yes, but that's just because Harry is so paranoid," she announced, throwing up her hands and walking back to the kitchen.

"Start talking Kay," Victorie commanded. I took a deep breath and did what she asked me. I started talking and didn't stop until I was done. They stared at me, mouths slightly open and food forgotten on the table in front of us.

"Oh Kaylie! How perfectly awful!" Victorie, exclaimed, scooting over on the bench so she could put her arm around me.

"Is that what your night terrors are about?" Lizzie questioned quietly. I nodded silently and looked at my hands.

"But you guys can't tell anyone. Not that I think you would, but only James _really_ knows what's going on. Well I'm pretty sure Kent's shared some of the details with Becca, but nothing really truly in detail. Oh, and Luke…he knows that we witnessed it but that's really all. Guess I made a mistake trusting that one," I explained. They both sighed. They knew the story. They've seen him harass me _every_ day begging for forgiveness.

"Well you didn't make a mistake trusting us, at all," Lizzie declared, taking my hand. I felt my nose start to burn.

"So this is what it's like to have a really close girlfriend. All I've really had was James and my brother. I'm so glad we've started to become really close this year Liz," I exclaimed, throwing my arms around Lizzie's shoulders. She hugged me back tightly.

"And Victorie, well you become friends with Victorie because it's fate I think," I laughed through my misty eyes.

"What can I say? I think Professor Trelawney rubs off on me, even though I've never taken her course," Victorie laughed. I let out a loud laugh and clapped my hand over my mouth.

"I don't understand why _anyone_ takes that class," I announced through my fingers.

"It's an easy O.W.L., I heard. Really, all I want to do is Herbology like my Dad. I could care less about Divination, it's gone next year," Lizzie laughed. "Plus, it's an extra lesson to catch up on homework."

I looked at my two friends, two I never thought I'd be close enough to share my secret with, but I surprised myself this time. I was actually wrong.

**ӿӿJamesӿӿ**

"Ow! OW! OW!"

An explosion just came from the fireplace. I put down my magazine and slid off the bed, walking downstairs towards the sounds. Kent was hopping up and down and holding one of his feet, completely covered in soot.

"Since when did you get a fireplace grate?" he questioned through clenched teeth as Kaylie came spinning into view. She landed gracefully, but looked green around the gills. The offended grate, that she luckily missed, was lying sprawled on the carpet.

"I didn't even know we had that," I remarked, looking bemusedly at Kent as he plopped down on the ground and jumped up with a yelp again. He nudge aside one of Lily's dolls with his foot and sat down again, peeling off his trainer and sock and examining his foot.

"I think I broke my toe. I thought it impaled me or something," he grumbled, clutching his foot in his hands.

"You're early," I remarked. Kaylie sighed and shot me a look.

"What?"

"She decided to get a head start on it," she stated darkly. I gave her a small smile.

"Hullo! Boy with foot falling off," Kent declared from the floor. I looked at him and smirked.

"Shall I get you ice mate, then maybe rock you to sleep?" I questioned. Kent gave me a rude hand gesture. I laughed and went to our kitchen, scooping some ice out of the drawer and into a dish towel. Kent had moved himself to the couch but was still intently examining his foot.

"I'm going to lose this toenail," Kent announced, pointing to his middle toe,

"That's disgusting, Kent," Kaylie sighed.

"It's the truth. I detest your mother's design taste," Kent groaned, plopping the ice on his foot.

"Thank you Kenneth, I appreciate the criticism," Mum announced from the kitchen. Funny, I didn't even hear the pop in the garden of her apparating home.

"It was the grate Mrs. Potter. It destroyed my foot!" Kent replied. Mum came in and took a look at Kent and Kaylie, both still covered in soot and Kent with his leg plopped up on the coffee table. She smirked and waved her wand at them, vanishing the soot.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter," Kaylie sighed, pulling her hair over her shoulders.

"You're welcome, dear. You two are early. We didn't expect you until this evening," she smiled, putting her bag on the chair.

"Yeah sorry, our Mum wanted to get a jump start on things," Kent remarked, giving Kaylie a warning glance.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine! We're so happy you're joining us this year."

"Yeah, the Burrow is always great," Kaylie smiled, fiddling with her fingers.

"I'm sorry your mother couldn't be there," Mum announced suddenly. Kent shrugged and lifted the ice to look at his foot. Mum pursed her lips and turned to me.

"James, will you three go get your sister from primary? She gets out partial day today in light of the holiday," she questioned. I opened my mouth to protest but swallowed it.

"Yeah, I guess. Al went by Roses' for lunch, he told me to tell you," I replied, going over and grabbing my coat. Kaylie was already unzipping her bag and pulling her coat from it. She started to grab Kent's for him, but hesitated at the bulging bag.

"I'll just get it. You should've just packed for me if it was going to bother you so much." Kent sighed, getting up and unzipping his bag, which practically exploded from the things he stuffed in there. They're Mum always says it'll only be till the day after Christmas but they usually stay for the rest of the holiday. Kent quickly grabbed his coat and stuffed back two other sweatshirts before he could finally re-zip it. He threw on his coat and turned to us.

"Toe seems fine. Guess it's not in danger of falling off," Kaylie remarked as we stepped out into the cold. Kent shoved her and she almost fell into a snow bank. She gathered a handful of snow and shoved it into his hair, laughing as he yelped when some of it slid down his collar.

Godric's Hollow was quiet but the town was a bustling beyond the path of our house. We passed the gigantic statue of my dad and grandparents. All three of our eyes flicked to it as we walked past it, that was always the acknowledgment anyone gave it from my family. As we entered the town, sound and life surrounded us. The kids were streaming out of the primary school as it just started to snow lightly.

"Do you see Lils?" I questioned, trying to see above the children flooding out of the school.

"KAYLIE! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING TILL DINNER!" Lily shouted as she barreled into Kaylie, her bright copper hair streaming behind her.

"I think she's right here!" Kaylie laughed, hugging my little sister.

"Thanks Lils. Glad to know you love _me_ picking you up," I laughed.

"Yeah, well I see you every day and it's usually not fun. You're definitely more my favorite then James is," she replied, taking Kaylie's hand.

"Ooh, the squirts learning cheek. Congratulations Lily, you just jumped ahead of James in my list of all time favorite people," Kent remarked. Lily grabbed his hand with her free one and beamed.

"Hear that James? Even your best mates like me better then you," she giggled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her around the middle, flipping her upside down.

"JAMES! YOU'RE MAKING MY SKIRT FLIP!" she bellowed, holding down her purple skirt over her green tights. The hood on her winter coat was covering her eyes.

"Sorry goblin, can't put you down. You insulted my character," I laughed, walking over to the school's field which was coated in at least three inches of snow.

"JAMES, STOP IT!" She declared starting to wiggle.

"Take it back Lils. Say that I'm your favorite in the whole entire world," I replied. She wiggled more fiercely until a gigantic electric shock ran through my body. I dropped her and Kaylie shrieked, but Lily somersaulted mid air and landed on her bottom in the snow.

"You shocked me!" I exclaimed.

"Well you wouldn't put me down and I didn't mean to!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and beaming at me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to Kaylie and Kent. Both of them stared at me wide-eyed for a second before bursting out laughing.

"What?" I questioned.

"Oh Merlin, that has got to be the _best_ unintentional magic I have _ever_ seen!" Kent gasped, putting his hands on his knees and doubling over in laughter.

"What did you do?" I exclaimed, turning on Lily. She had gotten up and brushed all the snow off herself, before flouncing back to the path. Kaylie came over and pulled the sweatshirt hood under the coat over my face and zipped it up all the way.

"Keep your head down, Mary, otherwise the spare muggles in the village will see," she snorted. I gave her an incredulous look.

"Why the hell did you just call me _Mary_? And what will they see!" I exclaimed as she started back towards Lily. She only laughed harder. Kent was looking at me and attempting to hold in his laughter, only causing tears to fall down his face. He started laughing again.

"Sorry mate, I just can't help it! It's so funny!" he exclaimed, grabbing my arm and toting me back in the direction of our drive.

Mum was standing at the front door already. I lifted my head and she clapped a hand over her mouth. I thought it was in shock so I was really alarmed until I noticed her shaking in silent laughter.

"What the heck did Lily do to me?" I exclaimed, pushing past Mum into the house and pulling my hood off. I looked into the mirror in the hall and gave a gargled shout. My face was covered in _flowers_. FLOWERS! All different kinds and colors and shapes and oh Merlin, flowers! I touched my face. Yeah, they were real flowers sprouting from my face.

"MUM! LOOK WHAT LILY DID TO ME!" I shouted, turning to Mum who started laughing again. "STOP LAUGHING AND FIX IT!"

"You kind of deserve it James, teasing Lily like that," she sighed, coming over to me and taking my chin in her hands. She gently plucked one from my cheek and I yelped. It actually felt like someone was pulling something out of my skin.

"Don't do that! Jeeze, if that's how they feel I'll never pick a flower again!" I exclaimed slapping my hand to the spot she picked when I pulled it away there was blood on it.

"I think we're going to have to go to St. Mungo's," she sighed, taking her pocketbook and going quickly to the fire. She threw a pinch of floo powder into the flames and bent down.

"Hermione? Ron? Oh hullo Hermione, can Albus stay there for a little bit longer? I've got to get James to St. Mungo's…No, it's not fatal, he'll be alright. Lily made flowers sprout all over his face…yeah I'll just take her with us, Kay and Kent are here they can watch over her when we're there…thanks Hermione. Yeah, I'll owl with the results, or rather the _pruning_," Mum laughed. I scowled.

"Can we please take a picture with him before we go?" Kaylie sniggered from the living room.

"I think that's a justifiable punishment," Kent added. Mum laughed and grabbed the camera off the mantle. Lily, Kaylie and Kent came running over. Kaylie and Kent gathered an arm a piece and Lily stood proudly in front as Mum captured the photo.

"Alright, shall we floo?"

"James, I think that was quite the look for you," Kaylie giggled as we walked towards Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's place. We just got done with dinner at a small restaurant that was close to the hospital then flooed back to Godric's Hallow. Mum and Aunt Hermione were always going on about how convenient it was they settled in the same village, but everyone knows they all did it on purpose . I scowled at her.

"I agree James. It suited your personality, all springy and such," Dad put in. He met us at St. Mungo's as soon as we got there because Aunt Hermione flooed him. He thought it was dire until he actually saw me. I was laughed at a lot tonight.

"The Healer said it was very impressive magic. Did you hear her Daddy? Very impressive. She said I'm going to be quite the witch," Lily announced proudly from Dad's shoulders.

"I heard her, my little fairy. She was right you know, I believe you'll be the top of your class when you get there with Hugo," Dad laughed.

"Why doesn't she get punishment for turning my face into a nursery?" I grumbled, touching my cheek and still thanking the gods that it was petal free.

"Because it was accidental magic, you doof," Lily sighed. Kaylie giggled and looked up at her.

"Thanks for treating us to dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Kent piped up when he noticed me mumbling choice words under my breath.

"Of course. It was the least we could do since you spent your first night of holiday with us as St. Mungo's weeding your mate," Mr. Potter chuckled.

"Alright! How many more flower related jokes do you all have?" I exclaimed.

"About a handful from me," Mum declared, shrugging slightly.

"I, actually, probably have a lifetime of them," Kaylie announced.

"Yeah? Well too bad nobody gets your intellectual jokes. What did you even mean by calling me Mary?"

"It's a nursery rhyme, James. _Mary, Mary, quite contrary,/ How does your garden grow?/__With silver bells, and__cockle__shells,__ /__And pretty maids all in a row._" She explained slowly.

"Yes because everyone knows that, Kay," I snorted.

"I know it," Dad shrugged.

"Me too, but from where?" Kent questioned, looking quizzically at Kaylie.

"Dad used to say it to us when I helped him plant the garden in the spring, remember," Kaylie replied, looking at her fingers.

"Ohh! Right! He called you his little Mary Contrary, other than Kaylie-Kat," Kent smiled. Kaylie shrugged and looked up as soft snowflakes began to fall. They landed on her cheeks and melted against the heat. She took a deep breath and sighed before looking back at me again. I gave her a small smile and shrugged.

"I'll just run up and get Al then we can go decorate the tree, that is if little one can stay awake," Mum declared, shaking Lily's foot casually.

"I can stay awake forever! I can stay up till New Years!" She remarked confidently.

"How about until ten?" Dad questioned as Mum let herself into the house. She came out a couple seconds later will Albus in toe.

"Hey Kaylie! Kent! Is it true?" Albus exclaimed running up to us.

"Yeah. It was wicked," Kent giggled, throwing me a look.

"How much longer do I have to endure the torture?" I exclaimed before stuffing my hands back into my pockets. Mum sighed and put her arm around my shoulders.

"How about until the hot chocolate is ready?" She questioned.

"Hot chocolate? REALLY?" Lily squealed.

"Until we reach the doorstep?" I countered.

"But that gives me absolutely no time to take the micky out of him," Al whined. I socked him in the arm and Mum smacked me upside the head.

"Don't hit your brother or I'll make flowers sprout where other people one see them" she warned, taking out her wand and casually flicking it at the door. It glowed briefly and Dad stopped in his tracks. Quickly he took Lily from his shoulders and took out his own wand. He exchanged a look with Mum and quickly gave Albus and Lily a smile.

"Why don't you guys all build a snowman so it's ready for tomorrow morning?" he questioned lightly. Albus furrowed his brow.

"Dad, it's dark out," he snorted. Mum quickly conjured some lamps and set them floating in the air.

"Now it's not! Lily, go play while the snow is still fresh," she suggested, nudging Lily's back. Lily obliged with only a small glance at Mum and Albus followed after.

"Dad, what is it?" I whispered. Dad looked at me and smiled.

"It's nothing, don't worry," he remarked quickly. Kaylie who was hanging by the gate, briskly walked up to us, her arms wrapped tight around herself.

"It's _Homenum Revelio_ isn't it?" she whispered, looking wide eyed at my parents. "Someone's in the house."

Mum put her arm around her and sighed as she looked at my Dad.

"The house is usually sealed against anyone but our families' blood line, but just to make sure I'm going to call Ron and Neville to back me up. It could be someone from the Ministry, they know how to get in as well," he replied, going to the side and sending out two glittery stags.

"You're here with us, but I'm sure it's _nothing_ you two," Mum remarked, looking at Kent and Kaylie. Kaylie nodded and knotted her fingers together, beginning to pace. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"It's like I've been waiting for this since November. I've been waiting so hard for it to happen my bones hurt," Kaylie hissed.

"Kaylie. You heard my Dad it's probably someone we know," I sighed, stooping down so I could look at her in the eyes.

"Plus, you and I both know that my house of all places is just as safe as Hogwarts. You're having irrational fears. At least I hope they are," Kent added, walking over to our little huddle. He looked at me with slight alarm and I took a deep breath. It wasn't exactly a secret that they spent the holiday with us and I couldn't think of anyone that would be in our house without us there. But it couldn't be anyone. Dad kept the best security charms there is on this house.

"Then why would your Dad send for your uncle and Professor Longbottom?" Kaylie squeaked.

"Because my Dad is an overprotective paranoid nut, but I love him for it," I laughed as two loud cracks sounded in the air. Uncle Ron and Neville appeared and ran directly over to Dad. They whispered for a second before splitting up and going into the house at different directions. We watched as the lights of their wands shone through the windows. After three tense minutes, Dad came outside.

"Miles just dropped off a file from work. He took the floo directly from _my_ office into the house. Said he didn't want to disturb us with the family emergency so he was just going to leave them here on my desk. Scared the living daylights out of him when we cornered him in the study," Dad laughed as Uncle Ron, Neville and a guy from dad's department came out of the house.

"Sorry for the scare Ginny!" He shouted, giving us all a wave and walking to the apparition point and leaving with a crack.

"Let's go in and warm up, shall we?" Mum smiled, calling for Lily and Albus and leading them into the house. Dad walked over to us and sighed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to be-"

"Safe, I know Mr. Potter," Kaylie smiled and gave Lily a small wave as she shouted out the door for us to hurry up.

"Shall we go decorate the tree before Lily crashes and burns?" Dad laughed, motioning for us to go first. I gave Kaylie a hesitant look. She gave me a tight smile and went into the house, followed closely by Kent. I wanted to do something for them, to make them not afraid anymore, but I didn't know what I could do. All I knew was that this scared them far more than they actually let on, which meant they've been living in more fear then I suspected for the past two months. I have to figure out something to do.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mummy! Put this on that branch there, so the fairy lights make it sparkle!"  
><em>The hallway was far too dark to be my normal dream. <em>

"Ouch, can't you enchant the needle to string this popcorn? I keep stabbing myself."

_This wasn't the usual silence. _

"Let's enchant the baubles to change colors slower this year."

_It was a silence I couldn't breathe through. I'm not at home anymore. This isn't my usual dream and I could still hear what was going on around me._

"I think since I've been through such a traumatic experience yesterday, I should get star privileges. We were supposed to decorate then, remember?"

_I tried a door to my left. It wouldn't open. I began rapidly trying doors. None of them would open. I started to run. _

"Really, James? A flowering face isn't completely traumatic."

_I was in the Forbidden Forest. The shadows were closing in on me. I looked wildly around. They were choking me._

"It was too! You saw what happened when Mum picked one."

_I opened my mouth to scream, but this time no noise came out. I was grabbed from behind with a hand clapped over my mouth. I screamed, but the noise was muffled. I started pulling against my restraint. _

"Still, the Healer got rid of it with one potion."

_Something was flying out of the shadows and attacking my capturer. My eyes grew wide. It was Luke._

"It was totally traumatic. Right Kaylie? Kaylie?"

My eyes flew open and I was breathing heavily. I looked wildly around. The trees and darkness were replaced by the Potter's living room with the bright tree directly in front of me. We ended up putting off the tree until Christmas Eve since Lily fell asleep into her hot chocolate as were just getting started last night. It was probably the playing in the snow while the house was getting checked out.

"What? Oh, right trauma. I think someone that lost a limb or was turned into a werewolf would be more qualified for the trauma department," I remarked as the room stared at me.

"See, nice try James," Kent laughed.

"Go ahead and levitate the star James," Mr. Potter chuckled. James smiled and reveled in the opportunity to do magic during the holiday and levitated the glass star to the top of the Christmas tree. Mrs. Potter flicked her wand at the tree and all the lights went on, sending sparkles around the room.

I took a deep breath, trying to control it from shaking. My dream, if that's what it even was, wasn't as scary as it was very unsettling. I didn't know what it meant and why was Luke the one saving me?

"What just happened to you? You were in like a trance," Kent whispered, settling into the couch next to me and taking a large sip from the hot chocolate in my hands.

"What do you mean? I was asleep," I whispered.

"Have you learned to sleep with your eyes open? That's creepy, Kay," Kent snorted.

"No, I wasn't asleep really, but I was having a dream…I mean I could hear what was going on, but I _saw_ other things. _Like a dream_," I hissed.

"When I looked over at you, you were just staring at the tree, zoning out." Kent replied.

I furrowed my brow and thought hard. It was a dream. What else could it have been? There was no such thing as having _visions. _

"Attic?" James hissed. He was listening to our conversation as he helped Lily set up the little train around the tree's base. Kent and I nodded. We said good night to his parents and made our way upstairs to the attic's narrow staircase. James had created it to his sanctuary when he was little and we always used it whenever we stayed over the Potter's. James looked behind him as he shut the door and flicked his wand, lighting some of the lamps on the walls. It was the same as we left it when we visited this past summer. The cozy rug on the floor, the stack of comics and Quidditch magazines in the corner and the window seat still covered with the books I left.

"So you were daydreaming?" James questioned settling on the ground and grabbing a comic book off the stack.

"No. I wasn't daydreaming. It was like a dream…well more of a nightmare but it wasn't as scary as it was unnerving," I explained, leaning against the cold panes of glass.

"I don't get it. Are you a Seer and I didn't know it? Cause I haven't seen anything, at least I don't think I have…" Kent questioned.

"I'm not a Seer…at least I don't think I am. You two should know, you take Divination."

"Well what'd you see?" James questioned.

"Well a hallway, but I've never seen it before, not even in the hallways that lead to the Department of Mysteries and then inexplicably I was at the Forbidden Forest and someone or something was grabbing me and then I was saved," I stated calmly.

"Saved by what?" Kent questioned. I bit my lip and idly picked up a book and opened it.

"I didn't see," I answered.

"Yes you did," James laughed.

"No, you broke me out of it before I could see," I replied.

"It was LUKE!" Kent exclaimed. I dropped my book.

"How did you _know_?"

"Um, twin telepathy? I don't know it was just a feeling," Kent replied.

"So it _was_ a daydream! But why would you want to get back with Luke?" James announced.

"It wasn't a daydream! All I saw was the dream and nothing else around me. Last time I had a daydream I was pretty much still seeing what was going on around me," I stated.

"You know what? My Dad had things like this when he was around our age. It was Voldemort putting images into his brain because they had a connection with each other," James put in suddenly.

"James, last time I checked Voldemort was very, very dead." Kent remarked.

"I _know_ that. But do you have a connection with anyone Kaylie?"

"James you would know just as well as I would if I did. The only person I have that type of connection with is Kent. Were you transmitting them into my head?" I sighed, turning to my brother.

"No."

"Then _what_ happened?"

"Maybe you should tell Mr. Potter," Kent suggested.

"It didn't have _anything_ to do with what happened to Dad, why would I bother him with it," I sighed. Kent and James exchanged looks.

"It was just lack of sleep. I'm sure…I'm just going to go to bed," I remarked, sliding off the window seat and going to the door. Kent and James were looking at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm fine. Really. See you in the morning," I smiled, lighting down the stairs and feeling it slip off my face. It was just a new development. When I get back to school I'll do research on it. I'm sure plenty of wizards have strange dream-like visions. Right?

**ӿӿ****James****ӿӿ**

"JAMES GET UP! CHRISTMAS! PRESENTS!"

I blearily opened my eyes to Lily bouncing on my bed. Kent groaned and burrowed under the covers. I sat up and blinked. Albus and Kaylie were both yawning in the doorway.

"Mum said they won't get out of bed for presents until _everyone _is out of bed. SO GET UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU BLOOM AGAIN!" Lily shouted, jumping from my bed to Kent's travel mattress next to me. He grunted as Lily began to bounce from bed to bed.

"Lily, you couldn't do that again if you tried. Now go away and let us sleep some more. It's only-" I checked my watched and blinked. "Five in the morning Lily."

"She won't go away! TRUST ME!" Albus announced, coming in and curling up on the end of my bed. Kaylie shivered and yanked one of my Gryffindor zip-ups from a chair and pulled it over her tank top before kneeing Albus to roll over a bit. He rolled on top of my legs and Kaylie flopped backwards on the end of my bed. Lily, having no place to launch to, remained jumping on Kent's cot. He groaned as she bounced him up and down.

"Squirt! It's too early for anything, let alone functioning," Kent groaned. Lily let out a whine and landed on her bum.

"But it's Christmas!" She whined.

"But it's too early!" Albus mocked, grabbing the blankets on top of me and pulling them so he was cocooned inside them. I shivered attempted to grab them back but Al had wrapped it entirely around his body.

"Albus, stop wiggling, I'm trying to go back to sleep," Kaylie sighed.

"You guys are no fun! I'm just going to go throw all your presents out in the snow," Lily declared, jumping off Kent's bed and stalking out of the room. Kaylie got up and made Kent move over before crawling in next to him. We all sighed and attempted to go back to sleep when we heard the backdoor slam a few minutes later. The four of us bolted upright.

"She didn't…" Albus announced, his green eyes wide as he looked back at me.

"She wouldn't…" I replied.

"She's related to you James, of course she would," Kent added. Albus and I looked at each other for a fraction of a second before scrambling over each other and bolting down the stairs, followed by Kaylie and Kent. Albus slipped in his socks as we rounded the corner into the kitchen and landed on the floor. Lily was sitting patiently with a cocky smile on her face and her hands folded.

"I'll go get Mum and Dad," she stated skipping back out of the kitchen.

"She's a clever little imp," Kaylie groaned, plopping down on the breakfast bench and burying her face in her arms.

"What monster have they raised?" Albus cried, he remained on the floor after his spill and was curled into a ball again.

"We've raise a monster? Are you sure it's not brotherly influence?" Mum yawned, flicking her wand at the kettle which whistled instantly.

"Who wants tea as your father gets his bearings?" she questioned with a small eye-roll. Dad was as much of a morning person as Albus was. Kaylie and I silently raised our hands. Kent was slumped against my side, snoring slightly. I elbowed him and he woke with a slight snort.

"Whattime'sclass?" he mumbled. Kaylie's shoulders shook as she laughed into her arms.

"What's Albus doing on the floor?" Dad questioned as he trudged into the kitchen with Lily hanging off his arm.

"He fell and decided to sleep there," I replied, sipping the tea Mum set in front of me.

"Albus, get up and come have some tea. You'll catch a draft down there," Mum laughed, passing around the mugs. Albus grumbled and sat up, blinking against the sun now streaming through the windows.

"If Lily woke me up this early, I should be able to sleep some more," he mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"You don't need to sleep on the floor. Come, sit down," Dad announced, leaning over and patting the spot next to me. Albus sat down and leaned on me, attempting to go back to sleep.

"I am not a pillow you two," I groaned, shoving the two of them off.

"Can we open presents now?" Lily questioned, bouncing in her seat.

"No sweetie. Always breakfast first. Why don't you go put on your coats and play outside while I make breakfast?" Mum laughed. I looked out the window. It snowed again last night and the fresh snow of yesterday positively glittered.

"Does that mean we can go back to sleep while you make breakfast?" Albus questioned.

"I suppose," Dad sighed, getting up and taking out some bowls to help Mum.

"Sweet. I call the couch," Kent announced. Albus looked at him and took off at a run with Kent following after. There was a small crash and a triumphant cheer from Kent. Kaylie and I looked at each other and took our mugs into the living room. Kent was on top of Albus, who was groaning and smacking him.

"Take the chair Al! I was here first!" Kent exclaimed.

"You weren't here first! _You're_ on top of _me_!" Al replied. Kent put pressure on him and he groaned, "Fine!"

Kent sat up so Albus could slip out and curl into the arm chair by the fire. Kaylie and I stifled laughter as the fell asleep and sat down with our backs against the sofa.

"Muggle Christmas specials?" Kaylie whispered, nodding to the telly that my Dad got for novelty sakes. We hardly ever use it except for when we watch movies as a family or holiday specials. It kinda freaks my Mum out, but she's amazed by it enough to allow into the house. I grabbed the remote from the table and flipped it on to a muggle children's special: _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_. Lily ran into the room, en route to the stairs to change, when she noticed what we were watching.

"Ooh! Rudolph is on?" She exclaimed, forgetting the fresh snow and wiggling herself in between Kaylie and I on the floor. Kaylie grabbed her wand from her pajama pant pockets and looked hesitantly to the kitchen before quietly summoning a blanket to us. She covered the three of us and sat back with a small smile. I raised my eyebrow and shot her a look over Lily's head.

"Such a rule-breaker Kaylie. That's illegal you know," I whispered. She rolled her eyes and blushed slightly.

"Well you know, I learn from the best," she remarked, giving me a look of her own.

"That hurts Kaylie. I would _never_ do magic illegally," I stated innocently.

"Right and I'll fail every class," she snorted.

"That's mean," I pouted. Kaylie patted me on the cheek over Lily's head.

"But truthful," she stated. I grabbed her hand and scowled at her.

"Will you two go in a different room and flirt so I can watch the movie?" Lily sighed. I dropped Kaylie's hand and stared incredulously at my little sister.

"Kaylie, we're not flirting. You've met Rory," I sighed as Kaylie blushed and concentrated on the television.

"What does Rory have to do with anything?" Lily snorted.

"Well Rory is my girlfriend Lily, so Kaylie and I wouldn't be flirting," I explained.

"What does having a girlfriend got to do with it?"

"Do you even know what flirting means, Lily?" Kaylie giggled.

"No. But that's why Fred said Victorie and Teddy were doing when I asked why they were having a row. So I just assumed it was another word for fighting," Lily remarked. Kaylie let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Flirting is something a bloke and a girl do when they like each other," I explained hesitantly.

"But you like Kaylie…"

"Not like that. I mean boyfriend and girlfriend like."

"Ohhh…okay," Lily shrugged. I caught Kaylie's eye. She looked away and blushed, laughing slightly and giving a small jump when Kent gave a snore. The fireplace flared up and turned green as Teddy emerged from the flames. I beamed and jumped up.

"Teddy! I didn't know you were coming for presents!" I exclaimed. Lily squealed and launched herself at Teddy, who caught her and hung her upside down.

"Careful, or she'll turn your face into a garden," Kaylie snorted.

"Yeah, I heard! But you're not angry at me, aren't you munchkin?" he questioned as Lily laughed.

"I'd never do anything mean to you!" She exclaimed.

"Teddy! What're you doing here? Don't you have breakfast with your Grandmum?" Dad questioned, wiping his hands down with a dishtowel.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she said she'd meet up with me at lunch," Teddy explained, grabbing Lily's legs and cradling her. "Hope it's alright."

"Do you even have to say that Ted? Of course it's alright. Breakfast is just about ready, so you guys better wake up Al and Kent," Dad exclaimed, motioning to the two of them.

"I wanna wake Al again!" Lily exclaimed, wiggling out of Teddy's arms. She ran over and launched herself on Albus who awoke with a snort.

"Albus, wake up…it's time for breakfast," Lily whispered into his face. He glared at her and gave her a shove onto the floor.

"Did you have to jump on me?" he groaned.

"Yes, yes I did," Lily stated, sniffing the air. "Sticky buns!" She exclaimed, bolting into the kitchen. Kaylie gently shook Kent who rolled over with a snort.

"He sleeps like he's petrified," she grumbled.

"Let me handle it," Teddy declared, taking out his wand. He gave it a small flick and Kent was hoisted in the air by his ankle. Kent shrieked as he dangled in the air.

"You! You're the one who taught him that awful spell?" Kent exclaimed, glaring at Teddy the best he could while dangling upside down.

"Can you teach _me_ that spell?" Albus questioned in a breathless voice.

"Can you put me down?" Kent gasped, his face bright red.

"Teddy, put him down," Dad sighed from the door way. Teddy shrugged and flicked his wand again, but swished it and lowered Kent to the couch.

"Honestly, how old are you, man?" Kent exclaimed, rubbing his forehead.

"No, seriously, can you teach me that spell," Albus shouted.

"After presents mate, how does that sound?" he laughed, slinging an arm around Albus and leading him into the kitchen. Kent punched me in the shoulder as I continued laughing and followed Kaylie to breakfast. The babble of my family was already creeping into the living room. I smiled and walked in to join them for the holiday.

"Jamsey! You've grown darling!"

"Thanks Grandmum," I smiled as she grabbed my face in both hands and kissed my cheeks. She looked over and gave a big smile when she saw Kaylie emerge from the fireplace.

"Oh hullo Kaylie! I'm so glad you and your brother could join us again. You get prettier and prettier every time I see you, dear," she exclaimed, doing the same to Kaylie, who hugged her graciously.

"Thanks so much for having us."

"You are always welcome dear! All your cousins are upstairs somewhere, James honey," she stated, motioning to the stairs. We usually all hang up there. Kent came through the fireplace and received the same greeting from grandmum before we went upstairs. Albus, Rose and Lucy were in Mum's old room. They pointed to the ceiling above. We continued climbing up the stairs in the direction of the babble.

"Oh thank Merlin you're finally here. Kaylie, we need a word with you," Dominique exclaimed as we entered the room. Louis and Fred were lying on the bed playing a game of exploding snap as Molly and Roxy compared notes for an essay due after break. Dominique and Victorie were clustered on the other bed. Dominique had a stern look on her face.

"Hullo to you, as well. Yes, I've been having a lovely holiday, thank you," Kaylie chirped.

"We're all staying out of this, Dom, no need to use the word _we_," Louis groaned. The cards exploded then and Fred gave a small cheer.

"But you have just as much to do with this as I do!" Dominique exclaimed.

"I don't want anything to do with this. Kaylie's opinion of Luke is just that. Her own," Louis replied giving a stern look to his sister and re-dealing the cards between him and Fred. Kaylie stiffened.

"What about Luke?" She clipped.

"He won't leave Louis and me alone. For the past two months he's been barraging us to talk to you and frankly I'm getting annoyed. He's sending us _owls_ now."

Kaylie fiercely rubbed the bridge of her nose and groaned.

"I'm sorry that he's bothering you. If he would take a hint, this wouldn't have happened," Kaylie answered finally.

"Here, here. What self respecting bloke grovels like that," Fred snorted, placing down a card.

"That's what I told him when he cornered me before the holiday started. I told him to just let it go! Kaylie may be hot, but he was being pathetic," Louis announced, looking up when he realized what he said and blushing slightly. "I mean…you're one of the more attractive ones in our year." He coughed.

"Nice cover Lou and thank you for the compliment," Kaylie laughed, rustling his strawberry blonde hair. He blushed and buried his face in his cards making Kent snort.

"Did you see Teddy yet?" Victorie questioned, tactfully changing the subject as Dom smoldered.

'Yeah, he came over for breakfast," I smiled. Victorie brightened and made her way across the room.

"_She's_ pathetic," Louis sighed.

"I think it's rather romantic," Molly piped up. Fred and Louis stared at her.

"You would Mols. You live in a fantasy land half the time," Roxy giggled. Molly stuck her tongue out at her and buried her face into a book from beside her. It was a muggle fairy tale. She always had her nose buried in princess and frogs. I rolled my eyes and threw myself on the bed with Fred and Louis, making the cards explode. Louis groaned and threw his hand of cards in my face.

"I was actually winning that time. Thanks Pansy," he groaned. I looked at him.

"What'd you just call me?" I questioned slowly.

"Nothing. I said James, didn't I Fred?"

"Actually, I heard Petunia," Fred quipped.

"Did you two just call me Pansy and then _Petunia_?" I exclaimed.

"No, I heard Daisy," Roxy piped up from across the room. Kaylie and Kent were starting to laugh.

"Really? It sounded like Lilac to me," Molly snorted. I got up off the bed.

"Yes! Yes! It's so hilarious, laugh it all up you guys, just get it out of your system. Lily turned my face into a garden," I announced, holding out my arms. Everyone burst into laughter and I felt my face go red.

"It really is rather funny," Fred gasped. I opened my mouth to retort but gasped and turned on my heel. I ran down the stairs and into the bedroom that Granddad turned into his office, now that he was working from home. Kent and Kaylie followed me in a couple seconds later with confused expressions on their faces.

"James, they were just joking, mate," Kent stated as I rummaged through the desk.

"I don't care about that…well I do, they're all bleeders…every last one of them, but that's not why I left the room. I came up with a brilliant idea," I exclaimed, finally finding a spare piece of parchment and a quill.

"What?" Kaylie questioned, looking over my shoulder and beaming.

"James, that really is brilliant," she exclaimed taking the parchment from me and looking closely. "But how are you going to do it?"

"I don't know, I think it would be under the sweets category like canary creams, but we don't really know what spell Lily used," I sighed. Kent lit up then and clapped a hand on his forehead.

"Why didn't we think of this before? We can do research, it wouldn't be that difficult. It's got to be some sort of charm," he declared, going over and looking at the diagram I quickly sketched out. Kent and I were having a dry spell but now we were back in business in the prank category. I sat down in Granddad's chair and began to list out the possibilities. I looked over at Kaylie who was perusing the shelves of books, looking if my grandparents had any for charms. She ran a hand through her long hair and was biting her lip. She froze suddenly and dropped the book she was holding. I looked at Kent, he was staring at Kaylie with a confused expression on his face.

"Kaylie?" He questioned, going over and shaking her shoulder. She gasped and looked around the room for a second.

"What the heck is wrong with me, guys?" she whimpered, looking between us. I bit my lip. As much as she denied it yesterday, there was a part of me, deep in the gut that thought it might have to do with what went down three years ago. The direness of the situation was getting higher. I knew the margin I had before they had nervous break downs were getting smaller and smaller. I was going to have to do something sooner than I anticipated.

**ӿӿ****Kaylie****ӿӿ**

I turned slowly in front of the mirror on the back of Lizzie's door. My dress fit flawlessly, thanks to some minor adjustments, but to be frank I wasn't in much of a party mood. For the past week I've been having at least one of those vision things a day. The same one over and over again, Luke coming to my rescue from some strange being that I could never see. It hurt my head thinking about what they were and what they meant and most importantly where they were coming from. But I was sick of seeing Luke's face and even sicker of the relieved feeling when he would save me, because no matter how many times I had one, I still felt the gripping fear up until the very end. James and Kent are trying to convince me to talk to someone about them, but I'm determined to not be a bother to anyone else and just figure it out on my own.

"You truly look fab, Kay," Lizzie announced, struggling into her own dress. It was fabulous. A midnight blue number that was completely fitted throughout with a crew neck and adorable three quarter length sleeves. She had her yellowed hair in a topknot and Victorie had already perfectly applied her makeup.

"Honestly, I don't want to go. I'd rather sit here and read some more of that book that I got from the Potter's collection yesterday," I sighed. Lizzie and Victorie exchanged looks. I'd just filled them in, on what was going on with my brain. Victorie wasn't as worried as I was. She said there must be some sort of medical explanation for it and it was most likely my subconscious was fighting to get out.

"Kaylie, those walking dream things are honestly nothing to be worried about. They're the same thing every time. I was looking up in some muggle medical books and it's probably your psyche trying to work problems out. Maybe you feel a little bit guilty that you're ignoring his constant pleas for your attention?" Victorie sighed, coming over and putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I just feel like I can't control anything anymore. It's driving me insane," I replied.

"That's why you need to get out tonight and have some _fun_. Do you even know what that means anymore?" Lizzie sighed, slipping on her peeped toe heels.

"No, I guess I don't," I remarked, rubbing the bridge of my nose fiercely.

"That's because for the past two months you've been worrying yourself sick," Victorie explained gently.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, of course you have reason to. We just think you should have a little bit of fun. Put down the books and check the problems at the door. Can you try to do that for at least one night? We're worried about you Kaylie. Every time we see you, you have a tense worried expression. I've afraid you're going to have a nervous breakdown _before_ you even begin the major studying for O.W.L.S, which trust me is more stressful then you think," Victorie stated, sitting me on the bed. I looked between Lizzie and Victorie. They both had pleading expressions on their face. I flopped backwards on the bed.

"I'm just so exhausted of everything," I announced.

"Which is why, my dear, need to let loose a little," Lizzie remarked.

"Let loose? Lizzie, I'm in your father's office more then you've seen it," I snorted.

"That is _not_ letting lose. That is making sure your brother and my idiotic cousin don't get expelled before they have a chance to graduate," Victorie snorted.

"We're talking about unadulterated _fun_. Fun that doesn't include books or trying to deduce this mystery. I'm talking about just _not_ worrying or over-thinking_ anything_." Lizzie scolded.

"So I'm going whether I like it or not?" I questioned darkly.

"Pretty much. And you have fun if it kills you!" Victorie declared triumphantly. She pulled me up by my elbow and eyed me critically.

"Shall we pull your hair up?" She questioned, looking at Lizzie who lifted a curl. She grabbed the tin of pins from her wardrobe and held it out to Vic.

"I think just piled in the back," she remarked. Victorie nodded and pulled out her wand. I eyed it wearily as she began to twirl it over my head, making my curls float and pin themselves to the back of my head in a messy bundle.

"Now get up, before your bodice wrinkles," Victorie commanded. I stood up and sighed, fluffing out the skirt of my frock. It really was rather pretty. It had a tight scoop-neck bodice with black lace sleeves that lead to a deep-v in the back and a frilly skirt.

"There, just a touch of eyeliner and you're ready," Victorie commented, attacking my eyes with the no-smear, no-tear, Wonder Witch eyeliner. I looked in the mirror when she leaned back. My turquoise eyes shone brightly under the dark liner.

"Perfect!" Lizzie squealed. Victorie jumped up and slid on her gold sequined slip dress with flowey sleeves that had a cut out from the shoulder to elbow. She whipped her hair up into a sleek and long pony tail and put the shimmering product in just the right places to make her face glow. She turned to us and struck a pose.

"Isn't it fabulous?" She questioned, before slipping on her gold heels.

"Yes, Vic it is, we told you that when you bought it," Lizzie laughed as a knock sounded on the door. Lizzie opened it to Teddy, James and Kent.

"Oh, hey guys! Is everyone down there yet?" Lizzie questioned as Kent and James stared with open mouths. Lizzie blushed and smoothed down her hair. "Guys?"

"Oh," Kent coughed, "yeah, it's pretty packed. We were wondering what was keeping you three."

"Had to give Kaylie a pep talk," Victorie remarked, running her fingers through her hair and giving Teddy a huge smile. Teddy had a goofy look on his face as he looked at Victorie.

"You look amazing, Vic," he breathed coming into his room. Victorie smoothed out the bottom of her dress and shrugged. Teddy gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead and looked in her eyes, the tips of his turquoise hair turning pink as he started to blush.

"I hate to interrupt your little moment…or whatever…but shall we go downstairs?" James coughed. Teddy waved a hand in James' direction, making him scoff. His eyes flitted to me and the tips of his ears turned pink. He gave a small cough and stepped aside so Lizzie and I could leave the room.

"So you needed a pep talk?" James asked suddenly. I gave him a quizzical look and he cleared his throat.

"I didn't want to come tonight," I admitted. Kent gave me a small smile.

"You need to get out more often," he stated.

"That's what we've been telling her," Lizzie laughed. As we lighted down the stairs to the floor with the private rooms, you could already hear the babble of voices. The party was open to all of James' cousins fifth year and up so there were a lot of Hogwarts students in attendance as well as a bunch of Teddy's friends that were out of Hogwarts and training for jobs in the Ministry and such. So there would be new faces amongst the familiar. Everyone was really excited about the prospect of new blood in the mix.

"That's what everyone says. Maybe I'd rather be this anti-social person," I remarked cheekily.

"I'm sorry Kaylie, but no one is going to be leaving you alone when you're dressed like that," James sighed, looking me up and down and pulling open the door for us. I gave him a quizzical look and slipped into the party, threading my elbow through Lizzie's. The room was packed to the brim of young witches and wizards. There was glitter and confetti suspended magically over our heads, making the room glitter under the lights. Lizzie gave me an excited smile.

"I've listened to these parties going on for years, and always wanted to be a fabulous girl all dressed up and glamorous. And now, I am. It's rather surreal," she sighed. I giggled and nudged her with my hip.

"Don't look now, Liz, but not even a minute into the party and you're being scoped out," I whispered, nodding my head in the direction of a tall, chiseled blonde guy in the corner and was definitely looking in our direction.

"Oh, nonsense. He's probably looking at you. There's a reason James gave you that compliment," Lizzie replied, giving me a raised eyebrow.

"That wasn't a complement," I snorted.

"Kaylie, the boy couldn't keep his eyes off you as soon as I opened the door," Lizzie replied. I stopped walking, jerking Lizzie to a stop. She stared at me as I worked this new development out in my head.

"He was probably making sure the dress wasn't too short or revealing or something," I decided finally.

"Yeah, that's what he was doing," Lizzie sing-songed, picking up two bottles of pumpkin juice from the table and handing one to me.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying nothing. Oh look! There's Becca!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hands and yanking me towards Becca. She was looking through the crowd in a swingy heather gray dress that was completely made of lace with a red slip on underneath. She also had theses awesome knee-high black boots on and red lipstick that accentuated her full lips. She looked like that muggle fairy tale princess, Snow White with her severe jet black hair and ruby red lips. She noticed us and gave a cheery wave.

"Hullo Becca! Have a good holiday in France?" I questioned gaily.

"Yes, but it was freezing. Not even snow, just sleet," she replied with a slight eye roll.

"Have you seen your brother? I haven't seen him or Sarah since I got back and they're both supposed to be here," she sighed, standing on her tip-toes. Lizzie shrugged and looked around.

"He was with James last time we saw him," I replied. Becca's face scrunched up and she sighed.

"I guess we'll find him a bit. How was your holiday? Kent said you were spending it with the Potter's again, Kaylie?" Becca questioned, tiling her head to the side. Lizzie cringed as I nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, we did. It was nice," I remarked. Becca nodded and continued to search over my shoulder.

"Just go look for him Becca," Lizzie sighed. Becca gave us a huge smile and disappeared into the crowd. Lizzie gave me a wry smirk and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Excuse me?" the blonde guy questioned, tapping on her shoulder. Lizzie turned around mid-sip and choked on her butterbeer. I cringed and pat her gently on the back.

"Sorry, yeah?" Lizzie choked out when she got a hold of herself.

"I just saw you across the room and I wanted to introduce myself," he smiled. Lizzie's eyes grew wide and she looked around the room briefly. I sighed and poked her in the lower back.

"Oh, well, hi…" she mumbled, starting to blush.

"Hi. My name's Dylan," he remarked, holding out his hand. Hesitantly Liz took it and gave it a small shake.

"Elizabeth, but most people call me Lizzie, or Liz…sometimes my Granddad calls me Bethy…" Lizzie rambled.

"She usually goes by Lizzie," I cut in. Dylan nodded, giving her a warm smile.

"Can I get you a new drink or something?" he questioned, jerking his head back towards the drink table. Lizzie smiled and nodded hesitantly before giving me a hopeful look.

"Go, I'll find you later. I'm sleeping over remember?" I smiled. She beamed at me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before letting him lead her away. I sat down on a chair and began to pick at my cuticles. It was going to be a long night.

"Hey! There you are! Where'd Liz go?" James shouted, pushing past some people. He pulled out a chair and flipped it around so he could sit on it backwards and face me.

"A guy came and swept her away," I laughed, making a sweeping motion with my arm and offering James a sip of my butterbeer. He accepted it and took a swig of the drink.

"Who stole her away? I'm not surprised, she looks great. Who would've known that Lizzie Longbottom could turn around like that," he remarked, searching through the crowd.

"Lizzie has always been lovely."

"Yeah, I guess. I just didn't really notice it until she let her hair down," James laughed, turning to scrutinize me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"You look good tonight as well," he stated finally.

"Is that a compliment James?" I laughed.

"I'm not allowed to compliment you?" he questioned.

"Well lately every time I put effort into an outfit you and Kent freak out," I replied.

"We don't necessarily, 'freak out' as you put it," he laughed, scuffing up the back of his hair.

"Well what would you describe telling me to 'constantly cover up' as?" I giggled.

"I just don't want you be taken advantage of." James replied with a slight nod. I smiled at him and smoothed out my skirt.

"I think I can handle myself," I stated finally.

"I know you can, which makes it really difficult protecting you."

"James, you don't have to protect me."

"But I want to, Kaylie…'cause I care," he stated as a song blasted through. "You wanna dance? It's got to be better than sitting here."

"Aren't you meeting Rory here?" I questioned.

"No…her family extended their Scotland trip until term starts," he shrugged. Standing up and offering me his hand. I reluctantly stood up and let him hoist me to my feet. We walked out to the packed dance floor and James gave me a spin before snapping me to him and grabbing my waist. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Where in the world did you learn to dance James Sirius Potter?" I questioned.

"My mum," he shrugged, twirling me easily again. I laughed and let him lead. I looked at his face and felt myself blush and trip slightly.

"Tsk, tsk Kaylie. It looks like you have just as much skills on the dance floor as you do in the air," James sighed, steadying me. I smacked him on the shoulder and made a face at him. He mimicked me and broke out into a huge smile again, twirling me to the music.

"You know, I've been thinking of your vision things," he stated, slowing down a bit. I acutely noticed his grip on my waist and swallowed.

"What about them?"

"Maybe it's a spell from a different culture? You know how people create different spells. Well wouldn't your culture determine the type of spells you make up?" he whispered.

"That's actually quite brilliant, James," I gasped.

"That tone of surprise is like a stab through the heart, KayKay," he groaned. "I do have very clever genes you know."

"I didn't mean that, I just mean that it's completely genius. Now we have a jumping off point when we get back to school," I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck and giving him a squeeze.

"Well, they're driving you crazy. How about tomorrow we go check your Mum's library to see if Unspeakables keep any information like that? You have to pack anyways," he suggested, "I just see how bothered you are by this. It's almost worse than finding out you were the target. I think it's because it has to do with this-" he continued, releasing my hand and tapping my forehead.

"You just rely on that brilliant brain of yours for so much and this is all going on in your head. It's even worse than losing control, huh? Because it threatens everything you use to make things make sense and work in the world, your brain."

I stopped moving in the middle of the dance floor and blinked at him.

"James, you just took _everything_ I've been feeling and put it into the words that I've been trying to say for days."

James shrugged and gave me an impish smile.

"I _know_ you Kaylie. Just like you know me. I mean, sometimes I think you know me better then I know myself," he stated as a blur launched himself at him, breaking us apart. I looked over and blushed, retreating farther away.

"Rory! What are you doing here?" James exclaimed, giving her a long kiss. She broke apart and beamed at him.

"I convinced my parents to come home early! Are you surprised?"

James wound his arms around her waist and lifted her slightly. "Pleasantly surprised, hen." He looked over her shoulder at me and grimaced.

"Sorry, Kaylie. Shall we finish that dance?" he questioned, looking between me and Rory. He didn't want to finish the dance; he just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be mad at him or I wasn't offended. He's right, I do know him better then he knows himself.

"No, we shall not. I will see you tomorrow. We'll just meet at my place? I'm staying at Liz's here tonight," I remarked, giving Rory a slight wave. She smiled and slid her arm through James'.

"Are you sure Kaylie? I can sacrifice him for a couple dances," Rory stated, looking up at James with big eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Enjoy your night you two," I remarked as James gave me a thankful smile and led Rory over to the drinks table, his head tilted down towards her ear. She let out a small laugh and playfully swatted him as his hand inched down her back. I took a shuddering breath and pushed my way through the crowd to the other side of the room. Victorie and Teddy were chatting with their heads close together in a corner. She looked up and brightened when she saw me.

"Kaylie! Where have you been?" She exclaimed, patting the bench next to her. I gave Teddy a raise eyebrow and he shrugged so I slid down next to her.

"Having fun?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Where is everyone?" Teddy remarked.

"Kent and Becca are together. Rory surprised James and Lizzie got swept away by this guy named Dylan. And I'm the pathetic, single, berk."

"You're not a berk, Kaylie. You're top of your class. And I know Dylan. He's a friend of mine. On reserve for Welsh Warbecks," Teddy smiled. I nodded and smoothed out my skirt.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself to someone?" Victorie suggested, adjusting a stray curl that came unraveled when James twirled me.

"Or she can talk to someone she knows," Teddy hissed in a low voice. Victorie and I looked up to see Luke, of all people, push his way through the crowd in a determined path towards us.

"Oh for the love of Merlin's saggy y-fronts," I gasped, "who the bloody hell invited him?"

"Probably Dominique. Don't worry, I'll murder her in her sleep later," Victorie replied darkly.

"Want me to get rid of him Kay?" Teddy questioned, puffing out his chest. I raised an eyebrow at him and pursed my lips. He gave me a cheeky smile, but the question still stood.

"No, I should get rid of him, once and for all, myself." I sighed, standing up and crossing my arms across my chest. Luke stopped in front of me, looking hopeful.

"Will you please just talk to me? Please Kaylie? I'll get on my knees if you ask me to," he begged. I stiffened as Victorie sighed behind me. She stood up.

"Just talk to him…" she whispered hesitantly in my ear. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Please, Kay. I've sent you countless owls and tried to talk to James' cousins, and I know you've been ignoring them for a reason, but just hear me out. Let me talk to you now and if you don't like what I have to say, I'll never speak to you again."

"Fine. You have five minutes," I concluded. Luke gave me a huge smile and motioned to the door that led to the balcony. He opened the door and let me out first, closing it behind us. The noise inside stopped abruptly. It was quiet here. You could look down over the balcony to the streets of London, but it was enchanted to be completely silent. I shivered slightly as the cold air brushed my arms through the lace.

"Oh, here," Luke commented quickly, slipping out of his sport coat and sliding it around my shoulders. I wanted to shrug it off and onto the floor, but I was really cold.

"It's a shame to cover you. You look amazing, Kaylie. Breathtaking," he stated.

"Cut the compliments and get to the point Luke."

He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets before looking up at me through his eyelashes.

"Kaylie…I'm so sorry. I never meant to say I didn't trust you. That wasn't what I was even going to say. I was going to say that I wished that you could trust me as much as you trusted James or your brother. I had an awful day. I didn't get to see you before the game and then I hear those stupid rumors and then our Chasers bombed the game. But I know that's probably a ridiculous excuse," he explained in a rush.

"That conversation has been haunting me Kaylie. I've been playing it over and over again, trying to make myself say things differently. I was awful to you Kaylie and when I saw how much it hurt you I wanted to just start the day over completely, where I wasn't such an arse to you. Kaylie, you're just so amazingly wonderful it's hard to believe I deserve you at all. I know what I'm saying will probably mean no difference to you, but I really am sorry and I'll regret that conversation for a really long time," he finished. I stared at him. He looked so drawn and pale and had dark smudges under his eyes.

"Luke, you look ill…" I whispered, reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek. He leaned into it, closing his eyes briefly.

"I haven't been sleeping well," he admitted.

"I know the feeling," I snorted. Luke reached up and grabbed my hand.

"Please forgive me Kaylie? Please."

I looked into his eyes and felt the anger melt a bit. He was full of regret and sorrow that I couldn't deny if I tried my hardest.

"I forgive you Luke, but I can't trust you completely. It hurt…even if you didn't mean it like that. You jumped to conclusions so quickly that I couldn't even blink. You'll have to give me time to trust you again," I sighed. Luke beamed and grabbed me so I was cradled into his chest.

"Thank you Kaylie. I understand that, I understand completely," he remarked into my hair before planting a kiss on the top of my head. I tilted my face up and looked at Luke. He looked so happy to just be holding me and I felt a weight I was carrying on my shoulders lift into the air. I didn't realize how upset I was about this whole situation, until now, when it was completely over. Luke leaned down and softly brushed his lips against my own. I smiled and kissed him a little harder, letting myself actually have fun. I felt better, less worried. Who knew that Lizzie and Victorie would be so right, all of the time, when _I _was supposed to be the top of the class and extremely clever? Luke held me as soft snow began to fall upon our faces only to be melted by our kisses.

**A/A: I know, that last line makes you want to throw up sugar and go into diabetic shock. But I couldn't help myself. SO SUE ME! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/F: So, I've been thinking of a fic I could do after this one was done, you know to keep whatever people actually read my stuff happy. And I came up with a really good idea after watching a trashy movie on Netflix! You will have a fic after this! I'm thinking right now, it'll be a Dominique fic because you don't see much of her and I think it'll be really fun. Read on my sweet followers and feel free to send me some love (even if you are annoyed by me asking you to).**

**XOXO,  
>Emmie Rose<strong>

"Sorry! Sorry! I know, I said I'd be here early to meet you guys but we overslept." Kaylie exclaimed, as soon as she spun into the room. James and I were lounging on the floor building a house out of exploding snap cards.

"Don't worry, Kaylie. It's still only eleven," James snorted, carefully stacking the cards. Kaylie sighed and flicked her long loose braid over her shoulder as she began to dust herself off. I blinked when I noticed her neck. James' mouth was open as well. He jumped up, causing the house of cards to explode.

"What? Is there soot on my face?" Kaylie questioned, using the heel of her hand to wipe her cheeks.

"No, more like something on your _neck_. Did you go off and snog some random guy last night?" I exclaimed, walking over and grabbing Kaylie's chin so I could look at the purple and burgundy smudge under her ear. She swatted my hand away and brought her long hair back over her shoulder with a small blush.

"I didn't snog some _random_ guy…" she concluded, beginning to brush off her suitcase.

"So we know him? I'm going to send him to St. Mungo's," James put in.

"Who is it?" I questioned harshly.

"Oh will you two just calm down! Like you haven't given them to your own girlfriends!" she exclaimed, picking up her suitcase and going towards her room. James and I looked at each other and started after her.

"That's beside the point!" I shouted as she threw her suitcase onto her bed. She turned to me and put her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't matter who I was kissing anyways because you two don't have any say in who I kiss," she declared, holding her hands up to us.

"Just tell us who it was. Was it Louis?" James questioned.

"Louis?"

"He was coming on to you at Christmas lunch," James replied.

"It wasn't Louis okay…he's basically family," she sighed, unzipping her suitcase and emptying it into a laundry basket. She hoisted it up and started for the laundry room in the basement, closely followed by me and James.

"Was it Trevor? He was there you know," I suggested.

"Trevor was there? I didn't even know," she remarked, starting to separate her clothes.

"Was it one of Teddy's mates?" James demanded.

"It was Luke! Alright? It was Luke!" She announced, throwing her hands up in the air. James and I froze.

"Did he give you that by force?" James questioned slowly.

"No, of course not," she exclaimed, roughly tapping the washer with her wand and setting it running. "I forgave him."

"You forgave him?" I questioned.

"What did I just say, Kent? He begged me, practically got on his hands and knees, and explained it all. I'm not trusting him completely yet, but yes I took him back," she explained, "Oh Merlin, why didn't I check a bloody mirror before I left? Would've saved me loads of trouble."

"Just like that?" James questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, just like that. Kent, go get your laundry," she commanded. I started to protest but she gave me such a look that I snapped my mouth shut. I turned on my heel and stalked to my own suitcase, gathering my dirty clothes in my arms.

"I don't like this. You didn't hear the way he spoke to her that night," James hissed.

"James, I don't like it either! What am I supposed to do about it?" I sighed, taking the pile and stuffing it into a laundry basket.

"I don't know," James admitted.

"Look, you and I both know that anything we demand her to do she will do the opposite just to prove us wrong. Shall I bring up the broom incident from earlier this year?"

"Yeah, I know…she just makes it so difficult to protect her," James whispered back, grabbing one handle to the laundry basket. I grabbed the other and flicked some hair out of my eyes.

"Tell me about it. How am I supposed to do what my dad asked me to when she makes it so damn difficult all the time," I groaned, tipping the dirty clothes down the laundry chute. James turned to me and looked hesitantly at the door that leads down to the basement.

"Look, I've been thinking…" he started. I gave him a weary look.

"That's not good. Whenever you say things like that, we end up in trouble," I sighed, storing the laundry basket in the cupboard.

"No, really…take me seriously, mate," James declared. I crossed my arms and looked at him, giving my best mate the benefit of the doubt.

"I think we need to find out the means of the project your parents were working on." He stated.

"James, they're called Unspeakables for a reason. There's no way we're going to find out anything about that project," I sighed.

"But maybe we can figure out a description of the attacker or something! I don't know! We're here, you're Mum's office is right there," James announced, pointing to the heavy wooden door.

"It's locked. How are we going to get it open? Starting a washer is one thing, but the trace will go crazy as soon as we use _Alohomora_," I sighed.

"All we need is someone over seventeen to do the magic," James sighed, holding up a hand and dashing back to the living room. There was the roar of the fire a second later and Victorie came running in followed by James.

"What's the emergency?" She questioned.

"There isn't really any…we really just need you to open the door," James admitted. Victorie turned on him with a mutinous look on her face.

"You scared the living day lights out of me because you wanted me to unlock a door?" she exclaimed.

"Not just any door! This might help Kent and Kaylie," James groaned. Victorie looked at the door and then back at us.

"No way. Not going to happen. I am not going to break into your Mum's office for you," she declared.

"We just need someone to do the magic for us. Please Vic," I begged, pouting a bit.

"Even if I do it, do you honestly think that a simple _alohomora_ is going to open the door?"

"It's not going to open. Mum's set it to a password," Kaylie sighed behind us, toting a basket of clean clothes.

"A password? Really?" James sighed.

"Yes, and if you get it wrong an alarm goes off, notifying her at the Ministry. There will be more Aurors surrounding our house then you can count," Kaylie finished, setting down the basket and crossing her arms over her chest.

"So…do you know the password?" James questioned hopefully.

"Depends on why you want to get in there," Kaylie replied, handing me a pile of laundered robes. I walked to my doorway and chucked them on the bed before turning back to Kaylie.

"We want to find out more on that project," I announced carefully.

"Well that's a disaster waiting to happen," Victorie snorted.

"Why shouldn't you guys know about it? I feel you have a right to," James replied with a small shrug. "If you knew what you were protecting yourself against it would be better for you, right?"

"You wouldn't go into a duel without knowing proper defensive spells," I put in, smiling broadly. Kaylie and Victorie looked at each other briefly.

"I thought you weren't under any threat," Victorie questioned quietly.

"We may not be in any threat, but if you found out that you were the reason your dad was killed wouldn't you want to know the terms?" I countered. Victorie sighed and looked at Kaylie. James raised his eyebrows at her and she threw up her hands.

"Fine…but we're figuring out this password first," she exclaimed. James and I high fived and I pulled a piece of parchment off my desk and a quill before leading the way into the kitchen.

"It's about Dad," Kaylie announced suddenly.

"How do you know that?" I questioned. Kaylie looked at her fingers and shrugged.

"I heard her narrowing down the list after a nightmare last summer," she admitted, taking the quill from me. She began to jot down a couple things but stopped suddenly.

"I remember what she decided on," she stated, idly circling something on her parchment. James and Victorie looked at her expectantly. Kaylie pushed back from the table and practically ran from the room. I quickly stood up and followed, knowing before I set my foot down, where she was going. I pushed into my parents' room and pulled open the closet door. Right after he died, this was where she went. She was curled up in a ball where Dad kept his sweatshirts and jumpers. She had one of his more ragged ones pressed to her nose.

"It's Kaylie-Kat and Kenny-Boy," she whispered, sniffing deeply. I crawled in and squished myself next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder and let out a rather deep sigh.

"Well that's rather obvious. Nobody knows about those names but you, me, Mum and Dad and maybe James," I replied, slipping my arms around my sister's shoulders. I felt my chest restrict and tears spring to my eyes. Kaylie buried her face in my shoulder.

"I just want us to be a family again. I want Mum to launder our clothes for school. I want Dad to come watch Quidditch with us. Most of all, I want to stop feeling so sad," she whispered. "Why can't she just see that _we_ need her more than the _Department of Mysteries_ does?"

I felt the first tear slip down my cheek and into Kaylie's hair. I bit my lip and tried to quell the flow.

"It's okay to cry, Kent. I do it before I go to sleep sometimes," Kaylie hiccupped.

"I can't, I have to be strong for you. For us," I declared. Kaylie fumbled around and grabbed my hand in the dark.

"Kent, let's just be weak together right now," she whispered, letting out a muffled sob into my shoulder.

"Kaylie, we don't need Mum. We don't need her to help us. We've got each other," I declared, squeezing her tight. She nodded, her body wracking with sobs as she attempted to inhale every last scent of our father off of the sweatshirt.

**ӿӿ****James****ӿӿ**

Victorie and I watched Kent go after Kaylie before pulling the parchment towards me. There were two words circled shakily. I groaned. No wonder she got so worked up.

"It's Kaylie-Kat and Kenny-Boy. No one calls Kent 'Kenny' except his dad," I whispered, jabbing a finger at the paper. Victorie looked torn.

"Don't you see why I need to get some answers for them? There's only so much longer they can put up a brick wall," I explained.

"I knew you were the mastermind behind this James. At least you're heart is in the right place," Victorie sighed.

"I just want to help them," I stated. Victorie fingered the parchment and stood up.

"C'mon, let's go see what we can find," she sighed. I jumped up and followed her to the oak door. Victorie sighed and tapped her wand against the knob. It grew red and script appeared on the face of the door.

"Speak the words now," I whispered, looking at Victorie who cleared her voice.

"Kaylie-Kat and Kenny-Boy," she choked out. The knob turned blue and Victorie twisted it. The door opened with a click. Victorie and I exchanged looks and hesitantly stepped into the office. It was a lot brighter and cheerier then I expected, like the rest of the house. Three of the four walls contained books. Victorie ran her fingers across their spines and mouthed the titles.

"These are a lot different than their library. James, some of these books contain rather difficult magic," she announced, gently tugging one off the shelf and letting it fall open in her palms. She walked around the room, idly flipping the pages as I made a beeline for the desk. I pulled open the center drawer and began to rifle through the pages, looking for any hint of projects or large cases. Words that were duplicated jumped up at me as I carefully took them in. I placed the papers back exactly like they were and opened another drawer. A small leather bound book lay alone in the drawer. I gently took it out and flipped it in my hands. The initials JGS were emblazed onto the front cover.

"Vic, this was their dads!" I exclaimed, settling into the chair and opening the pages. They were completely blank.

"Maybe it needs a password?" Victorie suggested, leaning over my shoulder.

"It can't be the same as the door," I remarked.

"Well, we both know that Kay and Kent were the most important things in their dad's life, as much as they deny it and say otherwise," Victorie sighed.

"That could mean anything," I groaned.

"No…think of everything they've told you."

"He gardened with Kaylie and played Quidditch with Kent," I answered.

"That poem! What did he call her?" Victorie exclaimed suddenly. "Nobody would know that."

"His little Mary contrary," I whispered. The book suddenly glowed gold and when it faded silver words were sprawled across the page. I looked wide eyed at Victorie and she picked up the book from my hands.

"This was too easy Vic, knowing all these passwords. If it's this easy for us, how would it not be easy for someone else to get in here?"

"Because we know the answers, James. Nobody knows Kaylie and Kent like you do," Victorie smiled, rustling the pages and perching herself on the edge of the desk. She began to flip through the pages slowly.

"James, this is the entry for when Kaylie and Kent were born. He's so proud. He said that he couldn't ask for anything better in life," Victorie exclaimed, "But oh no…he realizes how dangerous his job is and he's ashamed bringing such innocent beings into a family of danger. But he'll always protect them, he writes, always as if his own life depended on it. Oh that's so beautiful."

She flipped through the pages some more and stopped somewhere in the middle.

"James, this was dated two years ago. This has got to have something in it," she gasped. I stood up and hovered over the book, trying to make out the words upside down.

"He says he's scared, James, scared that this could threaten his family…but what is the threat?"

"Do you think he'd actually say what the project is? Wouldn't that be a huge risk?"

"He might not say what it is exactly, but it could give us a clue," Victorie sighed. "Look, he mentions something about doing the impossible because it messes with time and fate itself. He said things like that in earlier entries."

"What could that mean?"

"I don't know exactly," she replied, "but it's got to mean something."

"He's talking about life," a voice piped up. Victorie and I jumped a foot in the air. Kaylie and Kent stood in the doorway, both of them looked more worn then anything.

"Oh goodness, you scared the living daylights out of me. I thought we were caught for sure," Victorie breathed out, placing a hand over her heart.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to," Kaylie replied, giving us a watery smile and coming into the room. She walked over and gasped when she saw what Victorie was holding.

"Kent, it's his journal!" she exclaimed, taking it from Vic and holding it to her chest for a second.

"He wrote in that every night by the fire," Kent recalled, smiling slightly.

"What were you saying about him talking about life?" I questioned, pointing to the words that Victorie was reading.

"He always said life was built on time and love with a pinch of fate. But I don't know what exactly could mess with that," Kent declared.

"Well death sure throws the bludger into life," I stated. Kaylie gaped at me.

"What?"

"That's it James! You've figured it out! He's talking about messing around with death!" Kaylie exclaimed, smacking me repeatedly on the arm.

"Oi! Do you have to hit me?" I exclaimed.

"Okay, so the project is about life and death. That's it," Kent denounced, taking the book and looking at the clock.

"Mum said she'd be back to have dinner with us around six, it's nearing that now," he sighed.

"But what does life and death have anything to do with anything," I announced.

"It could be a weapon? To cause death or maybe avoid it," Victorie suggested.

"Is there such thing?" Kaylie snorted.

"That's what their job is for," I shrugged, looking to see if the room was still right as it was when we entered. I took the book from Kent's hands and placed it precisely in the center of the drawer.

"I should probably go," Victorie sighed, "my parents will be worried. I said I'd only be gone for a few hours."

She slid off the desk and pulled Kaylie into a huge hug before giving Kent a brief kiss on the cheek.

"See you lot on the train tomorrow," she declared, making her way out of the office. We heard the roar of the fire moments after. I looked at Kent and Kaylie intently. They both looked positively exhausted.

"Would you two like help packing? You look a bit peaky," I suggested. Kaylie shook her head and pursed her lips.

"No, you're trunk is in a worse state then ours. Go home, we'll see you at Kings Cross tomorrow, yeah?" She replied. I shrugged and shut the door behind us. The knob glowed red briefly before the twins escorted me to the fireplace.

"We know more than we did before," I stated. Kent smiled at me and nodded.

"Thanks, James, really," he stated quietly.

"Well, what kind of best mate would I be if I didn't help you snoop into your own parents' artifacts," I laughed. Kaylie let out a small giggle and plopped onto the couch.

"I can't imagine the trouble we would be in if anyone ever found out about this afternoon," she declared.

"More than the time we put a no-heat wet start firecracker in Professor Vector's private toilet?" Kent questioned, bursting out laughing.

"I forgot about that! Merlin, if I just didn't drop that scrap of parchment we would've gotten away with the best prank in Hogwarts history," I sighed.

"I'm sure your Uncle has done better, but it was pretty good," Kaylie admitted, giving another giggle.

"Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" Kent questioned.

"Are you kidding me? Lily would kill me if I didn't spend my last night with her," I remarked with a small smirk. I stooped down and gave Kaylie a peck on the forehead and clapped Kent on the shoulder as I reached for the floo powder. The fire turned green before I could even set foot in it and Victorie popped out again. She pulled a tube out of her pocket and handed it to Kaylie.

"Just put that on your neck, it'll go away in a spiff," she giggled, taking a pinch of powder and returning back through the flames. Kent and I looked at Kaylie who blushed.

"I forgot about that! Don't think we're done talking to you about him," I remarked, throwing my powder into the flames. I just heard her shouting after me as I began to spin away.

"Bugger off James! Nothing you say to me about him will change my mind!"

**ӿӿKaylieӿӿ**

"Oh, there you are! Have you two eaten? Are you all packed?" Mum declared as she bustled into my bedroom. I sat up groggily and rubbed my temples. After James left Kent and I set to packing our trunks in my room, but at some point had both fallen asleep. All the crying and new information that I gained had given me a splitting headache. I felt as if someone had cleaved my head in two with an ax.

"What you see is what's packed, Mum," Kent yawned, sitting up.

"Have a nice day, then?" Mum questioned, leaning against the doorjamb. She walked in a couple seconds later and surveyed our neat piles. Without us asking she began to load my trunk to my specifications.

"It was alright. Victorie and James were over for a while, but went home for supper. We thought you would be home earlier," Kent replied, loading his own trunk. I looked at my watch. It was running on nine. She was three hours late. The light of the room was pressing against my eyeballs, making my head throb. I flopped back on my bed and pulled a pillow over my face to block the pain from traveling through my head.

"I know dear, I'm very sorry. I got caught up at the office. But we can have a nice warm supper now and I'm taking you to the train tomorrow," Mum sighed, closing my trunk and locking it with the tap of her wand. The weight shifted on the bed and I felt Mum's fingers combing through my hair.

"Are you alright pet?" she questioned.

"I've got a headache that I'm not too keen on at the moment," I sighed.

"Oh, well I believe I've got a headache potion down in the kitchen cupboard. I'll just kip down there and grab it for you, dear. Shall I make some sandwiches? We can eat it up here," Mum suggested. Kent shrugged and continued to pack his trunk. She sighed and quickly left the room. We could hear banging in the kitchen beyond.

"I actually don't care for once that she's so late. I needed that nap," I sighed from beneath my pillow.

"I care…I laid away that whole time, while you slept. I couldn't stop my brain," Kent replied, flopping over my legs.

"Geroff, Kent, you're hurting me," I moaned. Kent shifted but squeezed my foot.

"I was hardly touching you Kay," he laughed.

"I just ache, that's all," I sighed, shutting my eyes again. I heard Mum bustle back into the room.

"Here, Kaylie, darling," she announced, removing the pillow from over my eyes. I cringed against the light, but sat up against my headboard. Mum was levitating a tray laden with tea and sandwiches and a small vial of dark green potion. She hovered the tray onto the bed and uncorked the potion, holding it out to me.

"One gulp now," she ordered. I threw back the potion and cringed. It tasted like Kent's socks smelt after Quidditch.

"Here have some tea now," Mum suggested, handing me a mug. I sipped the brew and eyed her critically. She was wearing the necklace I got her for Christmas and the jumper Kent purchased her.

"Tell me about your holiday. Did you have a nice time with the Potters?"

"Yes it was lovely," I remarked stiffly.

"Lily was excited to have us again," Kent added.

"I'm sure she was. She's a very sweet girl," Mum replied, handing Kent a sandwich.

"Kaylie got me that broomstick kit I had my eye on. And a mug," Kent mumbled through his mouth full of chicken and ham.

"I didn't know you wanted a broomstick kit, dear! I would've gotten that for you instead of that new coat," Mum exclaimed. Kent shrugged and concentrated on his tea.

"I needed that coat too Mum. I liked it very much, thank you," Kent replied hurriedly.

I felt the potion take its effects and all I wanted to do was sleep rather then make idle chit-chat with my mother.

"Why'd you get your brother a mug," Mum questioned, picking up a brush from my bedside table and beginning to comb out my long locks.

"It was sort of a joke I guess. It says 'World's Best Brother' on it," I shrugged, closing my eyes as she brush gently raked through my hair.

"The funny thing was I got Kay the same thing and a leather bound journal because her old one was practically filled," Kent piped up. "It had her initials on it, just like Dad's journal did."

Mum stopped brushing for a split second before restarting again.

"I didn't know you kept a journal," Mum sighed.

"I've kept a journal ever since Dad died, Mum."

"Oh well that's a very proper outlet. I'm very happy for you, dear," Mum answered, her voice catching slightly.

"We never got to really talk about that conversation you had with Mr. Potter," she stated finally. "Would you like to ask me anything?"

"Why didn't you or Dad stop the project as soon as you knew we were threatened?" I asked right away. Kent gaped at me.

"It wasn't that simple Kay…" Mum sighed.

"But it is. There were plenty of other projects you could've worked on. Was it so important that it was worth putting your kids in danger?"

"Kaylie, sweetheart, we were so deep within the project at that point that it would've been impossible to back out. So your father and I took every measure we could to keep you safe."

"But you didn't keep us safe. What happened to us was far worse than getting taken. Mum, we lost everything that night. Do you know what it's like to watch someone die?" I exclaimed, my voice catching again. Mum stopped brushing again and she took in a sharp intake of breath.

"I can't imagine, Kaylie. I know how traumatic it was for you two. I take it with me every single day, that guilt. But I wish you two could see that you didn't just lose your father that night, I lose my husband," Mum replied calmly.

"Mum we know you lost your husband…but don't you understand that sometimes we feel like we've lost a mother as well that night," Kent whispered. Mum stared at us. I set my tea on my bedside table and pulled back my covers so I could burrow underneath them.

"What do you mean, darling? I'm right here," Mum exclaimed.

"No you're not. Not really," I sighed into my pillow. "You're more of an Unspeakable then a mother lately."

"Kaylie Michelle Scott! I'm your mother, please don't speak to me in that tone," she remarked.

"I'm sorry Mum. I didn't mean to use that tone with you. I'm just going to go to sleep, yeah? I'm really tired," I stated quietly.

"Of course, that's a good idea. We all have to get up early tomorrow. Let's get you to bed, Kenneth," she replied stiffly.

"Sure, Mum…night Kaylie-Kat," Kent declared, patting me on the leg and sliding off the bed.

"Night Kenny-Boy," I replied, smiling into my pillow. I heard another small intake of breath from my Mum. It wasn't until after she left that I realized she would think of it as us figuring out the password, but in reality it was just Kent and I showing our solidarity to each other.


	10. Chapter 10

"Was Gork the leader of the west side or the east?" I questioned, flipping furiously through my notes.

"He was the leader of the north troops, James," Kaylie replied, writing furiously on a parchment that was already at least three feet long.

"Then who was the leader of the west and east troops?" I groaned, planting my face into the library table.

"Grungle and Grappook the Great, I believe?" Rory replied, patting my head absentmindedly.

"I hate O.W.L.S! I hate them with a passion! And why does every single goblin have to have a name starting with the letter 'G'? Is it a trend? Is it necessary?" I exclaimed as Madame Pince swooped down on our table like some great papery falcon.

"Loud voices are not tolerated in the library!" She hissed, one of the books that she was re-shelving was floating next to her ear and as soon as she reprimanded me it swung down and clocked me on the temple.

"Oy! What's with the bludger books?" I exclaimed.

"Out! Out!" Madame Pince exclaimed, the book hitting me again. I threw my arms over my head as it repeatedly bludgeoned me.

"Go! Loud students are not permitted in my sanctuary of learning!" she shouted after me as I got up and dashed for the doors.

"Madame Pince! You're just as loud as I am!" I exclaimed, as she slammed the library door in my face. I started to turn towards Gryffindor Tower when I realized I left all my books on the study table in my haste to escape brain damage from a dusty old tome.

"James?"

I turned around to Luke eyeing me questioningly.

"I got kicked out of the library," I replied. Kaylie may have taken him back, but I sure don't approve of it.

"No practice tonight?" Luke questioned. We've been having rigorous team practices this past week to prepare for the game against Hufflepuff next Saturday, but Ryan gave us this Monday off because teachers were threatening taking team members away if homework wasn't turned in soon.

"Day off for school work," I answered, when I couldn't give him an angry stare any longer without the situation becoming awkward.

"Got it. Well, we're both back in the running," he remarked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Thanks to your brother, really."

"Stay away from Albus," I grumbled.

"James, I can't really stay away from your brother, he's on my team," Luke sighed. "I know you don't like me very much, but I'm not going to hurt her again. I've learned my lesson, yeah?"

I shrugged.

"Fine, but I'm sure it would mean a lot to her if you just accepted us," he sighed, pushing past me and into the library as Kaylie was coming out with my bag looped around her arm. She brightened when she noticed Luke was there and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Here's your stuff James. I browsed the essay that you were working on, you've got a couple of dates mixed up and you need to watch your spelling," she explained, handing me the parchment separately.

"That was fast, checking it through," I smiled, taking my essay.

"It's not that long of an essay so far, James," Kaylie laughed.

"Are you done with your work, love? I wanted to know if you would like to go for a walk around the lake?" Luke questioned, handing me my bag and wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I still have an essay to translate for Runes," Kaylie pouted. "And didn't you have that Charms essay to do?"

"I finished it during my free period, but that's okay. Promise me Saturday then?"

"Saturday sounds perfect," Kaylie beamed, giving him another kiss and turning towards the library door. I mimed gagging behind her back.

"I saw that James," she sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Tell Ror I'll meet her back in the common room," I replied, hoisting my bag on my shoulder and starting towards the staircase.

"James! I would've joined you if you asked, silly," Rory exclaimed not two seconds later, jogging up behind me. I stopped and gave her a small grin.

"Sorry, Ror, I was a tad bit distracted," I replied, taking her hand and swinging it between us.

"About the books pummeling your head?" she scrunched her nose.

"Well, that was the start of it," I sighed.

"What was the end of it?" she giggled.

"Luke…" I answered darkly.

"What does Luke have to do with anything? I think they're sweet together," she questioned.

"I don't trust him, that's all."

"What's not to trust? He's quite perfect actually. Everyone's fancied him at one point or another," she laughed.

"He's far from perfect," I snorted.

"That's beside the point. It's not like you're dating him. Kaylie is," she replied, looking at me.

"But I have to protect Kaylie," I mumbled.

"Why, James? She's not your sister."

"She practically is," I fought, giving the Fat Lady the password and stepping through the portrait hole.

"I just don't get it…" Rory sighed, settling into a free arm chair.

"I don't suspect you would," I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I stopped and looked at her wide-eyed. Well that came out wrong. Rory was eyeing me angrily. I sighed and lifted myself to my knees so I could give her a light peck on the lips.

"It doesn't mean anything. I just meant that my relationship with Kaylie and Kent is something that most people _don't_ understand," I explained, cupping her chin in my hand. She smiled. Score, I'm saved. She leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss.

"I'm trying James. I just don't understand how you can't let her grow up. You have, that's alright. Kent has, that's perfect for him. But when it comes to Kaylie, you turn into a total dragon, Jamsey. Let her grow up, yeah?" Rory suggested, squishing herself against the arm of the chair and patting the free space next to her. I squished myself in and pulled her legs into my lap, lightly running my fingers up and down her bare calves.

"How are you not wearing tights Rory? It's freezing in the castle. You're going to get ill," I remarked, as goosebumps rose over her flesh.

"I hate them. They make my legs look fat."

I surveyed her. There wasn't an inch of fat on her, whatsoever.

"Rory, you're skin and bones. I doubt that anything could make you look fat."

"Well isn't that sweet of you to say," she sighed, leaning forward and giving me another kiss.

"I wasn't trying to be sweet. I was just telling the truth," I shrugged. She swatted my side and gave one of her girlish giggles.

"You flatter me," she exclaimed, resting her head against the back of the chair.

"Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?" I questioned hesitantly. She nodded with a huge grin, like I was catching on to some huge plan. We sat there watching the fire die down and sharing a few snogs as the time twiddled down. It was nearly ten when the portrait hole swung open.

"Can't you just _check_ the work for me Kaylie?" Kent was begging as he and Kay bustled into the room and directly to the fire.

"Your definition of 'check' is my definition of 'doing the work for you'," Kaylie replied with a slight laugh. "Did you finish _your_ essay, James?" She questioned when she noticed me in the chair. She gave me one of her infamous looks and I ducked my head down a bit.

"Well it's mostly done," I laughed, burying my face into Rory's shoulder.

"You mean it's the same length as you left? You could've finished it by now and revised for Potions," Kaylie sighed, depositing her bag in the chair next to me and starting for the stairs to her dormitory.

"Kaylie! You can't go to bed yet. I'm desperate!" Kent shouted across the common room.

"Will you calm down Kent? I'm changing out of my uniform and I'll be right down," she sighed, gathering all her hair and pulling over her shoulder. She dashed up the stairs as Kent spread his work out. I let out a gusty sigh. I really have tons of homework to do. Rory was sitting contently, flipping through a back issue of _Witch Weekly_.

"I should get back to my coursework. Louis said that Vector was giving us a pop quiz on Shrinking Solutions tomorrow and I need to revise," I sighed, starting to lift Rory's legs off of me.

"But you're keeping me warm," she pouted, peeking over the top of her magazine. I blinked at her.

"I need to work. I could get you a blanket if you want…"

"Ooh! That'd be lovely," she exclaimed, brightening up. Kent glanced up at us and smirked. I pulled out my wand and refrained from shaking my head at her.

"_Accio_ spare blanket," I all but muttered. A few seconds later a blanket came flying down the dormitory stairs, taking Fred out as it flew over him.

"Oy! Do you want to break my leg, James?" He exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs. I handed the blanket to Rory who blew a kiss at me and gave Fred a sheepish look.

"Sorry, maybe you should've ducked," I laughed. Fred said a few choice words at me before going over to Ryan. I emptied out my school bag and dug around in the pile I created just as Kaylie was coming down in her flannel pajama pants and an oversized jumper. Her hair was losing the sleekness of whatever potion she used on it and the ends were curling up in the set of double pigtails she tied it back in. She grabbed her bag and nestled down in between Kent and me.

"Right, give me the ingredients of a Shrinking Solution," she commanded, turning to me. I looked at her intently for a second. Her eyes were the same exact shocking blue as Kent's but they were different on her, all lined with thick dark lashes and her shining dark hair. I glanced up at Rory. She tried to immolate the type of curls Kay had naturally but they were losing their life, she had nice freckles and I really did like her but everything about her was almost...I don't know exactly, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She looked up at me looking at her and blew me a kiss again.

"James, do you want to day dream or just earn a T tomorrow?" Kaylie questioned impatiently.

"Sorry, right…" I replied with a small laugh. "Uhm, you need salamander spleen, daisy roots, lemon juice, something with a fig and a caterpillar?"

"James, leech juice not lemon, rat spleen not salamander and it's a _shrivel_fig," Kaylie sighed, pushing her potions book too me.

"Revise that, please, so you don't freak out tomorrow?" She questioned, grabbing my finished transfiguration essay and Kent's charms essay on how to produce a proper Color Changing Charm. She took her quill and a small pot of red ink and began re-reading our essays. Crossing out at random intervals and carefully writing above our printed words. I examined her. Some of her hair fell out of her pigtail and was sweeping across her eye. There was a piece of me that itched to sweep it away. I coughed and scooted back so I was leaning against the base of Rory's chair. Her free hand automatically fell down and began to sweep through my hair. I smiled and began to revise the process of the potion, carefully letting myself wander.

"Alright, your transfiguration essay isn't all that horrible James. I think you'll at least get an A on it, but I put some extra notes on the top that would be good to squeeze in so you can pull an E," Kaylie remarked finally. She handed me the essay. A quarter of it was marked in red ink.

"Thanks loads, Kay. You save my wizarding career," I sighed, handing back her potions book and taking out a fresh piece of parchment.

"Just write that out. I'm sure you can finish your History of Magic essay during free period tomorrow," Kaylie declared, already part way through Kent's essay.

"Can't I just look at yours?" I begged. "I only have like ten more inches to write."

"Just write that out, James," Kaylie replied giving me a small eye roll.

"I'm done with mine," Kent piped up, picking up his essay and handing it to me. Kaylie glared at him and attempted to snatch it from my hands. I held it over my head.

"James! How are you going to learn if you just copy Kent's?" she exclaimed.

"I will learn by copying! It's repetitious" I fought back, placing a hand on her head and keeping her at arm's length. Kaylie sighed and sat back again.

"You're impossible. Just go ahead and not learn for yourself," she huffed.

"We will," Kent and I replied simultaneously. Kaylie rolled her eyes again and finished up Kent's essay.

"There, I wrote a new conclusion for you. Your original one was really quite awful, you basically threw it away. Now I'm going to bed. I'll check the rest of your stuff tomorrow," she announced.

"You're the best sister ever!" Kent shouted after her.  
>"You're the best girl a guy could ask for!" I added.<p>

Kaylie flipped us the bird but laughed anyways. Rory let out a small huff. I looked at her upside down.

"What's up, buttercup?"

"Nothing," she answered stiffly. Kent and I exchanged weary looks. I rolled over so I was facing her.

"What're you all huffy about now, Ror?" I sighed. She snapped her magazine shut and gave me a haughty look.

"Nothing James, I'm going to bed."

She stalked off without even giving me a good night kiss. I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Remind me why you took her back again?" Kent snorted. "Was it for her lovely personality?"

"Her personality is fine, usually. It's only _sometimes_ she gets all high maintenance on me," I replied defensively.

"I never said high maintenance, you did. I just think she never gives you time to breathe, yeah?" Kent answered smoothly, carefully copying out his revised essay.

"I have time to breathe."

"Only when you're at Quidditch and even then she's in the stands."

"But it's not like we're in a corner snogging at all hours," I retorted.

"No, that you aren't. I just think it'd be better for you if you had time away from each other. Like tonight Becca studied with Sarah and I studied with you and Kaylie," Kent answered, vanishing a sentence he messed up on his essay.

"I guess…I don't know…I just don't want things to get all screwy again. She's already mad at me now. Do you know why?" I whispered.

"No clue, mate," Kent snorted.

"It's like…if she's not asking me for something, she's angry at me. I feel like I can't get it right," I sighed.

"Then why are you with her?"

"Because…she's cute and nice and compliments me?"

"What a connection you two have," Kent laughed. I threw a crumpled piece of parchment at him.

"We have a connection! Right?"

"That's not really something I can decide. Do whatever you want, mate. You're right, she is really cute. One of the best in our class. But is that all that's there?" Kent questioned, rolling up his essay and stuffing it in his bag. He stacked his books and twisted his back so it cracked.

"You coming up?" he asked, jerking a thumb to the stairs. I looked at all the books sprawled around me. I still had to finish my diagram for Herbology and finish revising for Potions.

"Nah, I still have work to do. Rory wanted to sit together when we got back to the common room and I'm behind," I sighed. Kent nodded and started towards the stairs. He stopped, grabbed a bottle from his bag and walked back.

"My last butterbeer that I nicked from the kitchens," he laughed. I took it and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem. And don't over think the whole Rory thing. They always end up telling us why they're mad. Can't keep stuff in for long, can they?"

I mulled this over as I pulled my Herbology book in my lap. No, chicks can't keep stuff bottled up for long. At least, only few chicks can (like Kaylie). I just never knew that relationships were this much trouble. I'm beginning to notice a pattern since we've been back together. We're either in this gushy stage or she's angry at me. I wish I knew things would be this difficult before I dove head first into it. I almost miss just hanging out with only Kent and Kaylie. I haven't been able to do much of it since we've returned from Holiday because one of us always has one of our girlfriends or boyfriend around. Things were just getting so complicated.

**ӿӿ****Kaylie****ӿӿ**

"Kaylie! Love! Wait up!"

I stopped and hoisted my bag higher on my shoulder. Luke was weaving through the halls in attempts to reach me. I itched to look at my watch. I was going to be late for Herbology, but I had to speak with Professor Marxx about my Ancient Runes essay to deduce why I got an E instead of an O grade and was late getting out of the classroom. Luke finally caught up and gave me a huge kiss.

"Hullo there, shall I walk you to class?" he questioned brightly.

"I'm going out to the greenhouses. Won't you be late for your own class?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just Flitwick. I'll risk it," he grinned, taking my hand.

"Oh! I've been meaning to tell you. I have to cancel Saturday! It's Quidditch, remember?" I exclaimed suddenly. Luke's face fell.

"Oh. Right. But Ravenclaw's not playing…"

"Luke, I _am_ in Gryffindor, remember?" I giggled. "And the school's commentator."

"I know, but I was hoping you would skive off for a game," he sighed.

"I don't skive off anything."

"I know, that's one of the reasons I like you so much," he replied, giving me a kiss on the side of my head. I squirmed a bit but gave him a huge smile. I lifted the hand I was holding and pulled it over my shoulder, cuddling into him to keep the wind chill at a minimum.

"I wish it was holiday already and we were done with exams and could just walk around like this for hours," Luke stated. I nodded absentmindedly and viewed my class filing into the greenhouse ahead. I itched to stay and talk to Luke, because it was suddenly dawning on me that I didn't know anything about the boy whose kisses I shared.

"Luke, do you have any siblings? Cousins?" I asked suddenly. Luke stiffened.

"No, it's just me."

"What about your parents. What do they do?"

"Well, my Mum ran off with someone when I was just starting school and my Dad does things…research if you will," he answered.

"How often do you see your Mum?"

"What's with the interview Kaylie?"

I blanched a bit and looked up at his clouded face.

"Nothing, Luke, I just realized I don't know much about you…"

"Well I don't want to talk about it, alright?" He snapped, releasing my shoulders. I felt my face fall. Luke's face softened slightly. He cupped my chin and gave me a light kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I snapped. Go on to class or we'll both be late," he remarked, nodding his head over to the greenhouses. I felt myself wilt slightly but gave him a slight nod and hoisted my heavy bag higher on my shoulder. I slipped into the greenhouse right after Professor Longbottom, who gave me a warning glance before settling his stuff on the dirty work table.

"Today we will be studying Fanged Geraniums and how to properly handle them. Please take out your dragon hide gloves," Professor announced brightly. I pulled my gloves on and sat puzzling over why Luke wouldn't share with me. I thought we got over this whole trust issue thing. Lizzie shot me a quizzical look and I shrugged at her. I couldn't think about this now, not while vicious plants were trying to bite my fingers off.

"I don't understand Kay, usually you're very careful when it comes to plants," Lizzie remarked as I tried to scrub the plant's goopy saliva out of my hair. Not only did it almost rip out a chunk of my ponytail but it attempted to take parts of my arm as well. As much as I tried to concentrate on Herbology, I just couldn't. Not with the Luke situation floating over my head like a great black raincloud.

"Here, just spray this and the sap should vanish," Professor laughed, handing the spray to his daughter. Liz generously sprayed my hair and handed the pump back.

"Thanks Dad," she remarked, giving him a kiss on the cheek and throwing her bag back over her shoulder. "You coming up for dinner?"

"No, I've got a meeting to take care of. But I'll see you tomorrow," he answered, giving her a loving stroke on her head. The two of us headed back up to the castle in almost silence, before Lizzie gave a pointed throat clear.

"Am I going to have to sneak veritaserum in your tea tonight to get you to talk to me?"

"No…no you won't need to do that. Luke was just acting queer today," I replied.

"Queer, how so?"

"I asked about his family and he completely shut down and brushed me off."

"Well maybe he's not an open book?"

"But he claims he trusts me. Plus, if he just said that he didn't want to talk about it then he could've just said that in a sane way. Rather than get stiff as a board and not even kiss me goodbye," I snorted.

"That's true," Lizzie sighed.

"Have you heard from Dylan recently?"

Lizzie brightened at this questioned and her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"He said he wanted to come watch the game on Saturday. He wants to sit with me. So sorry, I won't be able to join you in the booth with Dad this time."

"Oh. Well that's alright. I'm happy something's happening with that. Does your Dad know he's nineteen?"

"No, haven't mentioned that much yet," Lizzie replied, giggling nervously. I raised my eyebrows at her and followed the flow of students into the Great Hall. My eye zoned in on Kent and Becca sitting together and Rory and James sitting together. There wasn't much room for me. Looks like we're back at the 'our girlfriends are top priority' shtick. We've been growing apart again, just like we started to do at the end of first quarter. I missed talking to them, just the three of us. But whenever I try, someone else is always there. What we discovered at the end of holiday has completely gone back under the radar, like it didn't matter. I sighed and settled into the end of the table with Lizzie, Connor and Trevor. I propped my Herbology book on the milk jug and began to look for things I could put into the extra homework Professor Longbottom assigned me. I tried to concentrate on the words in front of me but my eyes kept flashing to James.

He looked uncomfortable, almost, with Rory hanging all over him. He had a smile, as always, but it wasn't the genuine 'James smile' that I was used to. The fake smile disappeared a few seconds later as he fed her a bit of dessert from his plate. I refrained from gagging. I was about to take a bite of my own food, when the fork was suddenly transfigured into a single rose. I gaped at it, until Luke came over and kissed the bare part of my skin between my neck and collar.

"For being such a standoffish jerk earlier," he explained.

"It's lovely, thank you. But how am I to eat without a fork?" I giggled. Luke stuck his tongue out at me, but transfigured the flower back into my cutlery.

"You ruin my romantic side," he declared.

"And you ruin my appetite! Everything tastes like my perfume!" I giggled, grimacing a bit. I put down my fork and relented to concentrating on my work.

"What are you studying?"

"Herbology. I got assigned extra work," I admitted.

"_You_ assigned extra work?"

"Yes. I let a Fanged Geranium get the best of me."

"Oh, well I would work on that. It'll probably be on your O.W.L.S."

"I figured. With this work added to my usual coursework, I don't think I can _study_ tonight. I think I'm going to go straight up to my dorm," I sighed. Luke let out a small groan.

"I get it. Fifth year is a difficult year," he remarked, stooping down to give me a lingering kiss. I held it for a few seconds longer than necessary until I heard the whole of the table giggling. I pulled away and gave him a shy smile. I quickly wrote out something on a piece of parchment and handed it to him, nosing myself into my book so I didn't have to see him read it. He stooped down a few seconds later and his lips brushed my ear.

"I'll be there," he whispered, giving me one more kiss on the temple and loping back to the Ravenclaw table with a triumphant look on his face. I felt myself blush, but got to work on my essay anyways, idly tracing the words that pressed themselves into the parchment underneath my original message.

_Our library corner. Midnight._

"James!" I exclaimed as soon as he dragged himself through the portrait hole after what looked like a rather gruesome practice.

"Yeah? Who died? Did you have another one of those visions?" James exclaimed, whispering the last part to me.

"No, not at all," I laughed. "I haven't had one since…well since New Year's actually."

"Oh, well that's good. What do you need?" he questioned with a smile.

"I was wondering if I could borrow the cloak?" I questioned hesitantly.

"What do you need it for?"

"I just need it. Can I?

"Well I'm not going to get it confiscated for a _bad_ reason. Just tell me why Kaylie," he sighed. I bit my lip and weighed my options. He hated Luke. If I told him I wanted it to sneak out and snog with Lucas, then I'll never get it.

"I wanted to do research in the restricted section about life and death," I declared before I could even stop myself. I felt my insides wither and die. James, Kent and I just don't lie to each other.

"Oh! Want me or Kent to go with you?" He questioned brightly.

"No…no that's fine. I get more work done when I'm alone."

"Okay, I'll bring it down when I grab my shower stuff," James smiled, heading to his dormitory stairs. I sat back down and tried to concentrate on my remaining homework. I didn't have much left, just a few loose ends to tie up, but I was really starting to feel the guilt bubble up inside of me. Why couldn't I just say I wanted to sneak out?

"Here you go!" He declared, blindsiding me and making me a jump a foot in the air. "Suddenly having second thoughts on breaking the rules on your own?" he teased.

"Yeah. I hope I don't get caught," I sighed, knowing I would be in far more trouble being caught out with a boy then just snooping around in the restricted section.

"You won't. We've done it, what? A million times through five years. Are you sure you don't want us to join you?"

"Yeah, I'm completely sure. Now go shower, you smell," I ordered, glancing at my nails.

"Yes m'am," James laughed, giving me a goofy salute and heading out the common room to the prefects bathroom, which he has been so accustomed to using. I threw down my quill and buried my face in my arms, trying to control my breathing. I was getting so worked up lying to James that I was going to force myself to have a panic attack. I just want to be held. James and Kent are so into their own relationships these past two weeks that everything we went through over the holiday was fading away fast. It was just too easy to get James to believe that I was going to do one thing when I was really doing another.

I sat in the common room, watching it empty and pretending to be hard at work studying. James and Kent gave me pointed looks as they climbed their own stairs, making the Invisibility Cloak I was sitting on feel like a ton of bricks. Slowly my watch hit ten till midnight and the common room was thankfully empty for once. I slowly tidied my books and work to my standards and slipped the bag over my shoulders before pulling the cloak over my head. I twitched the bottom to see if it covered my feet and started my way out of the common room and down to the library.

The hallway was pitch black, with the torches all put out, and I was attempting to follow the paved stones with the feeble light from my wand. Every footstep I took echoed in the empty halls and I could just feel the caretaker Mr. Baggley popping around every corner. I wish I would've asked for that map James found over the summer as well. Then I'd at least know what was coming. There was an echo in the hall and I froze. Peeves came zooming down the hall, chucking dragon dung fertilizer everywhere as he went. I dodged a rather mushy looking piece and finally got to the library doors. They were left cracked open a tad. I felt my heart start to pound. I've never been _this_ alone with Luke. So alone that nobody would interrupt us in the middle of anything. Whatever _anything_ ends up being.

I felt my breathing hitch slightly as I started to wind my way through the empty library tables. There was a glow up ahead. Luke had suspended candles over the table. Their soft glow was flickering across the books. The effect went past romantic and landed on creepy. He was sitting on top of the table in his pajamas. Why didn't I change out of my uniform?

I tucked myself behind a shelf and pulled the cloak off of my shoulders. I stuffed it into my backpack and took a deep breath. I cleared my throat so he would know where I was coming from and stepped out from behind the bookcase. Luke brightened when he saw me.

"Hey! There you are, I was beginning to worry," he remarked brightly.

"I had to wait until the common room cleared out," I sighed, awkwardly standing a distance from him.

"I was able to nick some stuff from the kitchens. Are you hungry?" He questioned, pulling out some baked goods from his bag. I shrugged.

"Will you come here?" he questioned after another beat of silence. I deposited my bag on the floor and walked forward. Luke allowed me to stand between his knees and rest a hand on my waist, using the other one to tuck a stray bit of hair behind me ear. Why didn't I prepare my looks better for this? I kept my pony tail, now completely curly again and I probably have ink on my nose as always. My tights were losing their elasticity and I felt them wrinkle against my knees.

"I was shocked when you passed me that note. It was very unlike you and completely sexy," he whispered, cupping my cheek with his hand.

"Not slaggy at all though…I mean how many stories do we hear about students getting it on in the library. I mean that's not what I meant about sending you that note…because frankly I don't think-"

"Kaylie! I know you didn't mean that! I figured it was just your way of getting us to spend time together," he laughed, kissing my forehead. "Don't worry love, I'm not going to take advantage of you."

I trembled a bit and Luke grinned, grabbing a blanket from behind him and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"I figured it'd be rather draughty in here without the lamps and the fires." He smiled, running his hands up and down my arms. He leaned in and gave me another kiss on the forehead.

"Calm down, hen, why are you all worked up?"

"Because I lied to James," I admitted in one breath. I let out a small squeak and covered my mouth with my hand.

"What'd you lie to James about?" he sighed.

"I told him I was coming down here for research," I admitted.

"I thought you said that the common room cleared out," Luke snapped.

"No, it did. It was earlier. I had to borrow something to get down here."

"What?"

I bit my lip. Nobody knew about the cloak. Nobody and I couldn't betray his trust anymore.

"I can't tell you…it's not my secret to tell, but I'm here now. Let's just concentrate on that," I replied finally. Luke looked irritated for a second before his features went blank.

"Luke, don't be angry please? Just kiss me?" I begged. Luke gave me a small smile. I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. I felt his smile grow bigger as he pulled me closer from my lower back. I wound my arms around his neck and pressed my lips harder against his. He slid off the table and wound his hand through my hair at the back of my head, loosening my pony tail. We broke apart with a gasp before diving in again. Things grew more fervent. Luke wielded himself against me, pulling away from my lips and delving into my neck like a hungry vampire.

"Careful about that, you left a mark on New Years," I gasped, running my hands along his back. He chuckled as he grazed my ear and transferred his lips back to mine. Suddenly I wasn't thinking about what a horrible friend I was, but only _this_ moment. _This _now. Where I was wanted, where I was held, where I wasn't left behind.

**ӿӿJames**ӿӿ****

**** I lay in bed looking at the overhang of the curtains around my bed. I was restless, I couldn't sleep. I guess I was worried about Kaylie. We rarely ever venture out after hours by ourselves. I wanted to go down to the common room and wait for her. See what information she found out and whether she had any close calls. I turned to my side and gazed at the curtains that were Kent's bed. They were only partly closed and I could see his hair just peeking out from under the blankets. I took my wand from my bedside table and banished a spare toffee I had sitting around. It clunked him in the head and he groaned.

"Kent," I hissed, banishing another candy. He groaned again so I banished two more in quick sucession.

"Am I late for class?" Kent mumbled, lifting his head off his pillow. He blinked and squinted at his watch. "Merlin, James, it's one thirty in the morning."

"I don't think Kaylie's in yet," I hissed.

"She'll be fine. Just go to sleep." Kent groaned, pulling the covers over his head and turning away from me. I flopped back on my pillow and suppressed a groan. I guess I could go check on her. I threw back my covers and went to my open trunk to search for a pair of socks, when I noticed the worn piece of parchment nestled on top of my broomstick kit. I forgot about this! I grabbed it and settled against my trunk.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I whispered. The map began to blossom out into thin lines. It took me a second to find the library and when I did I almost dropped the map. There was another person in there with her. I squinted my eyes and held the wand closer to the map to get more light. It was like my stomach fell to the lowest dungeon the castle had. Why was she in there with _Luke_? Did she end up asking him to help instead of us? Does Luke know everything that Kent and I do? I gathered myself up and walked down to the common room. The fire had completely gone out but the house elves had been there recently because it was completely empty of debris. I settled into an arm chair and shivered slightly.

"_Incendio_," I muttered, flicking my wand at the fireplace. It roared instantly, warming my face and toes. I made myself comfortable and examined the map. The two tiny ink figures were making their way out of the library, walking along the corridor to a certain point. Stopping. Then one went one way and the other the opposite. The figure was moving pretty fast, so I knew she was worried about being caught. I scanned the corridors around her and felt the need to sigh with relief when no other person was prowling the corridors. I watched as she traced her way back up to Gryffindor tower, stop at our entrance. The portrait hole swung open and Kaylie came stumbling in. I was about to ask her if she found anything and why she wanted to include Luke and not Kent or I, when I actually took in her appearance. She wasn't going down there to look stuff up at all. She noticed me and stopped.

"Oh! What are you doing down here?" She whispered, shaking out the Invisibility Cloak that was slung over her arm. She came around and perched herself on an ottoman that was facing me. I just stared at her, trying to work everything out in my brain.

"I wanted to make sure you got in alright, I guess," I stated finally. Her smile faltered and she immediately brought up a hand to fix her disheveled hair.

"Well I'm in!" she chirped.

"Did you find anything out?"

Her smile faltered again and she began to fiddle with her fingers.

"No, not really. We could peruse it later, I suppose," she answered finally.

"Kaylie! Why the bloody hell are you _lying_ to me! I know who you were with!" I exploded, slamming the map down in her lap. She stared at it for a second before looking at me with wide eyes.

"James…"

"You could've just said you wanted to go meet him! You didn't have to make up some cock and bull story for me! Kaylie, when have I _ever_ lied to you?" I was getting really angry now. I stood up and felt my fists clench to my sides.

"You wouldn't have lent it to me! Every word about him that comes out of your mouth has been, negative James. What'd you expect me to do?" she whispered, her voice hard.

"I don't know. But certainly not lie to me! You could've gone without the cloak!"

"Yeah right! With the amount of trouble we've been in, going without the cloak would've been too much of a risk," she spat.

"Then why risk it at all?"

"Because I don't get to be with him every second of every day like you and Kent do with Becca and Rory. He's in a completely different year, let alone house. He was getting upset with me, because we haven't been spending time together and I wasn't going to lose him like I'm losing you and Kent!" she shouted back.

"You haven't lost us!"

"James, if you're not asking me for help on your homework you're not talking to me! You four sit together in classes, eat together, spend time in the common room together. Where does that leave me? Huh? Where? ALONE JAMES! So send me to Azkaban for wanted to feel needed for reasons other than my brain!"

I blinked at her. Is she trying to turn this situation to be _my_ fault?

"Have you gone barmy? Mad? There is no way you're going to come out of this situation winning Kaylie. The point is you looked me in the face and you lied to me. Worst thing is, you _used_ me! How could you do such a thing? I'm supposed to be your best mate! All I ever do is worry about you and you just throw this in my face! How dare you try to make me feel bad?"

"I know I lied, James, but _why _I did it has some reason as well," she answered in a dangerously low voice.

"Whatever Kaylie. What you did tonight proved something…obviously you're choosing him over our friendship. If that's what you're going at, yeah you're right. You win! You happy, Kaylie? Friendship over! I hope _he_ makes you very happy! If you were feeling left out, you could've said something instead of using me for my cloak. I don't know who you are lately." I replied, keeping my voice level and low. I snatched my cloak and my map and turned on my heel heading over to the dormitory stairs. A part of me was waiting for the curse to hit me in the back and another part was waiting for her to call my name. What I didn't expect was to hear her break down into sobs right before I closed the dormitory door.

**A/A: Sorry if there's some mistakes at the end. I proof-read pretty much everything, but then **_**The Voice**_** came on and I got super duper distracted.**


	11. Chapter 11

_January 12_

_Dear Dad,_

_Today was one of the hardest days I've ever had to face. I've made a huge mistake. Why didn't I just apologize to him last night? Why didn't I call after him and say I was sorry. Why do I have to have so much goddamn pride? He ignored me all day. I'm already starting to miss that special little smile he saves for me. _

_Kent was giving me weird looks, so James must've not told him what went down last night. _

_Luke doesn't get why I'm so sad. I wish someone would understand. I wish I had a book or something to tell me how to get through this, because I don't know what to do and I think I'm past apologies. _

_Lizzie suggested just talking to him when he's less mad. But I know James and I know how stubborn he is. A part of me is saying that won't be enough. But I hope that it isn't because I need to fix this._

_I love you always,  
>Kaylie-Kat<em>

_Coursework:_

_Transfiguration- 3' essay on animal to object transfiguration properties_

_Charms-Practice color changing spell_

_Herbology-Diagram of Fanged Geranium_

_DADA-3' jinxes essay_

_Potions-Study properties of Draught of Peace_

_Ancient Runes- Translate paragraph from runes to English_

_Muggle Studies- Properties of electricity_

_Astrology- Fill in Jupiter's moon chart_

_CoMC- diagrams on unicorns and their diets_

_January 17_

_Daddy,_

_ Sorry I haven't written in a while, Dad. Things have been…well hectic to say the least. James still won't talk to me. I've even made efforts to try to talk to him, but he won't have it. Gryffindor creamed Hufflepuff in the last match, which puts us in the lead. You would've been so proud of Kent, he scored a couple amazing goals. _

_ Luke's been very nice, I guess. I've just been very busy and he's preparing for his match against Slytherin. They have to win by about three hundred to be back in the running for the cup and he's grilling his team hard. _

_ O.W.L.S are driving me rampant. We have four months to learn complex spells and methods and even I'm falling behind. We have coursework from every class pretty much every night. I see Kent and James trying to keep up and can tell they're having a difficult time without me. _

_ Kent won't really talk to me anymore. He's taken James' side, having finally gotten him to spill on what happened between us. I deserve to lose both of them. After everything we've all been through together, I chose one night with a boy over their trust. I deserve to lose their trust in me completely. I made an awful choice. _

_I love you always,  
>Kaylie-Kat<em>

_Coursework:_

_Transfiguration-Practice animal/object_

_Ancient Runes-Study rune chart_

_Muggle Studies-3' essay on why muggles need electricity_

_DADA-3' hexes essay_

_Astrology-diagram of each of Jupiter's moons and placements_

_Herbology-Read and completely study Fanged Geranium chapter_

_Potions-4' essay on the concept and process of Draught of Peace_

_History of Magic- study Goblin Rebellions_

_Charms- 3' essay on the properties of color changing charms_

_CMC- essay on fire crab_

_February 4,_

_Dear Daddy,_

_ I'm so lonely, even with Luke. I was wrong to want just one night of not feeling lonely. I knew lying to him was wrong and that he would think of it as a huge betrayal. I wish I could just get a hold of a time turner to make everything okay again. I miss him, more than anything. I even miss him teasing me. I wish he was around to stop the nightmares again._

_Kent talked to me today though. He tried to convince me to apologize. I was all for it, if James would only allow me to speak to him._

_ I'm so ashamed of myself,_

_ Kaylie_

_Coursework:_

_Transfiguration-Practice animal/object—quiz next lesson  
>DADA- 3' curses essay<em>

_Ancient Runes-quiz on rune chart, study_

_Muggle Studies-Diagram of a light bulb_

_Astrology-Star chart_

_Herbology-Study __Venomous Tentacula_

_Potions-Prepare ingredients for Draught of Peace_

_History of Magic- study Goblin Rebellions—4' essay_

_Charms- 3' essay on the properties of silencing charms_

_CMC- essay on bowtruckle_

_February 10,_

_Dad,_

_ Sorry I haven't written for about a week and a half. Coursework got a complete hold of me. Ravenclaw won their match, but just barely by the points they needed. Luke was a nervous wreck. I did my best to console him. I don't know if it really worked, but I have to keep this going. He, Lizzie and Victorie are all I have for right now. Luke promised to take me to our meadow for Valentine's day because we will be in Hogsmeade. I wish that I could actually send the letters I write you in my journal. I wish James would look at me so I can just apologize. I miss you. I don't even have anyone to make the nightmares better anymore. They're coming every single night now. Between coursework and lack of sleep, I feel myself slipping away. _

_ Love always,_

_ Kaylie-Kat_

_Coursework:_

_I have loads, but I can't even find the effort to re-write it down in here for future references. I'll transpose it later. _

**ӿӿ****Kent****ӿӿ**

"Will you just let her talk to you? Don't see how sorry she is?" I begged, chasing after James as he ran down an alternate route to avoid Kaylie, yet again.

"Are you taking her side?" he snapped, turning on me.

"No! I'm not taking anyone's side. She was wrong to lie to you and you're wrong to avoid her like this," I replied.

"I'm not allowed to be angry?" James declared, holding his arms out.

"Yeah, you're allowed to be angry. Kaylie made a mistake, James, but do you see what it's doing to her? She's losing weight and she doesn't look like she's slept properly in days. All she does is her coursework, write in her journal and sit there while Luke kisses her."

"She's still with him! She chose him over us, Kent. Why can't she see that?"

"Because she didn't really choose, she just made one bad decision. Why can't you let her apologize?"

"Just leave me alone, Kent." James groaned, clutching his hair. Rory somehow found us and immediately attached herself to James.

"Do you have a headache, dear?" she questioned with wide eyes. James removed his arm from her grasp and gave her a stiff kiss on the forehead.

"No, just a little bit frustrated is all."

"Because of Kaylie? I saw her trying to bug you again. Is that why you and Kent took the long way around?" she questioned, pouting slightly.

"She wasn't bugging me, I just don't want to talk to her," James grumbled. Rory let out a long sigh and pulled him down the hallway, chattering non-stop.

"Still won't talk to her?" Becca questioned, coming up along side of me. I automatically took the books she was holding in one arm and took her hand with the other.

"Nope. Is she still not talking to _anybody_?" I sighed.

"No, not really. She has conversations, when Elizabeth forces her to, but they're pretty empty converstions. And she's still having terrible nightmares. I have to put a silencing charm around her curtains at night or none of us would get any sleep."

"Life's just not the same when they don't bicker with each other. She was totally and completely wrong, but is that the end of a friendship?"

"James…is just really stubborn, I guess," Becca remarked.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with me worry about this constantly," I sighed.

"It's one of the reasons I like you so much, Kent. You care," she smiled. I looked up as we rounded the Transfiguration classroom. Kaylie was in a ball on the bench across the hall, scribbling furiously into her small journal.

"Save me my seat?" I questioned. Becca nodded and flounced in the classroom after Sarah. I sat down beside Kaylie. She looked up at me with huge eyes that seemed to always have traces of tears in them lately.

"How are you?" I questioned.

"Oh, fine! Busy, very busy with coursework and Luke and everything is just keen." She chirped, her voice cracking a bit.

"Kaylie, it's me. I know you're a wreck. I'm trying to get him to talk to you. I just don't know why you did it…"

"Because I was lonely Kent! You and James were leaving me in the dust and our little group was no longer a group anymore. It made me sad. I never meant to hurt anyone, but I bunged up everything, horribly," she sighed, everything pouring out of her in quick succession.

"Have you tried to get sleeping potions, Kaylie? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I don't deserve anything to make it better. I deserve everything that's coming my way," she replied, grabbing all her stuff and bustling into the classroom. I followed her. She took the empty seat in the back corner and listlessly took out a sheet of paper and a quill. No extra quills? Nothing else? Things are worse than I thought they were. James was sitting on an end seat next to Rory so I took the empty chair next to Becca. She eyed me pitifully and gave my knee a reassuring pat. I sighed and started to date my notes. I don't know much more that I could do.

**ӿӿ****James****ӿӿ**

"So, for Valentine's Day I was thinking we go to Madame Puttifoot's? They have these lovely little cherubs that float above the tables and the coziest nooks to snuggle in," Rory blathered on as we attempted to do our coursework in the library. It was the one place Kaylie was avoiding lately, so I flocked to it. "How does that sound, James?"

"Lovely, set it all up," I replied automatically. Rory squealed and gave me a huge kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best boyfriend ever, James," she exclaimed. I nodded and idly attempted to list the ingredients for a Draught of Peace from memory.

"What's on your mind, dear?" she questioned. I shrugged and began to doodle snitches in the margin of my coursework.

"You're thinking about that fight again, aren't you?" she cut in, rather sharply.

"No, that's the last thing I want to worry about. That's the last thing on my mind," I replied harshly.

"Good. You know, I always knew she was a bad influence. There's just something sneaky about a girl that didn't have any female friends until this year. Something rather wrong," Rory remarked. Taking my essay from me and looking at it for a second before copying something down on her own piece of parchment.

"There was nothing wrong with _that_, Ror. She just wanted to be in a relationship more than our friendship," I sighed, for the millionth time.

"Same difference," Rory shrugged, taking out a piece of Drooble's Best Blowing Gun and popping it in her mouth. She didn't hear me mutter "not really" into my essay.

"Look James, I'm sorry that you and Kaylie are no longer friends, really I am. But you can't be this down about it forever! You're not forgiving her, that's one step for yourself," Rory declared, poking me in the chest. I melted a bit and bit my lip. I couldn't even tell my own girlfriend how difficult it was without Kaylie in my life. There was less shimmer and shine and a lot more A grades on my coursework. But I was having a hard forgiving someone this close to me. Rory just wouldn't understand what I was going through. So I said the next best thing.

"You're right. I'm sorry I was such a downer," I replied, giving her a quick kiss. She beamed at me and went on talking about something a Hufflepuff girl was wearing earlier. I gave her an incredulous look she didn't catch. When did she become so shallow?

**ӿӿ****Kaylie****ӿӿ**

_March 2_

_Dad,_

_ Today Professor Longbottom pulled me aside to ask what's wrong. I lied and told him the O.W.L.S were getting to me. They carted me to the Hospital Wing against my will and forced fed me a Draught of Peace. It made everything better for an about an hour. Funny thing was while it was in my system all I thought about was the process needed to make it and exactly why it was affecting me. It was lovely not to be such a wreck for sixty whole minutes. It made everyone whispering about me in the Great Hall at dinner manageable. Maybe I'll brew my own cauldron-full and sell it on the black market. Kids can get it without permission! I won't really, but it's a nice thought. Luke's getting frustrated with my attitude. Says I ruined the Valentine's date. What if he breaks up with me and I'm really all alone?_

_ Kent's trying to talk to me more. He knows I didn't do it to hurt James. But I can't take his sympathy. I don't deserve it. _

_ Kaylie_

_March 5_

_Daddy,_

_ Are you sick of my 'woe is me pity party'? I am. I wish I could make myself feel better somehow. Luke won't speak to me right now. He's too angry. He says that James is coming between us again and James isn't even speaking to me. He just doesn't understand that things aren't the same without James in my life. There's less shimmer and shine. And I can't remember the last time I truly laughed. Wanna know something funny? I can't cry about it. Haven't shed a tear since the night of 'the incident'. Everything is just such a mess. _

_ Kaylie_

_March 10_

_ I've been in a stupor Daddy. I'm not talking to anyone anymore, but you. This journal is all I have left. Without it I'd probably go crazy and have to be carted off to St. Mungo's. It's honestly only a matter of time. Easter Holiday is next week but I'm not going home with Kent and James. They're going back to the Potter's. I know I'm technically invited, but I'm not going to go. I'd rather stay here and study. Studying is all I have left. Luke talked to me again the other day. I wish I could get over myself and not be so depressing and disgusting. I'm not really this bad out in the halls, I put on a fake front. But here, when I write to you Daddy, I'm a mess._

_ Kay_

_March 23_

_Dear Dad,_

_ Do you hate me for not writing for so long? Things kind of exploded on my end. I finally was going to work up the courage to apologize to James when he got back from holiday, but when I walked in the common room he and Rory were having the biggest row possible. He was saying that all she does is smother him and that he didn't know when she became so shallow. She stated that all he did was mope around because he and I weren't talking anymore and that he was in more of a relationship with me then with anyone else. It ended with Rory screaming at him that it was over and she was sorry she ever wasted her time on him, because obviously he wasn't ready to let go of his friends and be in a 'real relationship'. Then she stormed up the girl's dormitory staircase so he couldn't chase after her. _

_I approached him after that. He was so sad, Daddy. I've never seen him this sad. Almost on the verge of tears, but of course he didn't actually cry. It's just not a James thing to do, cry. He looked up at me and at first I thought he was going to yell at me too but he kinda just deflated. So I wrapped my arms around him and let him just rest his head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a few minutes and then James looked at me and asked me to check his revision notes. Well, I burst into tears. _

_ He was shocked and didn't really know what to do, just kinda awkwardly pat me on the head until I got a hold of myself. And then I took his notes and checked them, like the last almost three months never happened. _

_ So things are kind of back to normal, I guess. I'm going to have to rebuild me and Luke, but that will probably have to wait until after O.W.L.S because those last three months flew by and they're just around the corner. About two and a half weeks around the corner. What if all this time I wasn't taking any information in? What if I fail everything because of that stupid little mistake? _

_ Kent pretty much cried when he saw James and I working together again. I think he was worried about his own O.W.L. results being in jeopardy. And, of course he's ecstatic that we're back to normal again._

_A part of me doesn't understand how James could just go on like nothing happened without seeing me say 'I'm sorry'. I feel like there should be more done to mend this, but Kent just says that's how blokes are. When they let go, they honestly just let it go. _

_ I promise I will write again soon, but I've got to go revise for my exams. Merlin help us all pass._

_I love you always,_

_ Kaylie-Kat_

"Kaylie, get your nose out of that journal and please help me figure out this bleeding star chart," James groaned, poking me in the side with the butt of his wand. I snapped my journal shut and stuck out my tongue out at him.

"This journal got me through the last three months, thank you very much," I quipped, pulling his star chart to me and letting my eyes flick over it.

"You switched two of Jupiter's moons around," Luke pointed out from over my shoulder before I could even open my mouth. "Pretty obvious mistake really."

"That's really the only mistake and it can happen to anyone," I added, handing it back to him with a smile. James begrudgingly took it back and made changes. He may have forgiven me, but now he's under the delusions that Luke talked me into it, even if he didn't know about the cloak in the first place.

"You've got it well memorized," I declared, finishing off my final review essay and going for my rather large stack of flashcards. They were color coded by subject then ordered chronologically. I searched for the green stack, lifting sheaves of parchment and grabbing my bag to dig through it. It's not like me to misplace things, even when they're as haywire as O.W.L.S two days and counting.

The month of April was zooming to a close and May was speeding towards us like a gigantic black bludger bent upon our destruction. The only thing that was pushing the fifth years on and on and on was A) the prospect of it all being over and B) the Victory Ball, held as always on May 2 in commemoration of the people that lost their lives and to celebrate that we've been war free for over twenty years. The school year had shortened over the years and the rest of the school takes their exams at the end of May instead of early June. Giving the fifth and seventh years a whole month to essentially recuperate from the trauma that was N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S, meet with their Heads of Houses to plan their futures, and to finish up Quidditch. I was beginning to freak out. These tests determine the rest of my life.

"Where did the History of Magic cards go?" I grumbled. Kent coughed and held up the stack in his hand. I took a deep breath and rewrote my exam time table to calm my nerves.

_**Monday:**__ Breakfast__Defense (written) __→Ancient Runes (written) →Lunch →Defense (practical)  
><em>_**Tuesday:**__ Breakfast→Herbology(written) →History (written) →Lunch→Herb. (practical)_

_**Wednesday:**__ Breakfast→Potions(written) →Potions(prcactical) →Lunch→Muggle Studies_

_**Thursday:**__ Breakfast→Charms (written) →CoMC(practical) →Lunch→Charms(practical) →CoMC(written)_

_**Friday:**__ Breakfast→Transfiguration(written) →Astronomy(written) →Lunch→Trans.(practical) →Dinner→Astronomy (practical)_

"Kaylie, no matter how many times you write out that timetable, it's going to be the same," Luke laughed.

"It's what she does when she's nervous. Let's her keep control of things," James remarked, his nose buried into his Astrology text book. I gaped at him as Luke's jaw locked. Luke never knows that type of stuff about me.

"Of course I know that, James. I just wanted to make her less nervous," Luke replied with a slight bit of scorn in his voice. Kent snorted behind the flash cards.

"We're going to be here for a while, Luke, shall I walk you to the corridor?" I questioned lightly. He grunted, but stood up anyways, waiting for me at the edge of a bookcase. I threaded my arm through his and looked up at him while we walked.

"Luke, James is just being James," I sighed.

"Not a month ago he wouldn't even look at you Kaylie, and now you're all buddy-buddy again?" He questioned harshly.

"He forgave me for being so awful. I'm not going to question that. I wish you two would give each other a chance. He's trying ten times harder then you are. Can't you pay him that same respect," I sighed, looking down at my boots. When I looked up, Luke's face softened.

"I just don't want to see you get that upset again, Kay. It was awful. _He_ did that to you."

"I realized that we need each other, James and I." I whispered. "Even if you're my boyfriend, he's always going to be my best friend."

"I just want you all to myself," he remarked with a small shrug.

"I'm a hot commodity. You're going to have to share. Plus James, Kent and I are a packaged deal," I laughed, brushing off the statement even though it really bothered me. I hated that he was always bagging on James, it hurt to hear words uttered against him. Plus, I wasn't someone's property to coop up in a little box. At least James knew that…and Kent as well. But I wasn't going to start a fight with O.W.L.S this close, I didn't need that drama. Luke bent down and gave me a small kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow? Have fun studying," he remarked, turning on his heel and walking down the corridor. I let out a large sigh and attempted to restrain myself from sticking my tongue out at my very stubborn boyfriend.

Why would I be with anyone that was constantly ripping on a huge part of my life? Why couldn't things be easy? Come to think of it, I don't know if any part of my relationship with Luke has been easy. Which is confusing because I always heard when you were right for each other things were easy. Yeah there were always going to be bumps, but that things should just _mesh_. As of right now, things weren't meshing.

I really like him though. I've fancied him since for a few years. But was that's what was tying us together, my huge crush finally coming true? A huge part of me _wants_ to believe that it's just the stress of my exams putting this wedge in between us. Hopefully by the Victory Ball, when things are sparkly and glamorous, things will go back to what was supposed to be normal.

**ӿӿJamesӿӿ**

"C'mon, you can't say that you don't get a weird feeling whenever he's around," I hissed at Kent. He sighed. He's always trying to be supportive of Kaylie and her boyfriend, but he is protective deep down and I know he feels the same way about him that I do.

"Yeah, something is kinda _off_ about him. He's kinda got Kaylie all strung along," Kent finally replied.

"Thank you! There's just _something_ about him. Kaylie is so independent and now things are starting revolve around a guy and it's just not her. It's like he's got her under a spell or something."

"James, is it honestly _him_? Or is it just that nobody will be good enough for Kaylie in your eyes?" Kent questioned quietly. I felt my stomach drop and my head began to buzz like a jar of billywigs.

"That's not it." I replied hesitantly, glancing at the library that was jam packed with fifth years. I caught eyes with Rory, who scowled and turned her back on me.

Rory's clinginess wasn't the only reason I ended it with her. It was because things weren't right between us anymore. I didn't feel anything between us and was beginning to dread my time with her. I spoke to Teddy (when Kent and I weren't studying) over holiday and he said I should end it and not string her along any more. So when I brought up the subject of us breaking up, she flipped her broomstick on me. She started shouting that I was doing this because I had this deep secret longing for Kaylie. That was a bludger to the stomach. She hasn't spoken to me for the past month and to be honest my life was a lot less tense. I didn't realize how stressful it was trying to please her every hour of every day.

Kaylie came over and sat down with me while I nursed my wounded pride and I realized that I wasn't angry at her anymore. I was still a bit hurt, but when I looked in her eyes and saw how drawn and wan she looked my heart melted. How could I have treated her like this when she was trying to be the bigger person in the whole situation? I rest my head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around me and everything was just right between us again. I was over it.

I didn't want her to be with Luke because he didn't understand her. He didn't get the way she worked. If he did she wouldn't have been such a mess by the time Kent and I came back from holiday. They've been together for over half a year and what do we know about him? He wanting to be with her isn't enough. He doesn't know that she prefers tea with lemon instead of milk. He doesn't know how to organize her books the way she liked. He doesn't know that she does things she can control when in situations are out of control. He doesn't deserve her.

When I think thoughts like these, I scare myself. A part of me wonders if Rory was right, but then I want to hit myself. This is _Kaylie_. She's never been someone I desired in that way and why should things start now. I was just doing what any _normal _(not Kent) brotherly type figure would do. Protect Kaylie, because with all she knew in the world she was still oblivious of some dangers out there. Oh Merlin, I sound like my _father_. I groaned and banged my head on the table with a loud _smack_.

"I know, pretty much one more week and it's all over," Kaylie laughed running her hand through my hair, settling back in her seat, and pulling her cards towards her. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and gnawed down on her lower lip as she quizzed herself. My heart jumped in my throat and I busied myself with my potions notes. What the bloody hell was I thinking? Were these feelings that were starting to jump out of my chest coming from somewhere legitimate or was I just on the rebound?

**A/A: It's that point in the story where I have a panic attack because I think my work absolutely sucks. I have one in most every story I write. But I'm flipping out that I'm not doing things right. Only a few more chapters and this story comes to a close. It's a lot shorter then what I usually write (usually in the 20's) but I hope that it's up to standards. Please let me know what you guys think.**

**XOXO  
>Emmie Rose<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't do this. I can't do this! I'm not ready!"

"Kaylie, calm down. You're the most prepared out of the three of us," Kent sighed through a mouthful of sausages. Pieces sprayed on his study notes and he grimaced while brushing them away.

"No, really. I'm going to sit down for my written and freeze. I can feel it in my bones."

"KayKay! Sit and breathe. I'll quiz you," I exclaimed, grabbing Kaylie's hand as she passed me mid-pace. She looked at me and took a shuddering breath. She looked pale. She's been revising so much she's hardly taken the time to put food in her mouth. "And will you please eat some toast or something? At this rate you won't finish the exam because you'll pass out mid-way through."

She gave me a stiff nod and plopped down on the bench. There were reactions similar to Kaylie breaking out all over the hall as exams came closer by the second. I grabbed the first set of cards and dramatically cleared my throat.

"What is the spell you would use to stun someone? Please include the proper pronunciation and wand movement." I questioned with a raise of my eyebrow.

"STUPEFY!" Connor shouted suddenly, like he was waking from a stupor. He's been in such an overload lately he would randomly shout out the answers to _other_ people's questions.

"Eat your porridge and let me study!" Kaylie snapped. Connor was already gazing intently in his breakfast, muttering things under his breath.

"It's a slashing movement, correct?" Kaylie questioned.

"Yes and you've done it a million times," I reassured her. She began to jiggle her knee up and down, shaking the bench.

"James, I'm going to fail everything!" she exclaimed again.

"Kaylie, when we get our results back this summer and you get O's on everything you will owe me the biggest ice cream Sunday that Fortescue's offers. And I want a cherry on top too," I declared, taking her hands in mine so she couldn't ring them anymore.

"And when I fail everything?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You can decide what I owe you. It'll be quite a date, trust me. When _you_ fail anything, I'll be keen to see what you come up with as winnings," I remarked, picking up the cards again and looking at them before glancing up at Kaylie again. She was staring at me intently, a slight blush spreading over her cheeks. I looked down at my lap and cleared my throat.

"How do you cast a shield charm?"

**ӿӿ****Kaylie****ӿӿ**

"Alright, two days down and our most difficult exam yet. When will this be over again?" Kent groaned as I muttered the ingredients under my breath.

"Well five minus two usually equals three, right?" James snorted, ticking off the different uses of newt on his fingers.

"Yes, simple maths has told us that much," I added. I roughly rubbed the bridge of my nose as I lost count of what step I was on. I took a shuddering breath and attempted to bring my cup of tea up to my mouth.

"Hey! How were your first two days of O.W.L.S?"

I jumped and some tea flopped out of my mug and all over my notes on the table. I cursed under my breath and attempted to brush it off.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Luke declared, giving me a big kiss on the cheek. I thought we agreed that I wasn't going to talk to him until O.W.L.S. were over. James gently took my notes from me and siphoned off the tea. They were mostly dry, but the ink was smudged at places.

"Just think of it as a unique way of studying, Kay. You can figure out what the missing bits are, from heart," James declared, handing them back to me. I gave him a grateful smile and tried to ignore Luke's presence so I could concentrate.

"Yeah, thanks for the hullo, Luke!" he announced sarcastically.

"I know, hullo, but I really need to revise," I sighed.

"You can't really talk to her during exams unless it's actually about exams," James put in. "See, watch. Hey Kaylie, what do you think you're going to have for dinner?"

I shot James a dirty look and plugged my ears with my fingers, reciting the steps for Draught of Peace.

"KAYLIE! WHAT'S THE THIRD STEP FOR DRAUGHT OF PEACE?" James questioned loudly. I shot him another dirty look but answered automatically.

"Stir double clockwise pause for three seconds and then stir triple counter clockwise."

"See, she's in exam mode. So don't even try," James declared, looking stiffly at Luke.

"I don't even get a kiss?" Luke pouted, sticking his face close to mine. I absentmindedly brought my hand up to pat his cheek.

"Honestly, it's just some stupid tests." Luke grumbled, getting up from the bench and heading back towards the Ravenclaw table. I gaped after him, my notes forgotten in my lap.

"Don't let him break your concentration. He just doesn't get it," James spat out, putting a protective hand on mine. My stomach dipped dangerously. I must be really nervous for this Potions exam. I gazed sideways at James as he concentrated on his own Potions text, his lips moving soundlessly. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"I hope he's not too angry at me," I sighed. Kent scoffed.

"He won't be, trust me." He replied.

"You should be mad at _him_." James announced, looking up at me.

"Because he didn't listen to me?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Amongst reasons," James mumbled, gathering his stuff as the bell rang. He looked agitated, but was waiting for Kent and I at the top of the hall. I looked over my shoulder at his glaring target. Surprise, surprise. It was Luke. When I looked back, I picked up a glance that James was shooting my way. As soon as he noticed I was looking back at him he became very interested in his bag strap. I felt a blush bloom over my cheeks. The look James gave me made me feel slightly uncomfortable but mostly it felt like a huge mug of warm butterbeer dropped deep into the pit of my stomach.

**ӿӿKentӿӿ**

"Alright, what is the process of human animal transformation?" I questioned with a large gusty sigh and a glance at my watch. It was already rounding on eleven and Kaylie had studied herself out but insisted we go another hour or so.

"That would be, one, concentration-" Kaylie began, punctuated by a yawn.

"Two, visualization-" James put in, bouncing slightly in his seat. Kaylie's head dropped onto James' shoulder and she let out another large yawn.

"Three-" she mumbled, yawning again and closing her eyes. "Something about wrist rotation."

James smiled down on her and brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. I furrowed my brown. What is this?

"Wanna finish that question off, James?" I questioned with a small throat clear. James' head snapped up and he blinked at me.

"Oh right. Wrist rotation, powerful concentration and a clear incantation," he declared with a flourish of his free hand. He immediately looked down at Kaylie to see if he jostled her. She sighed and wiggled a tad, nuzzling her head into James' neck. James closed his eyes for a second, resting his cheek against Kaylie's head.

"So James, when did this happen?"

"When did what happen, mate?"

"When in the world did you fall for my sister?"

James' eyes flew open and he turned beet red.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"James, you're smitten," I laughed, motioning to his hold around Kaylie's waist. He looked down at his arm and blushed again. He brought his free hand up and roughly rubbed his forehead.

"I don't fancy…I haven't fallen…I don't know," he grumbled.

"Dude."

"Don't 'dude' me!"

Kaylie rustled a bit and James froze.

"I'm cool with it. You're better then Luke."

"I don't fancy her," James declared, looking hesitantly at Kaylie, who had somehow fallen into a deeper sleep. The same goofy smile rose on James face and I let out a laugh.

"What?"

"The way you look at her. You _totally_ fancy her!"

"I don't know what I feel!" James hissed fiercely. I raised an eyebrow at him and he let out a snort of air from his nose.

"I have these feelings in the pit of my stomach suddenly. I don't know where they came from…but they're there and I don't know what to do," he whispered. I gave him an incredulous look. He sighed.

"I don't know, Kent…it was like every time I see her with him I thought it was just over-protectiveness. Until…well when I danced with her on New Years and she looked so…and then when she came back from sneaking down to the library and she looked so disheveled…I knew what they were doing down there and I wasn't so angry about the lie but it was really this stupid feeling in pit of my stomach. I wanted to kill him.

"I didn't know what it was until I saw her getting so upset about us not speaking. It was jealousy, Kent. I was jealous of how she was with_ him_ and not _me_! But it's Kaylie, Kent. Kaylie! I can't be feeling this over her…she's your sister. She's—KayKay. I'm just confused," he stated, covering his eyes with his hand.

"So you fancy her? It's not that big of a deal," I laughed.

"I don't know if I actually do fancy her, Kent. For all we know this could be a rebound of Rory and that jealousy I was feeling was actually _just _over-protectiveness. I just don't know. I'm not going to act on it though. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt her in any way whatsoever. So whatever you're speculating, just don't mention it," he sighed, gently running his fingers through Kaylie's long hair. I bit my lip against any retort that I could have. For all I know he could be right. This could be a rebound. But if it wasn't, I couldn't be the person to tell him that. It was something James needed to discover for himself.

**ӿӿKaylieӿӿ**

I woke up later with a kink in my neck. The common room was completely dark and empty except for my pillow and I. James was fast asleep and I was still with my head pillowed in his lap. I pushed my hair off my forehead and gazed around me. My notebooks were tidied on an ottoman. I sat up and rolled my neck on my shoulders. My watch read two in the morning. Five more hours until breakfast. James' chest was rising and falling naturally. The bottom of his t-shirt had ridden up slightly, showing his skin and a hint of his abdomen muscles. They were taught and hardened from all the Quidditch training. I felt that feeling in my stomach like a broomstick kicked off the ground too fast.

I tucked my hair behind my ears and quickly wiped the sand from my eyes and quickly checked my breath. Why was I doing this? I was just going to go back to bed. I hesitantly reached out and touched James' shoulder, giving him a gentle shake.

"James," I whispered, shaking him again. He snorted and jerked away, sliding off the couch. He looked up at me from his perch on the floor and stifled a yawn.

"What time is it?" he questioned, stretching his arms above his head as he stood up. His t-shirt rose further and the broomstick feeling settled in my stomach again.

"Around two," I answered when I finally found my voice.

"Merlin, it's late," he groaned.

"You could've gone upstairs and left me here," I remarked, tidying my pile of books.

"I didn't want to wake you by moving you and I couldn't carry you up to your dormitory," James shrugged, giving me a smug smile. I bit my lip and felt my cheeks go red.

"Shall we study? Or just go on up to bed?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Nah, I've got a second wind. Let us dabble in the magical arts," James laughed, sitting down next to me and grabbing my notebook.

"What is the proper diet for a sick unicorn?" he questioned, squinting at the notebook in the dark. I sighed and flicked my wand at the fireplace. It erupted into flames and the room was instantly filled with warmth.

"The nectar of honeysuckles, milk diluted with honey, and a small piece of honeycomb soaked in…shoot what was it soaked in?" I exclaimed, biting my lip.

"Soaked in sugar water, you know that!" James declared, nudging my knee with his foot.

"All honey and sugar, because it's so pure," I recited.

"See you know it. You get too stressed out about this," James laughed, scooting closer to me. He lightly rapped my temple with his knuckles. "You need to learn to relax."

"I don't even know what that word means. Relax. Are you speaking in tongues?"

James stuck out his tongue and waggled it while moving his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed and shoved his shoulder. He smirked and grabbed my waist.

"You're disgusting," I snorted through a giggle. He squeezed my waist again and moved his fingers. I attempted to wiggle out of his grasp while snorting with laughter.

"James! Stop! You know I'm ticklish!" I exclaimed, trying to push him away. The notebook slid to the floor as he picked up pace. I squirmed, shoving my palms against his grip.

"I'm just trying to get you to relax!" James announced with a small snort of laughter.

"You're not helping!" I wheezed, tears streaming down my face. James let go of me and I stopped laughing, settling into a pant.

"You're awful," I groaned, clutching the stitch in my side.

"I prefer devious, thank you very much," James announced defiantly. I stuck my tongue out at him and finally calmed my breathing. I pushed my hair out of my face again.

"We're supposed to be studying," I put in. James rolled his eyes and threw himself across my lap.

"I thought we were relaxing!" He announced, tucking his hands behind his head and looking up at me with his huge brown eyes.

"It's two am. The only thing we should be doing now is sleeping or cramming." I remarked with a slight poke to James' abdomen.

"We could be talking. Does that sound so bad?"

"Yes, unless it's about Care of Magical Creatures or Charms."

"You're no fun," James pouted, furrowing his brow. I hesitantly lifted a hand and smoothed out the wrinkles on his forehead. He closed his eyes and smiled. I moved to gently raking my fingers through his thick and wild hair.

"So talk to me about Charms," he declared, his eyes still closed.

"Well, have you mastered the color changing charm?"

"I believe so. Hopefully I have, because I heard it will be on our practical."

"What about the resizing one?"

"I've got it down to the size of a matchbook. Not quite the thimble size yet," he declared, rolling his head to face me and opening his eyes. I lifted my hand from his hair and gave him a small smile.

"It's all about concentration, James. You're not concentrating enough," I explained.

"Tell me about it and do that thing with my hair again, it felt lovely," James commanded, closing his eyes again. I picked up the stroking of his hair and started to explain the thought process of the spell.

**ӿӿJamesӿӿ**

"I so destroyed that practical, it's not even slightly humorous," I declared as we walked towards the door to the anti-chamber.

"Because I ingrained it in your brain while you slept?" Kaylie teased, poking me in the side. I grinned down at her and tugged on her ponytail. She slapped my hand away and straightened her hair.

"So what did you do James? To get it down to the size of a thimble?"

"I concentrated, Kaylie, on only that item. Saw it go down and down in size in my mind and it did the same in real life," I declared. Kaylie gave me a proud smile and Kent gave me a knowing look.

"How did you two do?"

"I made my flamingo flash colors brilliantly, but somehow made my snuffbox disappear completely instead of shrink." Kent announced, settling into a bench in the courtyard so we could wait for our Care of Magical Creature's exam to start.

"This is one exam I actually not stressing about. Hagrid's a brilliant teacher and it's easy to memorize. Plus, we already had the practical." Kaylie declared happily. Kent and I gave her an incredulous look.

"No really! He taught us a lot about the creature's we're studying. I think we'll do fine after that practical," she exclaimed, taking an apple out of her bag and taking a nibble of it. "We know half the exam."

"You're a little bit mad, you know that right?" I scoffed. Kaylie shrugged and held out her apple to me. I took a bite of it and leaned back as I chewed.

"I can't wait until it's over with. Just think. This time tomorrow we're done. Well we have Astronomy but that's not until midnight," I announced.

"So technically that statement was completely irrelevant," Kaylie snorted.

"Or you know, mildly correct?" I countered.

"No, just irrelevant because we really won't be done this time tomorrow."

"All I'm trying to say is that we're almost done!" I exclaimed.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Kaylie shrugged. I gave her an incredulous look.

"Because that would just be boring," I snorted. Kaylie smacked me in the stomach. I grabbed her wrists with one hand and tickled her in the stomach again. She squirmed and squealed, trying to twist out of my grasp. I heard Kent snort as he lifted his text book to cover his face. Someone cleared their throat. Kaylie stopped mid-giggle and looked up at Luke, who was looking like he wanted to bite my head off as of present. I released Kaylie's wrists and sat back against the wall, giving Luke what I hoped was a smug look.

"Have a good exam?" Luke asked stiffly.

"I believe so. Did everything right," Kaylie answered with a slight shrug.

"How long until your next one?"

"About two minutes," Kaylie sighed. Luke's face fell and he gave her a stiff nod. He stooped down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, gave me another glare, and walked towards the greenhouses.

"Someone is green with total envy," Kent coughed under his breath. Kaylie and I gave him identical looks of miscomprehension. Kent rolled his eyes and stuck his book in his bag.

"Shall we go test?" he questioned, offering his elbow to his sister. She took it and smiled at me, offering her hand. I took it and she hoisted me to my feet. She smiled with that single dimple that rarely shows itself dotting her cheek. Kent gave me a raised eyebrow and I wiped the silly grin off my face, following them into the Great Hall for another exam. Kaylie sat down and gave me a small smile as I settled down a few seats in front of her.

"Don't be nervous James," she whispered, leaning forward on her desk. I rolled my eyes at her and gave a small smirk.

"I laugh in the face of exams," I replied in a deep voice. She rolled her eyes and covered her mouth as she gave a small snort of laughter. I turned back around in my seat and fiddled with the quill that was placed on my desk. Her smile flashed inside my eyelids making my stomach twist like a wad of gilly weed. I needed to concentrate and control my mind. I couldn't let things cloud my vision. I needed to work out my feelings and what exactly they were, otherwise people that I truly cared about could get hurt.


	13. Chapter 13

"We're done! We're done! We have a few weeks of play and it's summer hols. I don't think _anything_ could ruin this day for me!" James exclaimed, jumping up and down on his bed. I cracked an eye open further and pulled my pillow over my face. All of fifth year stumbled into the common room at one am after our exam and basically fell into a coma with all of the stress collapsing into one exhaustive state of being. It was still far too early for James to be up and at 'em. I was still sleeping off the effects of the most stressful month of my life.

"James, go back to sleep!" Connor shouted, chucking something in the general direction of James' bed.

"But don't you all want to get up and celebrate? Celebrate our freedom from all things school?" James declared gleefully. There was the sound of several other things chucked in James' direction.

"Kent, will you get up and come to breakfast with me?" James questioned as a large weight was deposited on my bed, making me buck in the air.

"Noit'searlygoaway!" I grunted, burrowing under my covers.

"Tonight's the Ball! We should find someplace to hide now because the common room will be chaos with all the girls freaking out," James tried, bouncing incessantly on my bed. I kicked my leg blindly and made contact with something. James swore.

"That was my shin you blighter," James exclaimed, the jumping stopping.

"That was my message for you to go away," I declared, pressing my pillow firmer over the back of my head.

"Well fine then. I'm going down to the common room to see who's actually entertaining," James announced, getting off my bed.

"You do that!" Connor, Trevor and I exclaimed simultaneously. There was a scoff from James as the dormitory door opened and shut. I let out a sigh of relief and settled under my covers for another hour or so of sleep. I lay there and waited for sleep to overcome me again. And waited. And waited. I sat up with an almighty groan, chucking my pillow to the end of the bed.

"That bloody git!" I exclaimed, throwing back my covers. I heard Trevor give a sleepy little laugh and Connor's snores. I'm going to kill him. I stalked from the dormitory and lighted down the stairs two at a time. James was chatting with Fred in a corner; both still had bed head and were still in their pajamas. I stalked up behind James and smacked him in the back of the head. He raised his hand to his head and let out a shriek.

"I can't fall back asleep you twat!" I groaned.

"Sorry! Anyways, Fred had this brilliant idea about our sweet thing," James remarked, smacking me in the stomach and showing me the sheet of ingredients Fred was thinking of.

"This is a smart idea, but I don't know if the lacewings will counteract well with the rest," Kaylie declared, making us all jump. She plucked the sheet of paper and examined it critically.

"Yeah, the lacewings _really_ won't work with that spell we were thinking of. There could be _frog _after effects," she sighed, handing it back to Fred who grimaced and began to mouth the words on the paper and walking towards the arm chairs.

"Good morning, you're up earlier then I thought, Kent," she stated with a small smirk.

"I blame James," I grumbled. "What do you guys want to do today?"

"I promised Victorie I'd be back here at around oneish, but I'm free until then. Though I do need to find Luke at some point," Kaylie replied.

"One? Doesn't the shindig start at eight?" James declared.

"Girl thing," Kaylie sighed. "I'll just head down to the Great Hall and see if I can find him. I'll meet you guys back here later, yeah?"

James and I watched her flit from the room. I looked at James. He was glowering after her. I gave him an incredulous look.

"I guess now that O.W.L.S are over she's fully devoted to Luke again, huh?" James questioned quietly.

"Probably. But there's only a month left really. And at some point he'll be training for O.W.L.S and he has a Quidditch game in two weeks so that will keep him pretty busy…" I deduced.

"So they might not work out?" James asked hesitantly. "There's just something about him Kent…that I don't trust at all."

"I get the feeling. But to be completely honest I don't know if she's going to last very long with him," I admitted. James raised his eyebrows at me and silently made his way towards the dormitory stairs with somewhat of a spring in his step. I rolled my eyes and followed him up to embrace a day where for once we were pretty much worry-free.

**ӿӿ****Kaylie****ӿӿ**

"Oh, so you still want to go with me. That's good," Luke pondered his fists tight in his pockets.

"Of course I want to go with you…where would you get the idea that I wouldn't," I sighed, fiddling with the ends of my hair.

"Well, you've ignored me for a bit now," he started.

"Luke, I explained that!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but you know a hello once in a while would've been nice!"

"Sometimes I think you don't understand me at _all_," I hissed.

"Kaylie, I know you better then you think," Luke laughed. I blinked. There was something there that made my breath hitch in not so good of a way.

"You may know me better than you think but sometimes I feel like I don't know_ you_ at all," I whispered, my tone lowered to the point of almost being inaudible.

"Kaylie…" Luke sighed. I looked up at him, my eyes shark.

"It's true, Luke! What have you told me about yourself? Really?"

"You know plenty. You know all that you need to know," Luke replied.

"But…"

Luke cut off my words by blanketing his lips firmly over mine.

"You know all that you need to know, hen. Don't worry. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at eight tonight. I've got stuff that I need to do today," he declared, giving me a wry sort of smile and giving me another kiss on the lips. I knitted my brow and Luke sighed and a serene look came over his face.

"We will talk later, alright? You can ask whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"Alright, I guess," I replied with a small shrug.

"There you go. I'll see you tonight," he smiled, kissing my cheek and stalking off towards the Greenhouses.

I stared after him, an unsettling feeling driving through my stomach. Things weren't right with him. Things weren't right with us. Our kisses weren't a driving force. They didn't have any meaning. They were just kisses. I looked up from my hands, all intent driven to calling him back to me but he was gone from sight. I sighed. I wasn't going to be another teenage dance statistic. The couple that breaks up and causes the drama. I furiously rubbed my brow with my fingers and set off towards the Greenhouses. The sun had yet to begin to blaze and the grounds were still dewy. I waved hello to a couple people from my year and squinted against the sun as the greenhouse rose into view. The first two greenhouses were completely empty. I peeked at the third one but it was occupied by Professor Longbottom and Lizzie. She looked up from the pot of earth she was working with and smiled, wiping her hand against her brow.

"Hey Kay," she smiled, a smudge of dirt left behind on her forehead.

"Hey, did Luke pass by here? I really need to talk to him," I sighed. Lizzie's brow furrowed as she looked at me critically.

"No, I would've seen him if he passed. Everything alright?"

"Not particularly," I sighed.

"What's up?" Lizzie whispered. Professor came up behind us, a genial smile on his face. We both looked at him and he let out a small sigh.

"I'll leave you two to it. Lizzie, before you and whatever his name is go to the Ball your mother wants pictures. See you in my office at seven forty?" He questioned, brushing the spare dirt off his hands.

"Dad…" Lizzie groaned.

"We're letting you go with him, aren't we?"

"Will you quit calling him, _him_?" Lizzie sighed. "His name is Dylan. You taught him!"

"I am well aware of that. But you're not getting out of pictures," he declared stiffly. She let out another groan and Professor Longbottom gave her a kiss on the forehead before wiping off the earth with a rag. Once he was back into the Greenhouse completely she turned to me, grabbing me by the elbow.

"What's up?" she repeated.

"I think I want to break up with Luke," I whispered, looking at my hands.

"WHAT?" Lizzie exclaimed loudly. I slapped my palm over her mouth. I removed it and she bit her lip, ushering me forward with her hands.

"It's just not there anymore. He doesn't really know me, otherwise he wouldn't get mad over me not talking to him during exam week. I know _nothing_ about him! And when he kisses me it isn't there and it's starting to just get really stressful having to see him and-"

"Alright! I get it!" Lizzie exclaimed, giving me a small smile.

"Is there someone else?" she whispered. I gave her an incredulous look.

"Of course not…" I replied. She shrugged and looped her arm through mine again and started to lead me to the castle.

"When are you going to do it?" she questioned.

"I was going to do it as soon as I could," I admitted.

"Are you barking mad? Kaylie, you can't break up with him tonight! How low!" Lizzie exclaimed. I gave her a questioning look. She planted a hand on her forehead and let out a small huff.

"Kaylie, I thought you were the learn'd one here? How would you like it if you were completely dumped on the night of a dance? Lose your date completely?"

I furrowed my brow. She's probably right.

"So tomorrow?" I questioned hesitantly.

"That's a better idea," she laughed, looking at her watch. "Shall we take a kip or something before lunch? I have a feeling we're both going to need our strength tonight."

**ӿӿJamesӿӿ**

"I wonder where Kaylie got off to," Kent sighed. I shrugged as best I could while flipped upside down. I was laying in an arm chair with my legs flopped over the back and tossing a Quaffle in the air.

"Snogging with Luke, I expect," I snorted. Kent shot me a looked with raised eyebrows and I averted my gaze, kicking off the back of the chair with a back summersault.

"Mate, I suggest you control your little green dragon," Kent declared. I gave him a disgusted look and he threw a throw pillow at me.

"Your jealousy, James, your jealousy!" he exclaimed.

"You should've just said_ that_ instead of the dragon nonsense. It can be a euphemism for so much more. And I'm not jealous," I stated.

"James, if you can't admit it to me, your best mate, you should at least admit it to yourself," Kent snorted.

"Admit what to himself?" Kaylie questioned, as she and Lizzie stumbled into the room.

"That he is going to the Ball whether he likes it or not." Kent cut in smoothly. I shot him a grateful look.

"You really are James. Your parents are even coming," Kaylie replied with a small snort.

"What a first," I replied sarcastically.

"Well, it's _our_ first year really going, you know dressing up and such… so you have to as well by default." She added.

"Can't I just stay here and mope? I'm going to be the only dateless sod there."

"Aweh, James. That's not true, I'm sure there are other dateless sods out there. You can band together with them," Lizzie teased. I pouted.

"What if I promise to dance with you?" Kaylie questioned, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"I still don't want to go, but I'll take the dance. Only because I can't imagine what Victorie would do to me if I didn't," I shrugged, genially punching her in the shoulder. She shook her head at me and started towards the dormitory stairs.

"Don't try and skip out on me, James," she warned before starting up them, closely followed by Lizzie.

"So, are you going to skip out on her?" Kent questioned, rather cockily.

"Shall we go get our dress robes pressed?" I responded with a sigh. Kent smirked, clapped me on the shoulder and started for our own dormitory.

**ӿӿKaylieӿӿ**

"Remind me again why we get ready so early?" I questioned, sinking farther into the thick white foam of the perfects' bathtub. Lizzie mumbled a response, tapping one of the water taps and soaking a washcloth. She slung it over her eyes and leaned her head backwards.

"Because we couldn't relax like this if we didn't. We need time to de-stress," Victorie replied lazily. I shrugged and let the hot water loosen my tense muscles. I wasn't necessarily looking forward to this night anymore, but Victorie and Lizzie sure were and I wasn't going to ruin their fun.

"So, you're going to break up with Luke?" Victorie questioned casually. I slipped under the water in shock and came up sputtering.

"Elizabeth Longbottom!" I exclaimed. She was looking at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, you didn't expect me to keep that bombshell to myself did you?"

"Yes, yes I did," I replied, pushing my sopping hair out of my face.

"Well, thanks darling, I love to know that I'm not your confidante anymore! It's not like it's my birthday or anything!" Victorie exclaimed.

"I was going to tell you! Just not yet! And you know I've acknowledged your birthday already." I replied.

"So what does it matter if _I_ told?" Lizzie sighed.

"This is beside the point! I can't believe you're going to break up with him after all that time you liked him," Victorie exclaimed.

"It's just not there Vic. He was nothing like I imagined," I replied.

"I know. I'm sick that it took you the whole year, when you really could've been with-" she gasped and suddenly sunk under the water. I furrowed my brow and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for her to resurface. She popped up about a minute later, gasping for breath.

"Been with who, Vic?" I questioned evenly.

"Nobody. Nobody at all," she sighed, smoothing her hair back and stepping out of the tub. She shrugged on a large terry cloth robe and smiled at us.

"Shall we get beautiful? I have the complete regime all set up and decided." She questioned with a small giggle. Lizzie and I rolled our eyes and sunk under the thick bubbles.

**ӿӿJamesӿӿ**

"First they spend about an hour in the bath then they come back here and spend another three on hair and face. Are they brewing Polyjuice potion and completely changing themselves or something?" I snorted, sitting grumpily on the couch. I fidgeted with the bow tie on my dress robes and Kent scoffed.

"They're girls," he sighed.

"Kaylie was never like this…until this year…" I replied.

"Are you complaining? I thought we tired this subject," Kent answered, giving me a pointed look. I shrugged. She looked pretty before, but now she was taking the extra steps during special occasions, and even _I _had to admit that it was very…nice. Those feelings were still circulating my brain and I didn't know how to make heads or tails of them. I tugged at the cuffs on my robes and let out another gusty sigh. Girls in long and elegant dresses were starting to trail down the stairs in giggles and clouds of perfume. Each time we heard the clack of heels on the stone floor of the stairs the male population of the room craned their necks in expectation.

"I swear if he got there early and my Dad is doing _anything_ to embarrass me I'm going to do something awful in front of Professor Vector and get so many points taken from Gryffindor!" Lizzie was exclaiming, hurrying down the stairs.

"Victorie, what's the point of getting ready early if we're still running late?" Kaylie's voice followed.

"The lateness was included into the timeline," Victorie replied exasperatedly. Kent and I craned our necks as they came clattering down the stairs in a flurry of skirts. Lizzie emerged first and every eye was trained on her until Kaylie followed and my world dropped out from under me. She was a vision. Part Veela even. Her emerald green dress made her skin shine and her eyes were the greenest shade of blue I've ever seen. It just seemed be tight in all the right places, pulling over her curves and pushing up her chest…and Merlin…I just needed to…I—I—I don't know what I needed, but things were suddenly really hot in here and I don't know what's exactly going on anymore.

"James," Kaylie declared, waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked. When did she get so close to me? And since when did she smell so…_this_ is the smell of my amortentia I'm sure of it. She looked at me with a concerned look on her face. Carefully she gathered the heavy bottom of her gown and swished the long train behind her so she could take my arm and lead me to an arm chair.

"James, speak to me! Are you alright?" Kaylie exclaimed, placing her hand on my forehead. I took a deep breath. Get a grip on yourself, Potter! How're you going to get out of this?

"He's still in shock that he has to go," Kent cut in roughly. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I hate being stuffed in this penguin suit!" I stated, finally finding my concept of speech.

"Oh for Merlin sakes James, grow up," Kaylie snorted, smacking my in the chest with the back of her hand. I looked up at her again and almost lost contact with the world. Who knew it got so bad so fast? She blinked her eyes at me, her heavy lashes fluttering and her perfect rosebud lips pursing and for the love of all things magical you'd think that I was a pansy or some girl with the way I was feeling. I need to get a grip on myself!

"Shall we head down then?" I questioned, standing up and offering Kaylie my elbow. She rolled her eyes at me but took it anyways, flicking her curls over her shoulder. They were pinned halfway up and intricately spun on the top half.

"Do you have a peacock feather in your hair?" I snorted. Kaylie shot me a dirty look and gingerly touched it with her free hand.

"It was Victorie's idea," she replied as we exited the common room.

"It looks very nice. All of you looks very nice," I stated, looking at her through the corner of my eyes. All of you looks nice? Why couldn't I just tell her she was beautiful? Was that so hard?

"Thanks, I think," she laughed. I looked over my shoulder for Kent. He wasn't there.

"Kent's waiting for Becca you git," she giggled. "And yes, I always know what you're thinking."

I swallowed and averted my eyes (which were currently roaming elsewhere from her face, man that _dress_) and felt the tips of my ears go pink. I certainly hoped she didn't know _everything_ I was thinking, because then things could get awkward and trust me I wasn't thinking even remotely that awful things.

**ӿӿKaylieӿӿ**

I scanned the hall for Luke's head and let out a sigh of relief when he wasn't among the dapperly dressed students packed in the entrance hall.

"Where's Luke?" James questioned in my ear. I looked over at him and carefully tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. It looked like he attempted to gel it down into a coifed state, like Kent, but it just didn't want to. The tips of his ears were pink.

"I don't know. He said he'd meet me here," I sighed. James cocked an eyebrow at me. "Long story. Don't ask."

"Stay with me until he gets here?" He questioned hesitantly. I gave him a smile and led us inside the highly decorated Great Hall. Gold and silver adorned every surface in glittering spheres and streamers and blossoming flowers. Fairies sat in the center of every table surrounded by flowers that bloomed and sparkled under the candle light.

"Impressive," James stated slowly.

"It's like we're in a gigantic Christmas snow globe," I added. James let out a snort of laughter. "Wonder where your parents are?"

"Probably with McGonagall. Shall we say hello before they go hide? They hate coming every year," James sighed. I gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. This Ball marked happiness as much as it did sad. It marked the death of an Uncle he would never have, the grandparents Lizzie couldn't have, the parent's Teddy will never see. The people that fought in the battle usually retreated to a private more somber affair rather early in the evening.

The music was already playing a contemporary mix between a more upbeat tempo with classical undertones. Couples were already twirling on the dance floor. We made our way around the outskirts. The path got thick so James dropped my arm and guided me in front of me with a touch on the small of my back. I felt goose bumps erupt all over my arms and shoulders. He was so close I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. Finally we broke through the crowd and I quickly took a step away from him. Deep breaths, there you go Scott. Professor McGonagall was sitting in her seat with a tartan rosette on the front of her traditional witch dress robes. The girls now traditionally transferred to more muggle finery but some teachers still kept it old school.

"Well look who decided to get into spirit this year. Your father told me you were going to, but I certainly didn't believe it," Professor McGonagall grinned, looking at James and I.

"We decided to see for ourselves what we deemed vastly overrated for the past five years," I shrugged with a small smile.

"Well you both look very handsome. I believe your parents stepped out for refreshments, James," McGonagall declared, watching the people swaying on the floor with a slight mist to her eye. She looked briefly at the ceiling. On it, along with its usual weather forecast were chains and chains of golden names, each one representing a fallen hero from the first war, the final war and everything in between. Every now and again, if you looked closely the clouds formed a face, gazing lovingly down at the dancers. The walls behind the head table shared similar decorations. They held banners that slowly scrolled through a moving portrait of a lost one with their name and heroic moment (in other words what battle they died in or if they went missing, ect, ect). We froze for a second when a carbon copy of James' Uncle George froze upon a banner.

"James! We were wondering if you were actually going to show, darling," Mrs. Potter exclaimed in a well fitted midnight blue dress that seemed to shimmer as she walked. She noticed the poster and stopped for a beat, a flicker of sadness crossing her face for the brother she lost.

"You owe me five galleons Ginny dear, they've showed." Mr. Potter put in with a smile, kissing her on the side of the head.

"Oh, you look lovely Kaylie! But I thought you were coming with your boyfriend?" Mrs. Potter questioned. James stiffened behind me.

"I don't know where he is. He wasn't in the Entrance Hall, so I'm hanging with James for a bit," I answered with a large smile. James cleared his throat and Mrs. Potter raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, Neville is waiting for us. We will see you. Behave yourselves," she stated, giving James a kiss on the forehead and attempting to smooth down his hair. James swatted her hand away and she smiled, allowing Mr. Potter to lead her from the Great Hall and into the anti chamber. I caught a glance of myself in the reflective wall of the Great Hall. My gown really was completely fab, thanks to Victorie's sharp eye. The deep green silk was draped around my midsection securing at my hip with a peacock feather and then swooping down to a flowing train. It cut in at all the right places and made me look curvier and older and more mature. My makeup was done flawlessly, to the point where it didn't look like I had any on but made my eyes look larger and my cheeks rosier.

James gently placed a hand on the small of my back. I looked over my shoulder at him. He was gazing at the dancers, the tips of his ears still that shade of rose. I gave him a confused look and lightly touched his ear with my fingertip. He jumped and his eyes flashed to mine.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. His cheeks turned red now and he looked at his feet, removing his hand.

"I'm not embarrassed," he stated quickly.

"You're all red, James," I giggled. He bit his lip and tugged at the collar of his dress robes.

"It's just hot in here…" he declared, not catching my eye. I furrowed my brow and touched his shoulder. He looked at my hand and smiled. "You wanna dance?"

"With you?"

"No, with a House Elf. Yes, with me Kaylie. If you don't want to-"

I scanned the crowd for Luke before turning to James and giving him a genuine smile.

"I would love to. We never got to finish our dance from New Years," I stated, holding out my hand. James stared at it for a second before gently taking it and threading his fingers through mine. For some reason I blushed. He led to the floor and we faced each other. James looked really quite handsome all dressed up and with the absence of grass stains or dirt. Hesitantly he placed his hand on my waist and lifted our hands to shoulder height. It was a beat of us standing there, just staring at each other before I was shoved from behind. I teetered and fell into James' chest. His grip tightened on my waist and my eyes flashed up to his face before glancing over my shoulder at my culprit. I _just_ spotted a sheet of sliver blonde hair connected to Victorie in her gown. She looked like a water nymph, all dipped in silver in her simple haltered gown. By the time I opened my mouth to shout at her, she and Teddy disappeared. I looked back at James, who had a smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I questioned as he gently began to lead me to the music.

"Nothing in particular," he replied, his grip tightened a bit as he smiled down at me and my mouth went dry. I attempted to look into his eyes, his deep brown eyes that I could get lost in, but I wandered. To his long fluttering lashes that swept his powerful cheekbones which led to his strong jaw, his straight nose and thin mouth. I swallowed quickly. When I looked back up, I longed to swipe that chunk of jet black hair that almost always fell into his eyes. To bury my nose into the crick of his neck and take a deep breath of everything that was familiar and safe. James' scent was as in tune to me as ink on parchment. I carefully rest my head on his chest and discreetly took a deep wiff.

"Kaylie?" James' voice rumbled against my chest making my skin vibrate.

"Hmm?"

"When I said you looked nice…well I lied."

I looked him in the face. It was unreadable. It was _smoldering_?

"Well, see I didn't have to guts to actually say that you looked more than nice. Kaylie, you look…" James cut off and took a deep breath. We stopped moving and stood there, holding each other.

"Just say it James," I smiled.

"Kaylie, you look beautiful. Stunning. I—I—just…was too scared to say it," James admitted. I felt my cheeks heat up. I looked down at my feet before looking back at James.

"You didn't need to be scared James. It's just me," I replied, giggling slightly.

"KayKay…I just…I've been…" James started. He bit his lip and looked at his feet. Carefully I took his chin and lifted it so I could look in his eyes again.

"What James?"

He took a deep breath and rested his forehead against the top of my head.

"Kaylie, things have been going on lately and I haven't really been able to put them together," he started, his breath warm across my skin. I closed my eyes and tiled my face upwards towards him. I realized now that I could kiss him. I really could. If I wanted to. Did I want to? This was James. James. My best mate. The one that I couldn't place as yet a brother but still more than a friend. I knew this could be a disaster. It could be fluke. What I was feeling now could be gone when I wake up in the morning, only to blame everything on the magic of our surroundings.

"What's been happening?" I questioned finally, daring my voice to hitch. I opened my eyes. There was that look again. It made my knees want to go weak and stop functioning. James' lips parted only slightly. I should just kiss him. Take the chance that this wasn't a fluke, that this could work, that our feelings were becoming something more. A different kind of love that neither of us knew was there.

"Well, lately I've been feeling…and thinking-"

"Kaylie!"

I was yanked away fiercely. Luke's face looked mutinous. In the world that I was living in I forgot that I was still in a relationship. Though I should be just as angry with him as he was at me now. James caught my arm as I was being pulled away.

"Don't touch her like that," he hissed, just loud enough for the three of us to hear.

"She's my girlfriend! I'll touch her as I like," Luke replied.

"Luke! You're an hour late! We were _dancing. _Will you get a grip on yourself?" I put in. the two of them looked at me. "I'll be right back. Luke, we need to talk right now."

"Right, I think we do." Luke nodded. I shot an apologetic look at James, who looked like he either wanted to punch Luke or grab me and pull me away.

"I promise, I'll be right back James," I stated with a small smile. James' jaw was locked and he gave me a stiff head shake.

"No…go have fun with him…I'll just see you tomorrow," he whispered.

"James, please, just stick around. We'll finish our dance," I pleaded. James looked me in the face and softened a bit before nodding slightly. I gave a look to Luke who's jaw was jumping as he grinded his teeth together.

"Shall we go to the garden? It'll be quieter," I suggested. Luke nodded and began to clear a path through the dancers so we could exit the Great Hall. I followed the best I could in my heavy gown but eventually we made it out into the fresh air where the erected rose garden sat, the grounds inky black beyond.

"You were an hour late. Did you expect me to stand around?" I questioned suddenly.

"No. But I didn't expect you to be snogging another boy," he replied.

"We weren't snogging."

"You were close," Luke snorted, looking over his shoulder to the grounds. There was a crash as a giggling couple burst out where we were standing, clutching and laughing. Luke looked sharply at them and I heaved a deep breath.

"I didn't really want to do this tonight…I wanted to have a good time with you…" I began. Luke's sharp look transferred to me and he started grinding his teeth again.

"Let's not do this here," Luke stated sharply. He grabbed my wrist and led me further out in the direction of the greenhouses.

"I think we're far enough, Luke," I announced as he pulled me across the grounds. I started to trip on the hem of my dress, but Luke kept pulling. "Luke, let go of me! We're far enough out!"

Luke stopped and turned on me. His face was contorted and ugly, not the guy that I knew. It was the flashes I saw pass over his features, but it had taken permanent groundings now. I massaged my wrist as I looked wide-eyed at Luke.

"What is with you? This is my point! Sometimes I don't know who you are Luke! I'm sorry it has to be here and now and on this night but I can't do this anymore. It's not there anymore," I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around myself. I figured Luke would turn now, get angry and stalk off and I could go cry in peace but he snatched me around the waist and hefted me over his shoulder. I started squirming, pounding on his back.

"Will you let me go? Have you gone completely barking mad?" I shouted, hoping my voice would clear across the grass and to the loud din in the distance.

"Stop struggling Kaylie, it'll only get more difficult for you," Luke declared, setting me down and pressing his wand to my back. I froze, stiff as a board, well aware that he slipped my wand out of the slit in my dress when he picked me up.

"Walk," he declared harshly.

**ӿӿKentӿӿ**

I stopped twirling Becca mid-twirl and doubled over. There was a constricting feeling in my chest, like I wanted to scream but couldn't get a grip on myself to do so. Becca was eyeing me curiously. She grabbed my face in her hands and shouted my name. I smelt grass and dew, not sweat and the mixture of perfumes.

"Kent! What's wrong?" Becca questioned.

"It's Kaylie…I think something's wrong. I'm so sorry…but I've got to go," I gasped, roughly rubbing my forehead.

"Kent, go." Becca replied, giving me a small shrug. I gave her a quick kiss and started pushing through the crowd.

**ӿӿKaylieӿӿ**

"Luke, I know this isn't the best time to end a relationship…but do things have to be this drastic? Why can't I have my wand?" I questioned, trying to control the shaking in my voice.

"Kaylie, do you honestly think I'm going to give it back to you?" Luke laughed. He was pushing me past Hagrid's hut and towards the Forbidden Forest. I was starting to shake violently. Was it just a few minutes ago that I was dancing with James and completely and utterly blissed out? Now I don't even know what's happening and I'm completely defenseless and in a stupid gown that I couldn't run in if I ever got the chance to run away.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"You'll see. It's a surprise," Luke answered, chuckling again.

"Please…Luke. Let's just go back?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm not really one for dancing and parties to be completely honest."

"Luke…please…" I whispered, starting to feel myself tear up. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. It was like my nightmares come true. The shadows were starting to creep up at me and I felt my chest restrict.

"Kaylie, I wish you would understand that begging is going to get you anywhere right now. See like you said, the feeling just isn't there. It wasn't_ ever_ there," Luke laughed as the trees closed around us. I could just see the top of the castle in the distance. Suddenly something grabbed at my ankles making me pitch forward into the dirt. The scream was lost in my throat. I twisted around to see Luke bearing down at me with his wand pointed directly at my chest.

"I don't understand, Luke…why me?" I choked out.

"Because Miss Scott, it was always you," a voice came out through the trees. I twisted around and really did scream then. A tall man in a dark cloak was walking towards us and as his cloak swished aside you could see a bright knife glinting in the moonlight beside his wand.

**ӿӿ****James****ӿӿ**

I watched Luke and Kaylie push through the crowd to the door of the Great Hall; my heart had bottomed out in my stomach. I almost said it. I almost admitted what I was just coming to terms with. I wanted to kick something. I know I said I was going to stick around but I couldn't stand here and watch them giggle and snog once they made up. I stalked through the crowd attempting not to tread on trains and shoes. It was a rough job but I finally got through to the main staircase, when a hand yanked my shoulder. I turned around to see a rather frantic Kent.

"Have you seen Kaylie?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Luke dragged her out of here about five minutes ago. Probably finding a nice bush to snog in," I snorted.

"James, something is wrong." Kent replied. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is wrong. I think Kaylie is in trouble," he replied desperately.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"I just do! We need to find her," he exclaimed. I gave him a nod and started running up the stairs. Kent was close on my heels.

"Where are you _going_? We need to go look for her!" he panted.

"The map, you prat! The map!" I exclaimed, sliding on the stone floors as I rounded the corner. This idea seemed to bring new life into Kent because he put on such a burst of speed he overtook me, climbing the last staircase two at a time. The portrait hole was already opening when I reached it. I stopped to catch my breath and whipped out my wand.

"_Accio map!_" I exclaimed, holding my wand in the air. It came whoosing down and out of the portrait hole, followed closely by Kent.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I coughed, clutching the stitch in my side. Kent and I scoured the map. I caught Kaylie's dot just as it disappeared off the map and into the Forbidden Forest.

"_Accio CLOAK!_" I exclaimed as Kent took off to the staircase. I caught my Invisibility Cloak just as I was turning to run and took off after him. It seemed like the path would take forever but soon we were flying across the grounds. Kent almost collapsed as we reached Hagrid's Hut. He was clutching his head and attempting to run.

"She just screamed," he gasped, his voice choked with emotion. "She just screamed!"

**ӿӿ****Kaylie****ӿӿ**

"Who are you?" I managed to question, hurrying to move my dress so I could tug at my ankles. They were tightly wrapped in a thick red vine that was placed directly in my path. It looked like some form of Devil's Snare.

"I thought you said she was bright, Lucas. Thought she would've figured it out by now," the man sighed, crouching down and un-belting his knife. He ran the tip of it from my hairline, trailing down my cheek to my jaw. He paused at the hollow between my chin and my neck, pressing the point just firm enough until I felt a trickle of blood ran down my neck. I was trembling all over. He smiled an awful, sick smiled and with a flash the vines were cut. I stood up faster than I ever thought I could in this dress and spun around to run. Luke caught me by the top of the arms, squeezing tightly.

"Try to run, huh? This is the _last_ time you make a fool out of me _Kaylie Scott_," he growled, roughly grabbing my hair and ripping it back so I was forced to look at the sky. I let out a scream of pain as Luke ran his finger up my neck, collecting the trickle of blood. He shoved me forward and I hit the ground hard, the rocks cutting into my palms and elbows.

"Stand up Kaylie…I want to see how much you look like your father," the man growled. The tears broke free and started streaming down my face.

**ӿӿ****James****ӿӿ**

"Kent, calm down," I shouted, dashing to him and grabbing him around the shoulders. I looked to the edge of the forest and stopped. I lit my wand and examined the ground. A smooth path was cleared from the train of Kaylie's dress. I said a silent shout of thanks and whipped the cloak around my shoulders.

"Get under here and be quiet," I hissed, pulling Kent under the cloth with me. His breathing was labored as we followed the path. I listened hard against the night for any noise that would alert us to Kaylie's whereabouts. Soon we heard a shriek of pain. Kent and I looked at each other and broke out in a run the best we could while shielded under the cloak. We finally arrived to a clearing. Kent started to shout out but I clapped a hand on his mouth and pulled him behind a taller bush. Kaylie was curled in a ball on the ground. Her dress ripped and her hair falling out. Tears were silently coursing down her cheeks, making the makeup run in rivets across her face. Two men were facing her, their arms crossed and backs' to us. I bit back against the bile that rose in my throat. I wanted to hurt them. I wanted to kill them. I wanted to do anything to stop her pain.

"We've got to get to her," Kent hissed in my ear. I nodded but elbowed him hard so he would stay quiet. 

"So we just wait?" one of the figures questioned.

I felt my jaw drop. Kent was red in the face in his attempts to not make any noise. The smaller of the two was Luke. I knew. I knew it. He was bad news.

"Yes, the other one will come," the older man stated.

"But Dad, all I have to do is go back and tell him she's in trouble. He'll come running," Luke exclaimed. Dad?

"He doesn't trust you. You know that. We need both of them though. They're the last key to that infernal lock their father set. As soon as we have them, Lucas, we will be the master of death itself."

Kent was shaking now, his fist clenched tight across his wand. I bit my lip. I wouldn't be able to stun one without alerting the other.

"Kent, go back. Quietly. Go get McGonagall and Longbottom," I whispered.

"I'm not leaving her!" Kent hissed back, our voices covered by the conversing men.

"They want you too, Kent. Go. I'll think of something to get her safe," I declared, a hard edge notable even through my whisper. Kent looked torn. "It's the best thing you can do right now. Go, I promise to protect her with my life," I declared. Kent looked at me, then Kaylie one last time before creeping away through the trees. I looked back at them. Kaylie looked so scared and weak. I noticed something glint off the moonlight creeping through the trees. It was a long, silver, knife that was crooked with age and stained red with fresh blood. I almost let out a scream as I frantically searched Kaylie's body for any form of knife cuts. When she rolled slightly I saw a slash on her upper shoulder. It had a steady stream of blood flowing from it.

"I'm going to go check the arrangements to get them out of here. You watch her," Mr. Masters declared, backing up slowly.

"But what if Kent and James show up?"

"You told me _she_ was the clever one. You can take _both _of them if they show up. _I've _trained you remember," he replied before disappearing into the woods. Luke looked down at Kaylie with deep scorn. He bent down and grabbed a fistful of her hair and started to drag her through the rocks and twigs to a tree. Kaylie let out a shriek and I felt tears prick against my eyes. I bit my lip hard. Now was not the time to get all emotional, James.

I took this as my chance. Keeping the cloak tight around me I crawled around the bush, making my way to the back of the tree where Luke was tightly securing her. A twig snapped under my foot and I froze. Luke stiffened and looked wildly around him before calming down again. I went slower this time. Finally I made it to where Kaylie's hands were. Hesitantly I reached out to touch her. Please don't scream, Kay, please. I touched her hand and felt her jump and tug against her bonds, a scream erupted from her mouth and Luke stuffed a gag in her throat. I took out my wand. I wanted to do a severing charm but my hands were shaking too much. I took a couple of deep steadying breaths and quickly performed it before retreating a few steps. I trod on another branch, which echoed a large crack. I froze as Luke stood straighter.

"Is that you Kent? Or is it James? I know you're under that cloak! And yes I know about the cloak," Luke exclaimed, walking around and waving his arms in front of him. "Kaylie didn't tell me, of course. But I knew."

Kaylie let out a muffled spree of grunts. She was cussing him out.

"I'm responsible for a lot this year, Kaylie love. The visions for a start," he started, still searching for me. Kaylie kept her hands where they were, not giving away that I had freed her. They were shaking violently. I grabbed it through the cloak and held it tight. I can't attack him just yet.

"Those flowers I gave you on our first date were the key. It's old Greek magic, you see. You touched it out of devotion to me, giving me the key to your mind. I planted the visions to make you think I was your savior so you would take me back. I planted the ideas that you were lonely and needed to sneak out at night to see me.

"Kaylie, you were my little puppet this whole year. I was happy Dad gave me this mission, it wasn't difficult for me to kiss you and touch you. I wish I could've gotten farther than that to be honest, you're just such prime territory, but you never let me that deep.

"Never farther than that first date. You didn't trust me after that. And I saw whatever was happening with James. I blocked your feelings Kaylie. Made them so they wouldn't show themselves, so you thought your devotion was only to me. It was difficult, you fought but I won in the end. Didn't I?" he laughed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and stepped forward to stun him when I tripped over a vine that wasn't there before and snaked its way around my ankle. I was just able to scream out the disarming spell before my wand fell out of my hand. Luke's wand flew in a large arc and landed somewhere in the darkness. The cloak had fallen off of me and was in a heap on the ground. Luke turned to me and smiled.

"Playing hero like your father, eh James?" he laughed. "But what are you going to do without your wand?"

I launched myself at him and my fist connected with his jaw and then his nose. Kaylie screamed again. She had given up pretending restraint and de-gagged herself. Luke over took me now, sending a nice jab to my temple. He landed another one and got his hands around my neck.

"Famous James Potter. Well who's the winner now? Huh?" he shouted to me as my breathing became labored. I felt my lungs seizing up.

"Luke! Leave him!" Kaylie exclaimed, somewhat launching herself onto Luke's back. He grabbed her harshly around the waist and threw her to the ground beside him. She let out a large shriek of pain and clutched her ankle. I got the break I needed and was about to send another punch in Luke's mouth but paused and immediately went to Kaylie, but was taken over by a kick to the stomach from Luke and then a sharp one to my temple. I gasped and doubled over. He was barring himself over me as I sunk to the ground. I crawled backwards like a crab and my hand came in contact with smooth wood. It wasn't a tree, it was a wand. I found my wand.

"_Stupefy!_" I shouted, the red jet of light hitting him square in the chest. He keeled over, unconscious and still as stone. I crawled over to Kaylie, who was getting to become hysterical.

"Kaylie, it's alright. Let's go. We've got to get out of here," I panted, still reeling a bit from the kick to the abs and head. I blinked and shook away the stars, before pushing her hair out of her face. The wound in her arm was still bleeding freely. I hastily ripped off a strip of my robes and wrapped it around her arm.

"Okay, let's go. Let's get out of here," I commanded, offering her my hands. Kaylie grabbed me and clutched me with dear life, attempting to stand.

"James, I think I broke my ankle. I think I broke it when I fell earlier," she gasped, grabbing at it.

"I'll carry you. C'mon, we've got to go," I exclaimed, starting to lift her up.

"Where do you two think you're going?" a voice boomed. I looked up. Mr. Masters was advancing on us, his wand pointed straight at me.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I declared before even thinking. His wand flew out of his hand and into the dark. I started to lose my grip on Kaylie as he suddenly charged us, the tip of the knife glinting against the shadows. I attempted to drop Kaylie and get in front of her when the knife was brought down with a flash and then again. Kaylie let out a gurgled shriek as a red jet flew through the night and hit Mr. Masters square on the forehead. He keeled over. I sunk to my knees in relief with Kaylie still cradled in my arms. I wanted to hug her and hold her. We were safe. Professor Longbottom and my Dad were already running to us, I can hear their voices. I looked down at her then and the smile slipped from my lips. Blood was blossoming out of her stomach, staining her dress a dirty red. She was stark white, her lips chalky.

"Kaylie! No! Stay with me!" I exclaimed, grabbing her face in my own and already feeling the tears roll down my cheeks. She looked at me with big eyes that read only confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but started to cough, spurting out blood.

"Kaylie, baby. Please. Stay here. I haven't said what I needed to say! KayKay, please baby stay with me! It's you I need. It's only you, always you," I shouted, my voice hoarse as the tears came faster. I was clutching her to my chest, the blood seeping through my shirt and spreading warm on my chest. I brought a hand down and instinctively held it against her wound, my hand quickly becoming slick with blood.

"Baby, no. Not now. It's not your time, stay here. We'll fix you! I need you! I love you!" I declared kissing her forehead and her cheeks and finally her lips. She tasted rusty. I'm so scared. I never got to say so many things. I never got to admit what I realized earlier.

"James! Let go! She'll be fine, but we've got to get her up to the castle!" Dad was shouting. His voice seemed too travel to me from underwater. I was ripped from her. I screamed.

"No! She's dying! I need to save her!" I declared, struggling to let go.

"We've got her. She'll be okay!" Dad whispered, holding me tight to him.

Professor Longbottom had already conjured a stretcher. Kaylie was unconscious now, her hand flung off the side of the stretcher lifeless and unmoving. I broke down against my restraint, feeling the tears course down my cheeks.

"I'm taking him back to the castle. Restrain these two," Dad ordered to the air. I was being toted back to the castle, my feet moving underneath me automatically. I wanted to run and throw myself across her, making sure no other harm came to her but it was too late.

"She's gone," I sobbed, barely being able to walk. "She's gone!"

**A/A: **

**Kaylie's Victory Ball Gown: .**

**Victorie's Victory Ball Gown: .**

**Just thought you'd like to see them! Hope you enjoyed the update!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

"Move! Move! We've got to get her through here! We have to do something quick or we're going to lose her."  
><em>I was in a fog. It was far too dark. <em>  
>"Take her up this way! We don't want to alarm the other students!"<br>_I couldn't fight it. I just fell deeper down into the fog._

"Has someone called her mother? We need to get her in stable condition before Kent can come in. Someone better give him a Draught of Peace. He's already taken a chunk out of my office for being locked up in there."  
><em> I hear everything that's going on but I can't get out of it. What's wrong with Kent? Is he hurt? Is something wrong? What was happening?<em>

"James is almost catatonic. He's going to need to be restrained in some way to be checked out. He has a broken rib at least and I think a concussion."

_James! What's wrong with James? He's hurt, what happened?_

"She's lost a lot of blood…let's just get her through _this _as of right now. Madame Fey! This is an emergency!"

_I don't remember what happened. Who's lost a lot of blood? Who's so hurt? Why am I hearing this?_

"Quick! Get her out of that dress and seal the wounds. She's alive but her pulse is very faint. She's only just with us."

_Who are they talking about? Why can't I see anything? I fought against the darkness. The mugginess surrounded me, filling every orifice. _

"Kaylie! Kaylie! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

_Sorry for what? What did James do now?_

"James, sit down before you pass out. You need to lay here while they take care of you. If you're going to make a fuss you can't be in here."

_What's going on? The fog that entered my body suddenly cleared with a vengeance. It all came back to me. I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream so badly. I wasn't alive. I couldn't be alive. Not after that. I felt the knife enter my body more than once. My Dad couldn't survive, then how could I? Warmth spread through me. It was swirling and burning. Why was it burning? I let out a large shout of pain and it actually reached my ears this time. _

"The blood replenishing potion is working. When it handles mass degrees of blood loss the new blood being created often stings some."

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!" I screamed. There was an anguished cry from across the room. I fought to open my eyes but they stayed shut.

"Here is a sleeping draught. She will sleep right through the pain."

A cooling sensation spread throughout my body extinguishing the pain and then I dipped into a netherworld.

**ӿӿ****James****ӿӿ**

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!" Kaylie screamed across the room. She was thrashing about on the examination table. I froze. This was the first time I've seen her move since they've brought me up here. She was still stock white and her now naked body was covered in a white sheet that had taken splotches of her blood from her skin. I let out a grateful sob. She was alive. She wasn't dead. My Mum clutched me to her, whispering words of nonsense in my ear and restraining me. I was told I needed to stay still.

"Here is a sleeping draught. She will sleep right through the pain." Madame Fey sighed, taking out a set of pajamas.

"Ginny, dear, do you mind washing and changing her so I can examine James?" she questioned briskly. Mum smoothed my hair from my face and gave her a nod. She stood up and pulled the curtains around her as she went. Madame Fey walked over and eyed me critically. She took my chin in her hands and lifted my eyelid up.

"You definitely have a concussion dear," she sighed. "We can't have you sleep tonight but I'll give you a potion for that. But other than that, the broken rib or two, and the future black eye, you came out relatively unscathed."

"He kicked me a lot," I mumbled. I heard an intake of breath from the direction of the curtains.

"Stand up, please?" she commanded. I stood up and my legs were barely able to hold my weight. She tapped my chest with her wand and the cramped, burning, pain sensation gave way to relief.

"Now, why don't you change out of those clothes and you can rest," she suggested.

"No. I'm not resting until I see her," I replied.

"James, you need rest," Madame Fey argued.

"She needs_ me_!" I shouted. The curtain flew open and Mum emerged. She looked at me, lifted her head up tall and walked to me.

"Susan, it's alright. She's clean now and asleep," Mum explained, gently taking my hand. She led me to where Kaylie was laying. She was un-bloodied now and dressed in a set of clean Hospital Wing pajamas. She looked weak and pale still. The wound on her arm was still pink from where it was just healed. I wanted to lift up her shirt to see that everything else was okay. Mum sat me down in the chair by her bed and gave me a kiss on the forehead before retreating. She took Madame Fey by the arm and led her to the private office leaving me and Kaylie alone.

"Kaylie?" I questioned, knowing she couldn't hear me through her magical slumber. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." I whispered, taking her hand and clearing her hair off her face. There was still some blood caked around her hairline and it was tangled horribly. I grabbed the bowl of water and sponge and gently began to dab at it. Her hair meant so much to her. She never did like it dirty. I was still concentrating on my task when the door flew open. Kent came flying into the room. He froze when he saw the two of us. Me in my tattered dress robes with a ruined face and her lying unmoving on the bed. He sunk to his knees.

"You're a little over-dramatic," I whispered, "she's asleep."

"I should've been there," Kent replied from his spot on the floor. "I felt everything, James. Everything they did to her, it was like it was happening to me and I was just defenseless. I should've been there."

"No. They wanted you two. It would've been worse," I answered with a large sigh.

"How're you?"

"Concussion. Broken rib. Nothing Quidditch couldn't give me," I answered with a shrug as Kent came over and took the chair across from me. "Can't sleep tonight, though."

"I couldn't sleep if I tried," Kent sighed, taking Kaylie's hand and looking at her.

"She's alive. She's cured. They're caught."

"It's over," Kent echoed. "Mum should be here soon."

"They can't get you," I announced. Kent nodded and pushed some hair off of Kaylie's face.

"Tell me you got a good couple of punches in his pretty little face," Kent questioned.

"I got a few in…then he massacred me," I sighed.

"You stunned him though," Kent replied. I shrugged and brushed Kaylie's cheek with the back of my hand. He head lolled towards me. She looked so peaceful and serene and beautiful. The potion was starting to work because there was a tinge of color on her cheeks. The doors opened again and my Dad and Kent's Mum rushed in. She noticed the three of us around the bed and brought a shaking hand to her face.

"Kent darling, I think we need to talk," she whispered. Kent looked at her, then at Kaylie once again and nodded. He stood up, gave Kaylie a kiss on the forehead and went back over to his Mum. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze before allowing her to lead him from the room. I focused my energy back at Kaylie. Her hair was too tangled. Gently I began running my fingers through it, pulling the tangles and knots through my fingers. I was acutely aware of my father's gaze concentrated on me.

"Dad, save the lecture," I sighed. There was a sharp intake of breath and footsteps as Dad settled into Kent's chair.

"I wasn't going to lecture you," Dad replied simply.

"Then what was with the stare?"

"I'm just taking you in. I'm just happy you're alive."

I shrugged and moved onto another section of Kaylie's hair.

"I know I should've gotten McGonagall straight away."

"James, you saved her life. Not just by staying with her but when you shielded her…well if you hadn't it would've pierced her heart. You saved her life." Dad started. "And as for the going to get McGonagall…to be frank I would've done the same thing when I was your age. As a matter of fact, I did. But it went rather _off_ campus and involved stealing a few thestrals."

I raised my eyebrows but kept my eyes trained on Kaylie. The color was steadily gaining in her cheeks and lips. They were almost completely rosy again. I just wanted to bury my face in her hair and hold her to me. Keep her safe always.

"James…"

I looked up at my Dad. He was looking at me with an expression I've never seen before. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm very proud of you, son. Truly I am. You were very, very brave tonight. I just wish you wouldn't give me and your mother such a heart attack."

I gave him a weak smile and gently took Kaylie's hand.

"I wondered how long this would take," Dad laughed.

"How long would _what_ take? For Kaylie's boyfriend to turn completely and utterly psycho?" I snorted.

"No, honestly did not see that coming at all. I was talking about your feelings for Kaylie," Dad chuckled.

"I didn't know about my feelings for Kaylie…not until rather recently to be honest. It kinda hit me like a bludger to the stomach. Came out of nowhere," I admitted, carefully brushing her hair off her face and attempting to gather it in some sort of neat pile. I don't know how she manages it all. Dad sighed and flicked his wand, making it plait itself. I gave him an incredulous look.

"Learned it when your Mum was pregnant with you. Kept it out of the way during the morning sickness," he explained. I nodded and took Kaylie's hand again.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" I questioned quietly.

"I don't know, I can't speak for her…just be there for her, James. No matter what her choice is."

"Always," I sighed.

**ӿӿ****Kaylie****ӿӿ**

I felt myself swimming back to consciousness. When my eyes fluttered open it was pitch black. I eased myself up and felt a sharp stab of pain in my stomach. I hissed and plopped back down into the pillows with a whimper of pain.

"Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

I let out a small scream as the whisper of the woods came rushing back at me.

"Oh, Kaylie, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you!" James exclaimed, grabbing my hand. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Why are you awake?" I questioned as I started to sob. Before I knew it James was in the bed beside me, cradling me in his arms and smoothing my hair off my face as I cried.

"It's over," he whispered into my hair, planting soft kisses along my head. "It's all over."

Slowly but surely my sobbing calmed down and I lay limp in James' arms, attempting to steady my breath.

"Why are you awake?" I questioned again. James chuckled.

"That's what you ask? Concussion, not allowed to go to sleep. Gave me the potion and everything."

"Are you hurt?" I gasped, attempting to turn around to look at him. I whimpered in pain again.

"You need to relax KayKay. The magic can only heal so much."

I lay down again and sniffed. Suddenly I was very aware of James' arms around me and the kisses into my hair earlier. I tensed slightly. James quickly let go of me and scrambled to get back into the chair.

"No…please, don't…" I choked out. James froze with his hands on the arms of the chair and his body still in the bed. Slowly he recoiled himself and settled next to me. I took his hand in mine and braved a look at him. Everything that blossomed from me earlier, all the feelings and all the wanting, were ridding through me at full force.

"James," I started. He looked at me. His eyes were wide in the darkness of the room. Slowly I eased myself around so I was facing him. "About what you were saying earlier, before all-" I waved my hand generally around. James smiled at me. He hesitantly reached out and tucked a strand of hair that fell from my plait behind my ear.

"We're almost killed and this is what you choose to talk about?" he teased, stretching his legs out on either side of me.

"Well I guess I should ask about…Kent and my Mum?"

"They're here, they're alright. They caught both of them, you know. You're safe," James explained softly. I nodded, feeling the tears well up in my eyes again. James scooted forward and gently wiped the tears that were starting to fall down my face.

"Completely safe," he whispered. I rest my forehead against James' and took a deep breath.

"I wish I could be strong now. I hate crying," I hiccupped.

"I cried," James whispered. I looked at him. "I thought you were dead, KayKay. I thought I lost you without saying the things I needed to say and doing the things I needed to do. I was beside myself. Sobbing like a little baby," he finished with a laugh. I giggled through my tears and gently took his face in my hands, running my fingers through his thick hair. His breath hitched a bit as he pressed his forehead against mine firmer.

"Kaylie…I love you, like more than a friend…I don't know where the hell it came from, but I do." He whispered. I tilted his face up with my thumbs and gently blanketed my lips over his. Something erupted inside me. A feeling that I've never felt before in any kiss. Like everything was warmed completely from the outside in. I pulled apart.

"Are you sure? This is real, this isn't pity or obligation?"

"James, this is a choice. I'm making this choice on my own," I explained with a small laugh.

"Oh…well…wicked," James laughed. I really laughed then, kissing him again through my giggles. He wound his hand through my hair and pulled me towards him, pressing his lips firmer on mine.

"You're brother…is a prat…" he exclaimed through the kiss. I broke apart and looked at him alarmingly.

"We're snogging and you bring up _Kent_?" I squeaked.

"He's been calling this for ages, that's all," James shrugged. I shoved his shoulder and gasped in pain as I pulled at my stomach. James furrowed his brow and gently collected me into his lap.

"Don't do things like that. It hurts me to see you in pain," he scolded.

"Cause it feels so great for me," I laughed.

"You know what I mean!" James scoffed.

"Git," I grumbled. James laughed and kissed my temple. I turned my head and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"This kinda feels right," James sighed when we broke apart.

"I agree. A bit mad, but right," I replied. James wound his hands in my hair again and kissed me with a smile.

"You should sleep, you know that right?" He declared with a small laugh.

"I should, but that potion sucked all the sleep out of me. I'm awake," I replied, settling into his chest. James laughed and carefully lowered us down so we were lying side by side. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the nose.

"We're disgusting," I commented.

"This has been realized. As soon as tomorrow comes around this moment will be toned down to the bare minimum. Trust me," James declared.

"Good, I don't think I could live with myself," I snorted. James let out a loud laugh and then clapped a hand over his mouth, glancing hesitantly at Madame Fey's door.

"Soo, tomorrow shall we just wake up and declare ourselves? We love each other; the rest of the world can just deal with it!" James questioned.

"I figured we'd tell Victorie and then let it spread from there?"

"It's a plan. Can we take a day for ourselves though?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Sounds good to me," James shrugged, giving me another kiss.

"I knew it! I knew it! I've called this for how long now? How long have I called this?"

"Victorie, shut up!" James groaned burrowing his face into the back of my neck and tightening his grip around my waste. It took him a couple seconds before he realized what was happening.

"Oh bloody hell," he groaned, propping himself up on his elbow. I let my eyes barely flutter open. Victorie and Lizzie were staring at us with their arms crossed. Behind them stood Kent, Louis and Fred who all looked rather amused. I don't think anyone knew I was awake yet.

"Haven't I've been saying this for ages?" Victorie declared, plopping down into a chair.

"Injured here, could use a little respect and sleep and such!" I declared groggily. Kent pushed to the front and almost plopped down in Victorie's lap, but stood next to her instead.

"You're awake," he smiled, brushing some hair off my face.

"Are you alright?" I questioned, grabbing his hand.

"Only slightly traumatized but I should live," he whispered. "Mum wants to speak to us now that you're awake. She tried to tell me things last night but I refused to listen without you."

"Shall we give them some time then?" Lizzie suggested hesitantly.

"But I was right, right?" Victorie questioned, looking between James and I. James had plopped back down and was attempting to go back to sleep.

"I'm not answering anything until I have more sleep. Stupid concussion potion kept me up all night," James grumbled.

"We'll be back later, darling. Stay rested, please," Lizzie cut in, coming around and giving me a kiss on the forehead. She lifted Victorie from the chair, allowing Kent to fully take it, and toted her out of the room. Louis and Fred followed, giving us one last smile before shutting the door. Kent looked at us, cocking his head to the side. James had snuggled under the covers again, his arms still wrapped around my waist. Gently I removed them, patting his hand to show no harm, and eased myself up. I was still really sore, but actually less so then the day before.

"Where is Mum?" I questioned hesitantly.

"With Mr. Potter. They have Luke and his father up in McGonagall's office," he explained.

"They haven't taken those bastards to Azkaban yet?" James declared. I looked down on him. His eyes were still closed, but anger etched every line of his face.

"No…Mum wanted to explain first."

"I want to see him before he goes," I stated suddenly. James bolted upright.

"No."

"James."

"No way. You're not going anywhere near them!"

"I have to! I need to see him," I exclaimed, twisting around and yelping in pain.

"Kaylie, calm down! That hurts!" Kent groaned, clutching _his_ side where the stabs of pain were shooting up _my _side. I gave him a confused look. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Don't ask…but I _think _I kinda feel your pain…at least I did last night," Kent grumbled.

"Do I feel yours? I mean I've never felt it before. Like when I hex you when you're being annoying or when you get hit by a bludger or something," I whispered, looking incredulously at my brother.

"It's sensitive now," Mum announced, striding into the room. "Traumatic events heighten it."

"Heighten what?" I questioned.

"Your connection. You and Kent aren't ordinary wizards, Kaylie sweetie. You two have a connection between each other. It's how Kent knew you were in trouble and how he felt your pain last night. Don't you ever wonder why sometimes you know what each other are thinking or what they're feeling when they're not in the room?"

"I just thought it was a twin thing," Kent shrugged.

"Well some twins do have a very weak form of what you two share…but it's different between you and Kaylie darling."

"Wicked…it's like you two are superheroes as well as wizards," James grumbled. I absentmindedly smacked him in the stomach and he laughed.

"Can you explain, please?" I questioned, looking at my mother's face. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I guess I should just start with the blunt, then," she remarked. "I'm not your birth mother nor is your father your birth father."

Kent and I stared at each other then at our Mum. We're _adopted_?

"WHAT?" I exploded. My lungs burned from the effort and Kent winced.

"You and your brother were put under our protection when you were born. Sweetie, this doesn't mean that I don't love you like you were our own. Your birth parents, they aren't with us anymore, but it was known that you would be special. It was always known you would be special.

"We were the best people suited for it. To hone your connection and keep you safe."

"You decided to wait until we were almost fully grown to tell us that we calling you a false name? Mum and Dad shouldn't have been used…never!" I snapped.

"Darling, it wouldn't have been safe for you."

"So much for that! Wouldn't have been safe? Well that's completely gone bung has it? Considering 'not knowing' almost got me killed!" I exploded. James clutched my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Kaylie, let me explain. Please. I know I haven't been the best mother the past couple years. Losing your father…it was the most difficult thing I've had to face and I saw how much it destroyed you two. I didn't want you to go through that again…if anything happened to me…I didn't want you to have to go through that ever again," she sighed, her voice shaking. "It was a mistake, keeping you in the dark this whole time. But I didn't want you to lose your childhood on top of everything else."

"Our childhood was gone long ago, once we found Dad…Mum?…are we still calling you that?" Kent whispered.

"Kent! Even though you're not my child by birth you _are_ my children. I love you more than life itself."

"Then why aren't you ever around?" I exclaimed. I wanted to punch something, but my body was restricting me from doing so. I grabbed the blanket and twisted it in my hands.

"Because it was easier for me. It was selfish and wrong, but it hurt. It hurt to love you too much, dear. Because in my line or work, the way I was trained, you don't forge connections of love. It's too dangerous. It was easier to forget that training when your father was around. He made everything much easier didn't he? I'm not so good without him."

"Mum, you're fine," Kent remarked.

"No, I'm not. I'm just so sorry that I wasn't here for you when you needed it most," she declared, taking Kent's hand. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. "And then I thought I lost you, Kaylie. And I wasn't thinking about how half the key was lost and how the whole project would be gone. I was thinking about how I lost my daughter. My beautiful, brilliant daughter. And I didn't want this job anymore. I just wanted to disappear, because my little girl wasn't going to be around anymore. She wouldn't be in my life.

"I regretted how much I missed the last three years and how I needed to change because my little boy would've lost half himself. I was lost myself but I wasn't going to wallow in it from now on, because I couldn't," she sobbed, covering her face with her free hand. I felt my sharp edge ebb away. I never knew she felt that way or even why she was the person she was. I just always categorized her as not being there for me.

"I'm so sorry," she finished. Kent was looking at me wide eyed as he held our mother.

"Mummy…it's okay…we all went a little barkers when Dad died. It was a piece of joy sucked from our lives. Can we just be there for each other from now on?" I questioned hesitantly. I felt the tears prick in my eyes.

"Sweetie, there is nothing I would like more then to be there for you now and make up for these past three years," she replied, taking my hand and releasing Kent's so she could stroke my cheek.

"What exactly are we the key to?" Kent questioned suddenly. Mum wiped her face and shot a look at James.

"I'm not leaving her Mrs. Scott," James stated simply.

"We'll tell him anyways," Kent shrugged. Mum sighed and nodded.

"I figured that much. You two are the key to reversing death," she explained. Kent and I blinked at her and she sighed.

"We don't know exactly how. You two would have to be brought to the room in the Department and then what happens after that is still quite a mystery to us," she explained with a small smile.

"So we can reverse it…if someone dies? Why didn't we do that for Dad?" I exclaimed.

"You _know_ the answer to that dear. Messing with death is quite dangerous and not to happen," Mum laughed. "As lovely that would be."

"Hmm, so this is quiet a development," James stated, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I don't know whether to be scared or impressed with myself," I remarked slowly.

"That's the best news, darling. There's no need to be scared anymore. We have finally caught the final threat to you two. You're safe, really you are," Mum declared reassuringly. "We can be a proper family again."

"Can I see him?" I questioned again.

"No! How many times do I have to say it?" James exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes and reached for my wand on the bedside table. "Not that I'm telling you what to do or anything," he added, sinking down into the pillows again and giving me an innocent look.

"I need to see Luke before they send him away. I need to show him I'm alive and he lost." I announced, throwing back the covers and starting to get out of the bed. James circled my waist and forced me back in bed. Kent and I gasped with pain.

"Ow, James!" Kent exclaimed, punching him in the thigh.

"Sorry, force was necessary," James grunted, holding me tight to the bed.

"Let go of me," I commanded.

"No, you're not going." James remarked.

"Mum, I need to do this. Closure and all," I begged, looking straight at my Mum and ignoring James persistent protests.

"You're not doing it alone," she replied hesitantly.

"I figured that much," I shrugged.

"I will be there, Mr. Potter will be there, Professor Longbottom will be there and probably a couple Aurors," she explained.

"That's a given," I replied.

"And me," James put in. We all looked at him. "I'm not letting you near him without me there. Not going to happen. Plus, he gave me a concussion. I think I deserve the same closure as she does."

"And me!" Kent piped up.

"No!" Mum exclaimed. Kent glared at her.

"As her brother I can't be there to protect her?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea…" Mum started. "We shouldn't have you two together near them."

"Under the cloak? There's going to be enough armed wizards there to stop Voldemort again," Kent begged. James gave a small snort of laughter. "Okay, not quite but you get the point."

"I guess so. But only under the cloak." Mum relented. Kent gave a triumphant smile.

"I brought you a change of clothes, dear," Mum sighed, handing me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "And your Mum sent these for you James."

James took the bundle and grinned at me.

"I'll go change," he remarked, giving Mum and Kent a hesitant look before stooping down and giving me a soft, lingering kiss on the forehead and heading over to the attached bathroom. Kent was smirking at me.

"Kent, could you go over there so I can change?" I questioned sweetly.

"Of course Kaylie…but just so you know I _felt _that and I'm ashamed at you," he replied cockily. I grabbed my wand and drew the curtains closed, willing myself not to hex him as he walked away. Mum gave me a raised eyebrow and helped me sit up further.

"How long is this shared connection thing going to last?" I grumbled as Kent laughed from across the room. "He's taking advantage of it. I don't like it."

"I don't think it'll last too much longer. By the time you're fully healed everything will go back to normal, the connection only flaring in drastic situations," she explained, helping me take off my top and slipping on the fresh t-shirt.

"Good! Then Kent can't get in my head!" I exclaimed, pouting slightly. Why can't I get into his?

"Why am I not being all share-y share-y of Kent?" I grumbled.

"Because you were the one that everything happened to. Your emotions are too heightened. If you just take the time to calm down and detach yourself you'll be open to Kent as well. This summer I'll teach you how," she explained. I nodded slipping on my sweats. I flicked the curtains open as Mum began to gently comb out my hair.

"You and James?" she questioned hesitantly. I felt myself blush and nod slightly. "Saw that one coming, I'm happy for you dear," she smiled.

"Apparently everyone did but us," I replied wryly as James came out of the bathroom, pulling his old Quidditch shirt over his head. I felt my heart jump in my chest at the sight of James' abs.

"Ugh! Stop it Kaylie! You're making _me_ look at him like that," Kent exclaimed, fiercely rubbing his eyes. James gave him raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure it's not just because I'm so darn irresistible?"

Kent mimed gagging and shook his head fiercely. Mum just looked amused.

"Nothing will ever make me think of you like that, mate," Kent choked out.

"Can we just go now?" I questioned quickly. Mum gave me a small smile and handed Kent the cloak.

"Yes, dear. We can, but please no violence towards Mr. Masters?"

"Can't make any promises, Mum."

**ӿӿ****Kent****ӿӿ**

"Put the cloak on, Kent," Mum commanded. Begrudgingly I wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around my shoulders and pulled it over my head.

"So I can punch him right?" Kaylie questioned darkly.

"Not if I get there first," James replied.

"Nobody will be hitting anyone," Mum sighed, touching the gargoyle that lead to the front of the Headmistress' office. It sprung to the side, but instead of the usual stairs that spiraled upwards, these spiraled down.

"Hogwarts never ceases to amaze me," James snorted. Kaylie gave him a small smile and I felt that awful jolt of longing for _James_.

"Stop it, Kaylie," I commanded in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry," Kaylie shrugged, grabbing his hand. James had a triumphant smile on his face. I rolled my eyes under the cloak as the stairs carried us downwards. I gripped my wand in my fist, the blood pumping through my veins. Everything they did to her, every single thing, I felt. It was like I was there, but completely powerless to help her. In my delirious state of being, I wound up destroying Professor Longbottom's office. I needed to get to her. I needed to help her. They were hurting her, badly. She was so scared. By the time she was brought back, on the verge of death, I was so physically and emotionally wrung out I could barely function. After I saw her, confirmed that she was alive and all that I was feeling didn't lead to her death, Mum gave me a sleeping draught and I slept. Deeply and soundly.

The constant buzzing in my head, the feelings that I didn't know were mine or hers, were subdued but still holding permanent host in my head. It was a weird feeling, like I had two people in me. Two hearts, two brains, two sets of feelings. It was bizarre. We walked down a corridor to a large wooden door. Mr. Potter and Professor Longbottom were waiting, speaking in low tones. They looked up at our footsteps.

"Should've known you'd come, James," Mr. Potter remarked with a small smile.

"I'm not letting her near him alone, plus he kicked me. I want to share the fun," James remarked, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"You're not allowed to kick him James," Mr. Potter sighed.

"Not even a tiny one?"

"No."

James made a disgruntled face but tightened his grip on Kaylie's hand. At least he had a physical hold on her. I put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled.

"Let me at him," she chirped good naturedly. Mr. Potter gave her a small smile and led her into the room. Luke was bound to a chair in the center. It looked like he was sleeping. I longed to send every curse at him that I knew. Kaylie looked behind her and raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down," she hissed. He looked up at this point and smiled wickedly. Kaylie let go of James' hand and stepped forward a few steps. James and I both stiffened.

"Hello love," Luke smiled. James' jaw jumped and he gripped his wand tighter. Mr. Potter put a warning hand on his shoulder.

"All I need is one…" James hissed.

"Oh, don't like that do you Potter? She's your love now, isn't she?"

"You will not speak to him. This is between you and me," Kaylie announced calmly. Part of me felt serene. She really wasn't scared. That didn't stop _me_ from being angry. It pulsed through my veins, overtaking all of her energy and becoming prominent.

"You and I, huh? Well what do you want to know?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you. Tell you that I've won, you lost. That simple. How does that feel, Luke? After everything you've worked for this whole year I made it out on top and you got a cell in Azkaban," she stated.

"You bitch! You'll never win, never!" he exclaimed, fighting his restraints. Wands were pointed at him and he stopped, but still smiled sickly at her.

"I think you've won the award for worst ex-boyfriend ever," Kaylie laughed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What can I say? My father raised me well," he snorted.

"Brainwashed you is more like it," James snapped.

"Brainwashed? I'm fighting for the greater good. When we succeed we'll have the power to control who lives and who dies."

"That's not your choice to make," Kaylie snorted as I bit my lip against a retort. Kaylie yelped suddenly and her hand flew to her lip. Guess that was too hard. Luke's eyes flicked around the room briefly.

"Be careful with your emotions Kaylie…you don't want to hurt your brother do you?" He stated slowly. He was looking at Kaylie like they were the only two people in the room. Beneath the hate and disgust in his eyes there was desire. It made me uncomfortable. I never wanted to hit him more than I did right now.

"I can't imagine what would've happened last night if I was left with you longer. No that's a lie. I can imagine it, really I can. I was taught to need you Kaylie, as much as I needed your brother but something did grow. A rather_ lusting_ need," he stated. His eyes flicked up and down her body and James suddenly lunged at him, only to be restrained by his father. I wanted to do the same so badly, but someone had rooted my feet to the ground. Kaylie gave him a cool smile.

"Nice to know there's some human in there, Luke. Desire is a human thing to have, so I was proven wrong that you're all monster no human. But guess what, you can't hurt me anymore. Neither you nor your father. Have fun in Azkaban," she stated, turning on her heel and going over to James. He was red in the face with the effort to get his Dad to let go of him. I tried to move my feet so I could go punch him, but they were glued to the floor. Kaylie held his face in her hands and whispered something to him. He calmed down a tad but still looked like he was going to kill Luke.

"It was too easy, Kaylie. To manipulate you this year. That's the fact that will get me through those months at Azkaban. That you were weak. Everyone says you're so clever, but you're really just completely pathetic…really, so easy to manipulate," Luke called out. "And when I get out of Azkaban, one day, I'll come back for you."

Kaylie turned around at this point, her face set completely. Before anyone could stop her, her wand came up and down in a flash and then again. There wasn't even any incantation said before bogies the size of Quaffles flew out of Luke's nose and attacked his face at the same time it erupted into bright red boils. This was before his legs became rooted to the floor. Actually rooted. He was turning into some sort of plant. I looked around bewilderedly. Professor Longbottom was lowering his wand with a triumphant smile on his face. Mr. Potter gave him an incredulous look.

"Really, Neville?"

"It slipped," he shrugged as Kaylie stalked out of the room. I followed, slipping out as the door was shutting. James was questioning his own choice of action loudly as I walked down the hall. Kaylie was sitting on the ground with her knees held against her chest. I took off the cloak and slid down next to her.

"Impressive," I remarked. She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"What part? The curses or the conversation?"

"Both. You kept your cool. Someone had to restrain me," I laughed.

"I felt your anger. Thanks for hating him so much."

"James was still yelling at him when I left," I remarked.

"I heard. He's great," Kaylie sighed.

"He's never going to get out. You know that right?" I stated. Kaylie nodded and placed a hand over the spot where she was stabbed. I fought to feel what she was feeling. It was a mixture of things. Sadness, anger, relief.

"Get out of my head, git," she laughed, pushing my shoulder.

"How'd you know I was trying?"

"A feeling I guess."

"Why do you think we need to learn to hone our skill?" I questioned suddenly.

"I don't know…but I guess it'd be a smart idea? Interesting at least," she replied. James stalked out of the room, the door slamming closed with a bang. He strode down the hall with his fists clenched at his sides. He was shaking all over. He stalked past us, stopped and retreated before plopping down next to me.

"I punched him," he stated simply.

"Good," Kaylie laughed, giving him a warm smile.

"It was the way he looked at you. I just wanted to-"James made a violent motion with his hands and leaned against the wall.

"You and me both," I put in. We sat in silence for a second before James leaned around me to look at Kaylie.

"Fabulous hex by the way. Not as brilliant as Professor Longbottom's. He was growing branches as I left. We really need to find out what that hex is. We can use it for our sweet," James stated casually.

Kaylie began to laugh then, clutching her stomach as she became hysterical.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, smiling at her mirth.

"We just had probably the worst night of our lives and here we are sitting here discussing a joke sweet like nothing ever happened!" she exclaimed through her giggles. James shrugged.

"Keep moving forward and all that," he declared.

"Wicked year, really," I put in. Kaylie gasped then.

"O.W.L.S! We took them! When do the results come? Do you think that we'll get in trouble for all of this and it'll compromise our scores?" Kaylie exclaimed suddenly. James and I stared at her.

"Your priorities are out of wack, love," James stated suddenly. "You didn't almost get killed or anything."

"Moving forward and all that," she shrugged. "Shall we get breakfast or something? We could go out by the lake or visit Hagrid."

"Shouldn't you still be in the hospital wing?" I questioned hesitantly. Kaylie pouted and James laughed. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and smiled up at him. They stood staring at each other for a second before glancing at me.

"Just kiss," I remarked, rolling my eyes. Kaylie grinned and stepped closer to James, lightly kissing him. He pulled her closer by the waist and cupped her chin in his hand, deepening the kiss. I shuddered and averted my eyes. The noises coming from them made my want to gag. This was my best mate and my sister. I may have called this little coupling but it was still not anything I wanted to watch.

"Okay, enough. I get it. You two are happy, very happy. Let's just get you back up to the hospital wing," I announced after a few more seconds. I stood up and looked at her expectantly.

"I really don't want to go back," Kaylie pouted.

"Oh, come on KayKay! People bring you sweets and stuff! You get absolutely spoiled when you're in the Hospital Wing," James exclaimed, slipping his arm around her waist. I stood on the other side of her and smiled. The day spread out in front of me. I would stay with Kaylie for a bit, visit Becca so I could make up for last night, probably train for Quidditch later. It didn't matter, because for once everything was right. Completely right and safe and everything was honestly going to be okay. I smiled at Kaylie. Everything that I just felt, she felt too. She nodded and took my hand giving it a squeeze. This connection was strange but honestly it could be all right, a lot of words that didn't need to be said could just be…well communicated.

**ӿӿ****One Month Later****ӿӿ**

"Alright, now we just wait," I remarked, giving James a slight smile. He looked up from his magazine and smirked at me.

"How long do you think he'll take?" he questioned hesitantly. I bit my lip and thought. It was a new exercise we had to do, one hiding and the other channeling to try to locate the other. Mum told us that our training was really important. She wouldn't exactly tell us why. Not to keep us in the dark anymore, but to let us make our own decisions about our future. Whatever that means, but she said she'd tell us on our seventeenth birthday. A year from today. But she sure has been laying on the training pretty thick. We've only been on Summer Holidays for a week and she's spent more time with us now then in the last three years. Not that it felt so good on the brain really, but it was nice spending time with her regardless.

"Well…after that grueling mind reading attempt yesterday I don't know if his mind is truly up to it," I replied with a small giggle.

"Have I wished you a happy birthday yet?" James questioned slyly.

"In words, yes," I nodded, settling down next to him and leaning against the tree.

"I should probably do something about that, yeah?" James questioned, flipping through the magazine idly.

"I'd expect that much. You know with you being my boyfriend and all," I sighed. James chuckled and tossed his magazine aside before looking at me. I picked a dandelion from the grass next to me and started to blow the fluffy white puffs off the stalk.

"I put my magazine down for a reason. That was _Which Broomstick_. A very quality piece of work," he stated.

"Is it?" I snorted, glancing over at him. He gave me a cocky smile and nodded.

"Top piece of literature. Nothing like those huge tomes you call reading," he remarked, rolling on his knees so he could face me.

"Really? Now we insult my taste," I laughed. James crawled closer to me, his face inching closer to mine.

"No, just kinda your intelligence," James stated with a small shrug. I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're just far too smart for your own good. Honestly," he remarked genially. I grabbed his face with one hand as his lips hover over mine. It was his turn to give me an incredulous look.

"I mean sometimes I wonder why you're with a doof like me. You're just far too smart, really," he laughed now.

"You're no doof James. A little slow at times, yes, but very brilliant," I reassured.

"Well thanks, I'm glad to know you have faith in my abilities," he laughed. I closed the gap between us and smiled. James suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me around so I was lying on top of him. He tangled his hand in my hair and glued my face to his, our lips moving in synchronized movements. I ran my fingertips along his jaw, he was stubbly there. My other hand roamed to his stomach, feeling the contours of his abs. His hand sunk lower down my back, his fingertips grazing just under the hem of my shirt. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled so I was laying on my back now. James broke away, his arms braced on either side of me so all his weight was there, and smirked at me.

"Smooth Scott, smooth," he declared, lowering himself down and kissing me fiercely. He smiled against my lips.

"Some would think you're the guy in this relationship," he laughed.

"Shut up before I punch you or something," I remarked.

"Do it, I dare you," James growled.

"Didn't know you played that way, Potter," I snorted, kissing him deeply and raising my hand to sock him in the chest. James grunted and fell on top of me.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rolling over so he was lying next to me.

"You dared me," I giggled.

"Didn't think you'd actually do it…actually I take that back. You'll do anything if I challenge you. Shouldn't have challenged you" he groaned, rubbing his chest.

"At least you know that," I snorted, rolling over so I was facing him. He did the same, giving me an intense look.

"Where do you think Kent is? It's been at least a half hour or so," he questioned. I snaked my arms around his waist and pulled myself closer.

"Hopefully still far away. I'm not done with you," I remarked.

"Dare you to kiss me," James stated seriously.

"Challenge accepted," I replied with a smirk. I had just blanketed his lips with mine when I heard a cough behind us. James continued kissing me. I started to laugh.

"Oy! That cough was a hint to stop and not to continue snogging!" Kent exclaimed, picking up a handful of leaves and throwing them at us. James sat up and gave him a rude hand gesture.

"Honestly! That's the birthday present I get from my best mate," Kent snorted.

"Well my birthday present to her is more fun," James shrugged. I sat up and attempted to brush the leaves from my hair. James reached over and plucked one out, giving me a small smile.

"I found you, now can we get back? No wonder it took me so long to figure you out, you had other things on your mind then your surroundings. That's cheating," he stated pointing at me.

"That's strategy. Do I have to find you? Cause I'm not lending you James," I replied. Kent and James both made identical noises of discontent.

"That was the worst thing to say, _ever_! You are not allowed to say that ever again," James exclaimed, brandishing a finger at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"C'mon lets go back to Mum. I'm starving," Kent sighed. I accepted his hand and hoisted he hoisted me to my feet. We followed our trodden path back to the clearing that Mum portkey'd us to.

"So, what are you guys doing for your birthday tonight?" James asked calmly. Kent and I looked at him.

"Why so shifty?" Kent questioned.

"Shifty?" James snorted.

"Yes, shifty," I stated. Kent and I exchanged looks again.

"No reading each other's minds! It sucks to be left out!" James exclaimed.

"We're not, we still don't have that down pat yet," Kent laughed as we reached Mum.

"Time could be better," she shouted at us.

"Kaylie used coercive methods," Kent exclaimed, giving us a dirty look.

"They were completely voluntary methods, trust me," James replied.

"Let's just go back to the house. I think we've had enough training for one day," Mum stated. She tapped the old sneaker we used for the past portkey with her wand and muttered the _portus_ incantation. It glowed blue.

"Alright, give it a touch," she commanded. The four of us touched it and there was the jerking sensation behind the navel. We slammed to the ground, the only one still standing was our mother.

"I hate portkey," James groaned rolling on his back. I pat him on the chest and got to my knees, brushing off the front of my tank top. James slipped the thin strap back on my shoulder. I stood up and frowned at the grass stain on my bare knee.

"Kaylie, clean your hair up a bit?" Mum suggested, coming over and clearing some loose blades of grass out of my long locks. "Kent, get the dirt off your cheek?" Kent brushed at the smudge and gave me a confused look. James smiled at us and almost skipped into our house, closing the door fast behind him.

"Do we need our wands or something?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Why would you need your wands?" Mum laughed. She was French plaiting the top half of my hair off my face, leaving the rest of it loose.

"Shall I make you three some lunch?" she questioned, leading us in front of her. Kent opened the door and a blast of noise hit us in the face.

"SURPRISE!"

Kent and I glanced at each other. We should've known. A ball full of confetti smacked me in the face. I spluttered and wiped it from my lips.

"Fred, was that absolutely necessary?" James laughed, coming over and throwing an arm around each of us. Everyone was here. Like we were back at school. Victorie basically skipped forward and gave me a big hug.

"Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Cute top." I looked down at my loose purple ombre tank top and smiled.

"Thanks, I guess," I giggled, looking around me. Lizzie flounced over next, giving me a huge hug.

"We were guessing that after the time you had last month you two deserved a little fun," she explained. "It was really your Mum's idea."

I grinned and gave them both a huge hug. "Thanks, really, this is quite lovely. Where's Teddy, Vic?"

"Oh, he's coming with Dominique in a bit. He had training and Dom is auditioning for this muggle performing arts camp. I have no idea what it is, so don't even ask," Victorie explained, leading me towards the tub of butterbeer. We passed Kent, who was telling Becca how awful it was during the exercise.

"You need to come with me next time, I beg you. I'm so outnumbered," he finished. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled. I allowed myself to be swept away in my friends and my new future. One where there were only friends, James, my family and happiness. James pulled me into his lap as we settled into the living room. He kissed my cheek and I smiled. Things really were great. Not one nightmare had happened since. Not one vision. Things were probably as perfect as they could actually get.

**A/A: I have that crying feeling. The one I get whenever I finish a story. Don't worry, I'm already itching to begin my next one. It is, in fact, going to be a Dominique fic. Different right? Thanks for sticking with me through this one. I truly appreciate every single one of you readers. Keep in touch!**

**XOXO-**

**Emmie Rose**


End file.
